Balance
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Harry is abused but overcomes to claim his place exploring the galaxy through the Stargate. Super Smart Harry. Resourceful Powerful Harry. Time-Travel. Some Reality Travel. Harry-multi Hermione Fleur Tonks Sam C. and many others . Advanced Technology.
1. Chapter 1 Survival

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Balance

By Stargatesg1fan1

Chapter 1- Survival

Nine year old Harry Potter had finally had enough. Ever since the dark haired young boy could remember he was belittled and called a freak by his relatives. Every year that the young Potter could recall his birthday present had been a beating, with each _present_ getting progressively worse as the years wore on. Harry was not a stupid child. Every time the green eyed youth would tell someone in a position of authority or try to run away, the next day the escapee would be back at Number 4 Privet Drive without any memory of escaping his prison with the Dursleys and none of the people he had made aware of his horrendous living situation able to remember either.

You may wonder how Harry knew he had run away if he didn't have a memory of the event. The young child had taken to writing a journal where he wrote down everything of importance that happened to him. The journal would tell the Potter male that he had run away but that he never got far. This lack of progress in escaping his torturers made the green eyed youth develop an extreme distrust of authority figures or most of humanity in general.

Harry eventually learned to adapt to the situation and the reality that he was stuck at Privet Drive until he figured out what was going on with his memory and how to deal with it. It was after the more severe beatings that the messy haired preteen really started to get suspicious. Some of the injuries were pretty severe. Because the messy haired youth's birthday fell during the summer holidays Harry's Uncle Vernon felt that it was ok to go all out on his nephew. The suspicious event that occurred after each beating was that the dark haired boy's body healed itself overnight while he was lying in his cupboard of a bedroom.

The healing seemed to work best during the times when the injured youth slept for a night. This mysterious healing ability was complemented by the power Harry also possessed to regrow his hair overnight. The hair incident occurred when Petunia Dursley cut all of her nephew's hair really short and the empowered boy was so stressed that he wished the missing hair would grow back as he went to sleep. The next morning the hair was back to its pre-haircut length.

The last nail in the coffin so to speak was when Harry was being chased by his obese cousin Dudley and the cruel youngest Dursley's gang by the youth's school. The Potter heir wished really hard that he was somewhere where Dudley wouldn't find him. The next thing the pursued boy knew he was overcome with a squeezing sensation and he appeared on his school roof.

Harry documented all of these unusual occurrences in his journal. These events and others led the intelligent youth to one conclusion. Harry Potter possessed powers or abilities that the people around him didn't have. Another conclusion the green eyed preteen drew from these events was that his aunt and uncle knew something about the abilities. The elder Dursleys would call their nephew freak and mention his unnaturalness whenever they beat him or punished him.

Harry earnestly wanted to know what his cruel relatives knew about his mysterious abilities. To achieve his goal of obtaining this information the messy haired adolescent would need to _make_ the hateful adults tell him what they knew. The Dursleys only seemed to understand one language and that was communication through violence and intimidation. The Potter heir knew he would need an ability that would allow him to scare the Dursleys.

Teleporting would allow the preteen to scare his relatives badly if he could develop the ability to the point where he could take another person with him. Harry could then teleport Vernon up very high before letting the cruel whale of a man fall to the ground and then teleport himself back to safety. The problem with using that technique is that it would be a one time thing. The inexperienced teleporter could get the height wrong and kill the target instead of just injuring the target.

The healing power really had no ability to intimidate the Dursleys because the gift was all internal. If the ability to lengthen his hair was related to being able to change the shape of other body parts and features then it had one application that Harry could think of to harm his relatives. A shape shifting Potter preteen could make himself look like his despised uncle and go commit crimes while under the guise of Vernon Dursley. While this character defamation was satisfying it would not accomplish the empowered youth's goals as easily as other abilities might. Plus whatever was bringing the fleeing preteen back to the Dursleys when he ran away and making everybody forget would probably just make everybody forget again should Vernon Dursley suddenly start committing crimes.

The Potter heir was a pretty avid science fiction reader. In a lot of the science fiction the youth had read some of the characters had the ability of telekinesis. The intelligent and imaginative young man particularly liked the Jean Grey character in X-Men which he was able to read at the local library. The red haired mutant's powers were telepathy and telekinesis.

Harry recognized a correlation between all of the events where his powers manifested themselves. The emergence incidents all occurred when the preteen was in a strongly emotional state. The resourceful boy knew this meant that he would need to learn to control his emotions. To this end the green eyed youth checked out several books from the local library on meditation.

The Potter male would wait until the Dursleys were asleep and then practice the meditation techniques in his cupboard. The first few weeks that Harry tried to meditate he met with little success. It wasn't until the third week that the determined youth started to make any progress. During that third week the concentrating young man found a sense of peace and calm wash over him. The empowered shape shifter appeared to be in a place surrounded by darkness with small silver clouds floating around him.

Harry willed himself to float over to one of the clouds and carefully touched the glowing formation. The mentally determined young man found himself immersed in a memory of when he was six and once again experienced his annual birthday beating. The Potter heir pulled back from the memory and looked around. There was a massive sea of memory clouds floating around the resourceful survivor. The intuitive preteen decided that the next step in his emotional control was to sort out his emotions which were tied to the memory clouds.

Over the course of the next six months Harry sorted the memory clouds into filing cabinets that he willed into existence. The growing boy found that he had few positive memories. The only times when the Potter heir could recall being happy was when he was in the library or reading. A good number of those nights of memory sorting the slim youth cried himself to sleep because of the depressing and often overwhelming emotions. Over time it got easier to deal with the feelings generated by the memories.

Harry also found another positive aspect of this memory sorting was the ability to instantly recall anything he had ever learned in school. The intelligent messy haired youth had always been very careful to never score higher than his cousin in school because the one time he had outperformed Dudley he was beaten for it very badly. With his new memory recall ability the preteen had to keep himself from answering every question correctly. Harry decided that if he succeeded in getting leverage over his relatives his grades were going to change quickly.

The memory sorting also increased Harry's ability to speed read to a whole new level. The teleporter would just have to scan a page for a second and would have the entire page committed to memory. This technique wouldn't allow the Potter male to absorb the scanned information into his conscious mind at will until he sorted the information into his mental file cabinets every night, but this was easily done.

The messy haired youth discovered that all of his memories that were of before he came to the Dursleys and the instances where he had tried to run away or tell authorities about his Dursley inflicted abuse appeared to be blocked. This discovery confirmed the shape shifter's suspicions. The resourceful preteen couldn't seem to unblock these memories so he set them aside for later.

Harry found in this place that he decided to call his mind's center a large glowing ball of energy. When the green eyed male eventually learned how to immerse himself in the energy sphere he was overcome with a feeling of power the likes of which he had never experienced before. The power immersion was a very awesome feeling.

The boy with dark glasses was unable to access all of the energy in his mind's center. There appeared to be some type of energy net or shield cutting off access to the preteen's powers. There also seemed to be a sickly green energy blob in the shape of his scar that was siphoning off some of the shape shifter's energy. Harry could sense that this energy scar was foreign to his body and quite malicious. After much effort was expended the teleporter was able to sever the connection that the scar had with his energy core but the glowing scar construct was still in his mind. This pervasive construct alarmed the Potter heir quite a bit.

The shield that was around his energy core gave Harry an idea. The curious young man was able to transfer the shield off of his energy core to the energy scar in his center. When the shape shifter completed this task his energy core expanded to three times its original diameter. Now when the teleporter became immersed in his energy sphere it felt even more amazing.

Harry was starting to concentrate on seeing if he had telekinetic abilities like existed in his readings. Like the meditation he wasn't too successful at first, but the persevering preteen didn't give up. When the teleporter first started off attempting telekinesis he started with a piece of paper. The sheet of paper didn't move at first but then he concentrated on willing the energy to travel down his arm from his core and out to surround the parchment. The shape shifter was eventually able to will his target to lift off of the ground.

The task became easier when the dark haired youth was able to will some of the energy into his eyes to try to see the other energy travel down his arm and surround the paper. At first the "pathways" that allowed the energy to travel down Harry's arm were rather thin but over time they began to expand. When curious youth had moved the shield off of his core and onto the scar the energy pathways went through a very rapid expansion. It was actually quite painful at first with the experimenter having passed out in his cupboard.

Eventually Harry got to the point where he was able to lift larger and larger objects. At this point the green eyed youth was able to use the energy to lift his uncle's car. The cautious Potter had to check that fact out at night when everybody else was asleep. The shape shifter had to teleport outside the house because his cupboard was kept locked at night.

Over this time Harry had been working on his teleportation, healing, and shape shifting his features abilities. Like all of the other abilities improvement was slow going. The teleportation the messy haired preteen had discovered required extreme concentration at first but gradually required less and less as he practiced. It was very loud at first when the slim Potter disappeared or reappeared.

Harry had been studying physics in order to see if he could figure out some of the theory behind his abilities. The young survivor figured the physical sciences might help to develop his already discovered abilities or others he might develop in the future. The Potter male figured the telekinesis must be manipulation of the force of gravity. The perceptive youth learned that there were low levels of the energy in his core everywhere and that he could use his energy to will objects to move through the background energy as he wanted.

The loud pops the shape shifter heard echoing back at him when he teleported into enclosed spaces at first was caused by the rapid displacement of air when his molecules displaced the air molecules. The growing male was very glad that the air molecules weren't rigid enough that they resisted displacement too much. Harry discovered that by willing himself to teleport slower the noise disappeared, at least to the capability of a human to hear.

The green eyed young man's ability to shift his features had improved greatly over the months too. The shape shifter found that by suffusing the area of the body that he wanted to shift with the energy from his center it was pretty easy to will the body part to change. The persevering youth could now make himself look like just about anybody he wanted. It was painful to change body sizes but Harry had learned to deal with pain before he had ever started to experiment with his abilities because he had to deal with the sensation on a daily basis during beatings.

When the teleporter started to experiment with the center he discovered the ability to lessen the pain by willing a control console for his body into existence inside of his mindscape. At first the Potter male had to be in the center to reduce the pain but after much practice he could reduce pain to non-existent levels while in his conscious state of mind.

The Potter heir figured with his telekinetic abilities at the level that they were it was time to confront his relatives. The cautious youth waited until the three Dursleys were in their bedrooms one night about seven months after he had started to explore his abilities before he walked into his aunt and uncle's room without knocking. The explosive reaction was expected.

"What the hell are you doing in here boy?" Vernon Dursley bellowed.

"I have come for some answers that were a long time in coming uncle," Harry replied simply. The obese Vernon advanced on the boy as if to punch the preteen, but the teleporter used his telekinesis to fling the man against the wall and hold the child abuser there. "Now none of that uncle Vernon," the abused shape shifter declared while sneering at the fat man. "You will never lay a hand on me again or I will end your pathetic life."

To put an emphasis on his words the intelligent green eyed Potter heir closed his fingers a little bit, causing his uncle's throat to constrict using telekinesis. The perceptive Potter observed his aunt's reactions and was not surprised to note that she was afraid and pale but didn't appear to be too horribly surprised by this turn of events.

"I can tell by your reaction Aunt Petunia that you appear to know something about my abilities. I have suspected your knowledge for some time since you seem to enjoy calling me a freak so often. You will explain right now everything you know or I will start removing body parts from your husband," the green eyed youth threatened.

With a nod of her head in agreement Petunia Dursley began to speak, "My sister and your father were a witch and a wizard."

Harry was pretty good at reading deception in people and his aunt didn't appear to be lying to him.

"Go on," the Potter heir prompted.

For the next hour Petunia proceeded to tell the messy haired shape shifter about what she knew of the wizarding world. Harry learned that his parents were murdered by a dark wizard named Voldemort. The newly identified wizard learned that the headmaster of a school left the Potter heir on the Dursley's doorstep the night the youth's parents were killed. The sorcerer learned that the same old wizard headmaster had apparently erected blood wards around Number 4 Privet Drive. That news explained what the shield around Number 4 that the young enchanter could see if he pushed power into his eyes was. The ward was actually quite weak in appearance to the untrained warlock's gaze.

Petunia appeared to be very jealous of her sister. Mrs. Dursley evidently allowed that jealousy to grow into hatred which she passed onto her sister's son. That night Harry learned how petty humans could be. Petunia may have hated her sister but because of the jealousy she had felt for the red haired witch she listened to what Lily had said about the wizarding world.

The messy haired sorcerer discovered that the war his parents had been involved in was over a faction of pureblood wizards not wanting to relinquish power, so these bigots went on a campaign to exterminate non-purebloods or people who didn't share their ideals. So basically this war was a bunch of terrorists who used guerilla warfare tactics to terrorize a small inbred community. Harry was not amused at the situation he now found himself in.

The Potter heir also learned that in about a year and a half he would probably be getting a letter to go to the school this manipulating headmaster who left the preteen with the Dursleys ran. Harry used his centering technique to suppress the rage he felt towards this headmaster. Petunia informed her nephew that from the letter left with him on her doorstep she had learned that Harry had vanquished the dark lord responsible for his parents' death. The intelligent young warlock knew immediately that this would mean he had a great deal of enemies.

Harry made Petunia give him the letter which he kept for future purposes. When the Potter male had heard enough for the time being he released Vernon from the wall and announced the new house rules.

"Here is how things are going to go around here from now on. You will not speak any demeaning words to me at any time in the future. This includes demeaning words about my parents. I will do no more chores ever. I will be moving into Dudley's second bedroom and will start to get decent sized meals. You stay out of my way I'll stay out of yours. Just so you know I've taken the opportunity to record every single beating or abuse you have ever handed out to me. I have pictures of everything. If I fail to keep contact with certain people on a daily basis those pictures and documents go directly to the newspapers and police. So if you're thinking about retaliating, don't. I don't think you want the neighbors to realize what you have been up to," Harry threatened.

If there was one surefire way to keep the Potter youth's relatives in line then it was to threaten to expose them to the neighbors.

"If you violate any of my rules you receive broken bones. If the offences repeat you die. Nobody can prove a damn thing if I don't touch you, and if you try to tell anyone I performed magic they'll have you committed before you know what's going on," the enchanter pointed out. "Tomorrow, Aunt Petunia you will drive me to this Leaky Cauldron so that I can go to Diagon Alley. I can find my own way back. I just can't get there the first time."

With that task accomplished the wizard made his way out of his relatives' room and into Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley's second bedroom was scattered with broken toys everywhere. Any junk that looked like it wouldn't be useful to repair Harry used his telekinesis to atomize. It was a pretty useful technique to be able to pull the molecules of an object apart. The Potter heir opened the window and pushed the dust out.

Anything that the dark haired male could later repair was pushed into the closet. Harry then made his way over to the small bed and lay down to think. The intelligent youth didn't believe the energy he could harness was magical at all. More than likely this mysterious natural energy was some highly energetic source of power that the mundane physicists hadn't been able to detect yet. The green eyed preteen had managed to teleport into the local high school at night and had started reading all of the books he had access to there. The shape shifter was pretty good at any science up to a high school graduate level. The teleporter would need to see about finding college level materials in the near future.

There were no universities within easy walking distance of Surrey. Now that his relatives were sufficiently cowed the mage could unleash his full intellectual might at school. The thin enchanter figured that it would be pretty simple to jump grades to a high school senior at the beginning of next year and then graduate at the end of that same year, right when he started at Hogwarts. It sounded like the isolation of the wizards and witches from the mundane world was extreme.

In Harry's opinion this isolationist policy was the height of folly. From his extensive readings in history and philosophy the budding warlock had learned that isolation breeds misunderstanding. Misunderstanding leads to fear and fear leads people to do unspeakable things. If it was getting to the point where the wizards would come out into the mundane world during the last war and torture and kill and get away with it using memory modification then something needed to be done.

First Harry needed more information about the wizarding world. The accomplished survivor knew he would need to be skilled. This Dumbledore bloke appeared to have plans for the Potter heir that the young warlock did not think he would like. The shape shifter suspected that he would be well known given the size of this community and what he did to this past dark lord. This Dumbledore probably sought to use the green eyed youth and manipulate him. The old manipulator apparently had not counted on the effects the frequent beatings at the hands of the Dursleys would have on the last Potter's personality.

The young male knew he would need to use his shape shifting abilities to disguise himself the next day when he ventured into Diagon Alley for the first time. It simply would not do for the young warlock to give his hand away to Dumbledore too early in the game. Harry would set up at least two alternate identities and plenty of escape plans should something go wrong in the future he was walking into. The immensely curious enchanter would have at least one of these alternate identities continue his mundane learning through a college education. There was likely some magical way to allow Harry to duplicate the degree certificates with the names of his other identities on them and to create records within the learning institutions' archives themselves as well.

The resourceful son of James and Lily Potter was aware that a person could carry out mail correspondence college courses in that day and age. The jade orbed intuitive learner suspected from what his aunt had said about his father being an old line pureblood that as the Potter heir he would have accounts at this Gringotts wizarding bank available for use. The messy haired sorcerer would check for accounts the next day and use any available money to finance his plans. With these plans made Harry centered himself and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley

The next morning when Harry woke up he was slightly disoriented and his back was a little sore from the differences between the bed and the cot he had slept on for the last nine years of his life. The young shape shifter concentrated on his healing ability and his back soon felt as good as new. The sorcerer quickly got up and got himself ready for the day. The Potter heir would definitely need a new wardrobe. Dudley was a whale compared to the green eyed youth.

Petunia was in the kitchen making breakfast when the Potter male finally made it downstairs. The pair ate in silence. When they were done eating Harry and Petunia got into the car and left for London. It was a quiet drive to London. The young wizard was centered most of the time. The warlock was finding that he could now keep himself in the center most of the time when he was going about his day. Staying in his mind's center let the youth keep in control of his emotions much better. It became easier to maintain his center for longer times the more Harry practiced.

When the car reached Charring Cross Road Petunia pointed out the Leaky Cauldron pub where her nephew got out. Harry made his way over into an alley beside the bar. The shape shifter morphed himself into a six foot tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The Potter male had found that he couldn't morph his lightning bolt shaped scar away but he could move it to someplace else on his body. The intelligent youth moved the mark to the heel of his foot. It was quite a good thing that when the wizard shifted form his clothes changed as well. The perceptive mage could see the energy field just encompassing his clothes when he shifted and had energy in his eyes.

Harry made his way into the Leaky Cauldron and back to the entrance to the magically hidden alley his aunt had told him about. The Potter heir didn't even bother stopping to look around inside the bar. The resourceful young man used energy channeled into his eyes to see which bricks were needed for the combination to open the archway. The sorcerer channeled energy into a fingertip and touched the correct bricks. It was a good thing he was in the center because the slim wizard probably wouldn't otherwise have been able to keep from gawking at the street before him.

If there was any awe the mundane raised youth was feeling it wasn't necessarily due to the wonder and majesty of the magical world. The shock and awe the enchanter was experience was due to the fact that the witches and wizards could be so amazingly backwards. It looked like the wizard kind was just out of the dark ages. Harry quickly strode down towards the big white building that Petunia had told him was Gringotts. The only time his aunt had actually come to the alley was just before Lily's first year.

Harry made his way inside the bank ignoring the goblins standing guard; it was a poor attempt at intimidation after all. The green eyed youth found his way into the shortest line.

When he was finally able to speak to the teller the Potter heir said, "I would like to speak to an account manager please."

Harry had observed how some of the other wizards talked to the tellers. These observed wizards seemed rather condescending and rude. It wasn't a good idea to act that way with those who handled your money.

"Griphook take this wizard to see an account manager," the teller ordered a goblin standing nearby.

Griphook led the shape shifter through a series of corridors to an office where the youth was introduced to Manager Slasher. Harry shook the goblins hand and they both sat down.

"My name is Harry Compton and I have a couple of questions about opening an account here at Gringotts," the warlock explained to Slasher.

"What are your questions Mr. Compton?" Slasher inquired.

"What are your discretionary policies in regards to your clients' transactions?" The highly intelligent young magician questioned.

"Well if by that you mean if you're a fugitive from the Ministry do we turn you in if you come into make a transaction or do we turn over your vaults if the Ministry order us to then the answer is no for either scenario," Slasher explained. "We take magical oaths to never disclose any of our client's information to anybody outside of the bank without the client's express permission. That also applies with all Gringotts employees."

"That answered my question Slasher and I'm sorry I deceived you on my reason for asking that question." Before the goblin could get angry for the youth's response Harry reverted back to his normal body. At the goblin's surprised expression the Potter heir decided to explain quickly. "My real name is Harry Potter and I asked those questions because I want nobody to know I was here or that I can disguise myself like I just did."

"Of course Mr. Potter, I just was surprised because metamorphmagi are quite rare. I believe the only other declared metamorphmagus right now is a Nymphadora Tonks," Slasher clarified his reaction. Harry made a mental note to find information on metamorphmagi and to keep a look out in case he ever met a Nymphadora Tonks. "My real reason for being at Gringotts today is to see if I have accounts here and if so to gain access to my holdings."

"You mean you don't know that you have accounts at our bank Mr. Potter?" The goblin queried.

At Slasher's incredulous tone the magician explained, "Slasher I didn't even know that magic was real until last night." The perceptive young sorcerer could tell that Slasher was growing more agitated by the second. "That brings me to another point. I would like to know why I was placed with my aunt by Albus Dumbledore. Could I please see a copy of my parent's will?"

"Right away Mr. Potter," Slasher was quick to agree.

The manager wrote a quick message on a piece of paper and set it in a tray marked outgoing where it promptly disappeared.

"Now Mr. Potter if you will place three drops of blood on this parchment it will tell us which vaults you are entitled to," the goblin informed the client.

Harry did as directed and watched as words started appearing on the parchment.

Harry James Potter

Vault 1 Merlin's Vault

No monetary goods but many priceless artifacts

Vault 2 Ravenclaw Vault

9,459,942 Galleons

Ravenclaw Manor

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Vault 3 Hufflepuff Vault

8,347,245 Galleons

Hufflepuff Manor

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Vault 4 Slytherin Vault

11,034,273 Galleons

Slytherin Manor

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Vault 5 Gryffindor Vault

12,438,242 Galleons

Gryffindor Manor

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Vault 28 Potter Vault

23,437,242 Galleons

Potter Manor

Godric's Hallow

Potter Villa-France

Marauder's Hideout-Colorado United States

Lily's Place- New York United States

57% ownership of the Daily Prophet

53% ownership of Nimbus Broom Company

25% ownership of Coca Cola

Harry was quite stunned by the end of the parchment.

"Slasher what is the exchange rate between galleons and pounds?" The wealthy young man inquired.

"The exchange rate is five pounds per one galleon," the goblin announced. The Potter heir possessed over 60 million galleons which was over 300 million pounds. "I do believe that you are the richest wizard in England," Slasher informed Gringotts' largest depositor.

By this time Harry's parents will had arrived. The intelligent youth quickly skimmed the document over. The deceased Potters basically left everything to their son and listed suitable guardians for him in the event of their demise. The guardianship list included Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Minerva McGonagal, Filius Flitwick, and Amelia Bones.

"Slasher why wasn't this will executed?" The green eyed warlock questioned.

"Albus Dumbledore had the will sealed before it was read using his Wizengamot authority and appointed himself your magical guardian," the goblin explained. Harry was royally pissed after hearing that little bit of information. "The will could not be opened by anybody but him or you."

"Slasher is there any way to remove Dumbledore as my magical guardian?" The slim wizard probed.

"Actually yes there is," answered the Account Manager. "There exists an old pureblood law that allows an orphaned pureblood to be emancipated at the age of eight."

"Good," Harry replied. "Is there also a way to conceal the fact that I'm emancipated until I decide to reveal my change in status?"

"Yes again, Dumbledore actually did all of the work for you in that regard. He didn't just seal your parent's will; he sealed all of your information. The only people who can open your records again are those who are approved to do so by the Wizengamot. You could normally do it when you come of age in the Wizengamot's eyes but since you are emancipated now you could do it now," explained Slasher.

Harry signed the emancipation papers that the goblin provided the youth.

"Here are your family rings Harry. We are unable to locate the Slytherin ring because the last heir died and we don't know the ring's whereabouts. The last heir was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. or as he later went by Voldemort. We think he murdered his grandfather Marvolo Gaunt to get the ring but he was never able to claim his full inheritance or access to the vaults. He wouldn't have been able to claim these things anyway because your mother was alive and she is from a senior line descended from Slytherin and Hufflepuff," Slasher announced.

"Thank you for that information Slasher," the grateful young man said.

Harry slid the five rings onto his finger and the separate bands combined into one ring. The young mage felt a rush of power that he had not felt since his core was unblocked.

"Here is a list of all of the transactions to your account since it came into your hands. The list is self updating. As you can see Dumbledore has been drawing 10,000 galleons out a year. Luckily he can only draw that amount as your guardian and he can only draw it from your trust vault which is refilled at the beginning of every year," explained Slasher.

"I'm assuming Dumbledore diverts my statements to himself," the intelligent Potter prompted.

"Yes he does Harry but we can send him false reports for only what he knows about," the account manager clarified.

"Good, do that and let him keep drawing that amount for now. I'm building a case against the old man and it would not do to alert him that the game is up," declared the shape shifter.

"Those rings will be invisible unless you will them not to be and the one you want will appear when you will it. The head rings also act as a portkey to your respective properties," added Slasher. Harry made a mental note to research portkeys later. "To active the portkey feature you just think _take me to_ and _the name of the property_."

"Slasher is there a way for me to get money out in both galleons and pounds without coming to the bank?" The wealthy young wizard inquired.

"Yes there is," the account manager responded. "We offer a Gringotts debit card and a money pouch that transforms into a wallet when not in use. They both offer a security feature where they can't be used by anybody except the person they are bonded too and anti theft features. Simply place three drops of blood on each."

Harry did as he was asked and placed the wallet with the card in it in his pocket.

"I would like to visit my vaults now please Slasher," the new Lord Potter requested.

"Of course Harry," agreed Slasher. "It was a pleasure to help you today."

"Thank you Slasher," said the departing sorcerer.

Harry followed Griphook out of the offices and through the bank lobby to a track with what looked like a mine cart on it. At Griphook's direction to get into the cart and keep all appendages in the cart the two males were off. It was a pretty wild ride. The duo first arrived at Merlin's vault. Merlin's heir approached the door at Griphook's direction and placed his hand on the door. The youth felt an ancient presence scan his mind.

The vault's guardian intelligence must have found the heir worthy because the door began to swing open. When Harry opened the door the rest of the way the view showed a room filled with artifacts. Along the wall there was a cabinet of what appeared to be staves. The young wizard walked close to the row of staffs and felt his internal energy pull him to two of the staves in particular. The mage picked the two objects up and read the label on the alcove where the objects had been stored at.

Apparently the first one was Merlin's primary stave and the second one was his secondary stave. The other staves were backups. The plaque also said the magical tools resized themselves between a wand and a stave at a mental command of _shrink_ or _enlarge_. Harry shrunk both staves and saw a shelf beside the staves labeled wand holsters. The holsters' plaques said they were charmed against summoning and disarming. The holsters and their contents could be made invisible by thinking _disappear_ and they would shoot the wand into the wearer's hand at the thought of _wand one_ or _wand two_ depending on which stave the wielder wanted to use.

The rest of the vault was filled with artifacts that Harry had no idea what the purpose of was. The green eyed Potter male figured it was best to come back after he had read up more on magic, after all this vault was supposed to belong to the most powerful wizard in history. The messy haired mage and Griphook next went to Ravenclaw's vault. The vault's heir was again assessed by an ancient feeling presence. When this vault opened it too had artifacts, but also contained books and more gold than the youth had ever dreamed of.

One of the first artifacts that Harry was drawn to in the Ravenclaw vault was a pendant on a chain. The pendant had a blue raven on the front. The sorcerer read the plaque and the description said that the object was called Ravenclaw's pendant. The description further explained that the pendant would allow the wearer to better defend against mental attacks and also to think faster and better in general. The heirloom would allow the young Potter to learn information at an even faster pace and higher level. The magical object would keep pace with its new owner's retention rate. The slim warlock decided to put the pendant on.

As soon as the pendant touched his skin it became invisible and Harry felt drawn to several more things in the vault. The next object that drew the attention of the vault's new owner was a trunk. The object in question was called the Trunk of Knowledge. The surface of the storage device had what the Potter lad assumed was Ravenclaw's coat of arms engraved into it. There was a manual lying on top of the trunk. The plaque instructed the new owner to place three drops of blood onto the front of the trunk so that it would bind itself to him.

When that binding process was complete more words appeared on the plaque. The most prominent features of the trunk were resizing charms (like on his staves with the same commands), a notice me not charm (which Harry thought was pretty self explanatory and which his new pendant assured him he was right in his assumption by projecting a feeling), a sticking charm so only he could move it, and dozens of other security wards. The magical trunk's expanded insides contained an apartment built in with a master bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen with stasis charms on the cupboards, a study, a library that was supposed to hold an infinite number of books, a ritual chamber that was shielded from all external magic, a potion's laboratory, a training room, and a control room that allowed the expansion of more rooms.

The plaque said that if anything ever happened to the current owner the trunk would transport itself back to this vault. Harry picked up the trunk and shrunk it. The messy haired wizard placed the shrunken object into his pocket as he walked over to another object that drew his attention. This new focus was the diary of Rowena Ravenclaw. The tome apparently was charmed to hold her entire life's story told from her perspective. The Potter Lord stored the book in his trunk and walked over to the bookshelves in the vault which contained hundreds of other books.

The Founder's heir proceeded to pick out the tomes his pendant told him to and placed them in his trunk library. The magic wielder was informed by his pendant that the books were all charmed to come back to the vault if something happened to the current owner. Rowena's specialty appeared to be Runes and Rituals. The runic mastery extended to wards and enchanting objects. Harry picked up books in all of these subjects from beginner to master's level. Rowena's heir would now be able to look up blood wards he realized as he stored the books in his trunk library. The green eyed mage also picked up a book on Occlumency and Legilimency which his pendant informed him were mind arts.

Harry next went to the Hufflepuff vault where he went through the same entrance procedure. In this vault Helga's heir found his ancestor's diary and a bracelet that allowed the wearer to focus their natural healing ability. The bracelet's owner could focus their healing talent inward or outward into others. The young mage found books that were the Hogwart's curriculum for all seven years of that institution's education. The wealthy male put those tomes in his trunk library along with books filled with healing spells and potions from beginners to master level. The shape shifter found a very interesting text on sex magic as well. The dark haired young man learned that when he shifted shape into an age where that particular form would be going through puberty his interest in girls spiked tremendously. Unfortunately the hormone driven desires didn't decrease when he morphed back to his younger self. The intelligent youth concluded the initial change must have spiked an early puberty.

Next Harry arrived at Slytherin's vault. When the Potter Lord got into the vault of Slytherin he was drawn to a dagger that was green with serpents etched into the handle. The mage learned from a plaque that the weapon was imbued with the venom of a basilisk, a runespor, a chimera stinger, and several other deadly poisons. The plaque said the poison concoction would kill within a minute of injection into the bloodstream. The finely crafted weapon would also serve to identify its new owner as the heir of Slytherin if he didn't have the lordship ring. Luckily there were several unbreakable vials of the antidote to the dagger's poison, in case of stabbing the wrong person or the wielder accidentally cut his or herself, in a potions vial belt made out of basilisk skin beside the dagger that also contained the sheath for the dagger. The dagger and sheathe were both charmed against summoning and disarming.

Salazar Slytherin was renowned for Alchemy, Potions, and Dark Arts. Harry found a battle suit made of basilisk skin that said it could deflect several shots of something called the killing curse if the wearer channeled their magic into the armor. The resistant suit was charmed to resize to whatever size the wearer was, which the last Potter thought was useful for a metamorph. The shape shifter stored the body armor in his trunk and approached the bookshelves in the back of the vault. Salazar's heir discovered tomes covering potions, alchemy, and dark arts for beginners to mastery level. The wealthy warlock started putting the books in his trunk along with Slytherin's journal.

The Dark Arts included subjects such as necromancy, certain blood magics, soul magics, and darker rituals among other subjects. Harry also found books on something called parselmagic. The curious Founders' heir stored those magical texts in the enchanted trunk as well.

After Harry was done in Slytherin's vault he next made his way to Gryffindor's vault. The heir of Merlin found inside this newest vault a broadsword with jewels in the pommel. The plaque called the blade the Sword of Gryffindor. The enchanted weapon could be called to its rightful owner when he needed it by thought. The sword was charmed against disarming and summoning by anybody but the true master of the weapon. The sword, somewhat like the battle suit from Slytherin, could deflect an indefinite amount of killing curses as long as magic was channeled into it. The young sorcerer could also cast spells through the Gryffindor heirloom. The sword also shifted shape to suit the personality and ability of the wielder. When Harry picked the blade up it shifted into the form of a katana.

Harry placed the useful tool into the scabbard belt he placed on his side which then promptly disappeared. The Potter mage found books on Arithmancy, the Animagus training, wandless magic, and sword fighting and physical training in this latest vault. The wealthy male put these texts in his trunk library along with Gryffindor's journal.

Next Harry made his stop at the last vault, the Potter family vault. The preteen's family stores held many Potter family heirlooms. The most prominent among these artifacts was an invisibility cloak that had been in the Potter family for generations. The slim young man stored this cloak in his trunk along with his parents' journals.

Harry thanked Griphook for being so patient on the ride back up to the lobby of the bank. With his business concluded at Gringotts the much happier youth made his way back out to Diagon Alley. The dark haired wizard first made his way to _Flourish and Blotts_ bookstore. In the bookstore the curious enchanter proceeded to find any books that looked interesting but weren't in his library or that were newer versions of tomes in his possession.

The Potter Lord bought books on wizarding history, wizarding etiquette, wizarding law, healing, and anything that might have advanced since the Founders' time. One book that the slim warlock thought in particular would be interesting was Hogwarts A History, since he owned the place. The heir of the Founders also purchased a bottomless and weightless bag while at the bookstore. The jade eyed youth placed all of his most recently purchased books in the expanded sack and made his way out of the store. The young man on a shopping spree next made his way to _Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions_. Here Harry purchased a wardrobe of robes in a multitude of colors. The Potter male acquired garments with stain resistant charms, fire proof charms (up to a certain temperature), wear resistant charms, and resizing charms.

The next shop Harry visited on the alley was a wizarding optometrist. Here the neglected youth was able to purchase contacts that he would never have to remove. These enchanted lenses gave their wearer night vision, a magical version of x-ray vision, the ability to see through spells and cloaks of invisibility, and the ability to zoom in on far away objects. The contacts were quite expensive, but the wealthy and cautious young warlock didn't care with how much money he had to pay in order to acquire those advantages (within reason of course).

The last Potter made his way out of the alley and walked a ways until he located a nearby mall. Then the sorcerer located a sporting goods store that sold exercising equipment. The shape shifter bought a punching bag on a stand which had a speed bag attached. The mage purchased a weight bench that he figured if he found the weights it was capable of holding not challenging enough he could always charm them heavier. Harry found a treadmill that he liked and purchased. The youth also purchased a pull-up bar and a wall mount. Next the warrior in training purchased fencing equipment and practice equipment along with everything necessary to learn archery.

The hardest part about acquiring such large purchases for the youth was convincing the store clerk that he had a truck coming to pick up the equipment out back. When the clerk placed the equipment out back in the alley and went back into the store Harry enlarged his trunk and levitated the equipment into the training room within the expanded space.

Harry then made his way back into the mall and to a clothing store where he proceeded to purchase a completely new wardrobe using his normal body. Needless to say the female clerk was all too happy to help the wizard pick the clothing items out when an adorable nine year old asked for help. The shape shifter paid cash and tipped well too. The teleporter would have to come back later to get adult accessories after he figured out how to charm these clothes to change sizes (the charms purchased with the clothes weren't quite up to as drastic shifts as the metamorphmagus was capable of).

After leaving the mall Harry reverted to his older looking form and found a grocery store where he proceeded to stock his trunk's kitchen with all of the most delicious foods he could think of. The busy young man then teleported himself back to his room at Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 3- Training and some Fun

The first couple of weeks after Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley were spent reading. He read the Hogwarts curriculum first. He found that there wasn't much deviation between what was taught 1000 years ago except in 2 areas. There were a lot more less complex spells added and a lot more superstitions against what was deemed impossible added. Harry found it quite hilarious that a society that believed in magic would deem any task impossible.

By it's very nature Harry considered true magic to have very little rules or structure. He considered it chaotic and mysterious. The fact that the wizards had structured and applied rules to their so called magic led Harry to believe that it was just a form of science that the mundanes had not yet discovered. Harry had studied a little bit into high energy physics and the energy he used was vaguely represented by some of the theories but the problem with the theories was there was no experimental evidence.

They could not detect these energies yet. So Harry could only guess that this energy was one of those theories. Harry would later have to explore a method to detect the energy using technology.

Harry's pendent helped him to absorb the books while he was reading on. He found that he only had to get a small glimpse of a page for maybe a second and he had a photographic copy of it in his memory.

The problem was that Harry was worried that Dumbledore or the ministry had magical detectors on his house to detect if he performed any magic. Thankfully they couldn't seem to track wandless magic unless it was sufficiently powerful. Nothing he had performed so far had been sufficiently powerful. They also apparently couldn't detect magic done within a wizards body at all no matter how sensitive the detector. It was thought to be a pretty forgotten art called internal magic that usually only the strongest wizard could perform, none recorded since Merlin and the founder's time.

The only remnants of internal magic around to this day were the mind arts. To solve the dilemma about detection Harry started studying runes and wards. The ward Rowena had on the ritual chamber in the trunk that prevented all external magic could be very useful if the ward prevented all internal magic from escaping too.

Harry discovered a ward that he needed in Rowena's notes, but first he needed to see what Dumbles had put around the house. When Harry finished casting the diagnostic charms on the house he was pissed. There was your basic unplottable ward and there were magic detection wards but there were wards that had no right to be there. There were dark wards designed to promote hostility to magical people from non magical people. There was also a blood ward there but from what Harry had read about blood wards these type were powered by love.

In particular they would be strengthened by the love Harry shared between himself and his aunt, which thanks to these wards was non existent. Harry had also checked Dumble's letter to his aunt and uncle that he could feel the energy coming off of. It had a compulsion charm on it that would make his relatives abuse him. Even the strongest willed non magical people would not be able to fight it.

Dumbles would pay, Harry was going to kill him. But he was going to do it very carefully and slowly. No one would ever pin the murder on him. The one good thing about the abuse on Harry was that the blood wards would not alert Dumbles to Harry's absence from number 4 for weeks thanks to all of the dried blood that was soaked into the floor of his cupboard.

Harry had immediately started on a solution to the warding problem. If it wasn't for the ingenious warding notes and books from Rowena Harry would have wasted far too much time concentrating on the problem of Dumble's dark wards. Rowena had invented a ward that created a time dilation field that could either speed up time inside the field or slow time inside the field.

Harry had immediately researched how to cast the ward inside his trunk. He took his trunk outside of the wards at number 4 to the local park and cast a strong notice me not field around himself and the trunk. He began casting and inscribing runes into each chamber of the trunk using Merlin's first wand, now his. The field could slow down time inside to non existent flow relative to the outside or it could speed it up so that a day on the outside would be a month on the inside.

Harry realized that if he used this too much he would prematurely age, but he wasn't too concerned. He was pretty sure that whatever age he chose to become using his metamorph abilities that he was actually that age on a cellular level. When he read about normal metamorphagi it said that their shifting didn't actually give them the muscles they appeared to have or the hormones in the case of puberty age.

This wasn't true for Harry. He experienced puberty and the muscles that go with more muscled forms. Harry suspected that it had to do with power levels. Harry knew he was extremely powerful. He had observed other wizards cores using energy sight and his was many time larger. According to most of the research that mundane scientists had performed on energy to matter conversion it took a certain energy threshold to be reached to make the conversion permanent.

It was the same way in transfiguration or conjuration for wizards. It took more power and concentration to make something permanent. It was this that strengthened Harry's beliefs that what wizards could do wasn't magic but advanced science. It made Harry suspect that the metamorph ability he held was actually transfiguring or conjuring new matter for his body parts when he morphed.

So Harry was not too worried about time dilation. Harry was now 10 years old on his birth records and it was 1990. He had a little bit less than a year until he would be getting his Hogwart's letter.

Harry started a routine of using the time dilation field in his trunk for a month inside once a week on the outside. He did this on Sundays. As he suspected it wasn't too difficult to jump to the last year of school before university. He had started to do all of his work perfectly. When the teachers came to question how he suddenly went from horrible grades to perfect he simply stated, "I was punished before if I did better than Dudley." "I am no longer punished for doing better."

Needless to say the teachers were horrified that anybody would punish a child for doing better than another child. Harry managed to divert them from going to the authorities by judicious use of calming charms.

Harry had simply asked the teachers for the test taken at the end of each year for that particular grade. When he passed the first with a perfect score he then asked for the next grade up. He continued year by year until he was at the last year before uni. He decided to stop there and just enjoy his last year before uni.

Using the time dilation field for a couple of months field time (time inside the field, 2 months field time equals 2 Sundays outside time) Harry came up with a solution to the dark ward problem. The way a fidelus charm worked was too put the object under the fidelus into an artificial pocket dimension, like those used in Harry's trunk or the bottomless bag he bought at flourish and blotts.

The pocket dimension's location or address was then tied to the conscious mind of the secret keeper. Anybody that the secret keeper informed of the address had the memory of the address relegated to the subconscious mind where it couldn't be taken to the conscious mind except for the specific time when they tried to gain access to the object under the charm. It also contained other features that prevented legilimencers from forcibly gaining access to the information or from people other than the secret keeper bringing outsiders in.

Harry's solution to the dark ward problem was to build an identical property beside number 4, which he then transferred all of the wards Dumble's had placed on the original number 4 which he relabeled number 4.5. Harry then placed 4.5 under the fidelus.

The weak blood wards that Dumbledore placed could actually be simulated by a ward tied between a family of cats living in the residence. The cats experienced a form of love for each other, so the wards held at the level they were at.

The construction of the duplicate residence was actually made quite simple by Harry's discovery that Potter Manor had a family of house elves living there. They were able to build the house under a strong notice me not ward in a matter of days. Luckily house elf magic couldn't be detected unless they wanted it to be. This was very good because from Harry's point of view the magic the house elves were displaying was really strong. Harry made a mental note to never piss off a house elf.

When Harry visited Potter Manor he was astounded by the beauty and wealth of the place. It had 30 bedrooms with 3 floors besides the basement. Each room had an accompanying bathroom. There was a family library there that had just about any book you could want from the magical world. The basement had training and dueling chambers, ritual chambers, potions labs, and an infirmary. The house was truly extravagant. The estate had wards on it similar to a fidelus. The major difference is that the secret keeper was tied into the head of house ring, which Harry wore.

When Harry visited the homes he inherited from the other founders he found similar extravagance but he also found portraits of the four founders. Harry would chat with them at length about different topics. It was actually quite fun. When Salazar heard about Harry's experiences with puberty and his shifting abilities (metamorphagi just takes to long to type) he got a very devious grin on his face.

He proceeded for the next several hours to teach hairy some abilities that would make a porn star blush. Apparently the rapid vibrations of a parseltongue's tongue could give extreme pleasure to a woman when applied to their bits. He also taught Harry some nifty charms that would make sexual acts much more enjoyable. One was one that was a variation on scourgify that would clean all lovers participating in the acts of all manner of unpleasantness. The second was a charm that would make whatever parts the lover was using their mouth on taste whatever the lover most desired.

Apparently buggering had been prevalent back in the founder's time because Sal as he had been taken to being called showed Harry a charm that would cast on the anus that would make it so that any object inserted into the rectum would have a field on it that would vanish any matter in the bowel that wasn't part of the person's body, and wasn't under the field. It made everything clean and hygienic.

Sal had also made learning the mind arts much easier. It was more like the telepathy Harry read about in X-Men than modern day occlumency and Legilimency. Modern day mind arts required eye contact and the use of either wand magic or wandless magic. In the founder's time a sufficiently powerful wizard didn't require eye contact. He could also access multiple minds at once.

Sal showed Harry how to use telepathy to enter his lovers mind and negate all pain his lover felt during the experience or any residual pain as a result of certain acts (loss of virginity or buggering).

When Harry mentioned his suspicion that what wizards thought was magic wasn't true magic but advanced science to the founder's portraits he got the suspicion that they knew more than they were saying but let them keep some of their secrets. They simply told him that there were some truths that apparently the wizarding world wasn't ready for.

The misunderstanding that Harry read about in Hogwarts A History and other books that Sal was a dark wizard who hated muggles and muggleborns was quickly cleared up. Sal just thought that more stringent spells should be placed on muggleborn families to keep from spreading secrets about wizards should be used. The others disagreed. Harry actually agreed with Sal, but agreed with the others that it wasn't necessary with the muggle population and level of technology back then.

With the way the world was now Harry actually thought those measures should be put into place. A war between wizards and mundanes would probably wipe out all life on earth today. Between using the time dilation field and the help of the portraits Harry spent the next school year training himself in the use of the advanced magics that the founders had expertise in.

Sal approved of Harry's plan to keep Dumbles none the wiser that his plans to manipulate Harry were discovered. The founders' portraits instructed Harry how to enchant golems. Golems could look and feel exactly like a human and by imbuing it with a watered down version of a person's consciousness it would even act like a person. The golem was by no means alive because it didn't feel emotion.

Luckily a Legilimens couldn't feel emotion like an empath when they were reading people. Harry suspected he was an empath too because he could read people's emotions. So Harry enchanted golems of all the Dursleys and one for himself. These were in the number 4 house that Dumbles knew about.

If Harry wanted to fool Dumbles into thinking his plan was not discovered then he would have to show the same power level that he would have had if it was stilled blocked. With Rowena's help and the inspiration of his invisibility cloak Harry was able to modify the charms used in invisibility spells to only show the power level he chose.

Harry got very suspicious because the modification was almost too complex for him to comprehend let alone do. Rowena did most of it. In Arithmancy higher dimensional mathematics was used. It was like the wizards of today had derived the higher dimensional math but forgot all of the derivations afterwards. That probably contributed to their belief in magic.

Because of the complexity of the math Harry didn't think it was possible for the human brain to develop complex powerful spells without years and years of work with lots of brains working on it. Harry thought it could be done with computers if the technology was to reach a sufficiently fast processor speed and enough memory, but that wouldn't be for a few years yet.

This explained why nothing too complex had been created since the founder's time. But the ease with which Rowena seemed to craft spells suggested something altogether different then what he previously suspected. This definitely was filed in some truths wizards aren't ready to hear yet category. He would need to research this later.

Each of the founders found it to their liking to give him instructions in foreign languages. He learned gobblegook, mermish, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Latin, and several dialects of runes.

He learned a written and spoken version of Norse runes, a written and spoken version of an ancient Egyptian language, and an ancient language that they wouldn't tell him the purpose besides to say that it was the language of our ancient ancestors. Harry didn't question it, he just liked learning them. Plus he thought it would be funny if people thought he couldn't understand them when they were talking about him but he could.

Harry started getting along with the Dursleys as soon as the dark wards were transferred and the letter was placed in the other house. Harry's relatives were very remorseful for how they had treated him all of these years. Harry eventually told them what Dumbles did. They didn't want him to go to that school but Harry assured them that he could handle Dumbles when the time came.

When Petunia actually saw some of the things Harry was capable of with magic she was convinced. It turns out that Petunia never hated her sister. She didn't start to feel ill will towards Lily until Dumbledore started to come around for visits which she couldn't remember much about. Harry used his telepathy to inspect her mind and found several visits years ago when Dumbles used Legilimency to create the feelings of hate and jealousy towards Lily. Harry used his telepathy to undo it all.

Harry started to wonder how far back Dumbles manipulations went. His own parent's deaths were beginning to look like orchestrations of Dumbles. This would bear further scrutiny.

Another advantage of the illusion ward that only allowed Dumbles to see a certain power level is that it would also mask Harry's true mind. It would only show a false copy of himself that Harry used his telepathy to manipulate. If Dumbles tried to modify Harry's mind it would only change the mind of the false copy. Harry started his animagus training with the founder's help. The modern day myths about animagus were that it was extremely difficult and that not everybody could do it. While it was true that not everybody could do it that was more for the fact that not everybody had the mental fortitude to achieve rather than not everybody having a form.

Harry discovered that he had the form of a shadow dragon. The shadow dragon went extinct around the founder's time. It was a modern day myth that a magical animagus couldn't be achieved. This was also a myth because it just took a sufficiently powerful wizard or witch to achieve a magical form.

There had been none since the founder's time. They each were the magical forms of their house mascot. The last shadow dragon animagus that was known was Merlin. The shadow dragon was named thus because it could travel through the shadows to anywhere it could find another shadow.

Like all dragons it was big, strong, could breath extremely hot fire, and was resistant to most spells. But unlike other dragons the shadow dragon could change it's size from anywhere between the size of a pony to that of a 50 foot black behemoth.

The founders had created a ritual that allowed an animagus to experience the attributes of their form while human at all times. When Harry underwent the ritual he was amazed at his new abilities. He was quicker than any human could ever be, his skin was as tough as any dragons yet still felt soft to the touch (it just wouldn't tear or bruise like a humans would, killing curses just pissed dragons off unless they were hit by like 30 at once), he was strong as 10 men at least, he could smell and hear and see like a dragon.

Best of all his ability to be hurt by fire was significantly diminished. He found a particular affinity for fire based spells, like Fiendyfire. That fire based spell was labeled evil for the reason that it was pretty damn hard to control. Harry now found that he could control it for about 5 minutes before he started to tire and his control slipped. He made sure to practice far away from civilization.

With his magical training well on it's way to being comprehensive Harry found it to be summer break of 1990. He had just graduated from school. He had three goals for this summer. They were to see the world, set up his university classes, and lose his virginity.

He was reading up on rituals before he performed the animagus ritual when he discovered that there were some pretty nasty rituals that could be performed by sacrificing a virgin. Any rituals that were performed with a non virgin that were of a sacrificial nature lost significant power. Harry determined that going into the wizarding world a virgin would be a bad thing.

He figured he could lose it while establishing one of his new identities while on his tour. He decided that for now he only needed one alternate identity because he had enough estates under the fidelus that if he needed to disappear he could. An alternate identity as a mundane would allow him to instantly have a place to disappear to without being cut off from the outside world.

Harry decided that he liked the name James Evans, because it was so close to his birth name yet it was unlikely to ever be figured out. Plus it was likely that Harry in his times as James would come to care about people using that identity and it felt less like lying and more like not telling all of the truth. He was James if he went by his middle name and he was the heir of the Evans through his mum.

To make it feel even more truthful Harry decided that his new identity would look exactly like Harry only when he was 25 and James didn't wear glasses. Harry didn't have to wear glasses either but he decided to throw the trail of suspicion off even further by looking like he did. Harry didn't much care for wearing fake glasses around with him so he crafted an illusion rune that would make glasses appear to be on his head whenever he was conscious. He wouldn't normally wear glasses at night and if he was knocked unconscious he could simply say the glasses must have fallen somewhere in the event that he became unconscious.

James would also have a heavily muscled body. He thought it would be easier to attract women that way. It would also be better at explaining how he was so strong. Of course he would have to be very careful about showing his real strength. No human should have the strength of the dragon, unless they went through the rituals Harry did, but a mundane or a wizard wouldn't know that.

When Harry went about setting up the identity of James Evans he decided that Evans would be an orphan and that he would be something of a prodigy. Harry figured it would take too much effort to modify everybody's memories at a university to say he started to get his degree at 21 so he was going to enroll this year and just as he did with high school he was going to test out of undergraduate school. As it is he had to track down an entire hospital staff from a small town in Britain from 1965 and modify their records and memories.

He had found a criminal child abuser that was in prison for life without parole (he had killed several of the children) and modified records and memories as to make it look like he lived with him. His records stated he was a runaway and that he just recently found that he had an inheritance from his parents. Harry set up a bank account at a bank with 10 million dollars cash that he had withdrawn from his pouch. It took him a while to withdraw smaller denominations of different sizes to make it harder for the goblins to track where the money went. He didn't want wizard or goblin kind to know about his alternate identity.

Him being a runaway also explained why he didn't get his degree as soon as he graduated from school like others might have. He explained the absence of scarring from the beatings as the best plastic surgeon money could buy. With his new identity in place Harry got himself a passport and started his see the world tour.

Harry had to be back at the end of the summer where he would start at Queen Mary's University of London in his Physics and Engineering degree programs. Harry would go for Physics, electromechanical engineering, along with computer engineering.

Harry's first stop was to Tibet to find a master swordsman and martial artist to help him polish his skills. His training so far had been against golems charmed to battle him with improving skill as his skills increased. It was observed by Godric's portrait. He needed to actually fight a master to test his skills. He found such a man in a temple when he arrived at Tibet.

The Tibetan monks appeared to have found some way to focus the energy they did have even if they weren't completely wizards. They could use that energy through their bodies to break things they punched. When Harry got the hang of it and channeled the energy into his punches he did the brick test with 5 cinder blocks on top of each other. It was like channeling a reductor curse into his fists but holding it just on the surface of the skin so he could vaporize whatever he touched. Vaporize the bricks it did, nothing but a cloud of dust left.

The man did touch up Harry's fighting. Harry was most proficient at tai quan do and jujitsu. By the time Harry's skills were touched up enough 2 weeks had passed. Harry next headed to America. When he got there he first wanted to check out his house that he had in Colorado.

It was a mundane house and therefore would make a good hideout if necessary. He would have to have the goblins "sell" it so that James Evans could buy it. There was absolutely no American or otherwise wizarding presence in Colorado Springs. There was a heavy air force presence. Harry decided to take a tour of the campus of the air force academy which was just 8 miles down the road from Colorado Springs.

When he got there and met his tour guide he couldn't help but admire her. She was about 5'9" with blonde hair blue eyes. She had long legs and large breasts. Her face was pretty damn beautiful. Her figure was that of somebody who worked out a lot. Her long legs connected to a nice looking bum. Simply put she was hot!

When she caught sight of Harry she gave him an appreciative glance over. Harry was dressed in black jeans that were very tight and a black silk short sleeve shirt with a pair of expensive black shoes. His hair was messy in a spiked and styled sort of way. When she reached his face he gave her a roguish sort of grin. Harry heard her thoughts project "he's hot" with his telepathy. She then started projecting thoughts of what she wanted to do to him that involved some whipped topping and cherries.

Harry decided that he should actively block the projected thoughts or he would be getting a hard on, although Harry could block it if he wanted to. That was another trick Sal thought would come in handy. His control panel in his center allowed Harry to have complete control over his bits and the rest of his body. He could get hard or soft on command and stay that way as long as he wanted. He could hold off cumming as long as he wanted or cum on command. Thanks to his metamorph abilities he could also make his bits any size he wanted too.

As the tour began Harry listened to what Samantha, as she informed the group her name was, said with an appreciative eye on her bum throughout the tour. It turned out she was 25 and currently working on her Ph.D. in theoretical astrophysics. This brought Harry's appreciation of her up a degree. She was hot with brains. She worked at the local air force base when she wasn't working on her degree.

When the tour wound down Harry decided to ask her out because he couldn't imagine a better woman to lose his virginity to. Harry walked on up to her and introduced himself. "Hi Samantha my name is James." "I'm new in town and am visiting my house here." "I'm going to be staying for about a month and was wondering if your tours just include the academy or if you would be willing to show me around town, perhaps starting with dinner."

As Harry shook her hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. His telepathy couldn't help but pick up her mental shout of "he's British," and her excitement at his accent. "Hello James, just call me Sam." "I would be delighted to show you around town." "I'd be free for dinner tonight if that wouldn't be too soon?" Harry gave her a warm smile and replied, "Not at all Sam." "What time and where can I pick you up?" "How about 7 and at the main gate of the academy," Sam replied with one of the most beautiful smiles Harry had ever witnessed. "I will be there my lady and waiting at 7." Harry gave her a smile and a short bow before turning and exiting the building. Harry again picked up a mental shout of nice bum.

Harry made his way back out to his rental car and drove it back to his house. His house was a five bedroom number with 3 bathrooms, a nice living room, kitchen, a sauna on the enclosed back porch with a hot tub, and a 2 car garage. It had a large high fence enclosed back yard. It was brick too. It would be a wonderful place to raise a family or just get away from England should the need arise.

While he was in America Harry had his wands and his weapons in his trunk, which was shrunken down to the size of a matchbox in his pocket. If he needed to cast any spells that couldn't be done wandlessly or needed to deflect a killing curse he could summon his sword and dagger to his hands with a thought. But Harry expected no trouble.

Harry took a shower and got cleaned up. He dressed in a pair of black dress slacks and shoes. He wore a green silk shirt that matched the color of his eyes. Harry cast a charm that instead of cologne he would smell of his date's favorite fragrance. Harry made his way out to his car a half hour before 7 and drove over to the academy. He got there about 5 minutes before 7 and saw Sam just walking up to the gate. He discretely conjured her a dozen roses that he made smell absolutely wonderful. They would last for days and make the room smell absolutely wonderful so that they would hopefully make her think of him.

When he caught sight of Sam he was finding his pants a little tight and it a little hard to breathe, she was so beautiful. She was wearing a red dress that did wonderful things to her legs, breasts, and bum. Harry flourished the roses out from behind his back in a way that made it appear as if from magic. Her face little up with a smile and she commented, "James you never told me you were a magician." "Well my beautiful Samantha I have many mysterious facets to my character." Her name rolled off his tongue in a way that clearly excited her.

Harry's heightened senses of smell and hearing clearly picked up the smell of her arousal and the speeding up of her heart beat. Harry led Sam over to the car where he held her door open for her. The dress sure did hug her bum Harry noticed as he helped her in. Once she was inside the car Harry put her bouquet of roses in a vase behind her seat that he had conjured filled with water.

He climbed into the car and asked, "Where to Samantha?" She listed off several restaurants and Harry was able to pick up her favorite, by listening to her projected thoughts and her heartbeat, which incidentally happened to be the most expensive. She informed him that you need a reservation but he just replied, "Reservations are easily enough acquired." When they arrived at the restaurant a valet parked the car while Harry escorted Sam into the restaurant. When the waiter inquired about the reservation Harry used a compulsion charm and a discreetly passed 100 dollar bill to get them in.

When Harry and Sam were seated and had ordered their food they started learning about each other. When Sam learned what Harry's intended majors were she got really excited. She apparently thought it would be fun to assess how prepared he was for his physics major and told him so. She started off with some pretty low level undergraduate questions. Harry had acquired all of the textbooks for his major in both undergraduate level and graduate level. Naturally a few months spent in time dilation and he had absorbed all of the texts.

Sam became increasingly surprised as he answered more and more complex questions. When she got up to graduate work that she was doing right now and he still answered the questions perfectly she was amazed. "You must be a genius if you have no college education yet and can answer all that." Harry just shrugged it off as photographic memory. Of course Harry knew that wouldn't be the only reason. Photographic memory doesn't guarantee comprehension of the material and apparently Sam knew that too but they just continued discussions on Physics and other topics.

Sam's mother died in a car accident when she was 13 so she could somewhat sympathize with him being an orphan. Her father couldn't deal with it so worked increased hours as an air force general. He learned how that led her to a career in the air force. It unfortunately took out most of the dateable material in this town. Harry was really happy he didn't join the air force.

Harry had to explain that he had lived on the streets of London until recently discovering his inheritance and about the abuse. She didn't make him go into too much detail which he was thankful for. Even if it was close to the truth he didn't like lying to her even if it was small, relatively speaking.

After leaving a generous tip at the restaurant they went and saw a movie at the local theatre. They saw "Back to the Future 3" and got a kick out of the flux capacitor. About halfway through the movie they started to make out in the back of the theatre. It got pretty heated at one point with some serious fondling on both their parts. Harry was able to pick up how far Sam wanted to go. She apparently wanted to go pretty far but she didn't want to appear a slag for doing that on the first date.

After the movie they sat in the car outside the academy discussing life and just having a fun time with the occasional make out break. When Harry walked her to the gate and kissed her goodnight they both walked away with a smile.

Over the course of the next month James and Sam went out on many dates from movies to dancing with anything romantic Harry could think up in between. Harry was not limited in his dates with Sam by monetary constraints, so he could take her to some pretty cool places. Sam took him flying in a plane and Harry enjoyed that day greatly. They took a weekend trip to New York and stayed in the property Harry had there. By the third date they couldn't resist each other and Sam and Harry were showing each other their oral talents.

She didn't say it out loud but this was a test for James. Sam had several bad experiences with past boyfriends where after they had sex they would change. They would show their true colors. If she sufficiently liked the guy she used oral sex as a test. If they didn't change she would go all the way with them. Sam also introduced James to the 69 position.

Finally a week before James was set to leave back on his tour he lost his virginity. James had admitted to Sam that because of his life on the streets where he was too concerned with surviving to have sex he was therefore a virgin. Sam of course didn't believe him at first because of the fact that he could last so long without cumming. He explained to her the control he had over his body because of years of practice at mediation. He decided to tell her a bit of the truth.

He told Sam that he studied for years in Tibet with a master monk during a time when he was able to get out of London to see a little bit more of the world. He eventually ended back up in England but he did pick up a few tricks while there. He showed her his ability to heal by slicing himself with his small cut but he made sure to do it at a much slower speed and downplayed his true abilities. He explained it away as channeling internal energies which all living things have.

This was completely the truth. He just didn't explain that some people have more of these energies than others. He didn't explain that his mental abilities of photographic memory and speed of processing came from the same training because he didn't think it would benefit mundanes much to learn the skill, but he might just train her at some later date when he had more free time.

Harry had about a month and a half left until Hogwarts started so he decided to spend 2 weeks in France before heading back to privet drive for the last month of summer. When Harry got to France he couldn't resist hitting a dance club. Harry was in the appearance of a 17 year old version of himself. Except he wasn't wearing glasses and the scar was hidden.

Harry started dancing with a girl that appeared to be about 16 or 17 that just had a sexual energy flowing off her. In fact it was far too much energy for a mundane. Harry's occlumency was blocking the energy but he turned on his energy sight to see what she was. Harry had never met one before but from the descriptions in the books he had read she appeared to be veela. Against his better judgment Harry couldn't resist the idea of having sex with this sexual being.

They ended up dancing and talking the whole night until the club closed. He found out her name was Fleur Delacour. Harry gave her the name Henry Potin, which was close enough to his real name. They ended back up at Harry's room where they got into activities that required less clothing.

The next morning when Harry woke up to a naked veela wrapped along the length of his body he had a satisfied smile on his face. (Italics denotes French for now)

"_So who are you really mr. metamorph," Fleur asked Harry. "Why whatever do you mean miss Delacour?" She tapped her nose and replied, "You don't smell your real age, you smell of a metamorph, and you have the faintest scent of dragon." Harry decided that he would be honest with her if he could get a witches oath from her. She agreed and gave an oath not to divulge any of his secrets. Harry then morphed the scar back onto his head. _

She fainted in shock when she realized that he was Harry Potter. When Fleur reconciled the fact that she had sex with an 11 year old Harry Potter she informed him that she was really only 14. Veela were very hard to tell of their real age. She helped Harry to mask his true scent to the appropriate age and hide the metamorph and dragon scents.

For the rest of the time that Harry spent in France he had a beautiful French veela guide. By day Fleur would show Harry around France and by night they would experiment with all manner of sexual acts. The reddish blonde haired veela had a lot to teach Harry about the sexual arts as she liked to call them. She loved the fact that he could change his size in all places and that he was a parselmouth.

It was nice to be able to tell somebody a good deal of his secrets. He by no means told everything. He kept James Evans name a secret but he did tell her about his time in America, just not names and places. He also didn't tell her about the founders. That was going to be one of his most closely guarded secrets. Sal taught him well that it was always good to have a few tricks up his sleeve. Five or six manor homes under the fidelus along with the ability to portkey or apparate through the Hogwarts wards was a valuable secret indeed.

The best part was that veela are natural occlumens. He didn't tell Sam because she would have to keep that secret from her coworkers and friends. He figured if they ever got really serious he would eventually tell her. He could definitely see that happening someday but right now he was young and wanted to explore the world and the female body.

Another nice benefit was that Fleur was bisexual. He wondered if he could eventually get together with her and Sam. Fleur took Harry on a tour of Beauxbatons Academy, her school of magic. If Harry wasn't set on going to Hogwarts to slowly plot his revenge on a number of people he would have enjoyed going here.

By the end of the 2 weeks Harry and Fleur were sad to part, but they promised to keep in touch. Harry decided that he might have to visit here next summer after visiting Sam. Harry gave her a mirror that he had one of that allowed them to communicate. It was something that would have to be picked up in knockturn alley back in Britain because the ministry couldn't regulate this form of communication.

When Harry arrived back on private drive Harry constructed a golem for his James Evans identity that would attend his classes at uni for him. He figured that it would be easier than trying to do a degree by mail. It had all of his memories. It would come to Hogwarts on the weekends and teach him what it had learned while in time dilation on Sundays.

About 2 weeks before Hogwarts was to start Harry decided to pop over to Diagon Alley and check out the bookstore for any new books. He had taken to carrying his weapons and wands on himself. If he was knocked unconscious Sal's knife and Godric's sword would transport themselves into his trunk along with his 2 wands from Merlin and the trunk would go into sticking charm and notice me not mode. The only wand that he would have on him would be the one he picked up at Ollivanders last week.

Harry thought Ollivander was probably a pedophile. The man was creepy as hell and probably worked for Dumbles. The only reason he picked up the holly and phoenix feather wand was because it would be suspicious if he didn't have a registered wand. Plus as Sal pointed out because it was the brother wand of Voldy's it would get locked in priori incantantum. That would be useful because while the wands were locked Harry could always use his other hand to use wandless magic.

Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts back to the defense section. He was browsing around when he observed a girl that appeared about 11 going crazy looking through all of the books. Harry amusedly observed her reverently holding Hogwarts A History. She was about his height with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She had slightly larger front teeth which was a problem easily remedied with magic. She would be quite a looker in a few years.

Harry decided it might be a good idea to make at least one friend early. He walked up to her and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Harry and am going to be a first year at Hogwarts." She replied, "I'm Hermione and am going to be a first year too." Harry gave her a smile and replied, "So Hermione what house do you think you will be in?" "I want to be in Gryffindor." "Why do you want to go there," Harry curiously asked her. "That's where professor Dumbledore went and he is the greatest light wizard in a century.

Harry frowned and asked her where she heard that. "It says so in Great Figures of the Last Decade." "Let me ask you this Hermione." "What does that same book say about Harry Potter?" "It tells the whole story about the night his parents were killed and he defeated the last dark lord." "What if I were to tell you that the book in question is a complete lie on the subject of Harry Potter?"

"How would you know," Hermione replied. Harry lifted his bangs away from his scar and she gasped. She went into a speech about how she had read all about him until Harry interrupted her. "I'm sure they were all wonderful works of fiction." "I have never been interviewed about that night and I am the only one to survive." "Now logically what does that say about all of those books?" Hermione frowned and replied, "I suppose it means that anything in those books are speculation at best and lies at worst."

"That is absolutely right Hermione." "The moral of this is that any information that you read or hear needs to be taken with a grain of salt." "For all we know Grindewald and Dumbledore could have been lovers and Dumbledore shot him in the back of the head with a handgun while they were sleeping." "So I'll ask you again, based upon your key personality attributes what house you should be in."

"I guess I should probably be in Ravenclaw." "Harry smiled at her and replied, "There now was that so hard." "I guess not Harry," she replied returning Harry's smile. "Now Hermione, if you'll do 2 things for me I'll supply you with 2 key pieces of information that will allow you to excel at all you do at Hogwarts." At her nod he continued. "First you must never tell anyone of this conversation and second never look Professor's Dumbledore or Snape in the eye until I have given you the ok." At her questioning glance Harry elaborated, "Both of those professors know a magic called legilimency which for all intents and purposes allows them to read your mind."

At her alarmed look Harry continued, "The first piece of information I'm going to give you is a book called internal magic which will allow you to learn the art of occlumency." "This allows you to block a legilimens." "The second is a book on wandless magic." "The ministry of magic currently has laws in place that don't allow underage children to practice magic outside of Hogwarts." At her nod that she knew that already Harry continued, "Unfortunately what they don't tell you is that they cannot detect the difference between an adult wizard or witch and a child in a magical home."

At her look of comprehension he continues, "Yes muggleborn witches and wizards are at a distinct disadvantage." "The good news is that most purebloods are very lazy because they've relied on magic their whole lives and they are told that they are naturally better than everyone else." "This means that they only learn a few specific spells and they don't have a very good work ethic." "Wandless magic that is not too powerful cannot be tracked by the ministry."

"If you like I could stop by your house this summer and help you learn these two subjects." At his proposal Hermione grew even more excited. She gave him her address and a time he could stop by tomorrow. Harry wandlessly duplicated the previously mentioned texts behind his back and gave them to Hermione shrunken down. "Just say enlarge to make the books bigger or shrink to make them smaller."

Not finding anything worthwhile that came in since he last checked Harry left the shop leaving behind a very excited and happy Hermione. Harry figured that it will be nice having at least one friend at Hogwarts that he could trust. Of course he would get her witches oath tomorrow that she wouldn't betray him. He wasn't stupid after all.

The next two weeks of summer passed Harry by with a blur of activity. In the mornings Harry taught Hermione occlumency. He taught her a lot of the shortcuts that Sal taught him. He also helped her set up a ward like his that a legilimens would hit and think it was the real person. Harry was pretty sure by the end of the 2 weeks that Dumbles and Snape wouldn't be able to penetrate the ward let alone the mental shields she had erected. After that there were copies of unimportant memories with the actual memories buried beneath the surface deep in the center.

The best thing Hermione seemed to love about the ward is that it would take all attempts with the obliviation spell and keep them from affecting the real person's mind. She gladly gave her witches oath when she discovered the photographic memory aspect.

In the afternoons they practiced wandless magic. By the end of those two weeks with her new photographic memory they were able to get her through the entire first year curriculum in charms, transfiguration, and defense spells. The girl had already had a fantastic memory before the training but afterwards it rivaled Harry's own.

During the evenings after wandless practice Harry would be invited to eat dinner with the Grangers where he explained things about the wizarding world he had discovered in his studies. "A fact that none of the professors are willing to tell you is that the Gryffindors are just as prejudiced as the Slytherins." "Most wizards think anything they don't have a complete understanding of is dark." "It's quite funny because according to today's ministry all of the founders would be considered dark wizards and witches."

"The truth is that any spell can be used for evil purposes." "I could levitate some innocent person to a great height and let them fall." "The cruciatus curse was designed to be used to restart somebody's heart if they went into cardiac arrest." "The avada kedavera was designed to humanely slaughter livestock." "The imperius curse was designed to stop suicidal people from killing themselves." "It's all about the intent behind the spell."

"The biggest challenge for Hermione and I's generation is going to be stamping out prejudices in order to prevent a world war between wizards and mundanes." "Every wizard and witch carries around the force of a nuclear explosion if they knew how to use it properly."

"From what I read about in the last war the biggest problem was that the ministry isolated all of the supposed dark creatures and pushed them to Voldemort's side." "Dumbledore kept on trying to give the dark side people second chances and nobody was actually fighting back against the guerilla warfare carried out by Voldemort's forces."

"The key to the struggle between dark and light is to have a good balance." "Personally I've always considered myself gray." When Harry heard about the job opportunities that the Hogwarts professors had listed for the Grangers, when they asked, he scoffed and set them straight.

"What the professors neglected to tell you is that there is extreme discrimination against muggleborns and halfbloods when hiring goes on for many of those jobs." "When a muggleborn or halfbood witch or wizard graduates from Hogwarts and can't find a job they realize that they didn't finish out their mundane education beyond 11 years old and are forced to move to America or someplace else that wasn't as prejudiced."

Emma Granger replied, "Harry you don't seem to be too concerned about that fact." Harry gave her a smile and replied, "Why should I be Mrs. Granger, I just graduated from school last year and will be starting uni this year." At their startled and confused expressions he elaborated.

"The organization of the mind skills that I just taught Hermione allows me to absorb books at a truly phenomenal rate." "I was able to go through the entire Hogwarts curriculum in a few months." "Why doesn't the wizarding world teach these skills if they are so great," Dan Granger asked. "Quite simply they are lazy." "They don't want to change and don't want to have to learn or teach beyond the bare minimum to survive." "It probably also has to do with the fact that the headmaster of the school and one of the professors would lose the ability to read the children's minds."

At Dan and Emma Grangers cries of outrage Harry elaborated. "The professor is a 'former' death eater." "The headmaster loves to be in control and believes he has the right to inspect anybody's mind that he wants to." "If they block him or refuse he'll have them labeled dark." Hermione looked like she was worried her parents were going to not let her go to Hogwarts.

"The truth of the matter is that there is no such thing as a former death eater." "If they have the mark they are animals and deserve to be put down like rabid dogs." The reason Harry knew this is because he had a run in with a low level death eater that had escaped ministry notice during one of his trips to knockturn alley. Harry had used his energy sight to memorize the runes for the mark. They were parsel runes, which meant nobody but Voldy, Sal, or Harry would know what they meant.

"There are binds on the dark mark for absolute obedience and loyalty." "There are also energy transference runes that allow Voldemort to draw power from his followers when he is in need." "He can torture his followers with agonizing pain through the mark." The most interesting part is that all of his followers will die when he does. Emma interrupted at that last statement, "But I thought he died when he tried to kill you as a baby." Harry smirked and replied, "apparently not if his followers are still breathing."

"The truly gruesome part is the rite the DE's have to go through to get the mark." "The standard initiation rite was they had to kill 10 muggles after torturing them in cold blood and then rape 10 muggle women and children." Dan Granger asked, "Harry I don't understand why you're telling us this." "This information is more likely to make us keep Hermione away from the wizarding world."

"Because Mr. Granger no matter what Hermione will need training." "Also there are certain advantages of being my friend and in Hogwarts with me." "Right now Hermione is completely impervious to any form of mental attack that I am aware of." "A few more months of study with me at Hogwarts and she will be a damn tough witch to beat in magic." "As far as her education goes I can tutor her to get her up to a uni level this year."

"I can help her construct a means to attend both uni classes and Hogwarts classes at the same time without her leaving the Hogwarts grounds." "Make no mistake, there are many horrible aspects of magic but with the horror comes equal or greater benefits." "I will do all within my considerable power to protect your daughter." "I do not intend to lie to you, which is evidenced by what I just told you." Whether it was the tone of Harry's voice or the slight glow of power in Harry's eyes the Grangers seemed to accept Harry's explanations.

The last day before Hogwarts Harry hooked the Grangers up with communications mirrors which would allow them to contact Hermione or himself at anytime anywhere in the world. They were very grateful. He also provided the Grangers with portkey bracelets that would transport them to Potter manor where the family of house elves could heal most injuries or get him if they were too severe. The bracelets activated if a person was knocked unconscious or by a mental command of Potter Manor.

He also erected a set of wards around the house for them to prevent fire, wind, water, and infestation damage. He erected a ward the founders had taught him that stopped anybody with malicious intent for the residents of the dwelling to be unable to find the house; it was a variation of the fidelus. The wards were tied to Hermione, so she would immediately know if the house was attacked.

Speaking of wards Harry was very curious what Dumbles would tell Harry as the reason why he went to the Dursleys. If he used the excuse of blood wards Harry was going to exact his revenge nice and slowly. The blood wards that Dumbles erected weren't some super unique or obscure piece of ancient magic that allowed Harry to survive the killing curse. Judging from the facts that Dumbles let leak to the public into the books about the boy who lived he was going to try to feed him a line of bullshit about his mother's sacrifice.

There was no sacrificial magic involved. Sacrificial magic had a different look about it when viewed through energy sight. There was a personal ward on Harry himself but that seemed to be powered by Harry's own core. This ward kept the remnants of his curse scar from integrating with Harry's soul. It was a spell that Lily had cast on Harry the week before they were attacked. The memories of before his attack were still blocked but that was a result of the curse scar remnants.

The diary and journal that Harry collected from his vaults were portkeyed to the vaults as soon as Godric's Hollow was attacked. Harry suspected that if the remnant energy from the curse scar was removed then those memories would be unlocked. That would bare further investigation in the future.

The way Lily explained the ward she cast on him was that when Voldemort attacked he provided an imprint of his magical signature that set the wards to repel any attack by him in the future. It was Harry's own power that blocked the killing curse. Harry was a very powerful wizard. It was probably the result of the bloodlines of all four founders coming together again in one wizard sufficiently diluted with mundane blood through his mother. No wizard since Merlin had apparently had that particular lineage. The 4 founder's lines had diverged from Merlin's line.

The way his mother explained the principle was that the killing curse drew so much energy that it drew with it that which was the opposite of magic. Harry suspected that his mother was talking about anti matter, but she probably didn't know it. When matter and it's anti matter counter part combine they annihilate each other in a rather violent release of energy. That would explain Voldemort's body being vaporized.

The killing curse used the anti magic to travel through shields until it hit a wizard's core. The wizard's core was made up of energy which was the anti matter counterpart to the particles in the killing curse. The energy of the wizard's core was consumed. Unfortunately from what Harry read when he studied soul magic the soul was a manifestation of the same energy or magic. It stored copies of everything that happened in a person's life. Physical events that happened to a person were recorded in the soul and vice versa.

All living creatures had a soul. Muggles didn't have any extra energy besides that which is used in their soul. Squibs were born with slightly more energy than a mundane but not much more. The little extra they had allowed them to sense some magical things, but not much.

The killing curse collapsed the core and dispersed the soul, but luckily the soul was a resilient thing and over time reconstituted itself. Unfortunately for the victim of the curse their body was long dead and couldn't sustain them so they moved to the great beyond. They had never recovered his parent's bodies. Harry assumed they were destroyed in the energy annihilation that pretty much destroyed Godric's hollow. Luckily Harry's power had protected him.

From his mother's research Harry now knew that a sufficient enough amount of pure energy would cancel out an equally powerful killing curse. It was the intent of the caster of the killing curse that twisted the energy into drawing the anti particles from where the "magic" was drawn from. Harry would have to research this later to explore shields and such.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 4- Hogwarts Year 1 (1991)

The Grangers had offered to drive Harry to King's Cross but Harry had politely declined. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he knew other wizarding children before Hogwarts or it would draw unwanted attention to how Harry met them. It would already prove suspicious that Harry obtained his supplies by himself. Based upon the charms on the letter Dumbles left the Dursleys he probably intended that they would never take him to get his supplies.

Harry would simply tell them that he finally got the location of the Leaky Cauldron out of his Aunt and his Uncle had finally dropped him off. Harry would explain that he eventually made it to Gringotts where he was informed of his trust vault. (The goblins were instructed to tell Dumbles that he only was told of his trust vault should he inquire) Harry was reasonably certain that Dumbles would buy his story. After all he had the memories to back it up stored in his false personality ward.

Harry's trunk was shrunken in his pocket. His false memories showed a normal trunk with a self shrinking and enlarging rune which were commonly sold in Diagon Alley. Harry had his weapons strapped to his sides completely hidden under his ward. Harry had upgraded Hermione's trunk with the same features. He taught Hermione the duplication charm for books. He also gave her a copy of the full Hogwarts curriculum both modern day and founder's time.

It turned out that getting Hermione into University this year was actually fairly easy. Harry just had to convince his teachers to call up her teachers and convince them to give her the test to graduate under the basis that Harry had tutored her for the last couple of years. When her teachers saw his scores they were convinced to try. With Hermione's new mental skills it was pretty simple for her to get a perfect score. Getting her into University so late was slightly more difficult but manageable with ample use of compulsion charms and money to grease the wheels.

So that it wouldn't make her golem counterpart look like a loaner Harry had enrolled another golem copy of Harry Potter at the same school at the same age in addition to the James Evans golemHarHHHHlkasjd;fHHhHHHHH. So there would be two eleven year old looking golems at Queen Mary's taking physics and genetics. With the genetics degree they were hoping to one day isolate the genes that allowed wizards and witches access to "magic."

When the Vernon and Petunia golems dropped Harry off at King's Cross at 10:30 he made his way over to the barrier where he found the Grangers waiting for him. This was the barrier that he was not told how to find or get through. Harry was sent the standard half blood or pureblood letter when Harry knew very well that Dumbles should have known Harry wouldn't have a clue about Hogwarts if the Dursleys were to be relied upon. He would again have to use the excuse that he forced it out of his relatives through persistence.

Emma Granger gave Harry a hug goodbye just like she did Hermione, while Dan shook Harry's hand. Harry had grown very fond of the Grangers in the last two weeks. He imagined they would be just like his parents if they were still alive. Harry's aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had treated Harry like family ever since he removed the compulsions and dark wards but it was hard to be close to someone who tortured you literally for most of your life.

That was another thing Dumbles would pay for. He had enough problems with being an orphan and the boy-who-lived without having his relationship damaged with his last remaining relatives and tortured. Harry blamed Voldemort and Dumbles for it all. Although in truth it seemed that Dumbles was more malicious than Voldemort. At least the dark tosser would have granted him a quick death.

Once their goodbyes were said Harry and Hermione made their way onto platform 9 and ¾ then from there onto the train. Harry and Hermione already knew pretty much what to expect from reading the diary and journal of Harry's mum and dad respectively. The two books were very detailed accounts of the elder Potter's Hogwarts Years and life in general. Harry and Hermione had taken to writing in a diary and journal too to preserve their lives for future generations. Harry had put some of the most secure wards that the founders had taught him on both books. Harry and Hermione kept the books hidden in compartments in their trunks with runes to transport them to Harry's vault if anyone tampered with them. Harry very much doubted that Voldemort or Dumbles could even figure out what the parsel wards Sal had taught him did let alone break them.

When the pair was settled in their compartment they sat and chatted for a while. Since Hermione had gotten to know Harry she had confided a lot about herself to him and he had reciprocated. Hermione knew he still had a lot of secrets and she let him keep them because he told her the reasons for keeping them. When Hermione had expressed that she looked like a bushy haired plain girl Harry was quick to disabuse her of the notion. When Harry had then suggested that he could shrink her two front teeth for her she had quickly agreed.

Harry showed her some hair care charms that gave her silky straight hair. Hermione now looked really cute. Harry joked with her about somebody stealing away his cute friend. The young witch had cried happy tears the day she heard him say that. When they got settled into Hogwarts Harry was planning on showing her the dark rituals book that a lot of dark wizards used. He wanted her to be aware of why a lot of wizards and witches didn't keep their virginity intact for long if they were smart.

When it became closer to 11 o clock the platform rapidly filled up. The first time their compartment door opened was to a pink haired girl who appeared to be in about 6th or 7th year. The best way to describe her would be hot but in a way that she didn't seem to care what other people thought. She had a very cute face with long legs and a nice bum that Harry glanced at very appreciatively with his see through contacts.

The pink haired witch opened the compartment door and appeared to be about to say something when she tripped. Before she could hit the floor Harry used his dragon reflexes and strength to catch her. In her embarrassment the girl did not even realize someone Harry's size should not be so easily able to hold her up. She blushed prettily when she saw him staring intently into her eyes. Harry's telepathy picked up her mental shout of _he's cute_. Even with Harry's pale skin and slim frame he knew he was a looker.

Harry's intense green eyes always seemed to have that affect on females. Harry had decided that he would be the maximum height that was safe for this age group even if it didn't lend to his abused look. Almost all of the abuse could be hidden by clothes anyway. Harry could see the blush in the girl's cheeks and hear her heart beating faster. Harry just gave her a smile and helped her into a seat.

"Sorry about that and thanks for catching me. I was wondering if I could sit in here with you guys," the cute witch asked.

"Sure," Harry replied with a grin.

Harry helped her lift her trunk into the overhead rack. She plopped down in the seat next to Harry and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Wotcher my name is Tonks."

"I'm delighted to meet you Tonks. This is Hermione and I'm Harry," Harry introduced.

The trio sat for a few minutes and chatted easily.

They found out Tonks was going into her 6th year as a Ravenclaw. As soon as Harry heard her name he remembered it from a conversation he had with his goblin account manager, Slasher. The raven haired wizard activated his mage sight and sure enough could see that his new pink haired friend had the same part of her aura as he did, showing she is a metamorph. Tonks said she was currently on track to become an auror but she was still not completely decided.

Harry would see if he could change her mind about that career choice. A metamorph auror would be used by the ministry for the most dangerous missions. He could already tell by her mannerisms that she didn't like being used for her talents. Harry could definitely relate to being used. Most of the sheep of the general wizarding population only saw him for his scar. If nothing else Harry could hire Tonks himself. Harry could use an assistant or he could find some other position for her to fill.

Harry's estimation of her character went up a bit when she found out his full name and didn't look at his scar. She was surprised of course and slightly excited but she didn't look at his scar. When Harry caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye he turned to the window and saw a family of red heads on the platform getting ready to load onto the train.

Another thing Slasher had informed him during one of their recent conversations was that part of the money that was being stolen from his trust vault was going into the account of one Molly Weasley. Harry didn't know if the whole family was in on the theft but he was going to be weary of any dealings he had with Weasleys. Harry had discreetly asked around in a disguised form and found out that the Weasleys had two children about his age. They were probably paid by Dumbles to spy on him and report to him. Dumbles was in for a rude awakening if he thought they would be successful.

Harry cast a ward on the door when the girls weren't looking which would make it so nobody could see the compartment. Both witches seemed to hit it off right away. They both had a love of learning. The train started moving and Harry couldn't help think that his time at Hogwarts was going to be very interesting indeed. He had two girls who had crushes on him already and he had to admit that he liked them back very much. Harry decided there might be some validity to Fleur's musing that Harry had some veela blood in him.

Harry decided that he was going to limit his group of girl friends to Fleur, Sam, Hermione, and Tonks for now. Anymore than that and he would get confused or in trouble. So far none of them had shown any jealous tendencies and all of them had shown a tendency for bisexuality when they were around him. Well none of that could be blamed on Harry when it came to Fleur because she was veela but it might be Harry's influence for the case of the others.

Tonks was naturally comfortable with herself because of her metamorph nature. When it came to Hermione and Sam Harry just wasn't sure. If Harry was part veela it would go a long way in explaining Sam and Hermione's tendencies toward going for both sexes. Male veela were rare. They tended to have the effect of influencing the women around them into developing bisexual and non jealous tendencies.

Tonks, Hermione, and Harry got a kick out of watching one of the Weasley boys walking up and down the train corridor several times, apparently looking for something. Harry suspected he was looking for Harry Potter on the orders of Dumbledore. When they were getting close to Hogwarts instead of leaving the compartment Harry just used switching spells to switch their clothes for robes. He was beginning to gain some trust of Tonks so he didn't even bother to use a wand.

At her raised eyebrows and look of awe at his casual use of wandless magic Harry got her to give a witches oath not to divulge his secrets. He promised to teach her wandless magic and occlumency. She had no interaction with Dumbles for now and didn't need to look Snape in the eye. Snape's version of Legilimency was probably like a bull through a china shop anyway. This conversation wouldn't be a surface thought he would pick up on the fly. She would catch him if he tried to dig deeper.

When the train pulled into the train station at Hogsmeade station Harry immediately felt the wards of Hogwarts. Harry as the owner of Hogwarts had full control of the wards of the school. They gave him the feeling of being at home. Harry and Hermione made their way over to the boats to cross the lake. Tonks had to ride the carriages. Harry road with Hermione and a brown haired boy who looked quite scared. Harry saw the Weasel that seemed intent on stalking him coming over so he sent a wandless confundus spell at the boy. A pretty red haired girl got in and sat beside the boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. The girl introduced herself as Susan Bones before Harry and Hermione introduced themselves. Harry just tuned out their reactions as they made their way across the lake to the school.

When they got inside the entrance hall an arrogant little junior death eater named Malfoy confronted Harry about finally coming to Hogwarts. When he made his little speech about some families being better than others Harry just rolled his eyes and discreetly cast a wandless diarrhea curse on him.

"It appears that some families are better at holding their bowels in than others," Harry drawled which caused everybody in the hall to start laughing at Malfoy.

When McGonagall led the first years into the hall Harry observed the professors table. Dumbles almost immediately started using passive Legilimency on Harry when he met his eyes as did Snape. All they got were the frightened thoughts of a first year from his mind ward. Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout were supposed to be good teachers from what he read from his parents. The DADA teacher appeared to have something very wrong about him. Harry turned on his energy sight and saw that he appeared to be possessed by something.

If the rattling of the energy scar inside Harry's center against its bindings was any indication it appeared that it was Voldemort inside the professor. _'So he wasn't completely dead,_' was Harry's only thought. Dumbles had to know about it if Harry could figure it out with one or two glances which meant that it was one of Dumble's plans. Harry would take the sit back and watch things happen approach.

When the sorting started Harry used his connection with the sentient castle to give the hat some commands that he wanted to be carried out for certain students. As THE heir of the founders and school owner all of the property in the school belonged to him, except for the students' things of course. The hat had to obey him. When Hermione came up she was sorted into Ravenclaw without pause.

'_Good, that means she took what I told her about Dumbles to heart,'_ Harry thought.

When Draco Malfoy came up he was sorted into Gryffindor and everybody appeared shocked. Harry was internally snickering. Malfoy threw the hat off and threw a temper tantrum. He refused to go to Gryffindor. In the end McGonagall had to use a sticking charm to stick him to the bench of the Gryffindor table. Everybody stayed far away from him. As soon as the hat was on Harry's head he gave it the command to spy on Dumbles for him and he would want regular reports on anything pertaining to himself or any of his two friends to be delivered through his connection with the castle.

When Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw everybody was again shocked. Harry took a seat in between a beaming Hermione and Tonks. When they recovered from their shock the sorting continued. When Ron Weasley was sorted into Slytherin a similar scene that occurred with Malfoy happened. It was quite hilarious. He kept insisting all Slytherins were death eaters. Harry predicted that with that attitude he wouldn't last the night alive.

Harry pretty much zoned out everything Dumbles said until he came to the part about the third floor corridor being off limits under pain of death. Harry was internally rolling his eyes. Could the man be any less subtle? Tell a school full of hundreds of curious and mischievous children not to do something and they will do it out of curiosity.

When Harry got to the Ravenclaw dorms he was happy to see that the students in Ravenclaw each got their own rooms. Harry went to bed after warding his room with some very dangerous wards just in case should somebody try to harm him while he was sleeping. They would also be very hard to detect unless you knew what to look for.

The next morning when classes started Harry decided that he was going to do his best in all of his classes. McGonagall was very surprised when Harry managed the match to needle transfiguration on his first try. When Hermione followed about five seconds later Harry thought McGonagall's eyebrows couldn't get any higher.

When Harry had charms a pretty much identical situation as to that in transfiguration occurred. Harry figured he was a Ravenclaw, people expected him to be good at magic. Hell if nothing else he could claim there was a reason he was the boy who lived.

During Harry's potions lessons he was truly amazed at the pettiness of the death eater turned potions professor. Harry answered all of the man's questions correctly and he still got points deducted and a detention. When the enraged young wizard left the class he told the castle to disable Snape's ability to deduct points. As far as detentions went Harry simply refused to attend. They sure as hell weren't going to expel the boy-who-lived for not attending detentions that a death eater assigned.

The Daily Prophet would have a field day with that, after all Harry owned it. Harry, Hermione, and Tonks started meeting in Ravenclaw's personal chambers every evening for Harry to help tutor Hermione and Tonks. They taught Tonks better occlumency and the telepathy form of Legilimency. They also started her in on wandless magic. Later on when the girls had caught up he would start teaching them some serious battle magic.

Each of the founders had their own personal chambers at the school. Ravenclaw's chamber was the room of requirement; Gryffindor's chamber was a room near the Gryffindor common room that had battle magic training facilities, Hufflepuff's secret chamber was a room where she did research in healing, and Sal's was his infamous chamber of secrets.

As the heir to all four founders Harry could make it so only he could access any room in the school. When the girls and Harry were in the RoR (Room of Requirement) he would make the room inaccessible to anybody else. Harry traveled down to Sal's chamber to let the basilisk out to hunt in the forest after his first day of classes. An interesting fact about parselmouths, that wasn't widely known and that Sal had informed Harry of, was that as a parselmouth he was immune to the stare of a basilisk.

Sal had also taught Harry a nifty bit of parselmagic that made others immune temporarily. It basically worked like a one way mirror for the eyes. The person's eyes looked like a mirror to the outside observer but they could see through just fine from their side. It also had the added advantage of being really cool looking.

Sal's dagger served nicely to prove to the basilisk that he was the true heir of Slytherin. When Harry first got into Hogwarts he had summoned the marauder's map to him. James had added the same set of runes that were on the trio's wands and Harry's weapons without telling the other marauders. It would only work for him and a blood heir. Harry had read in the journal how the map had been confiscated by Filch and the marauders had been unable to retrieve it before they left the school. James couldn't very well use the runes without the other marauders finding out about their existence. By the time they left Hogwarts the war was in full swing a magical map was the least of James Potter's worries.

Harry learned the full set of creation charms and runes used on the map from James' journal. As soon as he got it he struck Pettigrew from the maps archives. At first Harry decided to take a wait and see approach to his godfather because he was apparently guilty of murdering several mundanes when he killed Pettigrew.

Harry did decide that even if Sirius murdered some people by accident he was still his godfather. To compromise the situation Harry would send Sirius an expanded basket of food and nutrient potions on a weekly basis so that the man didn't deteriorate further in health. He also sent him a wand with the first basket.

Harry was pretty pissed that Sirius had done a stupid thing like run off to hunt down Pettigrew when he should have taken care of Harry. Harry didn't blame Sirius for killing Pettigrew but Harry imagined that Sirius had done the stupid modern day Gryffindor theme of charging in half cocked and accidentally killing 13 muggles as a result.

(AN: Harry is never near the Slytherin dorms to see Pettigrew on the map)

Whatever the case was Sirius was obviously an unstable father figure. When Harry got a chance he shadow traveled to the third floor corridor. Staying in the shadows Harry managed to make it completely through a maze that actually resembled an obstacle course more than security. Harry was pretty sure a normal, if talented, first year could get through this supposed security (he didn't really count himself in that category with the amount of magic he knew).

Voldemort must be seriously weak right now if he couldn't get through this without alerting the rest of the staff to his attempts. The most difficult part of the thing was the Cerberus which could be overpowered with a sufficiently powerful sleeping charm. Harry suspected that the Voldemort he had read about could cast a strong enough sleeping charm if he had his body.

Harry shadow traveled through each challenge thinking Dumbles couldn't be more obvious in his manipulations. In Herbology the first year class was being taught how to defeat the plant test. The flying key room could be taken care of with a reductor curse to the door after placing silencing wards on the room or using tunneling charms on the floor under the door.

Besides why provide the correct key to the intruder in the first place. Dumbles should have put all false keys in the room and kept the real one on his person. The chess board could be flown over using one of the brooms from the previous key test. The troll test was easy enough if you transfigured javelins and banished them at the beast.

The potions test had Snape's stupidity written all over it. The potions all should have contained the draught of living death or poison. Snape could have actually kept the real potion on his person and brought it with him or just used a flame freezing curse on the fire.

The last test was actually the first non first year test that Harry could see simply because it had an alert ward tied to the mirror that Harry assumed was set to alert Dumbles when it was breached. None of the other tests had wards on them. Dumbles couldn't be any more obvious if he tried. Dumbles would probably arrive at this last defense after a stupid first year went through the obstacles, tripping the alert ward in the process, to save the day.

Harry suspected that Dumbles intended for Harry to be the stupid first year. Harry was able to temporarily disable the alarm ward without setting it off. What Harry found when he looked at the mirror obstacle confirmed his suspicions. The wards were set to give the object contained within the mirror to anybody but Voldemort. This meant that Dumbles had to know that Voldy was hitching a ride on the back of Quirrell.

When he found the philosopher's stone in the mirror Harry suspected foul play on Dumble's part. That stone had been with the Flamels for the last 600 or so years. It had plenty of threats and attempts from previous dark lords to steal it over that time. Voldy was probably not even the worst. More than likely those dark wizards had bodies and were at full strength. Both of which qualities Voldy was severely lacking at the moment.

The stone could have just as easily been under the Fidelus. Harry suspected that Dumbles had used the imperius or a similar means of coercion to trick the Flamels into allowing Dumbles, a wizard of a mere 140 years to their 650 years, to "guard" the stone.

Over the course of the next few weeks with Sal's help Harry created and brewed a potion that he was able to form into a replica of the stone. The potion would basically rob a wizard of their magic. It wouldn't kill the spirit Voldy but it would severely weaken him. He wouldn't be able to take a willing host again for a few years let alone an unwilling.

Harry took the stone back into the mirror room where he temporarily disabled the alert ward and completely removed the others. Harry set a new ward to give the stone only to Voldy. He then layered the illusion of the previous wards over top of it so that if by some chance Dumbles checked the mirror before Voldy got to it he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Harry also transferred the alert ward to a random object in the room. Dumbles would more than likely suspect that Voldy had done it. After all that is the more likely conclusion than Harry being the one to have done it. Leaving the poisonous fake stone in the mirror Harry shadow traveled back to his room.

Harry had been making trips to Queen Mary's a few days a week after classes were over at Hogwarts so that he could call Sam and keep in touch with her. He was also keeping in touch with Fleur by mirror. Harry used the chemistry labs and a spectrograph machine to discover the identity and quantities of the components in the stone. Using this method he was able to learn the method to reproduce the philosopher's stone.

He wouldn't need to actually use it for a great many years but it was nice to have it there. Harry had thought about the fact that he seemed to be able to control how much his body aged. He didn't want to be left alone with no permanent female companionship for the rest of eternity or however long a life he lived. That seemed a fate worse than death.

He had already determined that Tonks' metamorph abilities were less "real" as far as the effects go. She didn't actually change her age or experience hormones like he did when he was morphed into a puberty age. He suspected that there was something in the founder's lines that was unique to cause him to be capable of permanent change. The portraits of the founders seemed to have an idea about what it was but they seemed to be tight lipped about it, another one of their secrets.

He had researched methods of immortality and this one seemed to be a good option. There were others but most of the dark ones left the user insane. It didn't seem worth it to live forever or a very long time if you were going to be insane.

After Harry figured out the stone he was able to track down the Flamels. As he suspected they were under the imperius. Harry transferred the spell to golem copies of the Flamels and helped them place their property under the version of the Fidelus that Hermione's parents were under. Dumbles wouldn't be able to find them now. He then returned the stone to them.

Luckily Dumbles didn't get the secret of making the stone out of the Flamels because they had obliviated it from each others minds centuries ago so the secret wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Harry doubted that Dumbles knew what a spectrograph was let alone how to use it. Harry knew the information on the stone wasn't really gone from the Flamels from his research into soul magic.

The obliviate spell was not powerful enough to erase it from their souls, but Harry highly suspected that Dumbles didn't know that. It was a very arcane obscure fact about soul magic that the founders' books had told him. Baring the fact that Dumbles got the books from another source he was probably unaware.

Harry of course didn't allow the Flamels to see his real form. He went in as an older man who called himself Shadow. He picked that as his marauder nickname. (Not very original I know)

On Halloween when the Weasel tried to say some nasty things to his Hermione after charms class when Weasley didn't like her help she just shrugged it off. The old Hermione probably would have run off crying but with Harry and Tonks help she didn't care. That didn't mean Harry didn't take his revenge on the weasel. Harry snuck up on him in an empty corridor and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. A few broken bones later and a severely bloodied and bruised Weasel and Harry was a very happy young wizard.

Harry used telepathy to alter the Weasel's memories to make it look like Malfoy attacked him and did a poor attempt at obliviate. Weasel was in the hospital wing and Malfoy was going to get into trouble. When Dumbles had taken over as head he had started using all of the portraits in the castle to spy for him. What Dumbles didn't know or seem to care about was that every single one of the portrait's belonged to Harry. They told Dumbles what Harry told them to tell him.

Later that night during the Halloween feast the trio was happily chatting away while enjoying the food when Quirrell burst into the room yelling about a troll being in the dungeons. When Dumbles told everybody to go back to their dorms Harry assumed the man actually wanted Slytherins to get injured because the Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons.

Harry was not going to let that happen. He actually happened to like Sal and despite what most of the ignorant sheep of the wizarding world thought not all Slytherins were evil. Harry had Hermione and Tonks keep up an illusion of him being with them once they were in the corridor heading back to the dorms. He slipped away into the shadows of the corridor and transformed into his smaller form of the shadow dragon.

He used the horrendous smell of the troll to track it to a girls' bathroom where he proceeded to tear the creature to pieces. After ample use of cleaning charms on himself he made it back to his dorms and spent the rest of the night with the girls. He and the girls had taken to sleeping in the RoR after Harry shadow traveled them there.

There were illusions on their beds to hide the fact that they weren't in their dorms. The trio had grown close with how much time they spent together. After the girls had read the rituals Hermione had wanted her virginity gone. Tonks would be helping as well as joining in. The use of a temporary aging potion for Hermione made it a much more enjoyable night in the RoR.

The idea of using muggle methods of chemistry for potions had become popular for the trio after Harry told the girls about the stone. Liquid potions didn't last as long as they would if they were in pill form. The trio eventually came up with methods to make the potions into pills. The average pill would last 12 hours.

Polyjuice potion, which only had to be taken once every 12 hours in pill form, would be quite the infiltration technique for non metamorphs. Since that night in the RoR the trio shared a bed. They had started Tonks in at Queen Marie's as well. It wasn't too hard to get Tonks caught up to that level because she was a half blood and went to mundane school.

She decided to use her golem to major in Bioengineering. Harry was only too happy to invest in the girl's education. It didn't even dent his interest on his accounts. He decided that he would convince Fleur to do the same thing. The golems could meet at the university so their human counterparts would get the memories.

Harry just had to find a way to get all four of his favorite girls together. If the three girls were together Harry suspected that it wouldn't be too difficult to get the three of them to stay with Sam and himself in Colorado Springs for the last two months of summer holidays. He had to give Sam the month alone that he promised her after all.

When Harry received a letter with an invitation to Hagrid's hut for tea he decided to indulge the man to see what was up. When he got there he found that the man couldn't keep a secret for his life. The man was nice enough but he had basically claimed the right as the perfect pawn in life. If there was a shop that sold pawns and minions then Hagrid would be the display model in the window.

Harry used telepathy to find out the man's history. He found how Hagrid had been expelled for supposedly opening the chamber of secrets and killing a student by releasing the monster within. Harry found that notion ridiculous. The fact that the ministry who was comprised of a great deal of prejudiced pureblood bigots that spouted Sal's supposed anti dirty blood ideals thought that a half giant would be the heir of Slytherin was simply ludicrous.

Harry suspected that Dumbles had deliberately pushed for his expulsion and then turned around and told the man he had tried to fight for him. One of the first acts he did as headmaster after Dippet died was to hire Hagrid as the groundskeeper. Boy Hagrid would have made a better Hufflepuff than he would have made a Gryffindor because he sure was loyal to Dumbles. The man was a sheep to the extreme.

Dumbles had suggested this meeting to talk to Harry about Hagrid's pets and Harry's parents. The parental aspect was a nice manipulation on Dumbles part to get Harry to like Hagrid more because he assumed Harry had known nothing about his parents, boy was he wrong.

A few weeks later and Harry was once again visiting with Hagrid to mine what information he could from the half giant just for kicks. Harry was contemplating whether giants were so stupid because all of their brains were devoted to motor control. Hagrid was hatching a baby dragon in his wooden hut. Harry could smell that it was about to hatch.

When the dragon hatched and Hagrid named him Norbert Harry just rolled his eyes internally. The dragon had of course taken an instant liking to Harry, probably because it could smell his dragon animagus form. The fact that he had learned that Voldy now knew a quick and easy way past Fluffy the Cerberus made Harry internally snicker.

When Hagrid was asleep that night Harry shadow traveled into his hut and picked up Norbert. He shadow traveled the baby dragon to the nearest dragon preserve, which he had looked up the location of. Talking one of the dragons there into looking after the baby dragon in his dragon animagus form wasn't too difficult. It didn't hurt matters that as the most magical breed of dragon the shadow dragon was rather revered in dragon lore by the dragons.

When Dumbles made a grand show one day near the end of the school year of not being present during meal time Harry knew it was time, time to sit back and watch the festivities and laugh his ass off. The trio congregated in the RoR with some popcorn and sat around the map. They saw that Dumbles was actually in his office. When they saw Quirrell make his way into the maze of obstacles it wasn't too long afterwards that Dumbles started pacing in his office on the map.

The portraits must have informed him that Harry hadn't gone after the possessed teacher yet. By the time Quirrell made it through all of the obstacles and back out the trio was in a great mood and snickering a lot. Dumbles strode down and confronted Voldy, if the movements on the map were any indication. It appeared that Quirrell jumped out a window on the third floor and started flying away rapidly. Harry suspected he had used a shrunken broom that he got from the key trap.

Harry found it ironic that he escaped by a means provided by Dumbles. The next day Dumbles was looking really worried and kept giving Harry glances. He even tried Legilimency once. All he found were the thoughts of Harry's reaction when he pieced together Dumbles little puzzle in his personal ward.

Harry projected the thought that only a foolish Gryffindor would think they could have taken on a powerful dark lord who had years and years of experience on a first year. The next couple of days were spent relaxing after the end of the year exams. Naturally Harry came in first for their year while Hermione came in second. Tonks came in first for her year which she correctly contributed to Harry and Hermione's help.

Harry was amused to note that the Weasel and Malfoy tied for last place out of the year. Although Harry had to hand it to Malfoy, if he was a spy he would make sure everybody knew it. Although whether that aspect of his psyche should be commended or not is a question Harry had to ponder. They both lacked sufficient brain power to do anything worthwhile.

During the train ride home the trio was sitting in a compartment by themselves, when Harry saw Malfoy walk up to the compartment door getting ready to open it. Normally he would just ward the door but Harry decided he could use a good laugh. Unsurprisingly he just started insulting Hermione's heritage by calling her a mudblood and other rude names. Harry just physically threw him out of the apartment and then told the girls that he would be right back.

Harry put up a strong notice me not charm and walked down the train until he found the Weasel. Right when Malfoy walked past the compartment that the Weasel was in Harry hit them both at once with another one of the founder's spells that the marauders would have absolutely loved. It was very distracting in battle too.

The spell allowed the caster to create a shared hallucination between multiple opponents. In this case Harry made Malfoy think that Weasel was an insanely hot girl, his slag of a girlfriend to be exact. The hallucination made Weasel think the same thing about Malfoy. They started making out, groping and fondling each other right in the hallway. It was the most grotesque thing Harry had observed in a while (he had to look at Snape after all and the possessed Quarrel was pretty bad as well).

Harry would need to take pictures of this using a projecting pensieve so that he could distribute them next year. Harry decided that he wasn't going to cancel the spell. Maybe Weasel's brother, the Gryffindor prefect that seemed to have the stick shoved up his ass, would come and see it. The spell would eventually wear off in a few hours because Harry had purposefully made it weak. By that time the stuck up Gryffindor prefect might find something other than a stick up his younger brother's ass if the way Malfoy and Weasley were going at it was any indication.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 5- Summer 1992 between year 1 and year 2

When Harry said his goodbyes to the girls on the platform for the next month they all promised to keep in touch. Harry shadow traveled to both girls' homes quickly to install a ward that prevented the ministry from detecting any magic performed on their properties, not just extremely powerful magic. He added the ill intent ward to Tonks house that he had placed on Hermione's. Now the girls could practice wand magic or powerful wandless magic over the summer.

Harry then shadow traveled to his house in Colorado Springs. Sam wasn't home yet so he just laid down for a nap. He was awoken by a soon to be Dr. Carter laying on top of him and doing very naughty things to him.

"I missed you," Harry told Sam as they were lying naked in post coital bliss an hour later.

"I missed you too Harry," Sam answered before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

They fell asleep for a nap, happy to be in each other's arms again.

Sam and Harry spent the next month together doing pretty much all of the fun stuff that they did last summer.

When the end of the month was up Harry told Sam that he was going to pick the girls up at the airport with his car, but he really shadow traveled to pick them up after parking his car a few minutes from his house. Hermione was going to use an aging pill for the rest of the summer so that Sam wouldn't suspect her true age. Harry felt kind of bad about not telling Sam the truth about their true ages but he figured that they would wait until at least their 7th year when they were 17 to tell her if they were serious enough by then. Somehow he had the feeling that they would be plenty serious enough at that point.

The girls hit it off splendidly. Sam was partially enthralled with Fleur (she tended to have that effect on people). Hermione and Sam both had a huge love of learning and would talk about their educations for hours on end. Tonks and Sam found common ground in the fact that they both liked to exercise a lot. All of them worked out but those two really got into it.

Harry never seemed to have to work out too hard to stay sharp and fit after performing the animagus ritual. He would start the three witches on learning their animagus forms next school year.

The first time they all ended up sharing a bed Harry thought he had died and gone to heaven. He was definitely right about all four females having bisexual tendencies. The things Nym could do with her tongue seemed to be a big hit with all of the females, Harry certainly didn't mind either.

The summer ended up going in much the same fashion as the first week. Sam was able to take some time off work and she was out for the summer at the academy. They all ended up taking a lot of trips to see the sights.

By day they toured and by night they had crazy sex. Harry was very glad that he had such good control over his body and that he had draconic stamina and strength (the girls were very glad too). There were a lot of clothes shopping trips, too many in Harry's opinion.

The girls all got new wardrobes and they picked out Harry's wardrobe for him. When the girls took him into Victoria's Secret Harry discovered that he had a new favorite store. He especially loved it because they would model their purchases for him. Harry personally thought that those clothes were the best investment he ever made.

Harry was fairly certain that they could live off the interest of his accounts without even denting the principle for the rest of their lives and still live comfortably. If they ever did run out of money there was always the philosopher stones' feature of transmuting metals into gold. All in all Harry was loving life. He found that he enjoyed the summer a lot more than he enjoyed the school year. He got to see Sam and Fleur plus he got to see all of his girls in bikinis, which was every night thanks to the hot tub he had on his back patio (he was so learning to love hot tubs).

When it came time for school to start again everybody was sad to have to leave but they all would definitely be back for next summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 6- Year 2 1992-1993 School Year

When Harry arrived at the train station it appeared that the gateway onto the platform had been closed. He was glad he was a half hour early. He turned on his energy sight and started examining the barrier. It appeared to have been purposely closed by magic that didn't seem to be wizard type spells. While Harry was examining the non human wards Hermione and her parents came up behind him.

Harry said his hellos and explained the situation to the Grangers. Harry came to the conclusion that it was probably a house elf that closed the barrier. No other common magical creature was likely to come to kings cross and do this. Harry broke the ward and they all passed through the barrier. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to her parents and made their way to an empty compartment. Eventually they were joined by Tonks. Harry cast a notice me not charm on the door after the trio was back together again.

The raven haired wizard just didn't feel like dealing with any visitors. He transfigured the bench seats into a bed and they all spent the train ride either napping or fooling around. When they arrived at the castle they made their way to the Ravenclaw table for the welcoming feast. Harry pretty much zoned out on everything the professors said.

Harry did note that there was now another Weasel at Hogwarts. Harry wondered if the Weasley parents were rabbit animagi with how much they must have sex. From Harry's scan of the male weasel's mind last year he remembered that this one's name is Ginny and that her parents had read her bedtime stories of the boy who lived most of her childhood. He also remembered that she acted like a stalker of Harry Potter. Harry didn't even bother using telepathy on the girl because he didn't want to see what she was thinking about him. He did make a note to start discretely performing wandless diagnostic spells on his food to test for potions.

It wouldn't do to get dosed with a love potion. Harry also noted that Gilderoy Lockhart was their new defense teacher. Having read the man's books Harry found them to be completely ridiculous. The man acted like a disgrace. Harry was starting to suspect that Dumbles was purposefully dumbing down the education of Hogwarts students.

There had been very few potions masters since Harry's parent's teacher, Horace Slughorn, retired and Snape took over. The man was such a horrible teacher that it turned most students off from the subject. Snape also perpetuated bad blood between the houses by showing favoritism and taunting and intimidating other students into messing up their potions.

Harry was quite glad that the grades didn't actually matter in the long run. The only thing that mattered was OWL scores and NEWT scores. Employers never saw individual class grades, just NEWTs and OWLs. You didn't even have to take a class to be allowed to take the tests. Harry was actually surprised that none of the teachers noticed the disparity between his other class grades and his potions grades. Harry suspected that they had long gotten used to Snape's behavior and ignored the results. Dumbles was probably covering up for his so called spy.

It didn't bother Harry too much because he was still the top of the class. Even with his abysmal potions grades no other student could catch up to him because of his perfect grades in all other subjects.

Classes weren't really different with respect to the normal routine of academia at all except when it came to Lockhart's class. When the man gave them a quiz over the reading material in the books Harry just started writing Lockhart is an ass for all of his answers. Apparently when the supposed professor came to Harry's answers he had the good sense not to point it out to the class. When the man brought out Cornish pixies for a demonstration Harry lost all hope for any substantial DADA education.

When the Lockhart then lost his wand before cowering behind his desk and eventually fled into his office Harry locked the man's office door and dispatched the pixies. The knowledgeable young wizard then started teaching the class the spell he used to get rid of the pixies. Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the class helping the other students learn and perform the spell.

For the rest of their classes in DADA Harry would have the castle lock the inept DADA professor in his office. Then Harry and Hermione would tutor the class in the curriculum that the class was supposed to learn using the books they had learned from before coming to Hogwarts. By skipping most if not all of the theory they ended up going at a rate that allowed them to finish second and third year material by the end of the year. Harry felt this was an acceptable situation when you considered the troubled times the wizarding world generally faced every generation. A dark lord tried to rise quite frequently so the practical side of defense would serve the class better than theory.

Lockhart was obviously too embarrassed to mention his inability to get out of his office and none of the students complained. Towards the beginning of the year a lot of the girls had a crush on the man but after seeing his abysmal skills most quickly realized that the man was a fraud. Hermione was convinced to abandon her crush after reading his books during the summer at the urging of Nym.

When the trio was walking the halls one night on their way back to the common room Harry heard the hissing speech of a serpent. In order for it to be that loud it was most likely Sal's basilisk that Harry had taken to calling Sally during his visits. Harry quickly pulled out the Marauder's map and found that there were no students in the vicinity besides Tom Riddle Jr.

Harry's blood ran cold when he read that name. That was Voldemort's birth name if Slasher the Goblin's info was right, and it usually was. The trio made themselves invisible using a founder's era spell that left no distortion patterns, like the disillusionment charm did. Harry cast the parsel spell on their eyes that would protect them from Sally's stare.

They made their way down the corridor on the second floor to near a girl's bathroom where they observed Sally petrifying Mrs. Norris. Then to their surprise the newest Weasel at Hogwarts strung the cat up on a wall sconce by its tail and wrote in blood the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware.

Harry felt the curse scar in his center vibrating like it did when he got to close to the possessed Quirrell last year. He turned on his energy sight and noticed that there was a significant portion of dark magic emanating from a book shaped object in the girl's pocket. A trail of energy went up into the girl. This object was obviously possessing her.

Sally had proceeded back into the bathroom. Harry was sure that she was just playing along and pretending to follow Riddle's orders so that the possessed being wouldn't attack her. It wouldn't be long before the students began coming this way and Harry sure as hell didn't want to be here when they found the petrified cat.

The weasel began walking down the hallway. The trio followed her invisibly with silenced footsteps. She stopped in a deserted corridor and appeared to come out of her possession. Sure enough when Harry observed the girl with his energy sight the energy tendril was no longer connecting her with the book.

Harry snuck up behind her and stunned her. He used his telekinetic abilities to levitate the book out of her pocket. It was the diary of Tom Riddle. Harry used telepathy to view how the girl came across the book. He watched as she found it in her things after a trip to Flourish and Blotts. Harry viewed the memory of Flourish and Blotts and watched carefully as Lucius Malfoy slipped the diary into her things.

Harry watched how the girl began writing in the diary and it wrote back. '_Stupid girl'_ was Harry's only thought. The girl had pretty much no brains. She was brainwashed into the perfect boy who lived stalker.

Harry and the girls made their way down into the chamber with the diary floating in front of them. If this object was what he thought it was then a whole lot of things started to make sense. When they got to the chamber Harry levitated the diary to the far corner. Sally confirmed that she had just played along.

Harry's extensive research into soul magics led Harry to believe that the diary was a Horcrux. Harry taught the girls a diagnostic charm to see if it was indeed a Horcrux. Harry stood on the other side of the room while they performed it. When it came up positive Harry had them perform the charm on him. When it came up positive as detecting the spells used to contain a Horcrux they all had to use their occlumency skills to keep themselves calm.

The good news was that the soul fragment in Harry's scar wasn't touching his soul. Since Harry put the magic blocking shield that Dumbles put on his core on the scar it would never be able to posses him. The bad news was obviously that Harry had a piece of a dark lord's soul attached to his forehead.

Harry and the girls discussed the situation back in the RoR. They stored the diary in the chamber where no one could get to it. Ginny hadn't been possessed long enough to still be able to speak parseltongue. The way they saw the situation Harry had two options.

They could relocate the Horcrux to another part of his body using his metamorph abilities and try to remove it by removing the skin it was contained in using magical blades. This option had a lot of risks to it. Option 1 they decided to use as a last resort, instead going with option 2.

Option 2 consisted of finding a way to completely erase the "information" on the corrupt soul fragment. Basically the soul was like a hard drive. Voldemort's soul was like a corrupted virus infested hard drive. If they could erase the fragment's memory so to speak it would pass through Harry's shields that his mother had set up for him and integrate with his own. It would be completely new soul material.

This had the advantage of Harry gaining a significant boost in magical power and a boost in memory capabilities. Essentially his hard drive would be a lot bigger. Harry had a nice long discussion with Sal back at his manor over this new development.

Riddle probably found Sal's early research into Horcrux devices when he was researching ways to become immortal. The later research was left at the manor. In the early research Sal had postulated that there would be a better chance of success if 7 Horcrux devices were created. It was the nature of the Horcrux enchantments that would stabilize the configuration.

Unfortunately it wasn't until his later work that Sal discovered the part where you become less sane the more Horcrux devices you create. They figured that Riddle had created 6 devices with the 7th being his roaming spirit.

It would take Harry several years of research but he thought of a way to track the soul fragments. Every soul had a unique energy signature or frequency. Harry wanted to construct a satellite network that would track those frequencies, it would take much work.

During a quidditch match that Harry and the girls watched a very interesting thing happened. One of the bludgers started to attack Harry. Using his energy sight and the x-ray feature of his contacts he saw the caster of the enchantments on the modified bludger. It was being controlled by a house elf hiding beneath the stands. Harry sent a mental command out to the castle to send a group of house elves from the kitchens to subdue and interrogate the little bugger.

After Harry dodged the bludger for a few seconds Tonks vaporized the thing with a blasting spell. After that incident the game resumed with a replacement bludger. Harry observed the game while listening to the castle's report of the interrogation. The other elves apparently recognized the elf as Dobby, the insane Malfoy family elf.

Dobby apparently thought he was helping Harry by trying to get him sent home, away from the danger at Hogwarts. Harry instructed the other elves to watch Dobby carefully if he came back on school grounds again to make sure he didn't pull any stunts like that again. So it appeared that the Malfoys tortured their elves into insanity.

A few weeks later during a dueling club that Lockhart was making a mockery of Harry got suspicious that Dumbles knew that Harry had a Horcrux on his forehead. The incident that aroused his suspicions was when he dueled Draco Malfoy. Harry's phenomenal dragon hearing caught Snape coaching Malfoy into using the serpentsortia spell to summon a snake.

Harry banished the snake back to where it came from with the counter spell. The incident was too coincidental with the chamber of secret debacle. Harry was sure that Dumbles knew Harry was a parselmouth and that he was a Horcrux. Of course it would make sense that Dumbles would have run diagnostics on Harry's scar when Harry was a baby.

The fact that Dumbles knew those diagnostic spells made Harry begin to question whether or not Dumbles longevity was really natural or if he was dabbling in the same soul magic Riddle was. Harry decided that when he got a method of tracking Riddle's soul fragments through magical signatures Harry would be doing the same for Dumbles.

So obviously Dumbles pet DE wanted the whole school to think Harry was the heir of Slytherin. Luckily Harry wasn't stupid enough to fall for the trap. The really funny thing is that Harry was actually the true heir of Slytherin. Harry was pretty damn sure though that Dumbles didn't know that. The Slytherin line was through his mother whom nobody had ever tested because they assumed she was muggleborn.

Dumbles probably thought that the Horcrux transferred some of Riddle's powers to Harry. It probably would have if Harry hadn't transferred the magic suppressor shield to it. Harry was more and more thankful for his personal ward that cloaked his real self.

Harry and the girls started to work on the tracking satellite. The first step was to be able to make mundane technology work in a magic saturated environment or just near magic in general. They did their work at the labs at Queen Mary's.

To do this they had to have a little better understanding of exactly what magic was. They knew that it was a high energy that permeated everywhere. They knew it was much more energetic than regular electricity because of transfiguration and conjuration. Mass to energy conversions and vice versa which wizards and witches routinely perform would take massive amounts of electricity to do. Mundane super colliders couldn't yet reach the energy levels required to make the conversions permanent.

The fact that wizards and witches could do it so casually meant the energy was awesome indeed. It only seemed to affect electronics when they were turned on. So it obviously had something to do with the electricity interacting with the energy.

Harry and the girls assumed that some parts of the principle of electromagnetic induction could apply to the energy too. If the principle held for this energy too that would explain the problem pretty well. A rapidly changing electromagnetic field induces electricity into a conductor. If a rapidly changing magical field (a spell) induced energy into the conductors (the circuitry in the electronics) then the circuits would overload because they couldn't carry that much energy.

The trio was able to confirm their suspicions by using equipment shielded against electromagnetic pulses and rated to handle extreme amounts of energy. The equipment still ended up burning out because the energy was too much but they did measure the surge before hand.

The solution that the group ended up coming up with came in two forms. They added a version of the shield that was used in Harry's ritual chamber in his trunk. That kept any outside energy from flowing into the chamber and vice versa until the door was open. So in essence it would be a completely sealed container against higher levels of energy within the field. They would need to erect the ward in a lower energy density environment but that wasn't too difficult. That just meant anywhere but Hogwarts and other magical dwellings.

The second part was that the power source needed to be modified. Magic saturated environments didn't have power lines running through them. Harry was pretty sure he could get them to work with the new ward but it would be too much trouble. Batteries would only last so long. The answer came in one of Harry's favorite dueling spells. It allowed the caster to shoot lightning out of their wand or in the case of wandless magic their hand. Luckily it was extremely obscure, as were most founders spells.

The spell converted the magical energy directly to Alternating Current. It had to be stepped down to usable power levels so the electronic power converters could convert to DC but once that was done it worked fine. They now could use technology in magic saturated environments.

This work ended up taking up the rest of second year. They ended up finishing up first in the class again. Around the end of the year the elves alerted Harry that Dobby was on the premises again. Out of curiosity and a little wariness Harry investigated. It turns out Lucius Malfoy was skulking about the school (probably trying to figure out what happened to the diary).

Invisible and silent Harry conjured a cow manure covered shirt and levitated it over Malfoy's head and then dropped it. Malfoy started freaking out and threw the shirt off of himself. Dobby who was standing behind Malfoy caught it. This meant he was free. Harry also decided to test out one of his newly modified spells. It was a variation of the magical suppressor ward that Dumbles had cast on him. The difference was it only activated on mental command of the caster. It also compressed so fast that it collapsed the core of the victim rapidly. So rapidly they went off like a small bomb. The second spell he cast was a soul tracker so that he would also be able to track Malfoy. For a grand finale he hit the elder Malfoy with an impotence curse in parseltongue so that he wouldn't be raping anybody else in his lifetime.

Considering his good deed of the day done Harry headed off to find the girls while instructing the Hogwarts elves to offer Dobby employment here. Harry figured that it would always be a good idea to keep an eye on a very loyal insane house elf. He was sure he could find a good use for him in the future, maybe as an assassin. Elves were powerful little buggers.

Towards the end of the year Harry finally got around to and remembered to have a chat with the sorting hat using the school. Dumbles had a bad habit (bad for him anyway) of saying his thoughts out loud when he thought he was alone in his office. This meant that the sorting hat pretty much heard everything that Dumbles said or anything he plotted.

The sorting hat was able to tell Harry all sorts of interesting things about Dumbles. It turns out that the reason he was able to get so close to Grindewald is because they were good friends. Dumbles got close to him as a friend and then literally stabbed the man in the back. Dumbles refused to ever discuss the story. The sheep of the wizarding world took his silence as permission to make it out as a glorious wizards duel.

Harry asked the sorting hat if Dumbles had created a Horcrux. The hat didn't know for sure but Dumbles spent a lot of time with his wizarding portrait, more time than was needed with it by far. If it was Dumble's Horcrux then it was a good one because wizarding portraits are a small part of the wizard or witches essence. They basically were a watered down copy of the wizard's soul.

They didn't experience emotions (basically the golem spells Harry used). If there was a little bit of extra soul in the portrait who would notice? The hat told Harry the reason that Dumbles trusted Snape so much. Dumbles made Snape swear a wizard's oath to be loyal to Dumbles and Dumbles only and to do anything he says. Unfortunately for them Riddle was more devious than either of them. What they didn't know was that the dark mark had soul bonds on it that wouldn't allow Snape to truly betray him if Riddle found out. Snape had to carry out every direct order Riddle gave him. Like a house elf they could get around a master they didn't want to serve if they were cunning enough. Only a parselmouth could read the parsel based runes employed in the mark (they would just look like squiggly lines to anybody else).

Then Harry learned why his parents were killed. Dumbles had engineered a fake prophecy which he then used Legilimency to force an interviewing divinations professor into giving. Snape had been ordered by Dumbles to give part of the fake prophecy to Riddle. Riddle had then killed his parents. Harry had very little faith in divinations.

Finding out that Dumbles and Snape had orchestrated his parent's deaths, Harry was pissed. Harry made a vow to himself that Snape and Dumbles would die by his hand. The girls were really good at helping Harry deal with the emotions of the new revelations.

Apparently Dumbles couldn't understand what happened with the Philosopher's stone incident that he had orchestrated pretty much exactly as Harry suspected. He also couldn't understand what happened with the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbles knew that it wasn't Hagrid the first time. He wanted a pawn. Plus Dumbles wanted to keep the friendly half giant from finishing his education because Hagrid was as powerful as Dumbles.

The man had a core of a size to keep in proportion with his body. Dumbles didn't want competition. Harry took the opportunity to steal Dumbles pawn out from underneath him. Dumbles hardly ever saw Hagrid, only when he needed him to do a task. Harry got Hagrid to swear a wizard's oath not to disclose any information that Harry gives to him pertaining to education.

Harry was able to adapt a personal ward like his own that specifically hid what he taught Hagrid. Really it was like a form of occlumency from external Legilimency. Harry got Hagrid a wand from Knockturn Alley that seemed to match him pretty well. Over the next few years Harry would teach Hagrid enough to pass his OWLs and NEWTs. Unfortunately actually taking the test would have to wait until Dumbles was dead and Hagrid's name was cleared.

It should be pretty easy to prove that it was Riddle who opened the chamber all those years ago if Harry pointed out to people that Riddle later became Voldemort. Harry couldn't do that now because he wasn't supposed to know Voldemort's birth name. If all else failed Hagrid could move to another country. The United States had very fair laws towards other races.

Well very fair was a relative term. They were better than the British in that respect but probably not as good as their mundane counterparts. It was coming up on summer vacation so Harry gave Hagrid a little present. Harry gave him an all expenses paid trip to the dragon preserve in Romania where he dropped off Norbert. He told Hagrid it was for educational purposes so the secret of where he was going would be protected from Dumbles.

It was Nym's 7th year so she would graduate at the end of term. Dumbles had approached her about joining his order of the phoenix. Harry thought it would be good to have a spy in their ranks in case they didn't have meetings in his office. She accepted his offer. Harry had managed to convince Nym that working for the ministry in any capacity as a known metamorph would be a bad idea.

Instead he hired her to start setting up a company for him called Star Enterprises. It would take her some time but the company would be a technology manufacturing and distribution firm. Some of the technologies Harry was going to be building for his satellite were going to be very profitable if employed in the right way. He would use his James Evans persona as the C.E.O.

Harry had Nym acquire facilities in the U.K. and the U.S. She was also to buy a great deal of shares in companies using telecommunications and computer technologies. Telecommunications were going to go up on their own pretty soon and computer technologies would too. The computer technologies Harry figured he could directly benefit from by using any advances in computer designs for his new satellite system.

Nym's official address was actually going to be in a Diagon Alley flat for the wizards and one of Harry's other properties in muggle London for the muggles. In actuality she was going to be living wherever Harry and Hermione were. This meant she would probably be taking a reusable portkey that Harry made for her to the RoR.

That summer Harry took all his girls on a Caribbean cruise for a month. Harry was in heaven because most of the cruise was either spent with the girls tanning in bikinis or everybody naked in the cabin doing naughty things. Harry was pretty sure that his summers were just getting better and better.

For the last two months of the summer they all stayed at the house in Colorado Springs to be close to Sam who occasionally had to work. Harry had offered to hire her at his new company but she declined because she enjoyed her current job. Harry figured there had to be something more important than deep space radar telemetry going on but he let it pass. He was keeping secrets from her and she was from him. Maybe when he graduated and they all got more serious he would press the issue but not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 7- Year 3 1993-1994 School Year

A 13 year old Harry and Hermione got on board the train on September 1st later than they usually did. They ended up sitting in a compartment with a sleeping Remus Lupin. Harry and Hermione both knew a great deal about the man from Harry's parents' journals, which Harry had shared with the girls.

Lupin looked like he just was recovering from the full moon. Harry decided he would need to study Lycanthropy at a later date. From the looks of it using energy sight it was a corruption of soul magic. It was either a naturally occurring affliction or maybe some botched ritual to gain increased strength, senses, and healing. Maybe the person that performed the ritual got bit by a wolf during the ritual. If Harry could work out the method to wipe Riddle's soul fragment then he might be able to deal with Lycanthropy. It would be analogous to writing antivirus software.

The wizarding community was abuzz with news of the escape from Azkaban of Sirius. Harry thought it kind of funny that everybody thought Sirius would come after Harry. If he did it would only be to see his godson, not to kill him. Sirius Black may have been many things but traitor to his friends he was not. No it seemed the crime that Sirius had committed was manslaughter.

Thirteen muggles had gotten killed in Sirius' revenge on Peter. In the mundane world that would have gotten him a long time in prison too. When they were partway to the school the train stopped and the lights went off. Harry and Hermione felt a chill come over them. These were textbook examples of dementors. Harry hit Lupin with a deep sleeping charm (he couldn't have Lupin seeing him doing anything powerful).

Harry pulled out Gryffindor's sword and enlarged it. Pushing his power down his arm into the sword he charged it up with energy. Hermione was ready to conjure a patronus. When their compartment door came open by the pull of a bony hand Harry struck out at the creature. He impaled it with the sword that looked like a bladed version of a light saber from star wars. The creature let out the most ear piercing screech that anybody on the train had ever heard and promptly vaporized.

Harry and Hermione started conjuring patroni. Harry used the sword while Hermione used her wand. They sent them in multiple directions. Within about a minute every dementor was floating away as fast as they could from the train.

Harry went up and got the driver of the train to get going again. The prefects went up and down the train making sure everybody was alright. When they were on their way again Harry reversed the deep sleeping charm on Lupin, but the man still slept on. He must have been very tired from the full moon.

During the welcoming feast Dumbles talked about how the dementors were at Hogwarts to keep the school safe from Sirius. Harry suspected that they might be part of some plot that Dumbles cooked up this year to test Harry or mold him into a obedient little weapon. Harry would have the hat keep its "ears" open.

Harry's year was going pretty normally for him. He was continuing to help Hagrid with his schooling. The man was a powerhouse. Harry was also slowly teaching Hagrid how to be cunning. Everybody expected Hagrid to be a bumbling oaf with absolutely no finesse. There was nothing more dangerous than a wolf in sheep's clothing. A prime example of this was Dumbles. The man was hailed as the greatest light wizard since Merlin but was probably on the level of evil of Voldemort.

The old man didn't go for random acts of torture and killing, instead he used planned plotting and torture. He planned to torture Harry for his entire life, however short he planned that life to be. Voldemort just killed people quickly after a few minutes of torture or at worst days and weeks. Dumbles was a torturer on the order of years.

The most interesting part of teaching Hagrid for Harry was teaching the giant stealth. There was no better effect than having that massive mountain of a man being able to sneak up on somebody. Harry was finding that Hagrid was actually pretty intelligent once given a chance. Harry was the first to admit that he was apparently wrong in his initial assessment of the half giant. It was probably the fact that others had been manipulating him most of his life that caused Hagrid to act as he did.

He had been under Dumbles thumb since he started Hogwarts. Harry eventually started teaching him what he knew about Voldemort as part of his education. When Harry eventually got to the part about him being Tom Riddle Hagrid was livid. Harry told Hagrid the headmaster knew that the person who framed him became the dark lord Voldemort but decided to keep that to himself so he could manipulate Hagrid.

Since that day Hagrid was no longer Dumbledore's man he was his own man and Harry's spy. With the personal ward protecting his mind Hagrid was the perfect spy.

Harry was working on a few special projects this year. The first project he was working on was the communication system between his satellite and himself. He didn't want to use radio frequencies because they could be intercepted. Another reason not to use radio frequencies was because they couldn't penetrate the high energy areas like Hogwarts.

The real trick to this type of technology was to convert a radio signal to a "magical" energy frequency and transmit using that signal and then convert it back at its destination. The key ended up being in the communications mirrors that Harry gave to the Granger's and Fleur. Harry was able to use the charms schema from those mirrors combined with the lightning spell to accomplish his goals.

The mirrors worked by dialing into different frequencies for different mirrors. Harry made it so that the satellite and his control station communicated by dialing each others' frequencies. The control station converted the electrical signal to a magical frequency signal then transmitted it to the satellite where it was converted back to an electrical signal that the satellite could process with its transistor based logic circuits. The process worked in reverse when the satellite communicated back.

Harry could also connect any machine in the world with this method. From what he could tell he wasn't sure that there was a distance anywhere in the galaxy that was too far to communicate by this method. The distance the message could be translated across space-time was only limited by the power. The current arithmetical equation was set for anywhere within a radius of the distance of the Milky Way lengthwise (about 100,000 light years). It would have been too much of a pain to try to downgrade the power so Harry left it there.

Another project that Harry was working on was a Harness of sorts that would allow the wearer to fly as if they were flying on a broom, without the broom. The harness would actually consist of eight bracelets and one belt. They were made out of carved basilisk fang wrapped in shed basilisk skin for durability and comfort.

A bracelet went around each wrist and ankle along with each upper arm and upper thigh. The belt would provide the last needed support. Harry inscribed each of the pieces with the runes used for brooms and cast the charms used for brooms. They wouldn't be racing brooms but they would go a decent speed. Like brooms they would be controlled by the wizard or witches power core.

They were the type of design meant for quick acceleration. They would protect the girls in a duel by allowing them to avoid curses much easier. Instead of staying down or using more energy to get back up the conventional way when they fell in a duel they could use the harness to do it. Harry didn't need it with his draconic reflexes but it would still be easier. Plus he would love to fly without a broom.

It was during one of Harry's discussions with Fleur that he finally decided to do something about one of her assertions. She kept insisting that he must be part veela in order for him to be able to keep up with all four women. Harry decided to brew a potion that would tell him his complete family tree back about 500 years or so. He didn't need it to go back further because those potions were more complex. The veela blood would have had to come into the line in the last few generations in order to still be active without more veela breeding into the line.

When he showed the results of the tree to Fleur he wasn't surprised to note that apparently she was right. His maternal grandmother had been adopted after her family was killed during WWII. The potion showed her family name that she was born into. It was a veela family that had been thought to have died out during Grindewald's campaign.

His grandmother had never known about the wizarding world so never knew her heritage. Harry was curious as to why his aunt Petunia wasn't veela but Fleur set him straight. "Arry ze veela traits can skip any number of descendants at seemingly random intervals when it's not mixed with pure veela blood."

Harry felt a lot better about not telling Sam that he was ten years old the first time they had sex with each other. Apparently veela sexually matured at around age ten, being a different species and all. Fleur informed him that because male veela were so rare they often had huge harems. Harry was completely satisfied with his four girls. Due to his heavy training in occlumency and meditation Harry had been able to restrain his charm up until now. Fleur started training him how to unleash the charm.

It also helped to explain his dragon form further. Female veela had a firebird form; male veela usually had a flying fire form that traveled through shadow. Harry was helping Nym and Hermione complete their animagus forms. They had started at the end of last year. Nym naturally made more progress thanks to her metamorph talents but Hermione wasn't far behind.

Nym was a Bengalese tiger that could change her color to blend into the background which everyone assumed was a natural extension of her metamorph abilities. Hermione's form was that of an African lioness. Fleur's form was naturally her fire bird.

During Harry's veela training, which he shadow traveled to France for, he had gotten to know the rest of the Delacour family. Fleur's younger sister, Gabriel, obviously had a crush on him. Harry could smell the sister's all over each other, in a sexual way. Apparently veela didn't hold taboos about incest like the mundane race did. Wizards weren't that against it either, obviously.

The veela only really were concerned about incest when it came to procreation. The wizards were prime examples of what happened when it was used in procreation too heavily. The veela practiced incest as a purely pleasurable activity.

Harry catalogued some lessons he learned from his recent experiences as very important parts of his psyche. He could not apply his set of morals and his code to live by to other species. It could only be applied when another species or another being harmed his family, friends, species, or other species under his protection.

Harry catalogued at least three species that he was descended from that he could think of. The mundanes or muggles would be one species. The mundane society didn't have magic to make them stick with the old way. They were driven by the need to improve their quality of life by finding new innovations. They had their prejudices and corruptions just like any other society. The main problem is that they thought they were the only intelligent species on the planet, and they were not.

The second species he was descended from would be veela. He didn't know too much about the veela species right now but they seemed to be rather small and isolated like the wizards. The third species Harry was descended from would be wizards. The wizards were mixed with muggles every once in a while. Harry strongly suspected that the wizarding species was descended from a much greater species.

His reasons for this conclusion were many and small by themselves, but when combined they led to logical conclusions. The higher dimensional mathematics used in Arithmancy was a major reason. The complexity of the spells were either done using technology or the being doing them without technology had a much higher brain power than anything currently on the planet earth.

The concentrations of inbreeding with pure wizarding blood today mixed with a small amount of mundane didn't allow whatever race the wizards used to be to show too much. Harry suspected that the founder's were the last of that race, and now Harry through them was the newest to reemerge. He decided to someday find out what potential was held within his genome.

The most excitement that had happened so far in the year had come during a quidditch match with Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The dementors had come swarming into the pitch. Harry and Hermione didn't use patroni because it would be difficult to explain how they knew such advanced charms if they didn't have too. Luckily Dumbles chased the dementors away.

About a week later Sirius broke into the Gryffindor tower when the students were at dinner. Harry slipped out of the great hall during the night, which is where Dumbles made everybody sleep, to find Sirius and find out what was going on. Harry had added a charm to the marauder's map that would zoom the map in on a stated subject.

Harry was thinking about using similar charms that are used on the map in the satellite to have two methods to track beings. One method would track them by their signature frequency and the other would use the map charms to track their mind. The second could be blocked using occlumency like the possessed Quirrell did when Riddle was dormant in him or the same with Ginny. The first method could be blocked using a personal ward like most of Harry's friends and Harry himself used. But to block both methods would require knowing about them or extreme luck or paranoia.

The nice part about the Horcrux is that the piece of soul inside the device isn't aware of the outside world. It wouldn't be "awake" enough to block the methods and the spirit form of Riddle that's floating around would need a corporeal body around to anchor the ward to without majorly reworking the arithmetical equations. It would also require power that the spirit didn't have to control the wards.

Harry told the map to find Sirius Black. The map revealed Sirius as being in the shrieking shack. Harry shadow traveled outside the school and quickly made his way through the shadows to the shack. When he got there he found Sirius looking much worse for the ware for being in Azkaban.

"Hello Sirius, what are you doing here," Harry asked.

Sirius appeared startled that Harry found him but quickly recovered.

"Harry I didn't betray your parents."

"I know you didn't Sirius, but you still killed all of those mundanes when you killed the rat."

"Harry, how do you know so much about what happened?"

"First I want an unbreakable vow that our conversation here doesn't get told to anyone without my consent," Harry replied.

When Harry was satisfied with the vow and had placed a small personal ward over the information he proceeded to tell Sirius about the journals. When Sirius explained that he was after Pettigrew, after seeing him with the Weasley family in the Prophet, Harry immediately opened the map and did a search for him. He found him in Hagrid's hut. Sirius also explained about Pettigrew actually killing the mundanes.

Sirius seemed excited that he could get his name cleared now but was quite shocked to learn that Weasley was in Slytherin. He broke into the Gryffindor dorms because all Weasleys for generations had been Gryffindors (he didn't have access to records that would tell him different). Unfortunately Harry had to quickly disabuse him of that notion. He explained a little bit of Dumbles manipulations. Dumbles obviously knew that Sirius was innocent and didn't want him free. He wanted control of Harry and thought he still had it. Harry explained about his emancipation.

"Ok Sirius here is the plan. You are going to go live at Potter Manor for the foreseeable future. If Dumbles gets you you'll likely be imprisoned to use as a pawn. You'll be his trump card to use in case I ever get mouthy. He'll assume you can get custody of me and he'll then reveal that you're innocent."

"You can recover at Potter Manor and then I'll acquire you a mundane identity. You should probably get used to the idea of living and working in the mundane world for a while. My suggestion is to get a degree at a mundane university. I have one in particular that you might like," Harry finished.

When Riddle and Dumbles were dead it would be easy to deal with proving Sirius innocent. Harry owned the majority shares of the Daily Prophet. Right now he would use his magical seal which could not be falsified as the majority owner to send letters with directions on how to handle a few situations. They would run stories on how Sirius had never received a trial and had never even been questioned with Veritruserum or otherwise. By using the angle that Sirius was a pureblood and pointing out the fact that only an idiot would use the most suspected target as their secret keeper it should put a lot of pressure on Fudge and Dumbles.

The Potters had never once said that Sirius was their secret keeper. Harry took Sirius to Potter Manor using a portkey. He by no means would tell Sirius all of his secrets at once just because he was innocent. Sirius was still irresponsible in Harry's opinion. Hopefully that many years in Azkaban taught him the error of his ways. Being rash and impulsive would land you in a world of trouble.

It looked like Pettigrew was getting ready to make a getaway based on the fact that he was in a flower pot in Hagrid's hut. Harry stunned the little bugger while he cast all of the charms he had cast on Malfoy senior (henceforth known as the standard DE charms). Harry suspected that since his current hideout was found out by Sirius and it was likely that it would be discovered that he was alive he would try to find Riddle's spirit to resurrect him.

With the soul tracker on him he would be in perfect position to lead Harry to Riddle. The roaming spirit couldn't be killed before his Horcrux devices were destroyed but he could be tracked and trapped. The ability to instantly kill the traitor at will would be of great help too. When he was done placing the charms Harry turned the pot on its side so that the rat could escape when he awoke.

It got towards the end of the school year when Harry listened to the sorting hat's report of Dumbles latest plan. It appeared that he instructed Snape to brew a faulty batch of wolfsbane and then in the next few days after Remus transformed to let slip that Remus was a werewolf. It seemed like Dumbles perpetuated the rumor that the DADA position was cursed by Voldemort to cover for his manipulations for that position.

After the incident was over Harry put a tracking charm on Lupin. When the school year was over Harry tracked Remus to a shabby apartment. It looked like Remus was conserving his funds saved up from his Hogwarts position as long as he could.

Naturally he was very surprised to see Harry. Dumbles led him to believe that it wasn't safe for him to contact Harry and even when he did he didn't receive a reply. Harry explained about the mail wards. Harry got an unbreakable vow from Remus to not divulge secrets and to never betray Harry (he was learning from Pettigrew) and in turn he made the same vow with a loophole or two just in case. Werewolves seemed to be naturally immune to Legilimency.

The human brain was essentially a machine, an extremely advanced computer. It had electrical conductors like any computer. The pathways were too small to handle very much power at all. Legilimency was essentially the ability to project the mind using the high energy inherent in magical beings to use the Legilimencer's brain, a machine, to interact with another mind, a machine.

It's how wizards and witches controlled brooms. Their minds controlled the brooms. A broom after all was nothing but a high energy machine. This concept gave Harry some ideas for a side project next school year. Legilimency allowed wizards to read the interface between the soul and the mind when the memories were turned from low energy electricity to high energy memories which were then stored in the soul. Lycanthropy as Harry hypothesized was an infection in the soul. It must scramble the code at the interface sufficiently enough that the legilimencer's cipher to read the other code didn't match up.

Harry then explained to Remus about Sirius. Harry gave an unbreakable vow that he was telling the truth. That seemed to convince Lupin. Harry offered Remus a job at Star Enterprises. It didn't take much arm twisting for the man to accept. Werewolves were severely discriminated against in the wizarding world and it was kind of hard to keep a job in the mundane world when you needed several days off for the full moon a month.

Harry explained that Remus would be working under Nym. Harry convinced Remus to move into Potter Manor. The only people currently using it were the elves and Sirius. He could help his old friend recover and the facilities at Potter Manor were top notch. Harry also explained that over the next few years he wanted Remus to get a degree in science with at least a minor in business. That would be his job for the next few years along with coordinating personnel with Nym.

Remus would be in charge of personnel and help with distribution. Harry wanted to eventually hire werewolves and muggleborns. Over the last year Nym had gotten facilities together in both the UK and US. This next year Harry was going to design their first product. Between Nym, Remus, and Sirius they would handle hiring staff to manufacture and distribute their product.

The propulsion system for Harry's satellite was going to be the basis for the first product. The girls had also apparently started on a top secret project this year that they weren't going to tell him about until it was finished. They wanted it to be a surprise. After Remus was settled at Potter Manor Harry headed off with the girls to stay with Sam for the summer. Sirius was amazed that his soon to be fourteen year old godson had four girlfriends and that they all knew about each other. Sirius actually fainted when he found out that not only did they just know about it but they were lovers with each other too.

That summer like the previous one just seemed to be better than the last one. Harry set up a wireless connection between Sam's computer at his house in Colorado Springs and the one he carried with him in his trunk. She was amazed because the technology for it was light years ahead of anything currently out there. Harry just pointed out that it was one of the perks of having a genius boyfriend. Unfortunately because it was so advanced compared to anything out there it would have to go at speeds the current web was capable of going at.

Harry's investments in computer technology had been paying off. The additional funding and support for their research had pushed the engineers to build better and better processors and other computer components. Harry was pretty sure that by the time he had all of the components for his satellite system built that the computer technology would be sufficiently advanced for his controls. It was almost there. He just wanted it to be more portable and to work faster. It would be a lot of data to track everybody in the world. It would just take a lot of time to crunch all of the numbers.

Harry's investments in telecommunications technology were paying off but for a different reason. The companies had been growing as cellular phones had been growing in popularity. Harry's fortune had gone from 300 million pounds to 450 million pounds between all of his investments. The goblins couldn't believe such a large profit was made. They usually didn't invest too much in the mundane world, probably because they didn't understand it very well. Harry suspected that part of the new growth for the companies was the goblins following his example of where to invest.

Harry was currently working on graduate school work at university. He was just finishing up his masters this past year and would soon begin working on his doctorate. He was helping Sam with her dissertation. She was doing it on wormhole theory. Back when Harry first started studying the "magical" world he had been very curious as to what apparition and portkeys were. From the little known wormhole theory and the arithmetical equations of apparition and portkey travel he was able to make some educated guesses.

Apparition was the wizard opening a wormhole from one point to another in spacetime. Naturally occurring wormholes were infinitely small at the throat. Wizards were able to make a small amount of negative matter to line the throat of the wormhole to open it enough to fit through. Unfortunately they weren't powerful enough to open it enough to fit through with their complete body dimensions and maintain control over the wormhole. Luckily wizard physiology allowed for the wizard to manipulate their molecules on a subconscious level using their energy cores. Part of the apparition spell that was powered by their core elongated wizards bodies to fit through the wormhole.

This was why wizards described this method of travel as being squeezed through a long tube. It also explained why side along apparating someone else took more energy. The person who initiates the apparition powers the spell to elongate the passenger's body. Because of this muggles could be side along apparated but it took quite a bit more energy to stabilize the molecular manipulation than it would side along apparating someone who was magical.

A portkey worked on the principle of quantum entanglement. With quantum entanglement two waves in coherence or that are in phase and vibrate at the same frequency will mimic each other no matter the spatial separation. Once two waves are entangled then no matter if one wave is on one side of the universe and the counterpart wave is on the other side, what you do to one wave is almost instantaneously translated and mimicked by the other wave.

Every area of space has a frequency that it vibrates at that is unique to that space. Every piece of mass or energy also has a unique frequency. The portkey spell forces the objects frequency to become entangled with a spacial frequency when it's concentrated upon while casting the spell. The spell then brings the object to the spatial frequency that was concentrated on. This spell was used for higher mass transportation. As far as Harry could tell it didn't use a wormhole. It traveled through a different dimension where objects could move faster than normal space but not as fast as a wormhole. This method of travel was much slower but the power for the portkey was drawn from the energy field around it instead of from the core of the caster.

The problem with both methods of travel is that if any more power was drawn than that required to say apparate or portkey further than the sol system the anti magic particles that make the killing curse so deadly are drawn. A wizard could probably apparate much further but it would completely drain their magical core. Ending up literally light years away with a severe case of magical exhaustion would be a really bad thing.

Harry gave his hints to Sam on how to improve her dissertation on wormholes using his previous study into apparition. Harry was sure that with those hints Sam would be considered a genius and the foremost expert in wormhole physics among the mundane world.

Harry was keeping in regular contact with Sirius and Remus. Apparently Sirius wanted to sneak out and watch the quidditch world cup. Harry thought that was a horrible idea. Even using Harry's Polyjuice pills there were methods of detecting the use of Polyjuice. Harry didn't tell Sirius how capable his personal wards were of creating solid illusion fields. Harry called the modified fields hard light.

They would stop bullets but they required a wizard core to power it. Harry was hoping to work on a side project this coming year to make a shield out of it for Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 8- 1994-1995 School Year 4

Harry was very glad he talked Sirius out of going to the cup because there was apparently a disturbance with the death eaters that bribed their way out of Azkaban. Such an environment was one where Sirius was likely to get caught. It was all the talk of the train.

When Harry got to the school he and Hermione were very excited. The reason for this is that Fleur was coming to Hogwarts this year. She had informed them that she was going to be one of the candidates for the Triwizard Tournament. The sorting hat (SH) had informed them of the tournament last year. Harry was pretty sure Dumbles was going to find some way to enter him but he wasn't too concerned.

No, what concerned Harry was the fact that Mad Eye Moody was their defense professor. It wasn't just that it was Mad Eye either. The man was notorious for being paranoid. Harry knew something was up when he saw the man taking a swig out of his hip flask every hour on the hour. Harry checked with the marauder's map and found that sure enough Barty Crouch Jr. was polyjuiced as Moody.

The real moody was locked in his trunk. SH told Harry that Dumbles realized what was going on too. Moody was his old friend after all. Dumbles response was pretty much to be expected now. It appeared that he wasn't going to do a damn thing because he figured that the DE was here to enter Harry into the tournament. Dumbles figured whatever the DEs plans were they involved returning Riddle to a body. Dumbles wanted Riddle back so that he could reclaim glory by defeating him or helping Harry defeat him, with Harry tragically dying in the process.

Harry used telepathy on the impostor one night when he was sleeping to see what the situation was. Interesting was his first thought when he found that Crouch Sr. had been hiding the DE all these years at his dead wife's request. The wife had died in prison in her son's place. It seems that Crouch Junior's job was to enter Harry in the tournament and get him through it.

During the last task he was to make a portkey to a graveyard where Riddle's father was buried. Apparently they needed Harry's blood to make a body, or more appropriately a magical construct of a body. Harry had observed all he needed to know and pulled out of the man's mind. It seemed wormtail had gone straight back to his master. Harry cast the same spells on Crouch as he did wormtail and Malfoy.

Harry couldn't believe the stupidity of this DE when they had their DADA class. He started throwing the fucking unforgiveables at a damn spider to demonstrate for the class. There were DE wannabes in that class and he was giving them a lesson on how to cast the damn curses. His actions were a dead giveaway to something being suspicious about him. He tried to imperio Harry and instead of giving away that the damn thing didn't affect him at all he acted liking he was under it perfectly.

Harry told Hermione to do the same thing. Only an idiot would advertise one of their strengths to their enemies that they didn't have to. It was always better to have every little advantage one could get. When the other schools arrived for the tournament Harry and Hermione were very excited on the inside to show Fleur around but were emotionless on the outside.

Fleur was planning on using a golem to make her housemates think she slept in her assigned bed but in reality she would be sleeping in the RoR with Harry, Hermione, and Nym. When the Bulgarians strode in with some idiotic show that made them look like twats, swinging around sticks, and some flashy incendio spells Harry had to suppress a laugh. They were definitely compensating for something (probably their inadequacies as wizards). The youngest male weasel actually drooled over seeing Victor Krum. Harry wasn't that into quidditch. He loved flying more than playing quidditch, which distracted from the flying.

Sirius had gotten Harry a firebolt when Harry had set up a money pouch like his own for Sirius. Thank god the goblins didn't give a shit what the ministry said when it came to their customers. Harry kept the broom shrunken down in his trunk for when he didn't want to reveal that he was wearing a flight harness.

When Dumbles announced the age line for the cup Harry had to repress a sigh. The age line was probably the easiest ward to break or bypass but very few of the students would ever bother to take the time to look it up.

Harry did not like this Victor Krum asshole at all. He was always staring at Hermione with a lecherous look. Harry had taken to going everywhere with her except the girl's bathroom (he stood outside the door). He knew she could take care of herself but he couldn't help but be overprotective of the people he loved. Yes Harry had finally realized that he was in love with all four of his ladies.

How could he not be? They were all insanely beautiful, talented, passionate, and caring. Most of all they all cared a great deal about him. If he ever had a problem (nightmare, self esteem issues, brooding issues, etc.) they took care of his worries and problems. It was amazing what four women could do to resolve any of Harry's issues.

When the time came for the drawing of the champions names from the cup Harry had to again repress a sigh. This was going to be a prime example of why the majority of the wizarding population was sheep. As Harry expected a fourth name came out of the goblet. Everybody went silent as they waited for Dumbles to call the name.

The whole hall silently turned to look at him when his name was read. Harry resigned himself to his fate and stood up to walk up front and on to the room where the champions were congregated. He heard shouts of he's not old enough and other such shit. He decided to have a little fun. He stopped when he got to Dumbles and took out his wand. With his back to the rest of the hall he performed a spell that temporarily vanished the ass of his pants.

He then bent over and mooned the entire hall while letting a bit of his veela charm go. Harry could hear McGonagall's gasp of shock and saw the flash of Colin Creevey's camera. He heard several wolf whistles from several girls at the display of his tight ass. He stood back up and proceeded to continue walking to the chamber with the champions while putting his pants right.

Harry walked down into the chamber and sat beside Fleur. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the other two champions beyond nodding hello to Cedric. Harry and Hermione had taken the opportunity since the other schools arrived to show Fleur around the school. They made their friendship gradual but quickly progressing as to not look suspicious.

When the school headmasters, headmistress, and various tournament officials came into the chamber and started interrogating him as to whether or not he put his name into the goblet or asked somebody to do it for him he simply raised his wand and swore on his life and magic that he did not. That shut them up immediately. The other school heads couldn't protest now. Madame Maxim knew Harry from when he visited with Fleur and liked him.

Karakof is a DE and would be getting some standard DE spells put on him by Harry at the next available opportunity. Harry decided that Krum might get the same courtesy just in case. It never hurt to be too careful when it came to potential stalkers of his lovers.

Harry got warnings from at least three different sources as to what the first task was. The SH told him, Hagrid showed him, and Harry smelled them as soon as they were brought into the area. Harry in turn warned Fleur and Cedric even though Fleur didn't need it. Cedric paled when he was told and thanked Harry. Krum could go to hell, the stalker.

Harry was torn as to how to handle the dragon. There were so many ways to go about it that he was having trouble deciding how to do it. If he didn't want to reveal his secrets then turning into a shadow dragon and fighting it in that form was out of the question. Fighting the damn thing with his bare hands in human form was out too. He was immune to its fire thanks to his skin. He could stun the damn thing and levitate it out of the way and while that would certainly leave the crowd awestruck at his raw power it would probably tip Dumbles off that the shield on his core was off.

Harry finally decided to use his increased reflexes and speed to jump out of the way of the Dragon's attacks and to just run up and grab the egg. Doing flips and cartwheels off of a dragon's back was impressive enough that it should earn him first place. For extra insurance Harry shadow traveled out to the dragon enclosure in the night while in his dragon form and threatened to tear the dragons apart if they harmed Harry or his mate Fleur during the task. He also explained how they were just supposed to retrieve a fake egg, so the dragons didn't think he was taking one of their eggs. Harry let them know that Krum was fair game.

Both Harry and Fleur were quick enough to evade the dragons without problems. That didn't mean they weren't going to take the added protection of their flying harnesses in case they tripped and fell, however unlikely that was.

Harry's graviton drive, as he was taking to calling it, was coming along nicely. It was all based off of the levitation charm, telekinesis, and broom flight. All these methods used the direct manipulation of gravitons to "surf" the energy that wizards and witches call magic. Finding a method to do it with silicon based circuitry was the difficult part. Runes shaped the energy magic users channel into a spell to perform a task. Runes could be combined to do more complex tasks.

Spells or as Harry had started to think of them, the energy matrices, were like computer programs that were designed to do a certain task. Unlike a computer program they had the ability to carry out the task without external help by manipulating the surrounding energy.

The unfortunate aspect of this was that the energy was too high powered for silicon based circuits. He needed to use the super conductive material employed in wizards' wand cores. Unfortunately it was expensive and supplies couldn't be obtained in quantities high enough to meet the demands that his products were sure to garner.

Harry ended up explaining his situation to the girls. They revealed a small part of their work to him in order to help. Their project required phoenix tears. They had used the chemistry techniques that Harry used on the philosopher's stone to learn how to synthesize phoenix tears. Harry took their technique and learned how to crystallize the synthesized super conducting materials. He now had conductors to make circuit runes.

If any mundane ever looked at his circuits they probably wouldn't make sense because the rune physics was beyond their current level. It was almost beyond Harry's level but he was able to understand it more and more everyday. If a sufficiently powerful wizard, of almost Dumble's power, were to examine these circuit runes they might be able to detect the energy that was running through them. So Harry designed all of the parts of the drive that contained these elements to be in the center of the device encased in the conventional silicon elements. There was also a shield separating the two incompatible types of circuitry that would block the high energy from disrupting the normal circuits by moving out of the contained area and would also prevent wizards from sensing the magic.

Outside of the conventional mundane circuits was another shield encasing the entire drive blocking it from the external high energy field of our dimension. The crown jewel of the design was a runic circuit that Harry decided would become standard in all of his designs. If the device was used in any way in breach of its intended purpose or somebody tried to learn the design by opening the housing the device would promptly disintegrate. This worked by taking the runes in a wizard portrait and watering down how much they contained. Harry would use a watered down version of his own consciousness imbued into the runes to decide if the purpose was against what he would want. If it was then a concentrated reductor curse rune would atomize the device.

Harry would naturally have to put in safeties in devices that could kill people by their destruction, like a graviton drive powered car (which was to be Star Enterprises first product). He would probably just have those types of devices shut down after safely getting the occupants out of danger if the user breeched contract. If they were trying to get into the car body to study the device the car would eject the passengers and then either disintegrate or portkey to a designated location. The consciousness would be intelligent enough to know how to handle the situation.

Star Enterprises was coming along well. Nym had found facilities that would make a great research and production plant in an abandoned nuclear facility 20 minutes from CS (Colorado Springs). It had 30 floors below ground that were solid concrete. Not only were the facilities safe to experiment in but they would be away from prying eyes. She had started construction on the office facilities in CS on the opposite side of the town from the base.

She had found similar facilities on the outskirts of London for the UK facility. All of the facilities were having wards which showed a constant energy field in the magical background energy installed. It would be undetectable as having any magical research done by the wizards. There were also wards preventing anybody that meant the company or its' employees and their families harm from finding the place.

Harry also instructed Nym to have housing facilities built for employees and their families. Harry was also able to make his idea for using telepathy to explore computers and other electronics work. The device was a headband that Harry had inscribed invisibility wards onto. It was fairly simple. It converted the magical energy from the projected mind that a telepath used into electrical energy. Harry could mentally regulate the amount of power channeled into the electronics.

The short term effect was that Harry could now control low level technologies with his mind. It would take practice and exploration to be able to work with higher level technologies the same way. Harry was spending a lot of his Sundays in the time dilation field in his trunk to work on these projects. None of the girls except Hermione spent very much time in the field and even she didn't spend as much time as Harry.

Hermione was showing effects too. She was looking more like the 15 going on 16 that her body was instead of the 14 her birth date said. Harry wasn't worried thanks to the philosopher's stone.

During the weighing of the wands ceremony that the champions went through Harry was dragged inside a closet to give Reeta Skeeter an interview. At first she wanted to make him out to be an attention seeker by "confirming" he entered himself in the tournament. He quickly changed her mind by swearing the same oath on his life and magic that he did in the great hall that he didn't enter or ask anybody to for him.

He pointed out that the real question was why he had to be in the tournament if he didn't enter his own name. Harry wondered how long this would take to bite Dumbles in the ass. A minor couldn't enter or be entered in a magically binding contract without the consent of their magical guardian. Dumbles had himself made Harry's magical guardian and then sealed the court records. The only way he could be forced to compete was with Dumbles approval which he gave by not forbidding Harry from competing and magically by knowing that Harry was going to be entered by the imposter moody.

That's what everybody but the goblins, Harry, and his family would think. Harry was magically emancipated so that nobody but himself could enter that tournament. Crouch didn't know that and neither did Dumbles. Harry by no means had to compete, but it served his purposes to do so.

Based off of the fact that the ritual to give Voldy a magical construct required his father's bones and Harry's blood Sal and Harry knew what Riddle was likely to perform. As such they figured out how to modify it to suit their needs.

They were going to make it so that the body the ritual built was that of a squib. It would have just enough magic to keep it held together and therefore keep his final soul piece constrained. Harry was planning on capturing the bastard and holding him prisoner until he was able to destroy all of the Horcrux devices. He already built a cabin that was on a remote corner of one of his properties. The place was under the fidelus and was warded to prevent anybody from tracking it. It had the most complex magical suppression wards Harry could create.

Harry was planning on keeping the bastard in a magical coma until it was time to execute him. Harry shadow traveled to the grave yard that Riddle Sr. was buried in and replaced his bones with a transfigured copy that was made of the appropriate ingredient for the modified ritual. He then did the same thing with Riddle's grandparent's bones, just in case.

When it came time for the first task it went off pretty much to plan. Harry went last in the competition having the Horntail. He watched the others using the x ray feature of his magical contacts. Krum attacked his dragon causing it to break some eggs, which he got penalized for.

Cedric did a pretty good show trying to distract it with transfigured animals. Fleur used her charm on it and quickly retrieved the egg. It woke up near when she was clear and singed her robes.

When Harry went out there he was half tempted to try his telekinesis. The egg was charmed against summoning and the levitation charm. That gave Harry a last minute idea that he considered better than trying to run around the dragon. He pointed his wand at a rock that was near the golden egg. He transfigured the rock into a sheet, which he levitated onto the egg. Harry transfigured several large animals to distract the dragon while doing this (although he didn't need to since she knew what he was doing but the crowd didn't know that). He used a sticking charm to stick the sheet to the egg. He then summoned the sheet and the egg with it. All of that took about 30 seconds. Everybody was speechless at the ease with which Harry performed the task.

His scores put him in first place by 5 points. Everybody but Karakof gave him tens. Karakof gave him a five. Harry didn't care, because he had managed to hit the DE with the standard DE charms during the time the man had been at Hogwarts. When the time was right the man would die. Fleur was right behind him with 30 points followed by Cedric then Krum.

After the first task the champions had to decipher the clue in the egg. It sounded almost as bad as a damn banshee. Harry may not have been proficient in mermish but he sure as hell knew what it sounded like outside of water. Based off of the clue he figured they were going to put Hermione at the bottom of the lake and he had to find her in an hour.

Over his dead body were they putting one of his girlfriends at the bottom of a damn lake. Fleur was worried for her sister too when they figured the clue out. On the eve of the second task Harry and Fleur had Hermione and Gabrielle stay in the RoR and used Golems to replace them. Sure enough the golems were called to the headmaster's office. Through the mental link that could be activated between a golem and its creator they could see the golems were placed under stasis.

The next day when the four champions were at the lake side and getting ready to go in Harry just had to smirk at the reaction that was sure to come at his method to accomplish this task. Wizards had to do everything the hard way. When the signal went off for them to begin the task Harry cast a traction charm on his feet. He then proceeded to use a freezing charm to freeze a walkway to the spot directly over where a point me charm told him his girlfriend was.

Fleur had transfigured a rock into a canoe and was using her wand to propel it out to where he was. Cedric was using a bubblehead charm while Krum half transfigured himself into a shark. Air is a hell of a lot less dense and viscous than water. Harry dove into the lake after running to the end of the walkway and used his grav harness to sink himself straight to the bottom. Fleur was right behind him doing the same thing with her harness.

They both retrieved their captive and used the harness again to get to the surface. As soon as the surface was breached the stasis wore off and the golems woke up. Harry and Fleur both used the methods they arrived on to get back to the starting point. They did this all in about five minutes. They both ended up tying for first place in this event with Harry in overall lead.

Harry was glad that he was able to use internal energy to regulate his body temperature so that the ice walkway didn't even make his feet cold. Cedric was third again taking up almost the whole time with Krum coming in last again because he broke some of his captive's bones. The Bulgarian was a walking disaster zone.

A few weeks later when the Yule Ball was announced Harry invited both Hermione and Fleur to go as his dates. The girls taught Harry how to dance. Then they taught Harry how girls danced naked for a boy in the RoR. Harry both hated and loved his life. He had the misfortune of being an orphan and having insane individuals either trying to end or control his life, but he also had women who loved him and lots of money.

When Harry showed up at the ball with both beautiful ladies on his arms there were jealous looks all around. McGonagall looked like she wanted to protest but there was no rule against it. Polygamy was a common practice in the wizarding world a few generations ago and mistresses were still common place today.

That night was a truly awesome night for Harry. When the ball was over Fleur, Nym, and Hermione ravished Harry. He would have to make it up to Sam when he finally did tell her about the wizarding world.

The night of the third task finally came and found the champions standing at the entrance to a maze. Harry would be entering the maze first followed by Fleur. Cedric and Krum would be the next in the maze. As soon as the signal went off Harry went into the maze and turned the first corner. As soon as he was out of sight he melted into the shadows. Using his x ray contacts he walked through the shadows of the maze through the walls and quickly made his way to the center.

It took him about two minutes to reach the center of the maze because he didn't want to make it too fast. Harry walked up to the cup/portkey and grabbed hold. As soon as he landed Harry turned himself invisible and silenced himself. It looked like an alert ward was triggered because wormtail soon came out carrying the nasty piece of shit creature that was Riddle's current form.

He looked rather harried, probably wasn't expecting Harry to get there so fast. Harry walked up to him and disarmed and petrified him. What Harry took to be an expression of fear overcame the Riddle creature. Harry found the cauldron for the ritual all set up in front of him. Harry started to perform the modified ritual. When Riddle thought Harry was performing the ritual he looked pleased until Harry levitated him over the cauldron and harshly dropped him head first in.

"Bones of the father check," Harry practically sang out as he levitated the bones into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given." He levitated wormtail over the cauldron and proceeded to use a cutting charm to slice the man's genitalia off.

"Check," Harry cackled with barely restrained glee. This was where the ritual started to differ. The original called for blood of the enemy. Harry unzipped his fly and started to piss in the cauldron.

After he was done the cauldron disappeared in a yellow cloud of smoke. At this point in time a snake, which Harry had been able to smell as well as hear, approaching, tried to bite him in the leg. It didn't apparently take into account that he had skin as hard as a dragon until after it broke its fangs on him. Harry pulled out Gryffindor's sword and beheaded the thing. A green mist rose out of it and screamed. Apparently it was a Horcrux Harry mused to himself as he cast a cleaning charm on the sword.

The squib riddle looked really pissed after seeing his Horcrux destroyed. He used what was probably his most accomplished wandless magic to summon his wand from Pettigrew's pocket, or at least he tried to. When he couldn't do it because he was a squib he had a horrified look on his face. He looked like he was about ready to say an incantation so Harry stunned him. Harry suspected that the only thing he could do magically right now besides see certain magical things was to cast the spell that would start to drain the magic out of all his followers in the effort to replace his.

Harry didn't want to give him the chance until right before his execution. Harry cauterized the wound on Pettigrew (with a conjured hot iron poker after enervating the previously passed out rat). He then cast spells on him to lock him into his animagus form until Harry released him. He stunned the rat and put him in an unbreakable conjured cage. He dropped a portkey on Riddle that transported him to his cabin then aparated there himself. He activated all of the suppressor wards and one that would keep him in a magical coma. Harry had added a nice ward that would torture a person in an unconscious state.

Harry then hopped over to Potter Manor where he gave the rat to Sirius and Remus to do with as they pleased as long as he was still sane enough to respond to interrogation under Veritruserum when Dumbles and Riddle were dead. Although they probably didn't really need him considering that Sirius' confession under the potion would probably be enough.

Luckily it had only taken him about 15 minutes between the graveyard and the manor. He grabbed the cup and was transported back to the front of the maze. When he got there he found a very appreciative crowd. The other champions hadn't been in long enough to reach the center, except Fleur if she was really trying. Dumbles looked really upset that Harry was back without even looking flustered. He probably wanted Harry to proclaim Riddle was back.

He caught Dumbles eye and felt the Legilimency that was looking for what happened. Harry's illusion ward projected thoughts of facing some of the challenges in the maze. Harry was declared the winner. Harry pocketed the thousand galleon prize money. He would probably drop it off at the nearest orphanage.

Harry saw the fake Moody heading for him but he stepped over to a nearby Reeta and agreed to give her a short interview. Under his breath he activated the spell to terminate the DE's life. When he dropped the Polyjuice ceased to function and everybody saw him turn back.

"Why that's Barty Crouch Jr.," Harry said loud enough for everybody to hear.

"I recognize him from reading the newspapers of his trial in the back logs of the library. We've had a polyjuiced death eater teaching us all year," Harry continued as a look of glee came over Reeta's face, like someone told her Christmas comes twice this year.

With the hubbub that ensued Harry and the girls were able to walk away. In the coming weeks SH reported that Dumbles was seemingly getting more and more senile. He was completely confused as to what happened during the tournament. Apparently Snape reported that his mark came back to full color and then faded just as quickly. Dumbles concluded that Riddle's rebirthing ritual malfunctioned and there would be other attempts.

The charms on Crouch Jr. left no trace as to the cause of death. Dumbles and Fudge were both taking a lot of shit from the Prophet and ministry officials for their actions in letting Crouch Jr. escape and making Harry compete. Crouch Sr. was arrested after confessing to freeing his son under Veritruserum. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban because he used the imperius on his son.

With the graviton drive completed Harry designed a car body for it. The thing was powered from the magical energy of the surrounding environment. They would advertise it as a new proprietary fuel source. They didn't need to explain it when nobody could look under the hood without the car disintegrating.

Remus had hired most of the werewolves that didn't kill for fun and a lot of the muggleborns who couldn't find decent jobs after Hogwarts. Everybody who was hired swore magical oaths that they would work in the best interests of the company and wouldn't give away any of the company's secrets.

Thus during the summer between Harry's fourth and fifth year Star Enterprises began mass producing and selling the new product named the grav car. During that time James Evans who was the CEO of Star Enterprises turned in his doctoral dissertation, which was on the graviton. It didn't give too much away but it did show experimental evidence of the graviton. As soon as the physics community read his paper and saw the results in his company he was proclaimed as the next Einstein.

People were buying the grav cars faster than they could be produced. By the time the demand died down to a reasonable level Harry had cleared a profit of 3 billion dollars US. Harry had used the time dilation field extensively to develop the manufacturing machines for the cars.

Harry had redesigned most of the known sensors using crystallized phoenix tears (CPT) as the conductors in the sensors. He figured out how to record spell signatures and reproduce them using circuit rune enchanted machinery. They were basically energy to matter converters and spell generators. He used these to permanently conjure most of the materials needed to make the grav car components. Basically all he paid was labor.

The girls had finally revealed their finished project to Harry. They found a mixture of phoenix tears and elixir of life (they call it the ptel injection) from the philosopher's stone that when injected into a severely injured person would heal them of almost all wounds. It didn't heal lycanthropy or magical illnesses like that but it would heal all physical traumas, even if the person was almost dead. But it would keep somebody suffering from a life threatening magical illness alive no matter how close to death and keep them from deteriorating further. Harry hadn't had a chance to try it yet but he was assuming that with the necromancy spells he knew he could probably even heal dead people if they were very recently dead.

It unfortunately couldn't be released to the general public for fear that wizards will figure out what it is. Unlike the grav car the ptel injection couldn't be hidden behind concealment wards. Wizards would be curious about a new muggle miracle cure. All it would take would be one healer getting an injection for analysis and the magical world would attack Star Enterprises with everything they had.

Needless to say, now that Harry was a multibillionaire public figure he added a shitload of strong wards to the house in CS. That summer with Sam and the girls was certainly an interesting one. Sam was asking all sorts of questions about gravitons. The physics community suspected that Harry had a decent handle on a theory of quantum gravity (uniting relativity and quantum mechanics) and that he was holding back. It was true too. He couldn't release that information right now or there was the distinct possible of the technology getting advanced enough to detect wizard kind.

The girls and Harry decided to discretely use the ptel injection whenever they could. Each of them decided to start carrying around several in unbreakable containers. Harry gave a syringe of it to Sam in an unbreakable stainless steal tube. He told her if she was ever gravely injured or in need of serious medical attention to inject herself with that right away. She agreed to do it.

Harry and the girls used shadow travel during the summer to get into Saint Mungos hospital in London during the night. They went to the long term care ward. They were there for two patients, Frank and Alice Longbottom. They replaced them with golem counterparts that had personal illusion wards that would simulate the state that the Longbottoms had been in for the last 14 years.

Harry knew from his parent's journals that Alice Longbottom is his godmother. They transported the comatose couple to Potter Manor and gave them a ptel injection. It appeared to work. Almost right away they went from a vegetative state to talking. Harry explained to them what had been going on for the last 14 years. When Alice realized who Harry was she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Harry had never experienced what it was like to have a mother. The closest he had come so far was Emma Granger. This was on a deeper level because this woman is supposed to be his mother now that his birth mother is gone.

The girls, Harry, and the Longbottoms talked through the night. After getting unbreakable vows from them to not divulge Harry's important secrets Harry explained to them everything that Dumbles had done. They were horrified to say the least. Harry told the Longbottom couple that he expected if they came out of the damage publicly that Dumbles would find some way to permanently either control Alice or permanently get rid of her. She after all had the right to Harry as much as Sirius.

They finally came to the decision that the Longbottoms would go to America and start working at Star Enterprises. They would use a golem to replace Neville in England while he moved with his parents to CS. The old type of golem couldn't cast spells, but with Harry's recent ability to make spell generators he was fairly certain he could adequately simulate a wizard with a golem.

The spell generators that Harry currently had were rather bulky and wouldn't under normal circumstances be able to be carried around by a single person. The wizarding world's ability to create artificial pocket dimensions quite easily would solve this problem. All but the emitter would be in the expanded space of the pocket dimension. The emitter would be tied to the wand of the golem. Harry was quite proud of his work and everybody else was impressed.

Of course the spells wouldn't be as strong as a wizard's would be but luckily Neville was thought of as something of a near squib. When Neville was picked up this was found out to be untrue. He was so happy to see his parents that his magic manifested itself visibly. It was quite powerful. Harry used his energy sight to observe that Neville's magic was bound too.

Harry helped him unbind it. Dumbles apparently wanted to keep both prophecy boys under his thumb. Sirius and Remus were happy to know that their old friends were doing well. The Longbottoms settled in well to the growing community that was the Star Enterprises employees.

The employee housing was located near the research facility. That area was heavily warded against detection from magic, so it was the best spot to house a community of magicals. Harry ended up building a school for the families there. He hired teachers to teach both the magical education and the mundane. He had a grocery store and a hospital built too. The hospital also doubled as a medical research department.

Harry ended up spending a great deal of time at the research complex helping them get set up. One of the muggleborn wizards had gone to university after Hogwarts when he realized he wasn't going to be getting a decent job in the wizarding world. He had gone into computer programming and engineering. Harry made him the head of the IT and Computer Engineering department and assigned him a priority project.

The reason that wizarding portraits didn't hold all of the memories of the person that the portrait was modeled after was because they weren't designed with enough power for storage to contain the memories in when the spells were created. Harry charged the wizard with modifying the memory spell to draw power from the surrounding magical energy to power an energy pensieve that was expandable a great deal, as much as the power provided. It would store the memories in an artificial pocket dimension.

The portrait consciousness was the perfect computer for any job. The human brain was an extremely sophisticated computer, so what better template was there to design a computer after. The consciousness would never need to sleep or tire. Harry also gave his new department head a copy of the head band interface that allowed Harry to control technology and told him to incorporate that technology as well. Combined with a wireless internet terminal the computer would be able to access the internet from anywhere within the radius of the galaxy.

Sam seemed to have had a really exciting year at work. Apparently they made a breakthrough in something they were doing. Harry suspected that it was some top secret research. There was no way that somebody as brilliant as Sam would be doing deep space radar telemetry. He didn't push her for details and he wouldn't unless it was dangerous to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 9- 1995-1996 School Year 5

Year five seemed to be boring compared to all of the rest. That was just how Harry liked it. He and the girls were constantly doing research in their free time. It was Harry and Hermione's owl year. They didn't need to study at all because of their occlumency. Harry had discovered after his occlumency and telepathy progressed to a certain point that he could copy memories from his mind to other minds and vice versa.

It would make teaching in the future a much easier task. Harry was deep into his research to erase the Horcrux attached to his scar. It went hand in hand with his satellite project so he was working on them at the same time. It was about midway through his fifth year that he finished up the charms on the satellite. It would move using a grav drive and be controlled through a command center or by Harry's mental interface.

Harry didn't want to destroy the Horcrux devices until the one in his scar was wiped. The Horcrux devices worked in a similar way to quantum entanglement. When the soul was split into pieces the pieces were entangled. They wanted to rejoin and didn't enjoy being apart. The only reason they didn't recombine was because of the spells cast to confine the soul to the object. Harry didn't want the weight of the connection if he was the only soul fragment left outside of the currently comatose Riddle.

The real breakthrough in the technology came when Harry got the idea to scan the souls of several newborn babies. They all had their own unique signature, but they all showed common areas of their soul that appeared to be separate from their stored memories. This was apparently what brand new unused soul was like. Harry recorded the readings and then devised a program that would reset the soul to the new state.

One of Harry's spell generators would do the job fine because the generators directly manipulated the energy the soul was made up of. It would take a while but it would work. The job ended up taking a week straight to do. The girls put him into a magical coma in the time dilation field in his trunk and set the machine to work. When it was done Harry checked his center and sure enough the scar was gone. The green shroud that had been over his childhood memories before that Halloween night was gone.

Harry started to organize the memories. He now had all the memories of the times he spent with his parents. After getting to know his godparents Harry considered himself to have 2 sets of parents which he loved. Sirius had grown on him even if the man was irresponsible. Alice Longbottom was a wonderful woman that Harry considered one of his mothers. He also loved his biological parents very much.

Harry experienced an easier time than he did before using his core and it did indeed seem to be bigger. Apparently the soul fragment gave him more room to store energy when it integrated. With that out of the way Harry launched his satellite which he decided to call phoenix 1. The satellite line would be the phoenix line followed by a number designation for the individual satellite.

The satellites were rendered invisible with invisibility fields to cloak them. Harry launched multiple satellites to create a global net. As soon as the system, which he chose to call the phoenix net or pnet for short, came online Harry got locations on all of the Horcrux devices. There was Ravenclaw's diadem located in a pocket dimension of the RoR. Harry also found a cabinet that had a link to it with another cabinet that could breach the wards if it was used properly. Harry destroyed the cabinet and relocated the diadem to the chamber of secrets where he had the diary stored. He next located a ring in a town called Little Hangleton. He recognized the location as the Gaunt house that the last Slytherin heir lived at, also the same town where Riddle's parents lived and were buried before Harry burned the bones. The ring turned out to be the missing family ring of Slytherin.

Harry stored this with the other Horcrux devices and moved onto the other locations. The next 2 were trickier. It turned out that the next locations were Gringotts bank and a house called number 12 Grimmauld place in London. When Harry mentioned the place to Sirius and Remus as a place he was trying to get into to retrieve a dangerous artifact to see if they had any ideas to get in without tearing down all of the severely dark wards that he could detect Sirius just laughed.

He explained how he actually owned the house and proceeded to take Harry there. Harry found Slytherin's locket in a safe behind a painting that refused to leave the wall. Harry ended up using a very small controlled burst of Fiendyfire to burn it off the wall. Sirius was happy to see the portrait of his hated mother go.

Harry was able to use the satellite network to pinpoint the exact location of the last Horcrux in Gringotts. He located the nearest shadow to the soul fragment container and traveled there using his shadow travel abilities. Luckily the ability was so rare that nobody had been able to study it in order to devise a ward to block it. Harry hovered in the center of the vault without touching anything.

Harry could see dangerous goblin magic on all of the objects. Harry used telekinesis to throw the object into the shadow portal which he went through right after. When he was back in the chamber he was able to disable the goblin magic. Harry had to decide what to do with all of the Horcrux devices now. He could easily destroy them with Fiendyfire or basilisk venom. He discussed it with Sally and they came to an agreement on the best option.

The soul fragments contained power and enhanced memory storage capabilities. The problem was they were currently corrupted and connected to each other. The method that Harry used to erase the fragment that used to be attached to the shield that his mother cast on him reset the fragment but also destroyed the link it contained with the others.

All of these items besides the diary were Harry's by right as the heir of all four founders. Harry erased the soul fragments in the objects. They were now all just objects enchanted by the founders. The soul fragments would enhance the power of the enchantments by an immense amount. When Harry put the Slytherin ring on he felt necromantic type energy in the stone.

When Harry asked Salazar what was special about the stone in the ring he told Harry about it being one of the deathly hallows. When Harry heard the story of the hallows he immediately thought about his invisibility cloak that he got from his father. It was a family heirloom passed down through the centuries. A normal invisibility cloak made of demiguise hair would have ceased to work after that long of time.

So he had 2 of the 3 hollows. It didn't mean much for Harry at the moment so he put those thoughts aside for later. He stored the soul containers in his trunk for a time if ever that he needed them. The enchantments that bound the soul fragments to the items would continue to do so until Harry nullified them.

It was now the end of the fifth year and Harry and Hermione had just finished taking their OWLs. They were both very confident in their scores. When they arrived back at King's Cross station Harry teleported himself to the cabin that Riddle was imprisoned in. He had permanently conjured a mundane gun after studying the design. Harry found it fitting that the person who killed so many mundanes would be ended by a weapon of their design.

The magical suppressor wards worked selectively in many ways. These particular ones worked to suppress Riddle's signature. They could also suppress anyone with an intent that their creator keyed to them. Say for example they could suppress the powers of anybody who meant their castor or beings under his protection harm. It was an extremely powerful tool.

Harry didn't want to be chasing down death eaters for the next few years so he woke Riddle up. As soon as Riddle saw him he said an incantation in parseltongue. The incantation activated the runes in the dark mark that would allow Riddle to drain the energy from his marked followers. Potter Manor, which is the grounds of which they were on, was built upon the natural energy or lei lines of the earth. The wards of the manor drew power directly from those lines. The older a magical connection is the stronger it can get.

Riddle would have needed enough power to overcome those wards plus Harry. The combined energy of 30 or so of the last DEs was nothing compared to the ancient wards and Harry. One by one the DEs all over England dropped dead from being drained dry of energy. When Riddle appeared completely out of energy Harry put the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger. With a spray of blood and brain matter a dark lord who had killed thousands was no more.

Later that night Harry used his shadow travel ability to enter into the headmaster's quarters when Dumbles was sleeping on the bed. All of the wards that would alert Dumbles to an intruder were tied to Hogwarts. A wizard could erect personal wards tied to himself that would stop attacks in their sleep but apparently Dumbles was arrogant enough or trusting enough in Hogwarts to not bother. As the rightful owner of the place Hogwarts would never consider Harry an intruder.

Harry had added several modifications to his conjured handgun since earlier that day. He carved runes into it to cause silence, conjure more bullets when one was used, prevent summoning or disarming, make the bullets always hit the intended target, and clean the chamber instantly after every shot. The conjured bullets weren't permanent but by the time they disappeared they would have already done their work in the target. That damage wouldn't disappear, which made them the perfect killer.

Harry walked up to the man that was responsible for manipulating his parent's deaths and for his horrible early years at the Dursleys. He pointed the gun at Dumble's forehead but changed his mind at the last minute so didn't pull the trigger. Harry asked Hogwarts to suppress all of Dumble's powers. Hogwarts too was built on lei lines and had a thousand years of magic stored within her walls.

Harry pulled back his hand and smacked the old man hard. Dumbles woke up with a start.

"Harry what's going on? How did you get in here?"

"You should know better than to question how a founder's heir got anywhere in this castle old man."

Dumbledore paled at the thought that Harry knew of his heritage.

"Oh yes old man. Despite what you thought I know all of your manipulations."

Dumbles tried to sit up and go for his wand. When he waved it at Harry nothing happened.

Harry broke out with a cruel laugh that made a shiver of fear run down Dumbledore's spine.

"You should know better than to challenge a founder's heir within these walls old man."

Harry reared back and punched Dumbles in the nose, breaking it.

"I'm going to spend the next several days torturing you to my hearts content. When I'm done I'm going to destroy your portrait and the soul fragment within. Crucio!!"

Dumbles didn't even have time to react to the knowledge that Harry knew about his Horcruxes. Harry spent the next several days in time dilation torturing the old man until he finally allowed him to die. Harry only had to do a cleansing ritual every two months or so to negate the negative effects of using the dark arts. They degraded the pathways he used to channel so much energy while the ritual repaired these pathways.

Harry then went to the man's storage room where he found the wizarding portrait. He ran a Horcrux diagnostic charm on it and sure enough it came up positive. Taking the portrait with him Harry searched the man's belongings. He found a journal like he was hoping for. Harry was able to break the privacy bindings. Harry made a copy of it and then sent the original to one Reeta Skeeter. The book could be magically verified as Dumbles and written of his own free will.

Over the next few days Harry made several moves that would change the wizarding world's view of power hungry people in the future. Harry took the portrait to his lab back in CS and erased it (he technically destroyed what it was). He stored it in his trunk with the others.

Using his position as the owner of the Prophet, which he finally openly revealed, he ordered Reeta to write a book detailing the lives of Riddle and Dumbles. It would be about the 2 greatest dark lords in the last several decades. When the book was released there was outrage at first but then when people read the books there was horror.

The man had manipulated society so much that it was no wonder they hadn't been destroyed yet. They were horrified in the atrocities he committed against Harry. Harry didn't tell the public anything beyond what Dumbles had written about. Dumbles didn't know anything about Harry's true power. He did know about Harry's heritage as the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Harry and Hermione went in the next few weeks to the ministry department of education and took their NEWTs. They saw no reason to wait now that Dumbles and Riddle were both gone. They both ended up getting straight Outstandings in every subject they tested on. They both tested on every subject Hogwarts offered except divination. They both didn't really believe that a subject that only possibly included 3 to 5 people a generation worldwide based off a genetic trait should be taught.

One of the first things Harry did now that he was graduated from Hogwarts was to have the goblins declare his mother's heritage publicly. They also declared him the heir of Merlin. He claimed all of his wizenmagot seats and rights at Hogwarts. He had the right to change anything the board of governors or school head did.

Harry immediately appointed McGonagal as headmistress and Flitwick as deputy headmaster. A new muggle studies teacher was found that was actually a muggleborn. Harry was tired of the wizarding world's prejudice against muggles based off of ignorance and arrogance. He changed the name from muggle studies to mundane studies. He used one of his werewolf employees that he personally taught at Star Enterprises as the DADA teacher.

Harry personally wanted to change the class so that it taught more of the so called dark arts but he would wait a few years before making that decision. He would make sure the concept of misunderstood and powerful magic automatically being evil was eventually stamped out. He would make sure they taught a distinction between dark and evil.

The new potions master who happened to be a muggleborn witch from America also taught chemistry. Harry added subjects in Physics, Math, and most other required subjects for schooling in the mundane world. No longer would wizards be ignorant. In order to facilitate the ability to learn these additional subjects Harry had classes created that taught every student meditation and occlumency.

The meditation would give them better control over their magic which would allow them to learn the magical subjects faster. The occlumency would give them superb memories like Harry had so they would be able to learn and retain all of the information faster for all of their lives. One of the new mundane classes was an ethics course. Harry wasn't going to have more powerful wizards and witches without better morals.

Harry decided to take a page out of Lucius Malfoy's book. The man had used bribes to pay off ministry officials who forced the profit to write their lies. Harry wasn't going to bribe ministry officials, no he put fear into them. With all of the marked death eaters dead there were a great many vacancies to be filled. There were also still a lot of supporters of Riddle that were unmarked out there.

Using his four founder's seats and Merlin and Potter seats Harry was able to make some swift changes. Harry discovered that Reeta Skeeter was an illegal animagus, a beetle to be exact. She could use this ability to get good information for her stories. Harry had the woman promoted and instructed her to dig up all the dark illegal secrets of his political opponents. Soon anybody who was thinking about opposing him learned that it was unwise because they would end up in prison when all of their illicit activities were revealed to the public.

Sal was very helpful with advice on political manipulations. Harry's political stance certainly helped to throw any would be opposition off. The wizenmagot was usually divided into known and declared light and dark sided families with a few neutral. Harry declared himself grey. He gave an impassioned speech about the fact that ever since Dumbledore took over the wizenmagot the dark sided families have been repressed and persecuted.

This would cause confrontations to arise that would bring rise to a new dark lord every fifty years or so. Harry explained that there was no dark magic, just magic used with the wrong intent. He gave examples of how to kill with light side magic and how to heal or help with dark side magic. He finally let some of his true power bleed through during his speech. This had the desired effect of causing everybody to be in awe of him.

Over the next few years rapid changes were visible in the wizarding world. Amelia Bones was elected the minister of magic. Harry was able to have pretty much all of the werewolf laws removed. Wolfsbane potion was provided freely for all infected individuals. There weren't actually that many left in England on account of most of them working for Harry.

Most of the prejudiced laws that favored purebloods were erased too. The statue for underage sorcery was abolished. It was changed so that any wizard or witch could do magic at any age as long as they didn't do it in front of somebody who wasn't in the know about the magical world.

The law about obliviating mundanes was abolished except for in extreme circumstances. Every obliviation would be reviewed by an ethics panel. Now instead of obliviating mundanes a spell was applied to them so that they couldn't reveal the magical world to those who were not in the know, and they couldn't seek to harm the magical world unless it was in self defense. The self defense was if they were being attacked by a witch or wizard they could defend themselves.

This spell was now applied to mundane born parents. Hermione's first book that published her genetic research was a real eye opener to pureblood supremacists. The books showed Hermione's research using heritage potions into a significant portion of wizarding Britain's mundane born population. Somewhere in their ancestry mundane born wizards and witches had squibs and therefore wizards in their line.

The research showed that squibs were a result of the concentration of too much wizarding blood deactivating the genes that allowed magic to collect in a core. It was ironic. Very few pureblood wizards or witches would marry a muggle. If they didn't they eventually had squibs. The squibs were shunned into the mundane world if they survived long enough.

The squibs then reproduced with mundanes until eventually the wizarding genes were reactivated. Without squibs wizards would have all become squibs and died out long ago. The outlook on squibs and mundane born witches and wizards changed drastically after that.

There were still the occasional wannabe dark lords trying to fill the power vacuum every once in a while. The nice thing about dark lords is that they needed followers. Followers had friends who eventually let something slip. The older ignorant generation tended to not know any occlumency on average. Harry had a task force of werewolves who were trained in the telepathy version of Legilimency.

They were very proficient fighters that he charged to police the wizarding world. Their job was basically to track down and dispose of or imprison wizards or witches that tortured and killed for fun. They would use telepathy to find the names of the dark ones. Harry gave them access to the pnet to aid in their tracking. Harry had the pnet tracking any powerful disturbances in the background energy world wide. The wolf pack taskforce took magical oaths to not abuse their powers.

Harry got the magical government to create a council of ethics as they called it. The council had a representative from every sentient magical race currently in the world today on it. The council had the ability to veto any law passed by the wizenmagot. The way the members were selected for the council of ethics was one of Harry's proudest creations.

It was a variation on the goblet of fire that Harry was fairly confident would take more effort than anybody was willing to put forth to control or fool. It searched for certain qualities among the race in question that was wanted on the council. They were things like intelligence, high moral standards, and qualities of that nature. The members wore nigh impenetrable masking charms to keep their identities a secret from even each other so that nobody would know who to bribe or threaten.

The British established a magical orphanage and a school for pre-Hogwarts level students. It would start in on meditation and occlumency along with different branches of internal magics. They would also teach the primary mundane school subjects. The magical orphanage was in response to the story about Tom Riddle's upbringing. It was now a commonly known rule in the magical world that under no circumstances were you to ever abuse a magical child.

Harry eventually decided to reveal the truth about Riddle's Horcrux devices. The public was horrified by the knowledge. The fact that they caused insanity under every circumstance was reinforced. Harry admitted to destroying both Dumbles and Riddle's Horcrux devices.

Harry wasn't worried about a bunch of people trying to become immortal. If they had the will and the knowledge to create Horcrux device(s) then they would probably do it anyway whether it was outlawed or not. Harry set up a program in the pnet that would alert the wolf pack when a name showed up on the pnet more than once. That was an indicator of time travel, a Horcrux, or something else that should be looked into.

The program would only alert the wolf pack if the names stayed on there for more than a week straight to eliminate known time travel from the list and they would then investigate. There were still prejudiced people in the wizarding world but it was getting better and better as each new generation of students started learning at Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 10- 1997 New Adventures Begin Season 1

It was now 1997 and Harry and the girls were all living in CS to be close to Sam. She was still working for the US government. All of the girls had completed their respective degree programs. All except Sam worked for Star Enterprises. Most of Harry's time was spent researching for the company, running the company, or running interference in Britain with the wizards.

Harry still felt like he had to hold the wizarding world's hand. If Harry wasn't able to create golems it would have been a serious headache. Harry was planning on proposing to the women on their next vacation in the tropics. Harry already had the rings picked out and enchanted. They were portkeys capable of taking the girls to any of the properties Harry owned. They also would forge a mental bond between all of the women and Harry.

The project that Harry gave to the computer engineer a few years ago to create a computer using modified wizard portrait spells finally came to fruition about 3 months ago. He modeled the computer after Harry's four ladies. It was tricky to get a model of Sam without her knowing but they cast the spells when she was asleep. The engineer was able to embed the computer in a pocket dimension in a watch. It had a connection to the pnet which could access the regular internet from just about anywhere.

Harry called his watch Alice after his godmother. He didn't have her consciousness as a component but he couldn't think of a name with all four of his girl's names combined. Harry could mentally interface with Alice or verbally. It could project a holographic screen in a frequency that only his energy sight could pick up. Alice could access the entire internet and use every computer in the world if she needed extra computing power. This was very unlikely though considering it was like having four super smart geniuses at Harry's beck and call.

Four super smart geniuses that could access their own subconscious minds. The subconscious was a powerful tool. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Alice alerting him that the pnet was picking up the biggest energy disturbance that Harry had ever heard of on the magical energy spectrum. What surprised Harry even more was that it was originating in CS.

Harry pinpointed the exact location and was disturbed to see that it was the air force base that Sam was currently at. She left on an away mission earlier this morning. Harry was worried that the mundane government was doing research that would allow them to detect the magical world. He wasn't worried about an attack because Harry had given Sam a panic button that he told her would alert Harry to her being in trouble. What he didn't add was that it would also portkey her to a very heavily warded room near Harry's lab while it alerted him (should she be within portkey range, which was not extra planetary).

Harry decided that he needed to investigate this himself. To this day he always carried his two wands, sword, knife, and trunk. The trunk was always kept up to date in food stock, potions ingredients stock, and ready made potions. Harry never knew when he would need a place to stay.

Harry was wondering if this disturbance had happened a few days ago too, because the satellite over CS had been damaged by a micro meteorite and needed to be repaired. Sam had already been at the base two days ago when the satellite was down so Harry wouldn't have detected the disturbance. The satellite was just brought back up this morning. A lot can happen when the satellite was offline for two days.

It took Harry an hour to get on base and down to the level where all of the activity seemed to be centered around. Harry was invisible and had heavy notice me not charms on himself but he still couldn't walk into anybody. There were also a lot of keycard checkpoints that he had to wait for somebody to pass because he didn't want to give away his presence by having Alice do it.

When he got to the level with all the activity he now understood why Sam was so excited and why there was so much activity. There was a giant metal ring. What Harry could sense about the ring was two very important facts. The first was that it was the most advanced piece of technology that Harry had ever heard of. When he tried to mentally interface with it he realized that it would be a long time before he could control this device.

The second fact was that it was made of a material that could channel the magical energy that Harry and every other magical being used. Harry made his way up to what appeared to be a conference room overlooking the ring room. Harry found a bald man doing paperwork at his desk who by the ranking on his shirt was apparently a general.

Harry stood in the corner of the room and started using telepathy on the man to figure out what the hell was going on. Apparently two days ago a group of aliens came through the ring that the air force called the stargate. The aliens killed a bunch of air men and took a woman with them.

A team that Sam just happened to be a member of then went on a mission earlier this morning to the planet Abydos that was visited back in 1994. Then about an hour ago Sam and her team went on to another planet on a rescue mission for the wife and brother in law of a Dr. Daniel Jackson along with the captured air force woman. That was the situation as they knew it now.

Harry needed to act now to deal with this situation. It figures the US government would hide something like this from the other countries. Harry knew this couldn't get out because of the fact that the stargate was made of a material that could channel magical energy. Harry was relieved to find from the memories of this general Hammond that none of the scientists could reproduce the material.

Harry hit Hammond with a sleeping charm and proceeded to search the man's desk for all the information he could find related to the Stargate program. Harry glanced over all of the relevant documents. Harry also instructed Alice to hack the pentagon and find any and all information available pertaining to the stargate program. One really nice feature about Alice was that no firewall on earth could stop her, at least none yet.

Harry also instructed his private anti grav jet to take off for the UK. One downside to traveling as a mundane was that he couldn't just appear in different countries without dealing with customs. He had Alice schedule an immediate appointment with the new British PM. One of the perks of being a multibillionaire genius who won the Nobel Prize was that it got you in certain doors rather quickly.

They could apparently fit him in later this afternoon. The jet had a golem to act as him during flights. He would just shadow travel over when they got through customs. There was no reason for him to have to sit through a long flight. When Harry was finished in Hammond's office he applied an invisible runic array to the conference room and Hammond's office. The array was a neat invention that allowed Harry to observe conversations in a room, both audio and visual.

It also recorded the data on a computer that was housed at Star. The array only activated when there were people talking in a room so that the array wasn't recording useless information. Alice could filter out the mundane conversations for him. Harry then went back to Star and informed Hermione, Nym, and Fleur what was going on and what he was about to go do. They agreed with him and told him their wishes.

Later that afternoon, after the golem cleared customs, Harry was waiting to start his meeting with the new PM Tony Blair. Harry had only met the man once but generally found him agreeable. When Harry was ushered into the man's office he wandlessly cast an illusion over the wizarding portrait that projected an image to the portrait that normal everyday activity was occurring.

Harry greeted Tony and then got down to business.

"Tony I assume you have been briefed on the other British Minister."

At Tony's startled look at Harry's knowledge of the wizarding world Harry continued.

"You don't get to where I do with out detecting advanced physics based technologies in the world. Yes that's right, it isn't actually magic. It's just really advanced physics but don't tell them that."

Tony looked relieved at that bit of information.

"The reason I brought them up is because I just erected a hologram around the portrait over there that will make it think only ordinary things are going on in here."

Harry passed him a remote control that he tied the illusion to.

"That control will turn the hologram on or off whenever you want. I suggest doing so whenever this subject I'm going to tell you about shows up."

"I'm only going to ask you for one thing for bringing this to your attention but we'll get to that in a few minutes. As we speak a team of American air force officers is on a mission to rescue some captured people and assess a threat on the other side of the galaxy. They accomplished this feat by means of an artificial wormhole generator that they call the stargate."

Harry passed him a copy of the pertinent top secret documents that he had liberated from the SGC and the pentagon. Alice had a spell generator built in that allowed her to conjure the documents from her files and Harry's memories. Alice just informed Harry that the team had returned to earth and was debriefing in the conference room.

"They have apparently encountered a hostile alien race called the Goauld. This being is able to burrow into the neck of a human and take control of the person's body."

The PM blanched at that statement.

"I am still getting updates as we speak of the situation."

Harry tapped his ear to give the impression that he had an earpiece in.

"The United States plans to explore the galaxy using the stargate network by forming teams to continue the exploration. I am sure I can get myself on the teams if I wanted to by offering my services as a genius but it would be a lot easier to do if I had the backing of the British government. I don't think the US has the right to go start wars in the name of earth without consulting more of earth's government. They are currently forming 12 teams."

"My proposition is that the UK picks up half the cost and put half their people in as team members and base personnel. Their current projected budget is 7 billion US but one seventh of that is power consumption alone. I will install a power generator in the base that will eliminate that cost. I'm sure there are other areas where I can help them cut costs with my technologies."

The PM sat for a while thinking over the proposal.

"I agree to your proposal. Now what is it you want for bringing this information to my attention," Tony asked what arguably had to be earth's brightest genius.

"I simply want to be on SG-1 and have two of my people on SG-2."

"Agreed," Tony answered realizing that was a good deal.

"Sir I have another gift for you that I think you'll like very much."

Harry pulled a mirror out of his pocket that he had just conjured. He wandlessly hit it with the charms for communication.

"This is a telephone except that it does video as well as audio. It is voice activated, so all you have to do is say my name or the US presidents name that I will give one to when I go to meet him."

Once the mirror was set up and they talked over what to arrange with the president Harry took his leave and sent his jet back to the US.

He shadow traveled back to Star and informed the girls what had happened. Hermione told him she wanted to stay at Star and research there solutions to problems that arose as a result of gate travel. Therefore the two spots on SG-2 were for Fleur and Nym.

When Harry estimated that he had allowed sufficient time for his jet to get to Washington he himself then teleported to the city. He was promptly given a meeting thanks to the PM calling ahead to organize it. Harry gave the US president the same remote to control an illusion over his wizard portrait. He was pleased and even more so when Harry set up the mirror for him. Once the conference was started Harry and the PM started to deal with the situation.

The president quickly realized he needed to make peace or he was going to cause a world war. He agreed to the proposition when he realized he would save more than three and a half billion dollars a year plus would have more support if the secret ever came out. The fact that he would have the man the world thought of as the next Einstein to help with problems was certainly easier to swallow.

The president called up Hammond and explained that James Evans would be the new fifth member of SG-1 while all the other teams would be half British. Alice had been informing Harry of the problem with one of their people being infected by a Goauld parasite. They were currently in an operation to try to remove it.

By the time Harry's plane got back to CS he had been back for a few hours relaxing from his trying day so far. Harry immediately headed on over to the base and made his way down to the gate level for his official tour. Harry was waiting in the gate room for his tour guide when the gate activated. Then came in the man who Alice reported from the conference room video was a major Charles Kowalski.

He was the one who was recently infected with a Goauld parasite. Judging from the man's reactions and behavior the operation to remove it wasn't too successful. The man charged Harry full on. Harry started fighting the man hand to hand. Apparently this Goauld was able to enhance the man's strength. Harry was glad for his dragon strength or he would probably be getting his ass kicked right now. Harry decided to end it before somebody else intervened.

He quickly positioned himself behind the man and made it look like he hit a pressure point on the man's neck when he actually channeled a small wandless stunner through his finger tip into the man's neck. He dropped like a puppet with his strings cut. A security team soon showed up to take the man away.

Just then Sam walked into the room along with her team and Hammond. Sam did a double take when she saw him.

"James! What are you doing here?"

"Hi honey nice to see you too," Harry answered with a smile.

A blush spread up his girlfriends face so Harry explained the situation to spare her further embarrassment in front of her team.

"Well it seems I'm the newest member of SG-1."

General Hammond then took everybody up to the conference room where he briefed them on the changes with the British members.

"James what generator do you have that could completely power this place," Sam asked.

"Well Sam I might tell you later at home but everybody might just want to get used to hearing Star Enterprises proprietary technology. Now as for your sick major I believe we have a treatment at Star that will fix him right up."

General Hammond quickly agreed to try the treatment because there wasn't much hope otherwise.

The major was transported to Star. Harry used a medical diagnostic charm to locate the portion of the parasite still in the man's brain. Apparently the creature could survive even though a good portion of its body was detached. The Goauld parasite manipulated the brain chemistry of its host to overwrite memories in the major's brain with new ones. Harry used telepathy to erase the Goauld memories.

Harry used some healing charms to speed up Kowalski's recovery time. Harry and the major drove back over to the base where they were met with a warm welcome after Harry assured everybody that the major was completely recovered. SG-1's leader, Colonel O'Neill, appeared to warm up to James after he saved his best friend's life.

That night's discussion at home was one of the hardest of Harry's life. Sam appeared upset at first at all that Harry hadn't told her about but eventually got over it when she realized all that she hadn't told him. She was most upset about the part of him being a ten year old when they first had sex. He then explained about it being ok because he was a different species. He also pointed out that he was older because of so much time spent within a time dilation field.

She agreed and then got quickly distracted by the time dilation field and all of the other technology that Harry started showing her. The next day Harry had the girls draw straws with varying lengths to see who went first. He then took each one of them into a time dilation field for about an hour which was a little over a day inside the field. He had prepared the most romantic setting he could inside the field where he proposed to each girl.

He was overjoyed when he was finished and all four ladies had accepted. He explained about the enchantments on the rings. Harry gave all of the ladies a watch like Alice with a personality tailored after his own. He also gave Sam a special trunk that he had been working on for the last several years. It was custom made for her so that she could safely operate everything inside.

Her watch also had a small spell generator that would be able to cast most of the Hogwarts spells for her. It followed her mental commands. That technology was only going to Sam for now. There was no way the world was ready for it to go elsewhere. Harry and the girls all got wizarding tents to use instead of their SGC issued gear. If they were going to explore they would do it in style.

As soon as he informed the British PM about his plan to provide free power to the SGC Alice had messaged the manufacturing division of Star to start producing five of the power modules that Harry used to power all Star Enterprises facilities. They drew power from the magical energy field and converted it to electricity. It would take five of them spread throughout the base to provide enough power.

When Harry and the girls went into the base for the mission debriefings he brought the modules and showed the base technicians how to hook them up. The first planet that SG-1 ended up going to had a people that were of apparent Mongol decent. They evidently had a problem with women showing their faces or speaking in public. Harry was about to kill them for threatening to kill Sam when the rest of the team managed to calm them down because they saved one of the local's lives.

When Sam was properly attired according to the local custom Harry had to suppress a laugh. Thanks to Harry's continued efforts over the years Sam knew that she was hot. She knew this outfit brought out her beauty but damn if she hated male chauvinism. They were staying in their own personal tent which included an extensive set of wards. Harry showed Sam how to use the spell generator to generate a hologram of the hard light variety over her normal clothes to make it look like she was wearing the dress.

Later on that night when Harry was attending a celebration that Sam wasn't invited to he felt somebody trying to breach the harmful intent wards. They couldn't find the tent because they meant to do its occupant harm. Harry snuck back over to the tent and observed the boy they had saved earlier wandering around. Harry used telepathy on him to find out why he was trying to harm Sam.

He found that the boy was in love with the daughter of a rival chieftain. He wanted to sell Sam to the man to buy the man's daughter. The fact that Harry knew how love made you do crazy things was the only thing that kept Harry from obliterating the boy from existence. Harry went into the tent and explained the situation to Sam. He decided to help the boy the next day.

The kid had given up last night after a long time of not being able to find the tent. Harry tracked him down the next morning and told him he would help him. Sam's computer watch that she had creatively named Harry would be able to easily generate a hologram of Harry being there while he was away helping the boy. They traveled to the camp of the rival chieftain.

Harry was able to find out about an old custom that if anybody managed to defeat the chieftain in a challenged combat that he would become the new chieftain. Harry told the boy to make the challenge and Harry would take care of the rest. Harry told him to claim that he was a wizard.

During the combat as soon as the boy claimed he was a wizard and pointed towards his rival Harry used his special handgun to shoot the rival chieftain in the head. The conjured bullet would disappear later. Harry didn't feel bad shooting one of these people when they treated women like they did. They raped them, beat them, killed them, and sold them into slavery.

Harry made the boy promise that he would never treat a woman poorly again. The green eyed man told the boy if he treat a woman badly he would drop dead where he stood. After Harry's display of power the boy was quick to agree.

After that mission was over SG-1 had managed to procure a sample of the anesthesia the Mongol descendents used. If Harry had discretely acquired an extra sample that Star could study no one was the wiser. It was amazing how much one could buy easily in less advanced cultures with spare galleons. Harry decided to start carrying more gold with him on missions.

On the next mission that SG-1 went on they encountered a civilization that appeared to be afflicted by a plague that devolved their people into a caveman like state. Making use of Sam's mental link with himself he asked her to hold an illusion using the spell generator in her watch to make it appear that Harry was still there. Since the consciousness for the computer watch was modeled after Harry and had all of his memories it would be able to simulate him easily.

Harry used his time to confound several of the local population so that he could retrieve blood samples. He then shadow traveled back to the forest where they encountered the devolved people. He used his dragon senses to track down several of the infected and using stunners collected more blood samples which he stored in a biohazard containment unit he kept in his portable lab in his trunk.

By the time Harry had returned to the group they were making their way back to the gate to return to earth. The Goauld they had come looking for apparently wasn't there and hadn't been for a great many years.

When Harry got back to earth he sent a mental message to Hermione about the blood samples so that she could retrieve them to have the medical lab look for a cure. The samples had the remote transportation rune that allowed Harry to mentally summon most of his things. They required a password which Harry gave Hermione to incant when she summoned them.

During their debriefing one of the marines that had traveled to the planet with them went berserk and tried to attack Teal'c. Teal'c easily subdued the man but from the man's mental state Harry started to suspect he might have contracted the disease.

It was confirmed minutes later when two men who were fighting fell out of the conference room to the floor of the gate room. They were both badly injured and would be dead within minutes. Harry summoned two ptel injections from his trunk where he kept a good sized supply of the injections for emergencies. The men's physical wounds immediately started to heal and within a minute were completely gone.

When Harry was questioned about what was in the injections he gave the men later by Dr. Frasier and Hammond he told them it was a proprietary drug developed by Star. Unfortunately due to certain parties in the world it could not be distributed to the general population.

Later in the day when Harry was in the shower room taking a shower Sam who had apparently contracted the disease jumped him. She apparently wanted to mate with him. What followed was one of the most enjoyable sessions of sex with Sam he had ever had the pleasure to experience. It was quite rough but Sam didn't seem to care and Harry's draconic physiology kept him from even being bruised.

Afterwards Harry used Hufflepuff's healing device to try to cure her of the disease. It took quite a lot out of him but it worked. It also took care of any injuries she had from the rough sex. Soon the base was dealing with a mass amount of cases of the infected. By having Alice access all of the medical files of all of the base personnel and using the data provided from the blood samples analyzed by Star Alice concluded that the uninfected people, besides Sam, Harry, Fleur, Nym, and a few other people all took heavy antihistamines.

Harry informed Dr. Frasier of this fact who promptly began treating all of the infected. Harry explained figuring it out by saying he cross referenced all of the medical files. It was true; he just omitted the part about the blood samples. They went back to the planet the next day with tranquilizers guns with darts filled with antihistamine to cure the infected or touched as they were called.

After that day new protocols were put into place at the SGC. They basically required all personnel to carry hazmat gear offworld in case of such troubles again. Harry took it a step further. He was able to devise a personal ward that filtered all air that went through it for dangerous contaminates. It would block harmful levels of radiation and filter out infectious diseases. It would also alert the wearer's computer watch to the fact that it was filtering something harmful.

Harry tied Sam's to the spell generator in her watch. It was now standard protocol for anybody in Harry's in the know group to use this shield at all times. It was also standard protocol for any Star employee to use the ward. The ones who didn't have the watch computer would be alerted by a slight buzzing on an enchanted watch they wore. It was decided that all Star employees and their families used the ward all the time. It meant a significant decrease at the Star hospital with sick people.

Hermione's parents had long since moved to Star and started jobs in the medical research division. They were the only other mundanes that had the computer watch technology with spell generators. They too had the ward that was dubbed the infection ward tied to their watches.

Harry added the infection ward to the already large ward scheme on all Star Enterprises facilities. It would protect against radiation from mundane nuclear weapons. Harry found that the computer watches could now create more complex new spells and wards. It would take them forever to do if Harry hadn't given them a permanent link to processing hardware that was constantly kept under a time dilation field.

On their next mission through the gate Harry was glad for the infection wards radiation shielding properties. The planet was one whose sun put out much more harmful radiation levels than most stars did. They were there to retrieve a missing team that failed to check in. The leader of the team was a guy who Sam was once engaged to before she met Harry, a captain named Jonas.

They encountered a member of the team named Connor on their way to the teams last known location. He informed them of how Jonas had gone insane and was lording it over the local populace as a god. They came across the team's anthropologist who Connor had burned to ash. Harry couldn't bring him back with conventional means. He wasn't ready to reveal his other methods of bringing the man named Franks back.

The other method was using time travel. Harry had used his status in the wizarding world to acquire a time turner and had his people study the technology. They had been able to replicate the field that the time turner created. It was included in Alice's capabilities to be able to generate the field. The department was still studying the technology but it would probably be many years before they made any significant progress beyond being able to go back longer than a week.

Thankfully Franks, the anthropologist, didn't have any family left according to Alice's copy of the personnel files. Harry had Sam generate what was becoming the standard illusion for when he needed to get away and proceeded to travel back to the point a few minutes before Franks was killed, the time of which he took from Connor's mind. Harry created a golem to take Franks place.

He then basically took Franks aside and gave him a choice. He could change his identity to a new one that Harry would provide for him and take a job at Star or he could go back to the fate that would have happened to him before Harry decided to save him. Obviously the man agreed so Harry put him into an enchanted sleep and placed him in his trunk until he got back to earth. The man would be spelled to make sure he told no one of Harry's or Star's secrets. He would never be able to go back to his old life but at least he was alive.

Harry then waited invisible until SG-1 came and examined the ashes of the golem and his other self left before replacing the illusion. From the research that was done on time travel it appeared that there was a time stream that Franks did die in but this now wasn't one of them thanks to Harry's meddling with time. That event caused a diverging alternate reality.

The team soon bunked down for the night. Harry placed up proximity wards in addition to Teal'c placing electronic equivalents. Sometime in the night the wards went off alerting Harry that they were under attack. The group managed to ward off the attackers by releasing a barrage of gunfire and Teal'c firing off a staff blast. Connor was hit with a tranquilizer dart and the attackers tried to silently spirit him away but Harry intervened.

Their darts just bounced off his draconic skin and he fought them off with hand to hand. The next morning Connor was awake and fine so the team moved out to find Jonas and his team. They arrived at the indigenous people's camp, for lack of a better description, to find that the people were being worked to death in order to build a temple for the false god Jonas.

O'Neill went off to scout out the surroundings. Sam eventually decided to go talk to Jonas when one of Jonas team started beating one of the workers. Harry claimed that he was going to stealthily follow Sam to keep her out of trouble to the rest of the team. As soon as he was out of their sight he turned invisible and followed Sam.

Harry mentally cheered Sam on when she decked the slave labor enforcer. When she was taken to Jonas Harry listened as the insane man ranted about his master plan to take the native people out of squalor. The man was clearly insane. Harry used telepathy on the Jonas and discovered the man's plan to use a Goauld device that was left behind which apparently did much the same thing that the infection shield did in regards to radiation.

Harry had heard enough. He snuck up on the guards and put them all to sleep with a silent sleeping charm. He used the incarcerous spell on all of the members of Jonas team that had helped enforce the enslavement of the people. He snuck back up on a scene where Sam had a gun pointed at Jonas and he seemed to be taunting her to shoot him. Harry none too gently proceeded to beat the shit out of the insane man until he was unconscious.

A quick incarcerous charm later and Sam and Harry were looking over the device. The device evidently filtered the light that got through to non harmful levels. It appeared to do so by using the element the gate was made out of for power. This was the same method that Harry had observed the DHDs (dial home devices) used. Harry suspected that it was a design the Goauld had scavenged from the gate builder race.

Harry was convinced the stargate network was built by a race far more advanced than the Goauld. The gate technology was truly incredible. Such a race wouldn't have to result to tactics that the Goauld used to get what they wanted. Contacting the rest of SG-1 they found out that the rest of the team had not been just sitting around.

Teal'c knew about the device of which the system required two to work. Daniel, Teal'c, and a native had located the second device. Relations between the locals and earth were somewhat repaired when they showed the locals how to work the light shield devices. The native that helped Teal'c and Daniel was a big help in repairing relations. The people were further grateful when Harry used a ptel injection on all of the men who were tied to the stakes in the sun. They all made a very quick complete recovery.

With the promise of the SGC's immediate aid with medical supplies and food along with teachers to help them rebuild their society to greater levels than before SG-1 headed through the gate back to earth along with the captured team members and Connor. When Harry got back he delegated one of his people at Star to set Franks up with a new life and job.

On the next planet that the team traveled to they encountered yellow sand and pits filled with broken crystals. Harry's energy senses screamed at him that there was serious energy in the area. When he caught Colonel O'Neill about to touch one of the crystals Harry stopped him and berated the hell out of the man for his stupidity. He then told him about some sensor readings that he had taken that showed that touching that crystal would have likely killed him.

Alice had been able to pinpoint the energy to the crystal. It appeared that she could communicate with the energy in the crystal. It appeared to be an energy being like himself only it contained its consciousness in an immobile crystal. Soon with some coaxing from Alice the crystal formed a face with which it explained the story of why it hid.

Apparently the Goauld had come and destroyed all of the crystal beings when one of the Goauld was killed from energy overload. They were now afraid to show themselves to outsiders. Apparently there weren't many crystals left and it would take time for them to grow their numbers again. The being was lonely. This part of the explanation was left out from the others ears.

Only Sam and Harry could hear because of their watches. The being contained the same energy that they used but just in a different form. When O'Neill decided that the team should head back to earth because there wasn't anything else on the planet Harry decided to leave a golem behind to keep the beings company and to study them. The communications technology that used the energy that magical beings used to transmit information could relay data quickly from anywhere in the galaxy to anywhere else in the galaxy.

The golem could send its findings back to earth. The golem was pretty much a copy of Harry except it didn't need to eat, sleep, or do many other things Harry had to do to survive. It also had Harry's fighting skills in hand to hand, minus any draconic traits Harry had. Never the less it was a formidable opponent because it had its own enhanced strength and speed.

It would defend the crystal beings from further attack and notify Harry in that eventuality. Harry had decided to start carrying spare golems around for situations like this in his trunk after his first mission.

It was during the break between missions that Harry and the girls were married. There was a mundane ceremony privately held where friends from the SGC were invited. This included Hammond, O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel, and Dr. Frasier who the girls had become good friends with. There were also the employees of Star Enterprises. This was considered a Star Enterprises secret so the ceremony was never made public.

In the wizarding world all of the women became Mrs. Potter. In the mundane world they became Mrs. Evans. The wizarding records were sealed so that Harry's mundane identity was kept secret. It was perfectly ok for a lord to marry that many women in the wizarding world. It was doable in the mundane world in England thanks to Harry being very good friends with the queen. He personally briefed her on the Stargate program and kept her informed.

She apparently thought he was charming and he had taken a liking to her. Naturally she received wedding pictures. Their honey moon was six months in a time dilation field in a pocket dimension that Harry had crafted to look like a tropical island. It was quite realistic. They had house elves taking care of all their needs. The girls loved it. After that it was decided that each wife would get one Sunday a month in the time dilation field with Harry, which would be a month on the inside of the field. This allowed Harry to always be caught up on his work. After all it would be awfully hard to have sex for a month straight, although they put in a good effort.

Their next mission was prompted when a visiting government official wanted advanced technology and Teal'c told him where to find some. The description of invisibility caused Harry to worry about it being another magical race. He decided based off of the abilities of wizard kind to detect magic performed he would most likely look like a normal mundane if he kept his illusion ward up and didn't perform any active magic.

Assuming they didn't detect his pocket dimension within his trunk and watch immediately, which was highly unlikely, they probably wouldn't detect it at all unless they knew to look for it. This meant that magic could be done in the trunk and within the pocket dimension that housed his spell generator. Both were shielded from the flow of energy between the inside and outside except through designated places, like the spell generators focal point.

This was decided to be the new standard procedure for Harry and the SG team member girls on planets that had possible indications of being magical energy capable worlds. If the Goauld knew the true threat of earth they would attack it immediately and with great force. They would also want wizard hosts, although Harry suspected that if a Goauld tried to take a wizard host the wizards magic would fight back and kill the Goauld.

As far as a Goauld's capabilities against magic went, they couldn't perform it. From Kowalski Harry determined that the Goauld could draw and channel energy from the naquadah in their blood but it was of a nuclear type. They could channel it through their technology to have certain effects. This was what gave them their godlike powers.

Harry didn't want to try telepathy on an awake and active Goauld symbiote. Harry suspected they could sense it through the changes in brain chemistry and therefore counter it. Teal'c's mind appeared to be impenetrable to telepathy when he was in his unique state of meditation. That was what caused Harry to start instructing Sam in the meditation techniques along with occlumency. She already had mind wards on her but it never hurt to be safe.

When they got to the world with the invisible flying creatures the gate disappeared. The team decided to continue searching for the creature. When they came upon it Harry observed what appeared to be a disillusionment charm on the creature. Soon they discovered that Apophis was on the planet hunting the creature as well.

O'Neill and the rest planned an ambush that Harry had a bad feeling about. So when it came time for the ambush Harry stayed right beside Sam to keep her safe. When Apophis showed he had a personal energy shield Harry knew the ambush was a bust. When Jack and Daniel were killed Harry told Sam to wait for Teal'c to get hit and then they would take them into his trunk and revive them with some quick necromantic spells.

But Harry saw a chance when Apophis caught a staff weapon from one of his Jaffa. Apparently the shield didn't stop lower kinetic energy objects. Harry through his Slytherin dagger at the Goauld and cut off the hand that held the shield and hand device. Apophis' escape was covered by fire from his remaining Jaffa as he fled without his hand.

The bodies of those who had fallen had disappeared. Apophis' hand was dissolving under the venoms and acids imbued into the dagger. Harry discreetly retrieved his dagger and the hand device for later study. From what Harry had learned from Teal'c about Goauld he thought Apophis might survive the venom in his blood if he were to get to a sarcophagus. Luckily for them he would be using all of the Goauld healing power until then just staying alive.

Harry's priority was retrieving Jack and Daniel before they were past the point that he could revive them without messing with time. It would be a shame for them to have to work for Star under a new identity. Teal'c and Harry were able to track them down pretty quickly thanks to Harry's sense of smell.

They found them apparently already revived in huts built by a family of forest dwelling beings. These beings could manipulate the energy that magical beings used. Harry was weary about revealing himself for what he was to any other magical race. They could apparently use necromancy to great effect. They were also communicating with each other using telepathy. They must not have realized that Harry could sense it. He refrained from communicating with Sam or Alice while around them while he verbally told Sam when they were alone to do the same with her computer watch.

When the beings apparently learned to speak English very quickly Harry felt validated that he needed to know more before revealing himself to them as a magical being. They were obviously very intelligent. SG-1 then learned about Shackle, a Jaffa that Teal'c used to lead, being revived in another hut.

Harry walked far enough away from the hut to communicate with Alice without being heard verbally. He had her conjure a ring and enchant it with a few spells. The ring wouldn't be noticed by Shackle. As soon as he went through the gate next time a powerful obliviate spell would hit anybody within a ten meter radius of him. It would replace their memories with those of a fruitless search where they found nothing of interest on this planet. The only thing of interest that happened to them on this journey that they would remember would be Apophis getting his hand bitten off by a very venomous creature. Then a tracking charm would activate that would tell Harry wherever Shackle was in the galaxy.

This would allow him to track Apophis thanks to Shackle being in Apophis personal guard. Harry unfortunately couldn't tell the rest of SG-1 besides Sam about the tracking without revealing things he was unwilling to reveal.

A little while after Harry slipped the ring on the unconscious Shackle's finger he escaped, knifing Teal'c and Lya, one of the Nox women, in the process. Teal'c would heal by his symbiote soon enough. Lya on the other hand was unconscious and would soon bleed to death. Harry quickly injected her with ptel before anybody else could move.

The Nox were amazed at her nearly instant recovery. The Nox then wanted SG-1 to leave for now. O'Neill was against it stating that he wanted to stay and protect the Nox from the Goauld. Harry took him aside and told him that he had dealt with Shackle and Apophis and they needed to leave right now. Jack bowed to Harry's request. O'Neill was definitely smarter than he let on. He had good instincts on what course of action to follow when it really counted.

When they were at the gate waiting to go through Harry gave the Nox several samples of ptel as a first trading opportunity. To appease the worry of SG-1 for the Nox they showed the team a great floating city. Harry felt vindicated that they were right in leaving. The Nox could take care of themselves. They were invited back as long as they didn't bring weapons. Harry had a feeling that they would be more interested after they analyzed ptel.

When they got back to the SGC Harry simply told the rest of the team that he had injected Shackle with a slow acting poison. The same poison he used on Apophis. He wouldn't make it back to Apophis to report anything, while Apophis would be lucky to survive if he made it to a sarcophagus. The team was much happier hearing about that and Apophis' lack of hand. Harry immediately had his people at Star start to analyze the hand device technology.

On their next planet they explored they encountered a roman type civilization. Alice picked up an energy field that she didn't know what its purpose was. It seemed to be emanating from a statue that the locals informed them was their god. Harry explored the statue until he found what appeared to be an opening. He had been practicing his mental interface abilities and so interfaced to cause the panel to open. A drawer with control crystals for the field generator opened.

It was easier for Harry to let Alice control most of the more complicated technology because Harry had to center himself and allow his subconscious to do most of the work with the more advanced tech. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to try the gate yet but he was pretty confident he could activate and power it without a DHD.

The local that was speaking to them was amazed when Harry opened the panel and immediately assumed they were gods. Alice was able to access the memory banks for the device and found many years worth of data. Apparently a Goauld named Pellops was performing various genetic experiments on the local people. He was using the device to generate a field that controlled nanites in their blood.

The nanites artificially aged the locals so they only lived 100 days on average. It made it so Pellops could see the long term effects of his experiments faster. Harry immediately informed the rest of the team of what he had discovered. The local people were both horrified and thrilled when they found out that they were supposed to live for thousands of days.

They were horrified about what had been done to them and happy to live longer. The SGC would send aid to help them recover. Harry collected blood samples from the locals so that nobody would know he had them. He also managed to slip off and permanently remove the field generator along with the memory banks of data. He would have Star study the experiment.

It was possible that the nanites could slow aging or even reverse it. Harry suspected that this Goauld had discovered something they didn't share with others of their race. It was probably based on a principle similar to that which was behind what Harry could do with his aging and metamorphic ability.

The next planet SG-1 traveled to was provided by Daniels theory that the Norse gods were in fact powerful aliens that were enemies of the Goauld. When Daniel suggested that the Goauld didn't build the Stargates Harry backed him up by explaining that the stargate is so advanced that anything the Goauld have shown so far is inconsistent with that level of technology.

Teal'c provided gate coordinates to a known Norse God world. When they got there they were met by a group of men who started laughing and chanting Thor repeatedly. They heard an energy build up coming from an obelisk with a hammer shaped top. Harry should have known there was a damn good reason the Goauld didn't come here. Harry and Alice quickly interfaced with the device and found the power controls. Harry quickly shut power off to the device.

Alice was able to find the devices purpose. It scanned for Goauld in any form and if found transported them to another device that reintegrated them. That was all the device did. Harry walked up to the obelisk and climbed up to the top of it. He acted like he was taking his portable computer pad which he claimed was a proprietary technology of Star Enterprises, which it was, and working on the device.

He used the pad in situations where he used his mental interface powers and wanted to cover that ability with visible technology. The group of local men had run off when the device had shut off. Harry explained to the rest of SG-1 what the device did and explained that he was modifying it so that it wouldn't affect Teal'c.

Soon a woman rode down on a horse followed by the men. She introduced herself as Gerwyn and welcomed them to Cimmeria. She seemed very mistrustful of Teal'c, which was understandable. Eventually she grew to be more trusting. She told them that the device sent Goauld into the mountains to a place where the Goauld within them was removed. She introduced them to a former Goauld host named Kendra.

She too seemed to mistrust Teal'c. It took a lot longer for her to trust Teal'c but she eventually did. She showed them a Goauld healing device. Harry determined from scans of its energy output that it wouldn't be very useful to him because it was even less powerful at healing than his own technology and spells. Kendra gave Daniel hope because she was able to influence the Goauld that was in her. So the host can survive if they are strong willed. That was good news.

They eventually left that world with an invitation to come back later. Harry knew from the technology that the race who built Thor's hammer was advanced. They appeared more advanced than anything he had observed from the Goauld but less so than the gate builder race. That meant there were at least four advanced races that he knew of (Goauld, Norse, Nox, and the gate builders).

The next mission through the gate was again prompted by Daniel. He found video from the pentagon where the gate had been opened years ago and a scientist went through. Daniel informed the scientist's, Ernest Littlefield, former fiancé of what happened to him. Catherine was the one who started the Stargate program in the first place. She got herself invited along on the rescue mission. Harry liked her because of her fiery attitude.

When they got to the planet it was to arrive in a decrepit looking stone structure. They were walking and looking around when they came upon the naked aged Ernest. He recognized Catherine, his fiancée, after giving a few of the team a naked hug and then turned around and walked away. They followed him down to a room with writing on the walls and a pedestal in the middle.

Harry immediately recognized two of the languages written on the walls. They found out Ernest had been stranded there alone for a long time and now half crazy as a result. The place was apparently the meeting places for the four races of the Great Race Alliance (GRA). After getting Ernest clothed he showed them a little of what was in the pedestal.

Daniel got really excited about the information in the pedestal. Harry could reproduce the information on the walls from a printout from his memory later. The pedestal information on the other hand would be trickier. Alice could probably download it but it would probably be easier to take it with him. He hit everybody but Sam with a compulsion charm that made them want to go out of the room and back to the gate room. They would also forget about the pedestal.

There was only one reason that Harry could read two of the languages on the wall and that was because Sal made him learn them. This meant this was something important. As soon as he touched the pedestal its top lit up and he could access the entire contents of it in his mind. It was a brief history of the races. That was the moment when he figured out what he and the other wizards and witches are.

The four great races were the Nox, the Asgard, the Furlings, and the Alterans. Harry was descended from an Alteran. Wizards and witches in general were descendants of Alterans. He told Sam through his mind link what he discovered. They were both shocked. As soon as he mentally expressed the desire to take the pedestal with him it immediately detached the top portion from the base which was just a hunk of metal.

He used his telekinesis to float it into his trunk. The pair then made their way up to the gate room. That's when the team discovered why Ernest hadn't dialed home. The DHD was damaged from a cave in. Harry placed memories in the minds of everybody but he and Sam of Harry powering the device with the power source from the pedestal. In reality he used his mental interface powers (MIP) to power and dial the gate.

As soon as he got back to Star Harry shadow walked to Slytherin Manor.

"You knew Sal all this time and didn't tell me."

"To what are you referring my young heir? There is a great deal that I know yet haven't told you. "

"Don't play dumb with me Sal. You knew that we were Alteran."

"Of course I did. I was pushing my limits of what I could and couldn't tell you just by teaching you Alteran and Asgard."

"But I don't understand. The last information that the pedestal gives states that the Alterans left this galaxy about 5,000,000 years ago due to a great plague. But for that to be true and for we descendants of the Alterans to be here we must either be descendents of the infected Alterans left behind or the others returned at some point. Why did they disappear from history at that point?"

"You are very close to the truth my heir but I cannot tell you anymore than that."

Harry was unsatisfied with the portraits lack of answers but there was nothing he could do. He went back and talked with the girls about what had been revealed. The pedestal said that the Alterans were planning on leaving several knowledge repositories throughout the galaxy. It didn't say where they were because they hadn't left them yet but it said they would do that right before they left the galaxy. They apparently took off for another galaxy, where they didn't say, in their great city ship Atlantis.

While Harry was contemplating the information he learned about his people's history and the techs at Star were going over some of the new elements recorded on the pedestal SG-1 was sent on another mission. This one was to Chulak to recover Teal'c's son Ryac who was about to have a primta implanted in him.

When they got past the guards at the gate and made their way to Teal'c's former home they found it burned out. When Teal'c was still grieving for his lost home and what he thought was his lost family another Jaffa that Teal'c knew arrived. Master Bratac informed Teal'c that his family was in the camps, most likely on the south side of the city.

When the pissing match between Bratac and O'Neill was out of the way they split up. Sam and Daniel were sent back to guard the gate and prepare it in case a quick departure was required. Harry sent an invisible golem with her to watch her back. It had a spell generator watch on it. It made the perfect body guard because it would protect its target at all costs.

Harry, O'Neill, Bratac, and Teal'c made their way to the camps on the south side of the city. When they got there Teal'c ended up getting in an altercation with the priest who was about to implant the primta into Ryac. He ended up killing the Jaffa priest and getting reacquainted with his wife.

When it was explained that Ryac was infected with Scarlet Fever O'Neill was about to give him a powdered medicine that was carried with him in his pack. Harry stopped him and pulled out a ptel injection. Harry also mentally instructed Alice to conjure an armband inside her pocket dimension and enchant it with an infection ward. It would be able to draw power from the surrounding energy to power the ward like Harry's power modules did.

She pushed the materialized band into Harry's hand, inside his bag so the others wouldn't see it appear out of thin air. Harry pulled the band out and placed it on Ryac's arm. It snapped over his arm and the seam disappeared. He then injected Ryac with ptel. His symbiote pouch immediately closed shut and healed up. Harry explained what he was doing to the amazed Jaffa.

"That injection I just gave him will rid him of any sickness that was in his body and the band should stop anymore from getting in. It would still be best for him to come to earth so that if he does get some infection we can heal it."

After Teal'c thanked Harry profusely and made a vow to always help Harry in a time of need (some Jaffa life debt thing) the group of seven headed towards the gate. Along the way they met up with Sam and Daniel. Apparently they had snuck off after seeing priests carrying a symbiote. They had retrieved a symbiote for study in a canister.

The golem informed Harry mentally that he had retrieved the remaining ten symbiotes from the tank before Jackson shot it up. Jackson had actually shot the hologram that the golem was maintaining until Daniel was out of sight of the tank. They were housed in the pocket dimension the golem's spell generator is in within a conjured containment tank. Star scientists would be getting some new specimens to study.

The large group made it back to the gate where Bratac beat the two priests and Jaffa they found guarding it into an unconscious state. Harry discretely obliviated them of the memories of ever seeing the group while the others said their goodbyes to Bratac. Harry also instructed the golem to cast the same surveillance charms on the gate as was used in the SGC conference room. The gate could hold the charms easily because it was made out of naquadah which could conduct Alteran energy.

The pedestal hadn't said what the energy was because they weren't going to leave that type of knowledge lying around where anybody could stumble upon it. The golem had the frequency needed for recording computers back at Star to pick up and record. The computers at Star would monitor the feed and alert Harry to anything of importance. Harry also gave Bratac a ring which had communications charms on it. He told him to simply think that he wanted to talk to Harry and the device would activate. He warned the Jaffa Master about the iris and to alert him before trying to come through to earth.

When they got back to the SGC Harry helped the research biologists rig up a containment tank for the one Goauld symbiote they had which they were salivating over. The golem had made a scan of the tank on Chulak. Using this information Harry informed the biologists that the symbiote needed a small current like they would get from a host to stay healthy and alive.

By the time Harry was done the small Jaffa family and the rest of SG-1 had been debriefed and checked out. Harry offered them a home to live in as well as tutors for them to get caught up in whatever subjects they wished. They accepted. Harry had bought up a good deal of the real estate of CS as safe houses or refugee houses for offworld friends or just in case he had need of them. They all were warded with the standard set of protection wards that prevented harm in most forms to the home's occupants.

Teal'c and Drayac accepted tutoring too in order to help their son with his schooling. It also would help to distill a lot of the power behind the Goauld "magic" if they knew how the technology worked. Of course the SGC scientists were trying to figure out how it worked too but Harry knew a significantly larger amount of how the tech worked thanks to the acquisitions he had made and his scientists were studying.

Harry had assigned teams the moment the stargate came into his awareness into making new weapons for both offensive and defensive capacities. One of those technologies was just finished. It was a gauntlet that could be worn on the wrist. It was basically a version of the wizard stunner that ran off of conventional electricity. It was powered by the converter charm that drew Alteran energy and converted it to electricity (going to call it the power matrix from now on).

It was adapted from the Goauld wrist device. It fired a rapid fire burst of five shots a second. It was basically a red beam stunner but the width of the beam was narrowed down to the size of a large bullet. Getting shot with the stream would put a target out for several hours. Luckily it wasn't deadly unless a target was under sustained fire for more than a minute.

Harry now carried one on his wrist at all times as did the girls. Harry was working on a shield that would fit on the other wrist. He had a shield using the Alteran energy built into his computer watches. Basically that shield had three different types of protection to it. They all utilized a trip ward that would notify the watch if the target were being attacked by any means.

The device had varied responses depending upon the type of attack. It would throw up an energy shield if energy was the attack method. If it was a projectile its momentum would be removed with a shield using the arresto momentum EM (energy matrix or spell). That shield was particularly powerful because almost all weapons had momentum so that shield generally stopped most things.

Wizards never realized but they had an instinctual ability to dampen inertia in life threatening situations which is why they can survive large falls that could kill a mundane. Harry had found the instinctual mechanism while exploring his subconscious or center and built it into his shields. He also had a small emergency inertial dampener built into his grav cars that would kick in if an accident occurred that would otherwise seriously injure the passengers. Harry's grav cars were the safest transportation method on the market.

So Harry's watch shielding had built in inertial dampeners within it. If the killing curse was being thrown at the shield wearer the watch will calculate based upon the amount of exotic particles that were created in drawing so much energy how much of the Alteran energy is needed to counteract and cancel out the exotic energy particles. It would then launch that energy from the spell generator in the watch at the oncoming killing curse.

It did all of this within the time that the curse was detected and reached within a two foot radius of the shield wearer. The last shielding feature of the watch was in case the energy or the danger was too overwhelming for the shields to defend against. If the watch computer saw that it was unable to defend against overwhelming odds then it transported its wearer and anybody close by that they were touching and wanted to shield into its pocket dimension. The final safety feature of that aspect of the watch was to close the sensor array opening tightly until the danger passed.

This was similar to being out of phase with the normal space time dimension that we reside in. There are 11 dimensions within each reality with an infinite number of realities. A reality exists for every possible outcome to every possible scenario that ever occurred throughout time itself, each with its own 11 dimensions. This was an artificial dimension which allowed the viewer to see what was happening in normal space time.

It was the same method the fidelus used on his aunt and uncles home and his trunk used. If his trunk had windows it could see what was going on outside. It was a very effective defense that was employed in all of Harry's watch computers because it required absolutely no wizard component. Harry would only allow this technology to be used by close family. It was too dangerous in the wrong hands if it was corrupted. He had discovered a form of immortality with the elixir of life and now he was well on his way to achieving invulnerability.

Horcrux devices were just the smallest tip of the proverbial iceberg when it came to invulnerability. Harry was learning more and more about magical energy matrix connections everyday. Harry suspect that one day it would be possible to duplicate a soul in an unconscious state while the original is awake and to then form a connection between the duplicate and the original. The Horcrux was only flawed in its method of splitting the soul, killing innocents, and the insanity it caused from the split. Neither would happen with artificial soul creation. It would be a long time before such a thing is possible.

On the next planet SG-1 went to it looked like they were on a land mass that was covered with small steam vents which was close to the ocean edge. The group made its way over to the ocean edge to look into the water. They were almost immediately attacked when they got there by a creature in the water that fired some sort of stunning device. It knocked out everybody but Sam and Harry, their shields stopped it cold.

With a thought from Harry's telekinesis the creature was jerked out of the water and landed on the edge of the water. Harry used telepathy to figure out why the creature attacked. He discovered that it wanted any information that the team had on an ancient Mayan goddess. Alice accessed the pnet which then accessed the internet searching for information on the goddess. Reading between the lines and the information on the goddess from the creatures mind the Goauld killed her.

He informed the creature who seemed to be grieving for his lost mate. Harry let the creature go back into the water. Harry revived the others and explained what happened, leaving out the parts where he used his powers. He just explained that due to some Star Enterprises experiments it would take quite a bit to put Sam and himself down. The creature didn't detect the telepathy and the telekinesis could be contributed to advanced technology.

Harry and the rest of SG-1 were on a short break before their next mission and were doing various tasks around the base. Harry was helping Sam with her occlumency and meditation techniques. They were interrupted by news that they were wanted in the briefing room. When they got there they were informed of a woman claiming to be the Egyptian goddess Hathor. When Daniel came into the room he claimed that she was a Goauld and had been in stasis on earth for 2000 years.

The look that passed between Daniel and Hammond made Harry suspicious. When Hammond seemed to agree that Hathor should come down to debrief them Harry was even more suspicious. When the Goauld came into the room Harry could sense the naquadah in her blood. She also seemed to be emitting a veela like pheromone that she used to enthrall O'Neill. Harry had watched long enough. He raised his stunning gauntlet and with a quick burst of fire everybody in the room but Sam, Teal'c, and Harry were unconscious.

Harry could tell that Teal'c was immune to Hathor's charm, probably because of his physiology and his intense hatred for Goauld. Harry used his communication mirror to inform the president of the situation. Sam was given temporary command of the base as the highest ranking female officer on base. A female contingent of troops was deployed at the top of the mountain to subdue anybody leaving the mountain until the incident was cleared up.

It took the better part of a day to get everything cleared up. All of the men who had come into contact with Hathor had to be checked for the elevated hormone levels that showed they had been enthralled. It took a while for their levels to go back down to normal. Meanwhile Hathor had been isolated from contact with others and was kept unconscious. Her hand device was removed to Star before anybody woke up.

Harry helped to design a room to keep her in where she was guarded by female guards at all times. He designed a system that would knock her unconscious if she tried to use her pheromones again. It would also immediately stun the hell out of her if the Goauld tried to jump to another host. It was in the form of a collar around her neck. Unfortunately the host was too far gone to save after thousands of years as a host.

Harry was studying the sarcophagus device. It felt like his healing device from Hufflepuff, only corrupted or broken. It could be that the Goauld scavenged an Alteran healing technology and weren't good enough to replicate it correctly, the device could have been broken, it could have been not meant for non Alteran physiologies, or all of the above.

It was determined that Hathor probably didn't know any useful information after being in stasis for over 2000 years. So she would be studied and experimented on for information about Goauld. Harry was fairly confident that he could remove Goauld now, by using a computer watch to target a switching spell where he switched the symbiote with whatever material was supposed to be where the symbiote was (air, bodily fluids, etc.). There was no way a wizard could do it that accurately but the computer had sensors and was extremely accurate in the manipulation of EMs. The oldest and most refined wizard couldn't hope to come close to the accuracy and finesse of a computer watch.

On their next mission the team was going to observe a black hole accretion disk during a solar eclipse. Instead they found the dead population of P8X-987 along with SG-7. Harry immediately told Alice to message the retrieval team back at Star. The retrieval team was a team Harry had organized as soon as he had started rescuing SGC personnel that would die on their next mission.

The team went back using time travel fields generated by time field generators Harry let them use. Like the team that policed the wizarding world this team took magical oaths to only use the technology for good and to always follow Harry or his wives instructions in the use of the technology, no deviation. They extracted the members before they went on the mission and replaced them with golems, and then set them up with new identities working for Star.

An addition to the operations that Harry had made was to have their families included after being spelled for secrecy. It was a pretty routine operation now because casualties were unavoidable in operations like this. The wolf packs name didn't really fit them any longer because Harry had long ago figured out how to cure lycanthropy. It was a virus of the soul for lack of a more involved description.

He basically used the same equipment he used to erase Riddle's former soul fragment to erase the virus with software he had written. They were still called the wolf pack for nostalgic purposes.

It appeared that the planet's inhabitants had been killed by some virus. Harry had gifted all SGC personnel with the loaning of infection ward bands like Ryac had so they should all be safe from the virus. The apparent plague but SG-7's fully functioning infection wards lead to the suspicion that SG-7 didn't die because of infection. This fact, in turn, lead to O'Neill ordering the team back to earth. On the way back to the gate they encountered a little girl who appeared to be the only known survivor of the plague.

Harry sensed naquadah in her and immediately suspected she was a Goauld. Harry informed the others what he found. He used telepathy on her and found that she wasn't a Goauld. He wouldn't try to use telepathy any longer than trying to glean surface thoughts of a Goauld, because the battle would destroy the host mind, unless the host couldn't be saved. The surface thoughts showed the girl wasn't a host and he told the team his scans had shown him as much.

A diagnostic EM showed a device made of naquadah forming in the girl's heart. It was still forming from the looks of it. Harry was fairly confident he could remove it with the same method as a Goauld extraction back on earth. They decided to take her back to earth and Star. To be on the safe side Harry placed a strong shield around the girl that would contain a blast strong enough to destroy a stargate (which was no easy task).

When they got back to earth Hammond was convinced of the serious need to perform the operation to remove the device quickly and of the fact that Star needed to do it because the technology didn't exist elsewhere to do it safely. Hammond got approval with a quick call to the president. Cassandra, the little girl, was then taken to Star by Harry and Sam for the operation. Cassandra seemed to be clinging to Sam for dear life.

Harry put the girl to sleep with a sleeping charm and proceeded to perform the operation with one of the staff healers. Alice could have done it all but it was better to be safe than sorry by having a trained healer when operating in the areas the device was lodged. Alice performed the switching spell using the various bodily fluids she conjured instead of air to replace the device. Cassandra was healed back up and woke up soon after without even a scar.

The study of the device showed that it was a powerful explosive that would have likely destroyed the stargate. It hadn't finished forming yet either. It would have been triggered the next time the girl got close to the gate. Teal'c stated his suspicions that it was likely the Goauld Nirrti based off of her using these tactics before. Harry placed that name at the top of his shit list for fucking with a child.

Harry was able to use his telepathy to lessen the emotional trauma for Cassie, as she liked to be called. Cassie ended up being adopted by Janet Frasier who had been seriously dating Remus Lupin after Harry introduced them. Sirius still refused to relinquish his bachelor ways and settle down. Cassie started lessons with Ryac who she became good friends with.

The next planet SG-1 visited was a world Teal'c had apparently visited before as the first prime of Apophis. On Chartago Teal'c was put on trial for the murder of one of the villager's father. SG-1 could have easily extracted Teal'c but he didn't want to go. He felt remorse for his crime and felt he deserved punishment. Harry didn't want to waste time with this so he took the dead man's son into a side balcony where he could overlook Teal'c.

He spelled the man to secrecy and used telepathy to let the man experience what it truly meant to grow up Jaffa. In what was minutes to the outside world was years and years of indoctrination at the hands of the Goauld. The man now understood what it took for Teal'c to defy his god and fight against him. Harry was thankful that Teal'c was only unreadable when he was in a meditative state.

After that the man dropped all charges and told Teal'c he admired him for his courage. Before they could leave the village was invaded by a group of Jaffa who routinely attacked the people. The team helped to kill all of the invaders without loss of life to the town. While the team was promising to send aid to help the people defend themselves against the Goauld Harry erected a ward around the gate that used Harry's morals to decide the heart of anybody who stepped through the gate. If the arriving being wanted to cause harm to these people like the Jaffa and Goauld did the wards would immediately fling them back into the still active wormhole the wrong way, killing them instantly. They shouldn't have any Jaffa or Goauld problem unless they came by ship, which was unlikely once the Goauld stopped returning.

The next planet that the team traveled to appeared to be in the process of destroying itself in a rather violent manner. This observation was based on the massive ash cloud caused by volcanoes erupting all over the place. They found a group of the locals dead or dying on the ground in front of the gate. Harry erected an illusion ward to hide the fact that he was actually reviving the dead ones he found instead of just searching for survivors. He was just reviving them, not completely healing them. That would take too much time and energy, which Harry needed to revive the dead out of the group of 30 or so survivors.

While Harry was busy reviving the locals the rest of the team was passing them through the gate after Sam who had gone back through to let Hammond know the situation. Luckily Harry had learned long ago techniques from the founder's portraits to draw the energy from the surrounding environment instead of using that stored in his core. It took longer and more concentration, which made it harder to use in battle but it gave him unbelievable endurance.

By the time that Harry got back to the SGC some of the refugees were awake with oxygen masks on their faces. They were apparently quite condescending and arrogant when they observed the SGC level of technology. Harry started hitting all of them with ptel injections which quickly healed all of their injuries and shut the condescending leader up at this display of apparently advanced medicine.

To top it off one of the Tollans, as they called themselves, named Nareem was apparently trying to put the moves on Sam. So far Harry didn't seem to like the Tollans. They were arrogant about their advanced technology. The devices that they recovered appeared to phase matter into another dimension so that the wearer can appear to walk through solid objects.

Harry had Alice completely scan the schematics for the device later on so that it could be replicated at Star. It was one of Alice's improving capabilities. She could use her ability to interface with technology to trace the way a device worked and copy the schematic for duplication later using an energy to matter converter (conjuration). He would also need to devise a method to block the device from penetrating the iris over the gate.

A ward could be modified to block the movement of the iris out of this dimension. When the SGC scientists couldn't make heads or tails of what the devices were for Harry informed them what they were. He also told Hammond that they would never be able to replicate the technology and that he wasn't going to do it for them because it was too dangerous. He did say he would erect countermeasures on the iris to block the devices from being able to pass through it.

After that Hammond agreed with Harry's recommendation to forward the refugees to the Nox for help on returning to their new home world. Harry suspected it would be a test of the Nox patience in dealing with the arrogant Tollans. From the sounds of it they were pretty advanced compared to earth and slightly more than the Goauld but they were babies compared to the Nox, Asgard, and Alterans.

The Asgard had been exploring space for about 500,000 years with the Nox a million. The Alteran people had been in space for millions of years and traveled through many galaxies before settling on the Milky Way. He didn't have a complete history and wouldn't until he found a repository. These figures were accurate 5 million years ago when the Alterans left the Milky Way.

The Tollans were surprised when Harry gave them their dimensional matter phasing devices back. What they were most surprised about as Harry could tell from his telepathy was the fact that Harry could even tell what the devices could do. Harry gave them a stern warning not to try to get through the earth gate using the devices or they would find themselves crushed against the iris.

The Tollans were through the gate again on their way to the Nox home world a few hours after they had arrived in much better health with some words of wisdom from Harry. "Things are not always as they appear to be." Harry suspected that they would learn that lesson well from the Nox.

Before the team had even made it ten feet from the gate on their next mission they started taking heavy fire from a remote and concealed enemy. Sam started to dial the gate again while Harry stood behind her shielding her from the fire. The rest of the team covered with suppressive fire. When the gate opened up O'Neill sent the GDO signal (garage door opener) to open the iris. Daniel was the first through followed by Teal'c and Jack.

Harry and Sam ran to the gate under the protection of their shields and went through together. Harry felt the wormhole shift after they went through. They came out on the other side in an icy chamber. The impact from that ejection would have injured a human, luckily Harry wasn't fully human, and anything his enhanced physiology didn't block his shields did. Sam and Harry got up and looked around. They obviously came out on the wrong gate, the question was which one.

He had Alice use the now expanded pnet to triangulate their position in the galaxy. Harry had been leaving a pnet satellite on every world they visited to orbit above the gate. It would collect valuable intel about that planet as well as providing additional information about what was on the other side should they ever return. Harry was surprised when the position told him they were on earth. That meant there was a second gate on earth.

Harry started melting the ice around the gate with fire EMs. Soon he located what he was looking for, a DHD. This was a gold mine. The DHD would be able to override the earth gate should he choose to and it would allow his people to travel offworld around the schedule at the SGC. The DHD looked like it might need some repairs but the watch computers could operate the gate as well as the SGC computer systems could if not better.

Harry conjured wooden crates around both the DHD and the gate which he then turned into portkeys and promptly activated. He wrapped his arm around Sam and shadow traveled them both back to Star where they found the gate and DHD waiting for them. They informed a worrying Hermione who had been informed of their disappearance by Fleur and Nym of what happened. They mentally reassured the girls who were still at the SGC.

Harry surmised from the situation at the SGC that the idiots firing at them must have hit the power source for the offworld DHD which caused the overload and subsequent jump he felt of the wormhole to the second gate. The girls were all excited about the new Stargate and DHD they had acquired. When the girls informed them through the mental connection that the gate at the SGC had been repaired Alice dialed the stargate to a local planet they had visited and they stepped through.

They then dialed earth and sent through the GDO signal. The second gate at Star was not hooked up to any power source so the wormhole connected to the powered one at the SGC. The reason it must have jumped is because the SGC gate had lost power and the second one was still hooked up to the malfunctioning DHD's power source. The wormhole would always connect to the functioning dialing computer system first. It probably wouldn't have jumped to the malfunctioning one at all if the power surge hadn't forced it to by pushing too much power. The overloading offworld DHD had probably provided more power for the second earth gate than the malfunctioning DHD did.

Harry would have to set an off switch on the earth DHD to kill power when they weren't using the gate or when a signal wasn't given like a GDO so that the SGC personnel wouldn't end up at Star. He would also need to set a special circumstances override to that in case of another power surge taking the SGC gate offline. It would kick the power back on in that case and divert the wormhole to the Star Enterprises gate. Any teams that arrived there could be obliviated and diverted to an offworld gate like Harry and Sam were faking now.

Harry told Hammond and the rest of the team when they got back that they had simply ended up on another world and had been dialing back ever since. He told them about the likelihood that the power source on the offworld DHD being hit.

When the team arrived at their next planet, designated PX3-989, they were attacked by what appeared to be an automated defensive weapon. It attempted to stun the team but in what was becoming a regular occurrence failed against Harry and Sam's shields. Harry interfaced with the defensive weapon and turned it off. It wasn't long before a portly man came along to the gate room and introduced himself as Harlan.

When Harry tried passive telepathy on Harlan he got quite a surprise to find that the man was an android. When Harry asked him about it he explained a little bit about the history of this planet. They had apparently undergone a cataclysmic event on the surface of the planet rendering it uninhabitable for quite a long time. Their scientists had poured their collective talents into building this place for them to survive as well as the android body where they copied their consciousness into.

Apparently Harlan had been lonely as the last one of his kind to stay on their home planet. He couldn't leave because he was powered by the bulky systems which had been steadily declining. Harlan could barely keep the systems running with all of the repairs he had to make. Harlan was over 10,000 years old. When Harry inquired about how much power Harlan needed to function properly and they had managed to understand each others units Harry found that he could enchant a power converter that will draw from the background energy to power the android.

When Harry offered Harlan a never depleting power source capable of powering Harlan that never needed work in exchange for the android creation technology he gladly accepted. Even though the android could be slightly annoying Harry found he liked him. He told him about the crystal energy being on the planet they had visited who was also lonely. He also informed him of the artificial life form (he didn't want to explain the technology of a golem) that was there too.

Harry gave Harlan the coordinates to the planet while informing the golem on it through Alice of Harlan's visit. He also invited Harlan to earth when the others weren't around. He gave him an access code to get him into the Star Enterprises gate. The Enterprises gate also had an iris but was much more heavily defended. The wards in that room would scan the minds of new arrivals as well as detect any harmful intent. Attackers or thieves would not like the welcome they got should they try to attack Star.

As soon as the team stepped through the gate on the next world they all got an alert from their infection wards that the area had harmful radiation levels if someone were exposed for too long. Luckily the levels were low enough that the ward easily handled them. The team decided to continue exploration since they weren't in any danger from the radiation.

They came across what appeared to be a lab where the locals had collected a plethora of ancient artifacts from many different civilizations according to Daniel. Daniel was fiddling with what appeared to be a remote control and seemed to accidentally turn on a mirror looking device. He was about to touch the mirror like surface. Harry saw what Daniel was about to do and went to push him away. Unfortunately it appeared that Jack saw him to and went to do the same thing.

Jack and Harry hit each other and Harry was pushed into the mirror. He felt a pulse of energy pass through him. When he looked back at the mirror it was off and there appeared to be nobody anywhere around. The satellite that Harry had launched when the team first arrived was not responding to any of Alice's attempts to communicate with it. Harry chalked it up to either a glitch or damage caused by the power surge. He would investigate the circumstances later.

Harry couldn't see the remote Daniel was playing with anywhere. He decided to take the mirror device with him for study and head back to earth because the rest of the team was nowhere to be found. Harry knew something weird had happened because of the team's absence. The best place for answers would be earth. When the device was safely in his trunk Harry made his way to the gate to head back to earth. He didn't even bother with the DHD. The nice thing about doing it this way is that the vortex that was generated by using the DHD could be blocked. The Nox had done something similar whenever SG-1 encountered them.

Harry might have been convinced that the link between Alice and the pnet satellite had been damaged with the weird energy surge, but this situation that he found himself in was too much for coincidence. He was facing a gate room full of armed gun men with their guns pointed at him. Then Hammond walked in apparently questioning who he was. Harry immediately used telepathy on him and what he discovered made him sigh.

He was pretty sure that he knew what had happened. There were several possibilities, one would be the power surge could have caused Harry to pass out and start hallucinating but that was just highly unlikely. Harry was pretty sure that from Hammond's memories that he was in an Alternate Reality. Harry decided that due to the fact that earth was currently under attack from the Goauld he didn't want to waste time contemplating the situation right now. He waved his hand and all of the guns were ripped from the air men's hands and were piled in the corner of the room with a shield around them that didn't allow their owners to get to them.

At Hammond's alarmed and surprised look and emotions he was projecting Harry simply stated, "When I've dealt with the Goauld I'm going to need to speak with Dr. Carter and General O'Neill."

Using Hammond's memories (I'm not going to keep repeating that phrase so just assume that most actions Harry takes in this reality where he didn't have knowledge of before Hammond's memories are a result of him having Hammond's memories) Harry shadow walked to the top of the mountain where he found a Jaffa contingent just landing getting set up to lay siege to the mountain.

It was lead by none other than Teal'c. Guessing now that it was Apophis attacking earth Harry approached Teal'c. When the Jaffa started shooting at him his shield just absorbed their staff blasts. Harry just waved his hand and all of the Jaffa were bound in ropes except for Teal'c.

"Teal'c of Chulak, I know you do not wish to serve the false gods that enslave your people. Relinquish your quest on this planet and your service to the Goauld and I will spare the lives of your race."

Harry used his telepathy to make his words sink in directly into Teal'c's mind. He also made an aura of fire appear around him. Teal'c who was one of the strongest people Harry knew was scared shitless. His emotions screamed these feelings to Harry's empathic abilities.

Needless to say Teal'c quickly agreed. Harry took from Teal'c's mind the location of the Goauld who controlled the two attacking vessels.

"Await my return within your vessel with the shield at full."

Harry didn't need Teal'c getting blown up by an RPG (rocket propelled grenade). Harry then launched the contingent of pnet satellites that he usually carried with him at all times.

It was enough to make the pnet cover the planet. He used the sensor readouts to give him a better position on the two attack ships. From Teal'c's mind (again not repeating that) he knew that Apophis commanded one vessel while his son (Chlorel who was possessing Scara) commanded the second. Harry shadow traveled to the bridge of Apophis ship. When he got there Apophis was sitting on his throne giving orders to the Jaffa.

Harry released a massive burst of stunners with his stun gauntlet. When everybody was unconscious and tied up using the incarcerous EM Alice took control of the ship. He sealed all doors and gave the override command that had all death gliders return to the ship. Harry then shadow traveled to the second ship and did the same thing. Once he was done securing control of the ship he traveled from room to room subduing every Jaffa on both ships.

Harry then landed both vessels in a field outside of CS. He then shadow traveled back to where Teal'c was in his ship and got the Jaffa to follow him. Harry and Teal'c appeared out of the shadows in the SGC briefing room. Currently O'Neill, Hammond, Catherine Langford, Sam and some SFs were there. Harry quickly disarmed the SFs with a wave of his hand.

"Now can we please sit down and discuss this situation like civilized people." When everybody was seated he addressed the room.

"Judging from your memories you don't know me but I know all of you. This is because I just arrived here from an alternate reality. In that reality SG-1 consists of Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Captain Samantha Evans, and myself. My name is James Evans."

"Yes Samantha is one of my wives," Harry stated when he saw the questioning looks directed at him by this Samantha.

Harry used Alice's ability to project his memories into a hologram to show some of the highlights of their missions. The assembled people were much less skeptical about the situation after that.

"Teal'c here has been indoctrinated and forced into slavery his entire life. It is not the Jaffa's fault that they are brainwashed into serving the false gods that the Goauld are. That doesn't mean I'm saying you shouldn't defend yourselves but there shouldn't be any reprisals against Teal'c and any Jaffa that want to rebel for freedom."

"I am a member of the race called the Alterans who built the Stargates. Now I'm going to go remove the Goauld from Scara and then I'm going to go retrieve his sister and remove the Goauld from her. Apophis' host is too far gone to save. You are welcome to watch the procedure if you want. I've left two nice Goauld attack vessels in a nearby field that should help you defend earth from small numbers in the future."

"When I get back I'm going to look for my counterpart in this reality," he finished before apparating away.

Harry did just as he said he would. He placed the Goauld removed from Scara in a tank for the SGC to study. When he retrieved Sharai (Daniel's wife) from the planet she was on he brought her back and removed the Goauld. When he was done removing the Goauld he experienced what he came to realize were the first of many cascade entropy induced tremors.

They were the result of the same soul inhabiting the same reality. It was similar to the Horcrux effect. Two fully conscious identical souls couldn't be active at the same time for long without them trying to absorb into each other. Harry solved the problem by going into the time dilation wards in his trunk where he and Alice worked out an armband that would temporarily alter the frequency that his soul was at (it wasn't necessary to permanently alter his signature).

Harry used the pnet that he had established to track down Daniel who had taken refuge in a pyramid in Egypt when the surrounding area was being attacked. He introduced him to Sharai and gave them some memories of their alternate selves that Harry had retrieved long ago to observe what happened on the missions that he wasn't on. They seemed to hit it off really well. Daniel was helping her recover from her time as a host.

Harry also retrieved the quantum mirror, as he had dubbed the device, remote from Catherine. He then helped her retrieve Ernest from the planet that he was still stuck on. The structure was barely standing from the tsunami like storm that it was experiencing.

Harry was finally able to get around to tracking down his alternate self. Using the satellite he found the signature of Harry Potter (I will refer to our Harry as James for the times they are together) in London. The rest of the town was leveled like most major cities from the Goauld attack. Harry had survived under the fidelus in Sirius' old family home. The fidelus took the place into a pocket dimension which protected it from the attack.

James was able to get in using his satellites to overcome the charm. When he got into the place he was relieved to see that apparently Hermione and her parents were safe there too. He also found the weasel family in the house as well. James went in at night through the shadows. He made his way to Hermione's room and proceeded to review her memories with telepathy.

When he was done he levitated her to Harry's room and sealed the door. He then took both of them into his trunk. He activated the time dilation field. When they woke up James explained who he was and where their lives had deviated. It appeared that in this reality all of Dumbles' plans for Harry had come to fruition.

Dumbles had ended up getting killed by Snape. Harry had witnessed the murder. The pnet informed them that Dumbles did indeed still have a Horcrux at Hogwarts. It appeared that he was going to wait to be resurrected, probably by Snape and most likely when Riddle was gone.

Harry's core was still bound and he had numerous obliviate EMs performed on him. James helped him to remove them all and using Alice helped him to erase the soul fragment in his scar so that it could reintegrate. Over the course of the next few months spent in time dilation James taught Harry and Hermione everything he knew (including how to make the philosopher's stone so they were essentially immortal). It was much easier to do when you could push memories directly into somebody's head.

James helped them each construct a computer watch with shields and showed them how to use the pnet that he had set up. This world was now in serious trouble, if it was even going to survive at all. There were over 1.5 billion people dead. The rest were going to want to wage war on the Goauld. There would be many struggles for power. The Goauld had made a serious error when they didn't bring more ships.

The parasites didn't realize that the surviving Alteran population was on earth. Right before morning on the outside of the field Molly, Ginny, and Ron Weasley all died in their sleep. They committed horrible acts against Harry and Hermione. They were using love slave potions on Harry and Hermione for years. What magic was unbound was trying to fight the increasing dosages of the potions with little success. After seeing the state of the galaxy out there they knew they couldn't afford to put up with shit like that.

James took copies of Harry and Hermione's memories too to view with his wives later. James taught the two occlumency and the mind arts before he would allow them to leave the trunk. They were able to help him figure out how to get back to his reality using the quantum mirror. It kept a log of the realities that it was used to access so Harry was able to use that to figure out the method to get home. Alice made a copy of the technology for later study.

James helped Harry to claim his inheritance of the founder's and Merlin at Gringotts. It was the only structure still standing in Diagon Alley. The goblins had some pretty strong wards set up. The Goauld ships didn't need to be able to see the alley to level it. They just leveled all of London instead.

With James' help all of the Horcrux devices were quickly located and the soul fragments within erased. Riddle was then located using the pnet and executed in his sleep. The execution was quite easy with the ability to shadow travel, which wasn't blocked by wards. If Merlin could do this then it's no wonder he could slay great foes.

Dumbles' Horcrux was located and cleansed as well. After that last task was taken care of, James left to return home to his own reality. Harry and Hermione had the gate located in Antarctica along with the DHD. They could keep in touch through a communications mirror form of the quantum mirror that the trio had crafted. They could also come and visit through the quantum mirror.

When Harry (now back to Harry) made it back to the other side of the mirror he packed it in his trunk and left the lab to find the rest of the team. He had determined when studying the mirror that it always brought the traveler back to the time they left from. Time translocation was as easy as reality translocation when the two were combined, but was much more difficult when done separately.

He explained about the mirror briefly to the rest of the team and said that it had destroyed itself in the method he used to get back without a remote. When they made it back to earth he informed the team, Hammond, the president, and the prime minister (through their communication mirrors) an abridged version of what happened.

He basically told them about the attack and getting the coordinates from which the attack came. He showed holographic images of the less sensitive to his secrets events. They determined that they had a little bit of time. Bratac contacted Harry a few days later to inform him of when the attack force would set out to leave. They had about a week.

A senator named Kinsey came and tried to review and shut down the program with some stupid excuse like it was his god given mission to expose secrets. Harry sat there and listened to his speaking bullshit reasons to stop the program. He was meanwhile using telepathy to figure out the man. He worked for some international corporations who wanted to control the stargate to get technology which they hoped would make a huge profit. They wanted to profit off of the resources of the galaxy.

The man had murdered, bribed, and stolen to get whatever he wanted. Harry had Alice fax all the evidence he was gathering from the man's mind to the president. He got a response after the president had quickly read through the documents. Harry was ordered to arrest the senator and his lackey, Samuels, immediately. Harry simply raised his stun gauntlet right in the middle of the man's speech and shot him in the face.

Everybody was stunned speechless until Jack let out a "Thank god."

Harry informed the rest of the room about the crimes the man had committed with Samuels doing his dirty work. The men would be going to prison and if their corporate backers were intelligent they would stay out of the country or they would be joining them.

It was decided that a small team was better to scout out the situation on the attack forces. There was no guarantee that the fleet would be the same size as in the AR (alternate reality). So it would be just SG-1 that would go and relay the situation back to the SGC. Harry hadn't revealed his true knowledge of the attack vessels. He had made the time to have Alice download a copy of the mother ship's mainframe that contained the designs for the ship and its systems.

When they arrived on the other side of the gate Harry's sensors told him that they weren't on a planet but a ship. Before they were able to do anything but send the MALP back through the gate and look through the crates the door to the room they were in started to open.

They watched hidden as Apophis addressed a court of his servants and Chlorel from a remote communication orb. They discovered that they were on one of the attack vessels on its journey to earth. Alice interfaced with the ship's computer and they discovered that they were traveling much faster than Teal'c had previously thought this class of ship capable of. Alice used the internal sensors to tell them where Jaffa were located so they could avoid them.

They made their way to the peltak (bridge), meeting up with Bratac along the way. When they got to the bridge the Jaffa and Chlorel barely had time to look up before Harry let lose a massive wave of stunners from his stun gauntlet, starting with Chlorel so he didn't have time to raise his shield.

The others stood guard outside the door as Harry performed the extraction of the Goauld from Scara. He came to five minutes later after Harry enervated him. He was very grateful to be free. Harry and the people at Star had been working under time dilation field nonstop since finding out about the attack seven days ago.

That means they had teams of some of the top EAs (Earth raised part Alterans) working on scenarios and the ship designs Harry brought back from the Alternate Reality for about seven months. In that time they had started designing their own ship. The first model used all of the components that were taken from the Goauld mother ship design with some added components.

One of the added components was one they agreed they would install on both of the ships they were hoping to capture from Apophis. A cloaking field generator that would render the ship invisible based off of Alteran energy was the component that would be installed. Harry immediately went and started installing the generator.

They didn't even have to hide the fact that they were on the ship any longer. Their plan was based off of the fact that Goauld often took over each other's territory. Teal'c and Bratac both agreed that it wouldn't be unusual for Chlorel to try to usurp Apophis for his position as system lord.

Once the generator was installed Harry made his way back to the peltak where Sam had convinced Scara to help them with their plan. Scara would pretend that he was still Chlorel and lead the hopefully soon to be former armies of Apophis. In this way earth would be "conquered" and become a planet of Chlorel's territory.

Harry had managed to procure a pair of contacts from Diagon Alley that would allow Scara to make his eyes glow on command. It was quite amazing what the optician would do for the great Harry Potter and a few galleons.

He also cast a voice synthesizer EM on Scara that worked on mental command. Because of the Naquadah in his blood nobody could tell he wasn't a Goauld without doing scans on him. When they arrived at the rendezvous point on the far side of the moon Apophis' ship was already waiting.

The plan was rather simple in nature. Harry would go over with Scara and Bratac wearing a serpent guard uniform. When the ring transporter arrived there was only Apophis and two guards on the peltak. Before they knew what hit them all three fell to a burst of stunners. Like Hathor Apophis' host was too far gone to save.

Alice took command of this ship as well. Scara went to make his announcements that the Tauri were now under his control and that he had usurped Apophis. Harry got into his normal attire and went to install the cloaking generator. Both ships cloaked and approached earth. Harry contacted the president and the PM. Needless to say they were both ecstatic to learn about the new developments.

They agreed with all of his recommendations. Apophis former ship would land cloaked at area 51 where the top secret facilities best scientists could study it. Even then they would probably need the help of Star to understand more than a quarter of the ship's systems.

Scara's ship would stay in orbit for now and give orders to earth's new Jaffa army from there. One of the first things the newly freed Scara did was to tell Daniel where Sharai was (in this way Harry didn't have to reveal what he did in the other reality). She apparently was on Abydos because she was pregnant. Absorbing the news quickly plans were made to retrieve her and have the Goauld removed.

The mission to Abydos was rather uneventful although getting there took longer in the alkesh transport ship they took. The gate was still buried for the year Daniel had originally told the Abydonians to bury it. Apophis dropped Sharai off by ship and left the gate buried so that she couldn't escape easily and so his enemies couldn't get through. It took Harry his usual five minutes to remove the Goauld without anybody watching.

Daniel and Sharai settled back on earth in a home next to Teal'c and his family. It was decided not to inform anybody of the specifics of the child's genetic memory. They didn't need the NID trying to kidnap the child when it was born.

Along with Apophis' former territory they inherited his naquadah mines. They immediately freed the slaves there. Harry negotiated a deal with the president and PM that Star would handle the mining operations in exchange for half the naquadah. Harry didn't need to make the deal considering he had a stargate but it would make things easier to explain when Star's ships started coming off the line.

Using old EA mining EMs the operation went much faster than anything previously heard of by the mundane earth population. There were scanning EMs that would show deposits that wouldn't normally be found with conventional technology.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 11- 1998 Season 2

On SG-1's next mission through the gate it wasn't long before the front line team ran into trouble. They were on a planet called Nassya when the village started to get attacked by death gliders. The village was taking heavy fire and the SGC was evacuating the villagers back to earth.

It was when the villagers were mostly through the gate that things went horribly wrong. Sam started freaking out through her mental link. She explained to her lover that she had given one of the Nassyan men mouth to mouth to try and revive him (necromantic spells are not on the Hogwarts curriculum so her spell generator isn't capable of it yet). A Goauld had possessed her in the process of trying to revive the dying man.

It was obvious that the occlumency lessons were helping her to hide memories and thoughts that she wanted from the symbiote. She was hiding her mental connection from it along with anything to do with Alterans or earth's true capabilities. Harry bolstered her strength through the connection (the other girls were too far without specific concentration).

He waited until everybody was back through the gate to earth and looked at his possessed wife and stated in a deep menacing voice, "You made a mistake." With that said Harry stunned her and caught her before she fell. He quickly explained what happened to the others.

Sam could see what the symbiote was thinking even though the reverse wasn't true because of the occlumency training. If the symbiote wasn't arrogant enough to think the host couldn't hide anything from it then it would have possibly been able to detect the hidden knowledge. She was able to feed the symbiote false memories that were what was used in her mind shield to protect against a telepath penetrating her mind from the outside.

Sam said that the symbiote was a member of the Tokra. Her name was Jolinar of Malkshur. With Harry's help Sam was able to copy the memories pertaining to the Tokra from the unconscious Jolinar. Harry then removed the symbiote and put her (symbiotes had no natural sex but could choose a preference) in a symbiote tank.

When Sam was back on her feet they went to the briefing room where they briefed the PM, the president, Hammond, and the rest of the team about the possibility of allying with the Tokra. Teal'c agreed that the Tokra would make great allies. It would make it easier to form an alliance with Jolinar's help. That would require her to have a host.

With the president and PM's approval they set out to find a woman who was willing to become a host. With a population numbering in the billions it was a surprisingly easy search. They chose somebody who had an incurable by mundane standards illness. They also searched for somebody who didn't have any family that would require Jolinar to come back and visit often.

They found an orphan biologist named Lois who had cancer. She was only 22 years old but had been given 3 months to live at best. When she had signed the non disclosure agreements and had been debriefed about the state of affairs in general in the galaxy they asked her to become a host for Jolinar. As the former host for the Tokra, Sam explained the situation to her the best. When she learned that the Tokra could cure the cancer Lois quite readily agreed to the proposal.

Harry was prepared to inject her with a ptel injection that would have cured her should she have turned down the offer but there was no need to tell her that. She was bright enough and young enough that he could have hired her on at Star. When Jolinar and Lois had successfully blended Jolinar agreed to begin treaty agreements between the Tokra and earth. She was quite shocked at all the Tauri were capable of (she knew nothing of what the Alterans were capable of).

A second goauld was found inside one of the Nassyans after scans were performed when Jolinar was detected. According to Jolinar this was a goauld Ashrak (an extremely dangerous assassin). The symbiote was removed and the severely injured former host healed with a ptel injection.

When they next traveled through the Stargate SG-1 helped a man who was apparently fleeing from pursuit. The team was then attacked by the local government for giving that help. Their attack was unsuccessful. Before they could do more than stun Daniel Harry took down all of the attackers with his stun gauntlet. They left that planet quickly and declared it hostile.

Several days later and on another planet they came across a virtual garden paradise that contained some type of technology interface pods that had unconscious people in them. Some technology tried to stun them again, which seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence. The only reason that Harry hadn't given the rest of SG-1 shields is because it made it easier to use more of his technology and powers when they were unconscious. That way he wouldn't have to modify their memories later on.

When Alice had taken control of the local electronic systems and disabled the stunning device he instructed her to interface with the pods and figure out what was going on. From her explorations and Harry's use of telepathy on one of the people in the pod devices he found that they thought their planet was ruined like it was when they went in. It turned out that the one who did maintenance on the technology and controlled the virtual environment that they were in was keeping them in there so they wouldn't destroy the planet again. Alice started waking all of the people at Harry's command. When the team left that planet Harry left with the plans for the pod technology in Alice's memory.

On the next planet SG-1 traveled to Harry was glad that he had redesigned the MALP series for the SGC. It didn't have any fancy sensors beyond what the old MALP had but it did now move by a small anti grav drive. It also had a small cloaking generator built in so it could disappear once it exited the gate. The planet they were on was apparently a naquadah mining planet.

They watched as a contingent of Jaffa sent a shipment of naquadah through the gate. They followed a woman through the woods. When Jack said it looked like she was going to jump off a cliff Daniel did a very stupid thing. He ran out and tried to save her. Two Jaffa came up behind Daniel with their staff weapons pointed at him and told him to get away from the princess. Harry released a burst of stunners at the two Jaffa and the princess.

He then turned around and proceeded to fire into the trees where the rest of the small group of Jaffa was emerging which the life signs detector on the ptel satellite that Harry had launched when he got to the planet told him were approaching. They all went down before they could return much fire which all missed.

He approached the princess and used telepathy on her to figure out the situation which he then explained to the others. The planet was left to be ruled by this woman's father as long as he kept shipments coming to the minor Goauld who knew about this place. It appeared the minor Goauld kept the planet hidden from the other Goauld in return for the naquadah.

The ruler used a sarcophagus which apparently was having less and less effect for more time spent in the device. He was very old and going quite insane. The rest of SG-1 had learned to stop questioning how Harry acquired his information or did the things he did. They would just get the same answer as always. It's proprietary technology of Star Enterprises.

It was decided that since Harry had just taken out most of the Jaffa contingent on this planet that they could take it the rest of the way pretty easily and claim it in the name of Chlorel (wink wink). The operation to capture the planet went smoothly without much resistance. The slaves in the mine were happy to be free.

Star Enterprises acquired a new planet to mine while area 51 got a second sarcophagus to study. They couldn't use them more than once without negative effects so they were studying them in hopes of fixing the flaw in the technology.

About a week later SG-1 went on a mission which had them visiting a planet devoid of atmosphere. They were going into an ancient structure following energy readings to what appeared to be an orb. Alice interfaced with it and discovered that it was a time ark of sorts for a dead civilization. It would open and start rebuilding the species that left it behind once it was in a breathable atmosphere planet. That information made O'Neill change his mind about bringing it back to earth.

They decided to send the orb through the gate to the primordial planet that they were scheduled to visit next before they went back to earth. That mission lead to the formation of the alpha site, where all artifacts were to be routed to be cleared before heading to area 51.

SG-1 had some down time because Jack and Sam were receiving the airman award for their work at the SGC. Daniel and Teal'c were staying home because Sharai was really close to her due date. Jack, Sam, Harry, and Hammond took Harry's personal grav car to Washington. Unlike the normal grav car this one had a full set of inertial dampeners to make it a really smooth ride. It also was space capable and had almost no limitations on its sublight speed and maneuverability.

It was basically capable of flight anywhere in the solar system. When they got to the award meet and greet Hammond sprung the surprise that he invited Sam's father General Carter. Harry and the general got along well enough. He and Sam on the other hand weren't exactly super close. The man tried his best to raise his kids after his wife died but had a lot of trouble because he was deeply in love with his wife. The man did the best he could and if Harry said so himself did a pretty good job with the way Sam turned out (even though she mostly raised herself at that point).

When Jack went to get a drink at a local bar he was approached by a local reporter who had been contacted by a leak at the SGC. Harry informed Jack he would handle it. Harry used telepathy on the reporter to find the source of the leak. It was an NID operative who worked for the same people Kinsey worked for. Unfortunately the corporate CEOs that were behind Kinsey were still out of the country so they couldn't be legally arrested unless they came back into the country. If they kept interfering in the stargate Harry would be forced to send a squad of his people after them to erase their memories of anything to do with the Stargate.

Harry spelled the reporter so that he couldn't tell or transmit information about the Stargate program in any form to another person. He then pointed the leak out to Hammond who had the man arrested and charged with treason. When Harry got back to the party Sam was upset from having another argument with her father about him trying to get her into the shuttle program. Harry managed to calm her down.

On their way back to the SGC they got a call that Sharai went into labor. A team of Star doctors/healers was helping with the birthing process. Some discrete numbing charms made the labor much less painful for Sharai. By the time the team arrived at Daniel's house baby Henry Jackson was born. It quickly became apparent that something was wrong with the baby.

Some diagnostic charms showed that the problem was mental so Harry used telepathy to determine the exact cause of the baby's distress. The Goauld genetic knowledge that was passed on was overwhelming the boy's conscious mind. It wasn't so much the amount of information as the content passed on with the scientific knowledge that was causing the problem. It was in essence the Goauld philosophy and mentality. It appeared that the information gained was an all or nothing deal.

Harry blocked off all of the knowledge from the child's conscious mind. That meant the Goauld philosophy and the technology information. The Jackson's were extremely grateful when he informed them of the problem and that he had fixed it. They didn't even bother asking how. Harry mused that he had trained them pretty well.

On SG-1's next mission they came across a seemingly abandoned civilization. What they found instead was a seemingly endless swarm of large insects. One of the little bastards tried to get Teal'c but Harry's draconic senses and reflexes dealt with it before it could attack him. When the main swarm began to approach Harry's stunner gauntlet was shooting at full speed non stop and still didn't make a dent.

When they made it back to earth the planet was marked extremely dangerous. When Harry later examined the life signs screen that showed the data coming from the ptel satellite that Harry had the time to launch when they first got there he saw that the planet was swarming with the insects but no human population.

About a week after the insect planet SG-1 was sent on a mission to the Tokra home world. They had wanted to start negotiations for an alliance. One of the things they asked for was help in finding hosts when their current ones were too old or injured. It just so happened that one of their elder Tokra, Selmak, was in need of a new host. The team promised to look for a host as soon as they got back to earth. Harry injected the current host with enough ptel to keep the host alive for the next few days.

When they got back to earth Sam got the news that her father was dying of cancer. When they went to visit him they decided to make the offer for him to become the new Tokra host. They didn't really expect him to accept because even if he didn't they could cure the cancer. Making the offer allowed them to brief him on the Stargate program. They were surprised when he accepted the offer. His reasoning was that it would give him a chance to work with Sam and it would keep him from getting bored in his retirement.

Later that day SG-1 returned to Vorash, the current Tokra base they had just visited, with Jacob Carter to find the place in a frenzy of packing and moving. One of the Tokra explained that there was a spy in the Tokra ranks. Harry ended up catching the spy when the Tokra was practically screaming feelings and thoughts of guilt. Harry may have not wanted to actively fight a symbiote when it was conscious but his empathic abilities had no trouble against them. When they projected their thoughts there was no problem for his telepathy either.

The Tokra temporarily returned to the SGC with SG-1 until they could find a new planet. Thanks to the ptel injection given to Selmak and host they were capable of being moved. The host switching was performed and the burial ceremony (cremation because of the nomadic nature of the Tokra) was performed for Sarush, Selmak's former host.

It was decided that the best place to hide for now was a planet currently off the stargate grid. To accomplish this Scara swung by in one of the Hatac (mother ship class vessel) vessels and picked up the Stargate and DHD from Vorash. It was then taken to a planet that was habitable but completely off the grid.

The next interesting thing to happen occurred when Harry received reports from a mining operation that Star was running to mine a mineral called Tritium. A side effect of curing the werewolves of their former affliction was that they all became wolf animagi. Harry had shared the animagi ritual that he had used with the people of Star and all of the animagi had consequently gone through it.

As a result they could smell other animagi in their human form. So it was rather disturbing that the wolf security team that provided security for the operation smelled animagi in the animals that were watching the camp. Harry traveled to the mining camp via the gate he had at the lab complex. His energy sight confirmed that they were indeed using energy to shift form.

Harry was very glad that he had all of his operations erect wards that prevented energy flow between the wards so it was unlikely these beings could tell that the EAs were using what Harry had taken to simply referring to as A energy (short for Alteran Energy).

Harry, being the most powerful A energy user, walked out to the tree line where several of the animals were watching him and proceeded to shift into his smaller dragon form. He then turned back and addressed the animals.

"We come meaning you no harm. As you can see we know what you are. I would like to speak with you about trading for this mineral that is on your planet."

When they finally shifted to reveal their true form a nice long discussion and negotiation ensued. It turned out that these spirits as they had taken to call themselves hid when the Goauld came to their planet until the Goauld stopped bringing more troops through. They waited until they were sure they could eject the Goauld from the planet for good.

Needless to say when the Goauld lost an entire battalion of their Jaffa and many Goauld they stopped coming to the planet. These beings had taken over the legends of the people that the Goauld had transplanted through the stargate to this planet. They weren't numerous enough to take on all of the Goauld so they stayed on their planet.

They agreed to exchange equal amounts of the synthesized phoenix tear crystallized metal (ptcm) for tritium. They would leave the possibility open for future trades at a later time. They were happy with the mining techniques employed by the Star team. Mining EMs were much less wasteful compared to their mundane counterparts.

The next bit of excitement actually took place at the SGC. It looked like the entire SG-10 team would be working at Star from now on. The retrieval team would need to replace them with golems at an earlier time. Between the SGC and Star the best people in their fields usually worked in CS. Because of the apparent deaths from this hazardous job a lot of them were transferred over to Star with the help of some time travel.

This trouble came when the SG team dialed earth but their GDO code was running a lot slower than it should have been. When Hammond ordered the earth gate to dial back and the video feed came back in the red spectrum with the signal running at longer wavelengths Harry knew something was wrong. When they tilted the camera up and saw the newly formed black hole Harry immediately went to the computer and tried to shut the gate down.

Unfortunately when Harry tried to mentally interface with the gate his fears were confirmed. The black hole stabilized the wormhole and was completely powering it. Short of destroying this stargate the wormhole wouldn't disengage. When Harry explained the situation to Hammond and recommended the base be evacuated immediately he agreed and gave the order.

When it was just Sam, Harry, and the rest of SG-1 he ordered a device be sent over from Star. It was basically a weapon they were working on that would detonate varying amounts of the exotic particles drawn from the dimension that A energy came from when it was drawn in higher amounts. It had a delayed detonation time using a second EM.

Being the world's leading expert on the theory of quantum gravity Harry knew the best method to shut the gate down would be to destabilize the wormhole. The best way to do that would be to overload it. It was lucky that it was an outgoing wormhole so that this had a better chance of success. When the device showed up Harry set it up in front of the gate and fired it into the wormhole on a very low setting. The gate immediately shut down. The destructive potential of detonating these exotic particles was very great.

A few days after that incident Harry was extremely excited because Alice informed him of some pictures that a MALP the SGC sent out for their next planet sent back. Alice could access Harry's mind and used that to translate the Alteran text that the pictures showed. They had found an Alteran knowledge repository.

Harry immediately dialed up his stargate and traveled through to the planet. When he got there he walked across the room while stepping across the activation ring. When the repository came out of the wall he walked right up to it and stuck his head where it reached out and grabbed it. The machine proceeded to download the entire Alteran repository into his subconscious.

When it was done the machine went dead. The history stopped about 5 million years ago when the Alterans left this galaxy in their city ship Atlantis, the crown jewel of the Alteran empire. Harry waved his hand over the dead repository and it detached from the wall. He used his telekinesis to levitate it into his trunk. The device just required power. It only had enough for storage and then discharge of its knowledge.

The wall closed up where the device came from. Harry walked back over to the Stargate passing over the DNA scanner that was there for the single purpose of making sure he was of Alteran descent. He was glad he decided to come before the official mission because O'Neill was of squib descent and therefore Alteran descent which would have activated the device.

He channeled what he had previously called A energy, wizards thought of as magic, and he now knew was called Zero Point Energy (zpe) from his mind into the stargate. He now knew how every facet of the device worked. The stargate activated and was tripped over to the Star Enterprises gate by Alice sending a signal to power the DHD at the lab.

When Harry got back to the lab he had a lot of information to absorb. He now knew the complete history of the Alterans up until they left this galaxy. Their civilization was over 10 million years old before they left the Milky Way five million years ago. They had been exploring space for most of that.

About 8 million years ago the Asuran race split into two races because of opposing views, the Alterans and the Ori. The Ori wanted to rule over the less advanced races while the Alterans wanted to let them evolve naturally. This difference of ideology led to the Alterans leaving their home galaxy and exploring space for many years.

They traveled through many galaxies exploring and eventually came to the Milky Way. They seeded life throughout the galaxy and built the Stargate system. Their physiology started advancing to the point where they could manipulate zpe with their will alone. They then discovered how to create zpe modules to harness this energy in vast quantities to power their ships.

They eventually built the crown jewel of their space fleet, Atlantis. They made friends with three other races, the Asgard, Furlings, and Nox. The Furlings eventually left to explore other galaxies like the Alterans originally did and hadn't been heard from since. The Nox and Asgard are still around.

The real question is when the Alterans returned to this galaxy. The virus that decimated the Alteran civilization was a virus that ravaged their souls. Harry could see that it was similar to the lycanthropy virus. According to the database they didn't have any research into soul energies before they left. They apparently did some before they returned because that was the only explanation as to where the soul magic tomes he had learned from came from.

The Alterans returning was the only explanation as to how EAs were around today. The Alterans left behind were infected with the plague and none would have survived to procreate. They must have also evolved more physiologically because their powers weren't as strong before they left and they were usually only few in diversity. Different Alterans would be able to heal, or use telepathy, or telekinesis, etc.

According to their information he shouldn't have been able to absorb all of that knowledge and still have the powers he did. Harry tested his powers and he still had all of them. The powers would have taken up usage of over 60% of his brain while the information would have taken 70% so there was definitely some physiological development. Harry suspected the soul fragment he absorbed from Riddle also helped a bit.

Harry did agree with one aspect of the Alteran ideology very strongly. He would not interfere in the development of humanity too much. The Alterans had helped civilizations develop before and they grew dependent on the Alterans, always coming to them for help instead of figuring out problems themselves.

Harry started updating the plans for the ships he was currently building. The Alterans had drone weapons that would penetrate almost any shield they came across. Harry suspected that if he incorporated the exotic particle generation and detonation technology into this weapon it would be increased in deadliness exponentially.

He wasn't going to fall into the pitfall of previous Alteran ship designs and not put beam energy weapons on their ships. It was always good to be diverse. He would be able to build the components under the effects of time dilation fields so that the construction would speed up but he couldn't assemble the whole thing in the field.

Certain powered up components wouldn't react well to the field when they aren't within the containment field that the completed ship could provide. Over the next few months in his down time Harry constructed constructor bots. These metallic insect like robots were what the Alterans used to build their technology faster when they couldn't just materialize their designs with energy to matter (e to m) converters.

Harry also upgraded the e to m converters he currently had to be able to create more sophisticated technologies from thought. He now had electrically powered devices that could do most of what he could do with zpe. This would be good if he had to use devices in front of the less advanced populations.

It was quite comical when SG-1 did actually travel to that planet and didn't find anything. Daniel tried talking to whoever built the place. That place was built specifically for that repository. They eventually got fed up and left.

The next planet that the team traveled to they encountered an old man named Ma'chello. He tried to trick Daniel into touching a device that would have caused them to swap bodies. The man had just woken up from stasis. Harry offered the man in private immortality through transferring his consciousness to the android body technology that Harry acquired from Harlan if Ma'chello worked for Star. The man would have all the sensations he had now with no need to sleep or eat again.

The man had the choice between that and death of old age. The man chose the android body. They took him back to the SGC where he was cleared. Harry took him to Star where he did the procedure. He gave Ma'chello a job of developing new technologies to use against the Goauld.

Harry knew that with the Alteran technology he could create he could wipe the Goauld from existence if he wanted to reveal his identity but it was always good to think of new ideas. Besides, it would give Ma'chello something to do.

Before the next mission Harry started programming the updated address of every stargate in the galaxy into the SGC computer. He also started writing a good deal of the dialing protocols used in the DHD programming into the computer. He could tweak them later but it would prevent a lot of problems from arising later. It would have prevented the gate from connecting to the black hole planet the second time.

When the team next travelled through the gate they came across a race of painted beings who were apparently naked. One of the team almost stepped on some weird plant on their way to the village but Harry managed to grab them out of the way in time. He was happy that he did when he found out more information later on in the mission.

He had seriously updated Alice's hardware. She now had a full set of basic Alteran sensors in her array. She also had upgraded hardware so that she could process information much faster. Part of her processor core was under a constant time dilation field so that most of her calculations that would take forever without the field appeared to be instantaneous.

Apparently there was a specific frequency above the human hearing range traveling between the beings and the plants. It seemed to be central to their physiological stability. It was so nice having the Alteran's biological knowledge so he could understand these things. They left that planet without further incident.

About a week later the stargate activated with an incoming wormhole and the iris opened. Alice traced the path of the iris control back to another console in the SGC. Sam fought it for control of the system but the code being used at the other console was superior to hers. A small boy walked through. Harry wasn't too worried because wards were set up to alert Harry if there was a being coming through the gate that meant harm to someone at the SGC or earth in general.

The boy said he came to give a warning. Harry used telepathy on the boy and discovered that a creature called a Retu was the one that opened the iris. Harry immediately had Alice create enough sets of glasses using an Alteran design that was capable of seeing beings which are out of phase. He also modified his stun gauntlet to fire at the Retu phase.

The boy explained about the rebel Retu faction wanting to eliminate all possible Goauld hosts. When the rest of the team and Hammond were skeptical Harry handed them the glasses that allowed them to see the creature. They were much more open minded after that.

The Retu that the boy referred to as mother gave them coordinates to the planet where the rebels were located at. Hammond insisted on sending a threat assessment team. The recon team found that there were at least a hundred Retu on the planet. A five creature team of Retu ended up following the recon team back to the SGC.

They didn't get ten feet from the gate when the wards that Harry had tied to himself to let him know of a threat had detected them. By that point the gate had been shut off and almost everybody was out of the gate room. Harry happened to be the last one near the door.

He used his interface powers to close the doors and then he turned his gauntlet on the assassination team of Retu. He unleashed a hail of stunners that were at a multiphase frequency. He didn't stop firing until all of the Retu were dead. That ended the Retu problem.

The next problem was the boy who had named himself Charlie's physiology. Scans showed that he wasn't going to live much longer in his current state. There were multiple options for fixing this problem. The best option that Harry could see was to have an old Alteran designed healing bed delivered to the SGC.

These beds were what was used before the advanced Alteran physiology made it obsolete with healing powers. Harry had been meaning to update the SGC's medical facilities for some time but never seemed to get around to it. Dr. Frasier (soon to be Dr. Lupin) was ecstatic with her new equipment when it was delivered. It was basically the equivalent of ptel but with many more options as far as capabilities go.

It had a holographic scanning feature that would tell the doctor exactly what was wrong with the patient. It then recommended several treatments to choose from and would then perform the chosen treatments. It basically had the ability to treat any physical wound or illness. The bed in no way used zpe, so Harry was going to start having Star selling the beds to hospitals all over the world.

Using the bed they were able to heal Charlie so that he was a normal child. Unfortunately the modification that his mother made to his brain that allowed him to see and hear her wasn't natural so the bed took that away. Harry fixed that by giving him contacts that would allow him to see her and an ear implant for the hearing.

It was decided that Charlie would stay on earth with his own kind. He could visit his mother or she could visit him. There was no danger with the ward Harry put up around the gate. Charlie was going to be adopted by the Lupins (I'm just going to refer to Dr. Frasier as Dr. Lupin from now on since they are engaged). Cassandra would now have a little brother.

Harry mused to himself that if this kept up they were going to need to start an orphanage for all the kids they got from offworld.

Right before they went on their next mission Sam cut herself on the hand the day before. Hammond got a weird look on his face before Harry could heal it in private. When they were about to go through the gate he slipped Sam a note that he told her not to open until they got to the other side. When they went through the gate Harry felt a surge in the wormhole and he really wished he had made the time to put more of the DHD protocols on the SGC computer system.

When the team arrived on the other side of the worm hole the gate disappeared and the gate room looked more like the nuclear missile silo it was in the past, complete with the missile that was about to launch. Harry interfaced with the control system and shut down the launch.

Harry had done enough time travel to know when he was doing it no matter how unconventional the method. The pnet not being around the earth was a dead giveaway. When they started to get interrogated about being spies by some of the base personnel they had a general idea for what time they were in. Harry used telepathy on the guards to find out it was 1969.

The Alteran research into time travel was extremely limited. Their ruling council outlawed time travel research after learning of the serious consequences that could arise as a result of changing the past. Harry agreed that the past must not be dangerously altered. Obviously the Alterans had changed their laws slightly after leaving this galaxy because otherwise time turners wouldn't exist.

Harry didn't rule out the thought that the creation of time turners was against the Alteran laws. Harry did agree that serious changes shouldn't be made to the past but didn't rule out the possibility of bringing somebody who died in the past, if you could make it look like they died in the past, into their future or your correct time.

Harry would have to further research the possibilities once they got out of this mess. When the team was being transported elsewhere for probably more interrogation they made their escape. They ran into the younger version of Hammond who Harry made sure understood what he needed to do in the future with the slip of paper. The dates immediately told Harry that they were the times of solar flares.

They needed to find the stargate. Harry discretely launched one of his seriously upgraded pnet satellites when the rest of the team was recovering their supplies. Harry used the satellite to locate the naquadah that the gate was made of. It wasn't too difficult considering it was the only large deposit of naquadah in the US. There were other smaller ones but the gate was unique.

Harry told the others where the gate was located and explained the fact that he knew where it was away as him looking up the complete history of the stargate. Unfortunately they had to get rid of most of their supplies using the zat gun they carried to vaporize them. They couldn't be seen walking around with that get up. Fortunately Harry had an e to m converter and a philosopher's stone in case they needed supplies or gold for money using the stone.

Harry told the others he carried around about 50,000 dollars in petty cash for emergencies. It was rather funny to watch Jack and Daniel's eyes bug out at the amount Harry considered petty cash. Being a multibillionaire certainly had its perks.

Hiring a small charter plane to take them to where the gate was located, no questions asked, wasn't too difficult with a few thousand dollars. The Alterans were pretty damn good at predicting solar flares so Harry had the satellite orbit the sun and give them real time data of when the solar flare was going to come. Unfortunately this meant that he couldn't take the satellite with him when he left. Fortunately it could cloak so Harry instructed it to stay cloaked and undetectable until Harry got back to earth in his normal time after this mission.

Harry himself was able to power the gate while they went through. When they got to the other side Harry immediately stopped all of his scanners and sensors and resisted the urge to use telepathy on the person in front of them. This was in response to the fact that the person in front of them was a 20 to 30 year old looking Cassandra.

This meant they had arrived into their future and there were things they shouldn't know yet. Harry knew her age could and probably was deceptive with the likely hood that he had provided her with a means to stop aging whether it was one of the Alteran database methods or the myriad of other methods he could think of.

She explained to the group that they had arrived too far in the future so she was there to send them back to their correct time. Harry's suspicions that he did pursue research into time travel using this method were confirmed because Cassandra was able to know exactly when to send them back. This was definitely confirmation enough for Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 12- 1999 Season 3

AN: Since Hathor is currently sharing a cell block with Apophis the season 2 finale and season 3 premiere episodes never took place. Since it looks like Apophis was deposed by his son Chlorel and not SG-1 the goauld don't realize how serious a threat earth is to them. Therefore Episode 3: Fair Game never took place. Harry is trying to avoid letting the Asgard know he is back because they are currently in a treaty with the goauld. The GRA (Great Races Alliance) prevents him from using his technology to aid earth without the alliance's approval, which he isn't going to wait around for.

The next mission that SG-1 went on turned out to be on earth. The Tokra had been doing a census on the Goauld system lords and they lost track of Seth around the time of the uprising and subsequent gate burying done by the ancient Egyptians. Jacob Carter/Selmak was the Tokra representative who came to earth to explain their theory that Seth was still alive on earth.

After Jack's comments about it being a needle in a six billion strong haystack nobody really expected to find him easily if at all. So they were then surprised when a few hours later Daniel had tracked him down using the CIA's records and various other historical sources. Harry checked the pnet scans showing naquadah sources distributed throughout earth and confirmed that the location for Seth's cult near Seattle was one such source.

The newer upgraded pnet satellites were the only version so far that could scan for naquadah sources. The old version couldn't. There were so many sources of naquadah left lying around after the various cultures throughout history that used it left that it would likely never all be investigated.

When they got to Seth's compound and scouted out the guards and compound layout they returned to the perimeter to find ATF telling them to drop their guns. After a pissing match between O'Neill and the ATF commander that was resolved by a call to the president they developed a plan to capture Seth.

Selmak figured that the method of control was Nishta, a mind control programmable organism that is inhaled. Harry was pretty sure that the infection wards they all wore would stop it. When Sam pointed out that Jacob and Teal'c couldn't go in because of the goauld they carried Harry pointed out the same thing for her with the naquadah in her blood.

It was decided that Daniel, Jack, and Harry would go in. When they got to the end of the escape tunnel they had discovered Harry sensed the rings above them. He warned the others right as they activated. When they were rematerialized they were surrounded with guns pointing at them.

When Seth tried to use the Nishta on the three it didn't work just as Harry suspected. Before Seth could react Harry told Jack and Daniel to get down. Harry fired off a massive area effect concussion EM, which he would later explain was a Star concussion grenade. Everybody but Harry was stunned and dazed into unconsciousness.

Seth started to recover faster than anybody else but Harry surged towards him and hit him with stunners from his gauntlet until he went down. Harry started tapping all of the Nishta infected people with a finger as he channeled a small amount of electricity into it from the power converter EM, after securing Seth. Harry woke up Jack and Daniel before the rest of the backup was called in.

It was quite comical to have Seth, Hathor, and Apophis sharing a cell block. SG-1 seemed to get a kick out of visiting once a month and verbally taunting the prisoners. Escape was not an option for the goauld captives. The president had given Harry carte blanche in his designs for the prisoners as long as they didn't escape.

One of the best features of the prison was that if they managed to get to the door on the cell block the wards would strike them with a big enough lightning bolt to kill them instantly but small enough that there was something left to revive in the sarcophagus. The same thing would happen if they tried to jump hosts to one of the guards or visitors. Jacob and Selmak highly enjoyed the chance to taunt the former system lords.

SG-1's next mission had them running into one of Ma'chello's weapons against the goauld. Everybody thought Daniel was hallucinating when he became infected with the weapon which was out of phase when it was trying to dispose of a goauld that wasn't present in Daniel. Harry used telepathy and found that he really was seeing the visions he said he was. Alice recognized the symptoms from one of the weapons designs that Ma'chello had entered into the Star database. He was quickly able to deactivate the weapon. Harry decided that weapon would need some work because of its nature of being indiscriminate against goauld whether one was present or not.

A few days later SG-1 came across a civilization that used a procedure where a select group of child researchers gave a brain cell to every other member of their civilization when they were done with their assigned project. The nature of the procedure left the child's mind reverted to an infant like state. Harry found this out through telepathy and foresaw the problem immediately. O'Neill would get attached and try to project his views and morals onto an alien cultures, probably offending them in the process.

Earth had managed to make a trade agreement with these people for naquadah reactor technology that was more efficient than Goauld designs. Harry informed Hammond of the situation and they managed to distract O'Neill for the time that the child was there to help Sam. Harry may not have agreed with their methods but he wasn't going to try to force his will upon another culture.

Harry later went back after having one of his research departments study the method that was used to pass on the knowledge. The knowledge wasn't actually gone; well it wasn't gone from the soul anyway. Harry had the research team construct a device that would replace the removed brain cells with new blank ones. The device then extracted the memories from the soul of the patient and transferred them to the conscious mind restoring them to full health.

His conditions for the device were that they simply didn't tell anybody about the device and where they got it from. It was amazing what the Star research teams could do now that they had access to the Alteran repository which Harry had made available after copying it onto the mainframe. The employees were bound by oaths and EMs to not use the knowledge from the repository except on work issues, or anything Harry or his wives said they could.

The next big project that Star output to the general public was the medical bed that he gave to the SGC. It was cheaper than the combined medical equipment that most hospitals purchased. It seemed to reinforce Harry's image as being a genius on the level of Einstein. It was unfortunate that Harry couldn't release that he wasn't the creator of the technology because that just wouldn't do.

Over the past few years Harry had purchased most of the companies that supplied the world's house building materials and food products. The economic backlash from releasing the grav cars was getting progressively worse. The oil industry was a rather large industry before cars that ran without fuel came onto the market.

To offset this Harry was going to start releasing extremely low price building materials and food made by Alteran technologies like the e to m converter. In this way people's needs were met at extremely low costs. Harry used his newfound wealth to start getting into the banking industry. He was making it so that people who hit hard times wouldn't have their homes foreclosed on. Those who lost their jobs because of new technologies were finding that the bank was giving them really good deals.

Harry created quite a few construction companies world wide that would install prefabricated housing. The prefabricated housing was made by extremely fast and efficient technology so it was extremely cheap.

Harry was tinkering around in the lab when Alice alerted him that the quantum mirror had just come on. Harry had to smile to himself. It was always fun to play around with ARs. He also wouldn't have to hide the fact that he was Alteran. Who came through was also a surprise. It was Sam and Major Kowalski. Harry immediately had Alice make two arm bands to alter their energy signature slightly.

It turned out that in their reality earth had just been conquered by the Goauld, Apophis in particular. Harry immediately prepared a special probe while the major and Sam were settling in. This probe which Harry had the constructors build a while back was designed for missions where ARs were involved. It used the same technology that the quantum mirror did to access ARs except it didn't need a counterpart in that reality.

The orb would go to the reality that the major and Samantha (going to refer to her as that for simplicities sake) had arrived from. The reality frequency was relayed from the mirror to the probe. Alice was giving him information from the probe cloaked in the AR. It looked like Apophis only took two ships. It also looked like there were no Alteran descendents in that reality. There were the occasional squib but it looked like no counterpart of Harry. They probably killed themselves off with war or inbreeding long ago.

When Harry went to speak with their guests he found his wives speaking with Samantha and Kowalski. He found that Samantha was married to Jack. Samantha and Kowalski were shocked to learn they were being hosted by the race who built the stargates. They were even more shocked when Harry offered to retake their world for them. The casual way he mentioned defeating the Goauld on earth left them in a dumbfounded state.

When Harry learned that Jack had only been dead for three days in the AR he figured he would have him brought back through the use of the time turner. Hell he figured it might not be so bad to bring back all of the SGC personnel if it was easily doable. Harry called all of his wolf teams that weren't on assignment together along with the teams that would do the recovery with the time travel fields.

He briefed them on the situation and they formed a plan of attack. They didn't need to use the quantum mirror to get to the AR any more than the probe did thanks to armbands with the mirror technology built in that Harry named AR bands. The golems that the recovery teams used for these purposes only had enough memories to simulate the method in which their real life counterparts would have died, without any feelings. They weren't full copies of the consciousness, which would have been cruel.

The teams were invisible and out of phase, much like the Retu to keep from contaminating the timeline, using a field generator that Harry had used the Alteran knowledge to modify based off of the Tollan devices. Pretty soon the recovery teams returned with all of the formerly thought dead SGC personnel. The intel that the telepaths were sending back informed Harry that Apophis would be arriving at the half destroyed SGC the next day. The only person left alive on the base was Hammond who was the Goauld prisoner.

The team replaced him with a golem and came back to their reality. The wolf teams would take care of the rest of the Jaffa and Apophis the next day. Meanwhile there were many surprised SGC personnel being reunited with perfectly healthy friends who they had thought dead, and in some cases watched die.

Samantha was very grateful to Harry for bringing Jack back. Harry just told her that he would do anything for his Sam no matter what reality she was from. That earned him kisses from all of his lovely wives.

The next day the wolf teams along with Harry arrived at the AR to find the Jaffa bowing to Apophis and then watched with silent laughs as Apophis tortured the Hammond golem, which was nothing more than a very sophisticated but unfeeling computer. The team then decided they had enough fun and took out all of the Jaffa and Apophis in under five seconds. All of the Star personnel carried stun gauntlets at all times for safety purposes. All of the prisoners were imprisoned for the SGC personnel to decide what to do with later.

The team started to repair the base with abundant use of the reparo EM and permanent transfiguration. When they were done it looked brand new. When the Star teams brought the SGC personnel back from what they referred to as a vacation in heaven they were amazed at the state of their base and the two newly acquired Goauld Hatac class vessels that wolf teams had liberated from the remaining Jaffa earlier.

Harry had taken the liberty of replacing the beds in the infirmary with his new medical bed. He also gave Samantha a computer watch with a significant portion of the Alteran database in it. He told her to call him if she ever needed anything. It also contained a spell generator and most of Harry's other handy technologies. The watch would be able to communicate with him easily.

After getting back from that mission Harry ordered a team to Antarctica to repair the Alteran outpost there. It only took them a few hours to reach the buried outpost which had held up pretty well considering it had been buried under a few miles of ice for the last five million years. Harry had the constructors start to repair the facility. Its ZPM was depleted but that was easily remedied.

ZPMs work by drawing the zpe from an artificial dimension (like Harry's trunk) within the natural dimension referred to as subspace or that dimension which most race's fast communications propagated through. When ZPMs became depleted it was because they had drawn all of the zpe from that artificial dimension that it could without exotic particles starting to be drawn in dangerous quantities. To "recharge" it all that had to be done was to open a new artificial dimension. The Alterans had never built recharging devices, although they could, for similar reasons to them never building healing devices after a certain point in their evolution.

They could use their natural ability to manipulate zpe to reset the dimension. Harry did so with the one at the outpost. Harry had the constructors start making more of the drone weapons that the outpost could fire when he saw that the outpost only had enough to repel one fleet. He also ordered construction began on another chair weapons platform at the CS Star facility.

He wouldn't be able to use the weapons until a time of great need because the excuse of the technology being proprietary to Star would be hard pressed to cover this advanced of a technology. Harry ordered the Antarctica facility to be placed under the same wards as his other facilities.

To accommodate Harry's desire to study time travel he had one of his probes capable of traveling to ARs search out a reality that didn't have any life in the Milky Way. He then sent constructors to that reality to build testing equipment to experiment with wormholes, high gravity fields, and the plasma energy fields generated during a solar flare. These were all of the fields that interacted when a stargate sent its travelers back in time.

Harry had a computer consciousness that could control the constructors do the experiments so there was no risk. It would send along updates periodically with its results in case the experiments ended up destroying that particular AR. Harry didn't expect results for quite some time. This method completely got around one of the problems the Alterans had with studying time travel. The second major problem was the ability of the technology to be misused. Harry would put safeguards in place to prevent that should the experiments succeed.

On the next planet SG-1 traveled to they were searching for a downed UAV. Harry had the pnet satellite search for any other humanoid life signs in the area. He found two. The first one appeared to be holed up in a cave a few miles away and the second seemed to be waiting in the direction they were following Sam's readings to the probe.

Harry suspected an ambush. He told the others he would be right back. He snuck up on the life sign that seemed to be lying in ambush. Harry stunned and secured the man before starting to use telepathy to figure out the situation.

It seems he was a bounty hunter named Aris Boch. It appeared he was here to capture a Goauld but when SG-1 showed up he couldn't resist collecting extra bounty or getting help for the Goauld. The man's history told that all but a few of his race was wiped out because their kind couldn't be taken as hosts.

They were also resistant to zat guns. Harry was glad his stun gauntlet was a different energy than that of zat guns. The survivors were given a forced addiction to a chemical that the Goauld would only give them in payment for certain services. Alice scanned the chemical and determined that she could synthesize it. Harry had her use the upgraded Alteran e to m converter she had in her pocket dimension to create a small device that would synthesize the chemical in the required dosages.

Harry was amused to see that Boch had removed the gate control crystals in an attempt to trap them on this planet. His ship apparently had an upgrade made recently to it, a cloaking generator. It seemed the Goauld were starting to steal new technologies or heaven forbid actually create them themselves.

Harry drug the bound Boch back to the others and explained the situation. Harry told them that he would be right back again. He then shadow walked right behind the Goauld Keltar thanks to his life sign readings and stunned him. Unconscious Goauld were a lot easier to use telepathy on. He learned that he wasn't Goauld but Tokra. He healed the unconscious Tokra's injuries with his healing band (from Hufflepuff).

Harry then shadow walked both of them close to the others and revived the Tokra. They all had a nice chat, conscious Boch included. Boch gladly accepted the synthesizer that would free him from the Goauld control. Keltar ended up making it safely back to the Tokra base on Vorash while Boch went in search of more of his people to help.

On another mission about a week later SG-1 found a Christian based culture that was currently terrorized by a Goauld/Unas in the service of Sokar who was impersonating the devil. While they were waiting for the Unas to return the next day to ambush him they found out that the locals were going to perform a ritual of cleansing on a girl who they thought was possessed but was actually infected with the simple chicken pox.

Harry used his healing band while just telling the rest of the team that it was a much less functional version of the medical bed. This wasn't true because it was actually much more functional because Harry could directly control the band with his mind and augment it with his powers. Harry managed to persuade the local man that the ritual of cleansing which consisted of drilling holes into a sick person's head was a bad idea. Harry gave the priest a communicator to contact him if there was ever somebody sick again to the point where they were going to perform the ritual and he would send somebody to heal them. Harry could have a golem respond to situations like this with a spell generator to heal.

He also decided to send a golem back to start instructing these types of civilizations with at least a basic high school level of education. It would probably take many golems and many years but having the education level around the galaxy go up would not be a bad thing.

When they were confronted by the local priest that chose who was sacrificed to the Unas about being demons O'Neill decided to argue with him. His argument was cut short when the man activated a piece of technology he was wearing on his ring finger and a lightning bolt came down and struck the ground in the middle of where SG-1 was standing.

Everybody but Harry and Sam was knocked unconscious. The locals were awestruck that the stun weapon had no effect. Harry just fired his own stunner at the man and retrieved the device that he recognized as an old Alteran design from the unconscious man. Harry used telepathy on the man and found that the device was passed down to the people in his position since their recorded history.

When Harry saw the abuse of power that the corrupt official performed he just executed the man. He had killed so many innocent people while in power. Anybody who questioned him was declared possessed. It reminded Harry of the Salem witch hunts that made the EAs go into hiding.

The next day the ambush on the Unas went off without a hitch. When it walked into the center of town which was cleared of people for the ambush and started spouting threats because nobody was tied to the stakes SG-1 just lobbed two grenades at the bastard. Even an Unas didn't seemed to be able to survive that explosion. The people were quite thankful.

With the standard wards over the gate along with the pnet satellite in orbit watching them the people shouldn't be troubled by the Goauld further.

AN: With Apophis captured at the end of Season 1 I'm going to assume he didn't consider earth enough of a threat before then to set up the events that happened in Episode 9 so it isn't going to be in here. Episode 11 didn't happen because Sharai is safe on earth with Daniel. Episode 11 ended up being a normal planet because Lanaya was never freed.

Not long after being back from their latest mission Martouf of the Tokra arrived to inform them that Jacob/Selmak had been captured and imprisoned on Natu, Sokar's version of hell. The only person ever to escape Natu was Jolinar. Jolinar had been unforthcoming about how she escaped the hellish moon. Martouf wanted to know if Sam knew of a way to let them escape.

Harry and Sam both had a complete set of Jolinar's memories that related to her Tokra missions. They had gotten rid of memories concerning personal matters. They informed Martouf of the set of rings located on the moon. Harry assured them that he could get the rings working no matter what the setup.

They were soon leaving from the planet Vorash in the cargo ship that Jolinar had escaped in. When Martouf explained that the engines could only be run at 40% of the speed they were supposed to be capable of because they were damaged Harry disappeared into the engine room of the ship. He started to trace all of the systems of the ship with Alice's help.

When the Goauld scavenged these technologies they made a great many errors that caused the energy to be used inefficiently. Harry started to reconfigure the ships systems. Alice could create any parts he needed using the e to m converter. Without making some major modifications to the systems Harry was able to get the hyperdrive to travel at two times the speed it could travel before when it was fully repaired. He also had brought a cloaking field generator which he installed.

When Harry learned that Natu was a moon orbiting the planet that Sokar made his home base he brought with him an Alteran weapon that used a ZPM to create an explosion big enough to destroy an entire solar system very quickly. If the chance arose to take out a fleet of Goauld ships he would take it.

When Martouf learned about Harry's modifications to the ship he was amazed. When he tried to question Harry about it the others just told him not to bother. When they arrived in orbit above Natu, now cloaked, they were launched to the planet's surface from the escape pods. Harry found it funny when O'Neill made a big deal about taking weapons with him. Harry still carried every weapon under invisibility wards that he would normally carry. He was literally capable of fighting a war with all of the weapons he had on him.

They made their way into the underground chamber once they had landed. Once there Sam asked for Binar, the Goauld Jolinar had seduced so she could escape, so that they might learn where Jacob/Selmak was being held. It worked after O'Neill got thrown on his ass by Binar's hand device. They were taken to a pit and thrown in where they found Jacob/Selmak injured. Harry used his wrist healing device to heal all of his injuries.

Soon Sam was taken to see Binar while Harry followed her invisible. Harry listened to the Goauld question Sam until he was about to kill her. At that point Harry snapped Binar's neck. Harry destroyed the body with a fire EM. He checked out the setup on the rings and found that Alice could control them very easily. Harry pulled out the golem replica of Binar that they had made for this mission from Jolinar's memories. It wasn't hard to modify the ruined eye that Binar now sported (apparently Sokar hadn't been too pleased with Binar for allowing Jolinar to escape); the golems could shift forms like a metamorphagus could with simple transfiguration.

Harry and Sam made their way back to the pit invisibly. They freed the two Tokra and the rest of SG-1. They then made their way back to Binar's chambers and the ring platform stunning anybody in the way with Harry's stun gauntlet. Harry gave the Binar golem the Alteran bomb and then activated the rings to the interception coordinate that Alice relayed to the cloaked Teal'c.

They jumped into hyperspace and Harry ordered the Binar golem to go to Sokar and detonate the weapon in his face. It was amusing to watch later as Sokar had a bomb blow up in his face. All of the others were amazed at the exploding solar system. There was no need to worry about Sokar's fleet after that incident.

After that incident SG-1 came back from their mission to find out that one of the returning SG teams had apparently been impersonated by an alien species in an attempt to take over the SGC. They didn't get very far because of the wards. The wards should have only stunned them but their physiology apparently couldn't withstand the stunner, all four died.

Their impersonation method was apparently a holographic device that projected the image of the person you're trying to imitate. It was similar to Harry's illusion personal ward except it didn't use zpe. The four devices recovered were sent to area 51 for study and Harry sent a recovery team to rescue the SG team before they went on the mission.

On their next mission the SGC MALP showed a paradise looking planet with sun and white sandy beaches but Harry's pnet satellite showed something different. The satellite showed a lab looking area with decently advanced technology. Harry had Alice make it look like the gate on the other planet was malfunctioning by causing it to shut down and not open back up without a command by him.

He wasn't about to have his team walk onto a planet that reeked of ambush. It was like the inhabitants were luring the travelers to visit their planet with the beach images. That planet was written off as having a buried gate. When Harry later sent an out of phase probe to the planet and observed the actions of the scientist there he felt vindicated in his actions regarding the team not visiting there.

On the next planet SG-1 visited the planet was about to pass through an asteroid field that would have meteors hitting the surface of the planet which would cause much destruction and death for the local people if they didn't leave the planet. A few of the villagers were going to stay behind when one of the village leaders accused SG-1 of just wanting the planets resources for themselves once the villagers left.

The Alterans had some pretty damn sophisticated software. With the sensor data of the asteroid belt taken by the pnet satellite Harry was able to develop a very accurate model of what was going to happen. When he showed the villagers the detailed holographic model of where specifically things were going to get destroyed that convinced any unbelievers to not want to stay behind. If he had to lace a little power into his voice along with a compulsion aura to help he wasn't too concerned as long as it saved lives.

Sure enough when everyone was safely back on earth and they tried to dial Edora (the planet in question) after the shower the probe was crushed as soon as it left. This meant the gate was buried. Scara was able to send a few Jaffa in an Alkesh to unbury the gate and remove the liquid naquadah that had formed an iris of sorts.

Over the course of the next few weeks the SGC was approached by the Asgard, Tollans, and Nox because technology was being stolen from protected planets by SGC personnel. This meant that the SGC had finally come into contact with the Asgard, but unfortunately it was under less than ideal circumstances.

Harry was going to try to avoid giving anything away in his dealings with the two remaining great races that would reveal him as Alteran. Such an action would prevent him from using his technology to fight the Goauld because of the treaty the Goauld were currently in with the Asgard. Not unless he was willing to go and fight an all out war and wipe the Goauld out quickly.

While he was making great progress with his first battle ship he didn't want to take that action in his first war on a galactic scale. That would be showing too much of his hand too soon. That would show one of the true flaws that the great races seemed to have, their arrogance. It was much better in Harry's opinion to use gorilla warfare techniques and always keep your advantages hidden by revealing some of the lesser technologies to draw attention away from the more powerful technologies.

To resolve the situation with the stolen technology the three races were willing to take their technology back and sever all communications between themselves and earth. The Asgard were likely to take the earth gate in the process. Harry could put up wards that blocked Asgard sensors and therefore transporters around the SGC but such an action would raise their suspicions. The Alterans had helped the Asgard build these technologies.

To solve the theft problem Jack went undercover by stealing a Tollan device that disabled weaponry when the team was visiting the new Tollan home world on a trade mission. This action led to Jack being forcibly retired. He was able to "convince" Hammond to let him retire on the recently rebuilt Edora where he had been given a standing invitation to stay with a woman he had become very good friends with. He did this after he was approached by Maybourne to join the team of thieves off world.

Harry had never had the pleasure of meeting Maybourne because the man had always arrived too late to accomplish his goals in most situations where he was doing something shady or unethical. The unit of thieves had a mole inside the SGC who Jack was able to identify. The operation ended up going very well. When Daniel discovered the ruse he was quite perturbed that he wasn't told. Harry just smirked because he knew and had told Sam; Teal'c didn't seem to be bothered by much.

It looked like one operative had been able to use a captured Jaffa outfit to stow away onboard an Alkesh. The Alkesh was leaving from the Hatac that was permanently stationed on earth going on a mission. Once the operative had gotten to a world with a gate he had been able to infiltrate a Goauld world where he stole a cargo ship which he used to pick up more people and supplies for their offworld base. All in all it was a successful operation.

On their next offworld mission SG-1 traveled to a planet that wouldn't connect the last time it was dialed. It was a cold dial program that Sam had created that showed the gate had been unburied since the last time they had dialed. When the two people on the other side of the gate were observed through the invisible anti grav drive powered MALP Daniel started contact through the holographic generator that was an upgrade for the MALP.

When the man who spoke with Daniel, Nyan, invited them through SG-1 was soon on the planet. Harry used telepathy on the man to assess the situation when his empathic abilities picked up the anxiety oozing off the man. Apparently this world was at war over the existence of the Stargate which had been buried in violent earthquakes 2000 years ago. SG-1 apparently had come through the gate on the wrong continent.

Nyan knew if the officials of his continent found out about the gate activity they would likely call SG-1 optrican spies and kill them. Harry quickly took control of the situation when his pnet satellite told him that there were multiple transport craft headed their way. He had Alice dial the gate while he explained the situation to the others. Harry put a portkey on the gate that would take it to the capital building on the other continent which he located using a combination of Nyan's geographic knowledge and the pnet satellite.

Alice would activate the portkey after SG-1 got back to earth. Alice could manipulate the transport field to encompass the still buried DHD and take it with the gate. When that was accomplished they stepped through the gate back to earth not a moment too soon as they could see transports coming towards them in the distance.

When SG-1 arrived on the next planet on their mission list they encountered a huge Mayan pyramid that apparently housed a compound that could slow down neutrinos enough to create Lepton radiation. The infection ward would protect against the radiation that was a result of the collision of neutrinos with the compound.

When they got into the structure and made their way over to the skull that was identical to the one Daniel's grandfather, Nick, had discovered years ago and claimed was a transport device. Harry was busy paying attention to Alice's scans and listening in amusement to Sam talking about the discoveries she was making. She and Hermione could be so alike at times that it amused Harry and his other wives to no end.

When Alice informed him of the radiation spike that was consistent with dimensional phasing transportation Harry was distracted by the readings and therefore wasn't able to stop Teal'c in time before he fired his zat gun at the skull. Daniel disappeared and the energy spikes calmed down. Harry just sighed internally as he questioned why somebody would shoot a device that was a foot away from their friends head when it was powered up.

Harry used the life signs feature of his satellite and had it scan in the other ten natural dimensions. He found Daniel lying on the ground in front of him, apparently unconscious. Harry had Alice use her spell generator to focus an enervate on the dimension that the satellite told him Daniel was currently in phase with. When Daniel was awake Harry explained for the benefit of those who didn't share a mental link with him or have a computer watch that Daniel was in another dimension and that he should follow them back to earth.

Taking the skull with them the group made it back to earth. Harry had the rest of the team go pick up Daniel's grandpa Nick while he worked on the skull. The man's account could be helpful in figuring out what the skull normally did. While they were gone Harry discovered that the skull was made of liquid crystal nanites. It was designed to phase beings into a specific dimension. Placing the skull back where it was on the pedestal should fix the problem.

When the others got back with Nick he informed them that he could see and hear Daniel. They decided to head back to the planet with Nick so that he could translate for Daniel. This option made it so Harry didn't have to reveal more of his technology than he absolutely had too. It was one thing to be able to see the Retu when they could react with normal matter but quite another feat to be able to detect higher dimensions. He didn't want that information leaving Star for a long time yet.

It turned out that they met an energy being when they got to the other dimension that was an enemy of the Goauld. He selected Nick to stay and provide a cultural exchange. They all headed back to the SGC for a very well deserved rest.

A few weeks later SG-1 was on leave when Jack was transported out of the base before he could even leave by what Sam (who was talking to O'Neill when he was transported) assumed was an Asgard transporter. The pnet confirmed that it was indeed the Asgard Thor's ship. Harry prepared his new transport ship for action. There was an old Alteran designed transport that was designed to fit through the gate.

Harry had copied the design but with a few modifications. This ship which he named the puddle jumper had shields as well as the standard cloaking device for the design. It also featured a supply of drones that would match the complement of drones in the Antarctic outpost. It held the extra drones in a pocket dimension for calling when they were needed.

Another feature that it had that wasn't required for the normal model of this design was a hyperdrive. This model of ship was used in all of the Alteran cities but didn't usually have a hyperdrive because of its capabilities of traveling through stargates. It was mostly used for exploration and as a fighter in conjunction with the larger battleships.

The ship could generate an illusion field using what the Alteran's termed hard light so that Harry could hide the fact that it was an Alteran design. This feature took more power over larger volumes. This required the ship to be powered by a ZPM for full use of its capabilities. After the standard Alteran shields and the invisibility generator the ship had the ability to go out of phase. This feature should protect against anything but multiphase weaponry.

It wasn't long after that Jack contacted the SGC using a hologram. When he informed them of the situation with Thor's ship being overrun with mechanical bugs Harry's blood ran cold. It sounded like constructors. In order for constructors to be doing what Jack described somebody would have had to seriously alter their programming.

The constructor technology was developed over the period of about ten years by a team of Alteran scientists. They were designed to be resistant to most forms of energy attacks. They were built to overcome problems and challenges they were faced with. They were one of the most resilient pieces of technology the Alterans built. For this reason the safeties against harming living beings were immense.

No Alteran would have altered their programming without a team of others for fear of the replicators going out of control. There were ways to destroy them that the Alterans had created as a failsafe but using these techniques were way beyond earth technology. He would need to tread carefully in this situation.

Harry was banking on the fact that the Asgard had not been very successful in the usage of zpe. If this was the case then they wouldn't know how to detect variations in the zpe energy levels and would therefore not be able to shield against it.

Not only was the puddle jumper a modified design but so were the drone weapons. Harry had improved his circuit rune designs using the Alteran knowledge. Each drone, which was directed mentally by an Alteran controller, now had circuit runes that allowed it to be out of phase and invisible. Alteran shields were multiphase to protect against an object from another dimension bypassing them.

Harry had added a multiphase shield to the stargate iris since the Tollans attempted to walk through the old iris. Harry suspected they did it just to prove to earth that no matter what they did that Tollans would still be able to bypass their efforts (boy were they wrong). Luckily the Tollans were able to detect that their technology was ineffective against the iris so didn't try walking through the gate.

When Jack beamed up the weapons he had ordered to fight the metal bugs as he called them SG-1 was along for the ride. Jack wasn't experienced enough at the controls to know that they were hitching a ride. When they got aboard the ship Harry confirmed that they were constructors.

They made their way to where Jack and Thor were located. Jack was upset when he saw them but quickly got over it. Thor was in pretty bad shape so Harry quickly activated the stasis feature on the life pod he was in. Harry quickly scanned over the schematics of the ship.

The Asgard ship designs had obviously improved over the course of the few million years since they interacted with the Alterans. One of the improved features was the dampening field for explosions within the ship. This would make it next to impossible with conventional explosives to destroy the ship. The Asgard never felt the necessity for a self destruct mechanism.

Harry told the others to proceed to the airlock with Thor's pod. They knew to trust Harry's judgment in scenarios where they were over their heads with the local level of technology. Harry picked up the rear. They passed a lot of constructors on their way to the air lock but whatever modifications that were made to their programming seemed to direct them to not attack unless they were attacked first.

Just before they made it out of the airlock to the docked puddle jumper that was still cloaked Harry snapped up the nearest replicator in a portable time dilation field that would slow time to a near standstill. If given enough time the constructor would probably overcome the field. Harry had a field surrounding the time dilation field that would disrupt the bonds between the individual blocks. It was one of the fail safes the Alterans designed.

When the puddle jumper was safely away from the Belisinger, Thor's ship, Harry stopped and aimed the puddle jumper viewport to allow the ships' occupants to observe the constructor controlled ship. Harry activated five drone weapons and mentally controlled them to their targets.

The schematics told Harry that the Asgard vessel was controlled by five neutrino-ion generators. Without these generators the internal dampening fields wouldn't work. The out of phase drones traveled through the ship to the locations of the generators and phased back in right as they exploded. The entire ship went up in a massive explosion, the backlash of which washed across the puddle jumper's shields without effect (have to love zpm powered shields).

When everybody was safely back at the SGC they sent Thor's pod through the gate to one of the Asgard worlds in the Ida galaxy. Harry then went to his private lab at Star to start studying the data he had collected from this mission as well as the replicator before it figured out how to counter the time dilation field.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 13- 2000 Season 4

From studying the constructor that he had captured on Thor's ship Harry learned that the programming had been completely modified. It still had its ingenuity that it was originally designed for. Apparently all of the safeties had been deemed unnecessary by the being that reprogrammed them. There only appeared to be one being the replicators were programmed to be loyal to. The individual constructor didn't have all of the information that would give Harry a clear picture. They were designed to work as a team and therefore shared their information.

Harry would have to be on the lookout for the being that controlled the modified constructor code. Harry decided he would use the term replicator to differentiate between the corrupted constructors and the original design he contained. He decided to start mass producing a drone package that contained ten drones each. He didn't expect to find any ships that would have more than ten neutrino-ion reactors powering them.

Harry made them with illusion fields on the packages and the standard runes that kept their design from being discerned inscribed into them. He didn't want to tell the Asgard how he was so easily able to destroy their ships. It would feel good telling advanced races that refused to share technology with the SGC and earth in general that the advanced races weren't ready for this level of technology.

It was good that Harry had started production of the weapons because just a few days later a much better looking Thor requested that SG-1 come help stop the advancement of replicator controlled vessels (formerly Asgard vessels) on one of their planets. The Asgard had no ships to spare so they went through the gate. Harry transported enough drone weapons through the gate to destroy 50 hostile vessels.

These were only the visible weapons that he took. He had his PJ (puddle jumper) travel through the Star Enterprises gate to an uninhabited planet in the Ida where it traveled to the planet that Harry was going to. It was cloaked following Harry's life signs just in case it was needed.

When SG-1 got to the planet they were shown the newest ship class being constructed, the Evans-O'Neill. When it came time for the actual battle it was rather short lived. There were about five replicator controlled Asgard vessels. Harry fired off five of his weapons and all five ships blew up just as the Belisinger did. Harry left the remaining weapons with the Asgard after showing them how to target the enemy vessels. He told them if they ran out they could call him for more.

This wouldn't win the war for the Asgard because not all of the replicators were on ships. They were spread throughout the galaxy. But this new weapon would hold the replicators at bay.

On their next mission through the gate the team met a rather small group of people waging a war against another faction on their planet. Apparently they had achieved a fairly advanced level of technology. With the stuff Star was selling on the general market none of the technology was too enticing. This faction showed the team that they had a large portion of their people in stasis.

When Harry saw the people in stasis he got suspicious because they all looked like poster children for Hitler's great race. Using telepathy he discovered that these people were waging war because they were racists. Harry informed the others and they immediately left. Harry transported the gate to the right side of planet using a portkey after they left.

The next excitement for SG-1 came in the form of a rather good looking Tokra scientist named Anise/Freya, (Anise being the symbiote with Freya as host). She wanted SG-1 to test out some armbands that she had located that would use a virus to give its wearer increased abilities. Harry figured out that the effects were only temporary and non-harmful to the wearer, unless in a hostile situation. He did this by subjecting a chimpanzee to the virus under a time dilation field, which was the only reason he allowed the Tokra to use SG-1 as guinea pigs.

Harry actually had to allow the infection wards to let the virus through. No matter what he did the band wouldn't work on him because his natural healing ability would get rid of it immediately. He ended up having to simulate the other's abilities using his zpe powers so that it wasn't suspicious that the bands didn't work on him. The only one that was difficult to simulate was the advanced speed that they could travel at, but that was solved with a localized time dilation field tied to his body that allowed him to move at much greater speeds.

After the appearance of Anise/Freya the girls decided that they had a new mission, to seduce the Tokra scientist. They explained to Harry a long time ago that even with the four of them he could still wear them out (being veela and with draconic stamina). If they were going to live forever they should take in lovers.

It turned out to not be very hard to seduce her at all because she ended up doing all of the work. Her host grew up on a world that had low cultural inhibitions about sex while symbiotes tended to apparently be very sexual beings (they live long lives and get over shyness by the time they were 100). Harry found this out when she approached him to proposition him for sex. The girls had a good laugh at his expense when he informed them over the mental connection of the proposition. Harry agreed as long as she was willing to involve his wives.

Symbiotes could inhabit either sex so they tended to be bisexual, and Freya grew up very uninhibited sexually. Freya, Harry, and his wives ended up having one hell of an orgy where it was proven that even a symbiote's healing powers and a veela could not sexually tire Harry out (that doesn't mean they didn't satisfy him because they did).

Harry had recently perfected a device that he had been working on in his free time since figuring out how to synthesize the philosopher's stone. Basically it was an armband that could only be removed by the wearer or someone they trusted enough to be keyed into the wards on it. The band used a lot of Alteran technology including a small pocket dimension.

The bands purpose was to detect what dosage of the elixir of life was needed to maintain the persons current age indefinitely or a later age if they wanted. It used an EM that injected the liquid directly into the blood stream without piercing the skin so the dosages required were lower and painless. The band also had the feature of being able to inject the wearer with the correct dosage of ptel mixture when they were injured.

It basically simulated both of Harry's abilities to maintain an age indefinitely (but not any younger ones) and heal any physical injury that was sustained to date, short of blowing up the wearer's body (time travel was employed then). Harry named the device the age band and was invisible to anyone but the wearer and those keyed into the wards.

All of Harry's wives and their families got an age band along with all Star Enterprises employees and their families. Also the now married Littlefields (Ernest and Catherine) got one. Harry and the girls decided that their lovers would get one, so Anise received one. Harry was able to calibrate the device to freeze the age and heal both the symbiote and host, so Jacob and Selmak got one. The rest of SG-1 and their families got one along with General Hammond and his family.

With the aforementioned people taken care of pretty much all of Harry's friends and family were now immortal and near invulnerable. He would wait a few years to decide whether or not to release something similar to the public. Harry didn't tell SG-1 and Hammond the age freezing feature, just the healing feature, it would be a pleasant surprise when they figured it out in a few years.

When Anise/Freya admitted to there being an ulterior motive for testing the bracelets now and that it was because one of the system lords was building a new superior Hatac vessel that would give him a distinct advantage over the other system lords Harry just smiled and told her he would take care of it. To outside appearances it appeared that the next day that prototype ship spontaneously exploded just after the stargate activated. In reality Harry sent a number of the invisible multiphase drones through the gate and into the power core room of the ship and blew it up.

Another thing that Harry gave his off world friends was an emergency communicator that had similar protection features on it as the age band (which Harry gave to Bratac along with the communicator). If they were ever in trouble they could contact him and he would be able to track them anywhere in the galaxy using his rapidly growing pnet satellite system and mount a rescue very quickly using the growing fleet of PJs.

After the bracelet experiment was concluded resulting in the device eventually falling off and only leaving the former wearer weak for a short time Anise/Freya ended up concluding it was a failure and returning to her duties, but not without a device that enabled her to access the Star Enterprises gate. She was spelled to secrecy about its existence along with anything she saw while at Star. She was invited back to visit her new lovers and often did. There was a surprisingly significant increase in breakthroughs in whatever project she was currently working on after she visited Star (it pays to have genius lovers).

The next mission for SG-1 again involved the Tokra when one of Teal'c's old friends, a Jaffa priestess named Shau'nac claimed that her symbiote communicated with her and expressed a desire to defect to the Tokra ranks. Everybody was highly skeptical about her ability to even communicate with the symbiote until Teal'c was able to duplicate it. At that point everybody was very skeptical about its sincerity.

The Goauld genetic memory forced everyone to be skeptical. The genetic memory could be overcome of course but it would take a being of great strength of will to do so. The last person to do it was the queen of the Tokra, Egeria. In any case the ability to feed whatever system lord the symbiote would serve false information was invaluable. They ended up putting the Goauld, Tanith, in a volunteer host.

A short while later Shau'nac was killed. In actually a golem copy of Shau'nac was killed. The real one was safe on earth where Harry had set her up with an age band and infection ward set like Ryac had. This time Harry decided to spell Teal'c for secrecy so that he could be told about the fact that his friend was alive and only that specific secret. Teal'c was very grateful to Harry for saving his old friend who would now be living under a new identity on earth working at Star.

The next excitement for the team came in the form of assassins who had their memories reprogrammed while captured by the system lords. Anise (from now on you can assume I mean Anise/Freya when I talk about either one) called these people Zatarcs. Harry helped her with building a Zatarc detector; the Alterans had a long history of memory modification.

When their first detected Zatarc broke her restraints when she was discovered Harry was able to stun her before she was successful in an apparent attempt at self destructing. After she was stunned they easily removed the programming. With the impending formalizing of the alliance between earth and the Tokra coming up it was important for everybody to be checked.

Harry noticed that Martouf was subconsciously emitting emotions of anxiousness so Harry quietly asked Anise if he had been checked. When she realized that he hadn't Harry stunned him and they checked him. The programming was quickly removed from Martouf and the formalization went off without a hitch. When the alliance was formalized a nice round of verbally taunting the captured Hathor, Apophis, and Seth ensued to the pleasure of the Tokra delegation.

On their next planet the team traveled to they encountered an archeologist studying an Alteran device that was built as a last ditch effort against the plague that decimated their race. It had the ability to let the user relive the same ten hour period over and over again. It was originally intended to act like a time turner but with everything within the field that the device generated (which was quite a huge volume of space) being reset ten hours.

The device never worked like it was intended so was abandoned. The problem was if the device was used for longer than six months to a year outside of the field it would cause a massive destabilization and explode, probably wiping out half the galaxy. It could be useful if used less than that to avert a disaster by turning back time ten hours and doing what was needed to be done to stop the disaster. Six months to a year was available to those outside of the field to prepare to deal with the cause of the disaster.

Harry was thinking about having multiple copies of the device built so that the entire galaxy was able to be covered. That was a future project that would be put off until he got time. Harry used telepathy on the archeologist when his empathy told him the man was hiding something.

It turns out the man was planning on activating the device in an effort to save his wife. He apparently didn't know the Alteran language well enough to figure out that it didn't work like intended. Harry felt bad for the man and after getting the details of his wife sent a probe out to nearby realities until it found one where his wife was still alive but he wasn't. It wasn't hard to find realities like that because of the fact that there were an infinite number of realities for every conceivable situation. The probe retrieved his wife and they were very grateful to be reunited. Harry warded the device so that only he could access it and they left the planet.

During some downtime that SG-1 was supposed to have Daniel ended up going on an archeological mission where he was abducted by what was apparently an unas. By the time Harry was able to get onto the planet and locate him using the pnet satellite system he had already learned to communicate with his kidnapper who was called Chaka. The rescue team was slowed down by having to remove a Goauld from one of the men who got infested by the creature from a local lake. When they finally got to him Chaka had taken over leadership by defeating the former leader of his pack and made friends with Daniel.

On their next offworld mission SG-1 went to P5S-381 to celebrate with the Enkarans the new home world that the SGC had just helped relocate them to. Harry hadn't been on the mission because of some research he was running at Star so had never before been to the planet. When the pnet satellite informed him that there was an advanced ship terraforming the environment heading toward the village Harry informed the others.

Harry and Sam went to see if they could communicate with the ship while the others went to tell the villagers. When they got there it wasn't too difficult for Alice to initiate contact upon which the couple was transported by matter stream to the ship. They met a biomechanical being, which was engineered by the ship to simulate the Enkaran physiology, named Lotan. Lotan informed them that the ship was terraforming the environment to that of the dead race called the Gadmeer to bring them back.

He informed them that he didn't have enough resources to start again on another planet. Harry figured that if worse comes to worse he could provide the additional resources necessary. They eventually discussed the list of planets that the ship searched for before finding the current planet. Through this they were able to locate the original Enkaran home world.

It was two days later that a brand new stargate manufactured at Star Enterprises was delivered to the original Enkaran world. It was delivered by PJ with the gate in pocket dimensional storage. Harry just told the SGC that it was transplanted from another planet. If it became known that he was advanced enough to replicate stargates then it would raise suspicions. The Enkarans were safely able to move to their home world through the stargate after which the terraforming recommenced.

The next planet the team traveled to appeared to be in the middle of an ice age and the city they arrived in was contained within a giant dome. They appeared to be advanced in some aspects and not so advanced in others. Harry didn't trust the ruler of the domed city the minute he met him. His emotions were dishonest and greedy. Harry used telepathy on the man after reading his emotions.

What he read in the man's mind made his blood boil. Apparently the man didn't want the people in his city to know they had the option of going to other worlds because he would lose control. He had a group of virtual slaves working under the city to maintain the power systems for the city above without even knowing of its existence. The man wanted to wipe SG-1's memories and enslave them under the city.

Harry immediately stunned the official and his guards. He had Alice highjack the news network for the city and informed the populace of their leader's actions as well as the ability to travel offworld. A select few officials in the higher parts of their government knew about the slaves, whom Harry immediately freed. He helped them recover their memories and then helped the city engineers rework their power systems so they were more automated and would run more efficiently so the people didn't have to leave if they didn't want to.

SG-1 was sent on a mission on earth to find out how a man named Martin Lloyd was able to find out about the stargate. Lloyd had called up the SGC and asked for O'Neill after a long rant that made him sound insane. The man turned out to sound like a conspiracy theorist who claimed to be an alien. O'Neill went to meet Martin at a diner and then stalled him by letting him show Jack his ship, while the others searched the man's house.

What they found at the house was even stranger and made Harry start to believe there was some truth to the man's story. Inside an alien head figurine Alice's sensors detected a video camera that was broadcasting its video. Alice recorded the frequency and used the pnet to track where the signal was going. The signal appeared to be going to a warehouse with three life signs in it.

Harry immediately had Alice send a wolf security team from Star to stun and apprehend the three life signs for questioning. He then told the others what was going on. O'Neill soon returned with Martin where Harry used telepathy on the man to find out he was telling the truth. The man's psychologist was actually a fellow alien that was using drugs to suppress Martin's memories.

Tanner, the fake psychologist, was rounded up and taken into custody. Eventually the drugs were able to be flushed out of Martin's system and he remembered that he and the others were deserters from their planet's fight against the Goauld. Martin was allowed to go through the gate with SG-1 to see what was left of his planet, which wasn't much. Martin and the others would be allowed to seek sanctuary on earth but they would be watched closely. Their transport ship was taken to area 51 for study. It wasn't as advanced as the Goauld Hatac vessels that earth had access to.

Harry was able to use the transport ship and the remotes recovered to track down the larger ship. It was parked in the Kuiper belt to avoid detection. Like the transport it wasn't as advanced as the Goauld vessels so he decided to leave it there. Besides it never hurt to have a spare ship lying around hidden out of range of detection.

SG-1's next mission consisted of observing Jack and Teal'c flying the new X-301 fighter interceptor craft. At first the area 51 engineers wanted to use salvaged death glider parts in its construction until Harry quickly disabused them of that notion. They didn't know how all of the systems on those gliders worked completely; therefore they shouldn't play around with them. Plus Harry ended up finding a recall device in the salvaged parts that would have left Jack and Teal'c heading off into deep space.

So Harry followed the old saying if you want something done right you should do it yourself. Harry watched all of the designs the engineers came up with and helped them improve them. Harry ended up designing the propulsion systems, life support, inertial dampeners, and a cloaking generator. He let the engineers do the weapons systems.

Thanks to the tritium mining operations the hull was made of that substance so it could dissipate a lot of energy. All of the systems Harry built for the craft were self powered (zpe) so there was a lot more power available from the naquadah generator. This enabled a small hyperspace window generator to be installed. It wasn't super fast but it would make Abydos in an hour. This would give this craft a big advantage over Goauld death gliders.

Because the craft was propelled at sub light speeds by Harry's grav drive it didn't need to be very big or built for aerodynamics. Therefore it was small enough to fit through the gate. This would make it a good response fighter for bad situations on other planets.

The fighter would also be a great craft to defend the sol system. The weapons were supped up ordinance from normal earth fighter craft with the addition of rail guns instead of machine guns (inertial dampeners are so handy) and staff canons like on a death glider. This meant they would match death glider weapons plus some. The invisibility generator made the craft a deadly little machine. Harry liked to think of the X-301 as a much less sophisticated PJ.

The test flight ended up going off without a hitch, even though Harry did keep a PJ in orbit handy in case of problems. The watching general was most impressed with the maneuverability of the vessel. The controls and computer systems installed were a watered down version of Alice's systems, so they could compensate for things that previous earth technology couldn't, like the PJ.

The team was given some leave while Daniel went to attend the funeral of his old teacher and mentor Dr. Jordan who he distanced himself from five years before so Daniel's unpopular (but true) theories wouldn't drag Jordan down. He caught up with his old girlfriend, Sarah, and an old classmate, Steven, who ridiculed his theories.

Daniel ended up finding a stasis canopic jar that contained the dead Goauld symbiote of Isis because the seal was broken. The Osiris jar went missing from the artifacts and the team realized that there could be a Goauld on the loose. When Daniel suspected Steven they tracked him to the temple where the jars were originally uncovered.

When they got there they found out that Steven wasn't a Goauld but that it was Sarah. She tried using her hand device on them but Harry's shield protected them. They had brought tranquilizer guns but Osiris kept sending out force waves to banish the darts. Harry realized that with both of them having shields that without overpowering hers he would need to physically take her down.

He started fighting the Goauld hand to hand. He used his martial arts skills he learned in Tibet. He knew from when he fought Kowalski that it would be unwise for a normal person to fight a Goauld in hand to hand combat. Luckily he wasn't normal. To cover that fact he simply moved faster than she did so it looked like he never got hit. He got his hand past her shield and shot her with his stun gauntlet until she went down.

Harry engaged the autopilot on the way back so he could remove the symbiote from Sarah. It took him his usual five minutes. The symbiote was stored in the same facility as the other Goauld. Sarah and Steven ended up getting clearance to know about the stargate. It was a rather smug Daniel that accepted apologies and you were rights from Steven who used to ridicule him. Sarah and Steven would become archeologists on one of the SG teams eventually.

A few weeks later General Hammond announced his retirement, citing reasons of "too old for the job" and was replaced by a hard ass new general that was pushing for harder policies to obtain new weapons and technology, so Harry and Jack paid Hammond a visit. They drove to Hammond's home where they got him to admit that several men had picked his granddaughters up from school in order to threaten him into stepping down since he refused to be more aggressive in his policies.

Harry convinced the general that he would take care of the problem. Hammond's family already had age bands which should keep them safe baring complete disintegration of their bodies. They soon got bands that tied personal wards to them like the ones every Star facility had around them that wouldn't allow anybody that wanted to harm them to find them. Hammond and his family's houses soon got a whole set of wards that should keep anybody who meant them harm off their property and not even able to find it.

Using telepathy Harry was able to get the faces of the men from the girl's minds. Alice was able to extract the memories from Harry's mind and run them through a database of pictures. When the men's names were found the pnet located the men through the same charms taken from the marauder's map. When they were found the men were picked up by a wolf pack security team and interrogated.

Harry normally would have turned the men over for arrest but these men threatened children. The bodies were sent to their bosses as a warning. The fact that the bodies got past all of their security in the middle of the night should keep them on their toes. Their bosses were the heads of several large corporations and would make a lot bigger splash if they died. That didn't mean the bosses didn't get the same set of charms that Harry used to put on the DEs that allowed him to kill them at will if they stepped out of line in the future.

On their next mission the team arrived on P4C-970 where they met a race called the Aschen that was apparently pretty advanced. They were on course to broker an alliance with the Aschen when Harry used telepathy on the delegates. Apparently their plan was to slowly kill off the earth population by making them all sterile. They wanted to dominate the galaxy and were very patient about doing it. Harry found the exact location of the Aschen confederation solar systems.

When the team went back to earth to discuss the terms of the alliance with their superiors Harry told the people at the SGC exactly what he had learned of the Aschen's true plans, saying that he had learned it while hacking their computer systems. Hammond immediately ordered the Aschen confederation worlds listed as hostile worlds never to be traveled to.

Luckily they did not give the delegates any stargate addresses. Harry didn't want to take the risk that the Aschen would be able to discover addresses by continuously dialing through a list of the possible permutations or that they hadn't put monitoring devices to discover the address to earth when SG-1 dialed home.

He immediately ordered seven PJs, from his currently ten strong PJ Star fleet, to the seven Aschen confederation controlled star systems. Each of the stargates in each solar system was collected into matter buffer storage by the remote transporter system that the Alterans had taught the Asgard how to build. Harry had decided that it would be a nice addition to the PJs so had ordered them upgraded.

Each PJ then dispatched the same type of bomb that was used on Natu to destroy Sokar and that whole solar system to an orbit around the main star in each Aschen system. They were undetectable because of the sun's radiation and the cloaking fields they employed. Harry would use the bombs if the Aschen ever waged war on the rest of the galaxy. He didn't feel the need to commit genocide on the entire Aschen race unless it was warranted. The minds of a few delegates didn't represent the mindset of the entire race.

Daniel, Sam, and Harry were going to return to P4X-347 to study a weird light show generator in an abandoned Goauld palace. Before the gate could finish opening properly Lt. Barber from SG-5 who had been to the planet previously rushed toward the unstable vortex of the forming wormhole. Luckily Harry had picked up on Barber's emotions with his empathy and caught the Lt. before the man was disintegrated in the vortex.

The man was immediately taken to the infirmary where he was scanned in the medical bed. It turned out that the man was showing neurological symptoms of withdrawal from addiction. The other members of SG-5 and Daniel who had also been to the planet were showing the same symptoms. The beds were able to treat the effects.

After they were treated it was determined that the effects were from the light show generator. It appeared that the team had spent countless hours observing the device. Hammond ordered the planet off limits to gate travel.

Harry sent a Star team through with precautions against looking at the light and their infection wards set to block any sign of the brain altering radiation (it wasn't previously detected as harmful by the ward). They found a boy there named Loran who had apparently had his parents commit suicide when he was younger from withdrawal symptoms from the light generator. The device was brought back to a specially warded room at Star and was later determined to have very little value. Loran was also brought back to earth and was living at Star with a surrogate family.

A few days later O'Neill and Teal'c were babysitting some scientists at a research facility on M4C-862, a moon that was being considered for a permanent research base. They weren't enjoying their assignment very much, mostly because they had to deal with the complaining scientists who wanted to bypass established protocols to get their research done earlier.

Daniel was on an archeological project on another planet during this time. Sam and Harry were giving a lecture on theoretical astrophysics at the air force academy. Actually Sam's was on that subject while Harry's was on graviton detection. He was still keeping a tight lid on the secrets behind his most profitable technology. Anybody that was privy to those secrets was spelled for secrecy.

Harry had suggested putting a small error in Sam's equations to see if any of the students were smart enough or brave enough to point it out. One such student, a cadet Jennifer Haley, came up after the lecture was over to point it out. The supervising academy professor was starting to berate Hailey for questioning such an accomplished physicist when Harry and Sam stopped him. They informed him that they had intentionally put the error in to see if anybody was intelligent enough to detect it or brave enough to point it out.

It turned out Hailey was having discipline problems but was a brilliant student. To keep her on track for the SGC Harry who was authorized as the British SGC senior officer/liaison gave her clearance to learn about the stargate. They ended up taking Hailey to the moon where Teal'c and Jack were currently on their mission.

They ended up arriving on the moon to a situation where some energy bugs for lack of a better description were starting to attack the base personnel. After getting sensor readings of the beings from the ptel satellite in orbit Harry erected a ward that kept them out of the perimeter of the base. Harry gave enough personal ward watches to the base personnel so that none of them would be harassed by the beings when they were off base. Hailey appeared to be a lot more motivated to get to the SGC after that mission.

The next planet that was visited by the SGC was an address of which Harry entered from the Alteran repository. Harry just told the SGC that he had retrieved the addresses from an archeological dig somewhere in Britain. Any information he had on the planets was from millions of years ago so couldn't be held as too accurate.

When the gate was dialed and the MALP sent through the MALP sent back video of some advanced looking architecture. The MALP started making movements that weren't directed by the SGC controller. The MALP wasn't very advanced in its systems and Harry hadn't yet sent a pnet satellite through. All of a sudden one of the techs pointed out that there was a signal being carried back through the gate using the MALP signal.

Hammond ordered the gate shut off immediately. Ever since the Asgard and other advanced races had started bypassing the iris Harry had been employing counter measures to prevent that. The Asgard did it by hijacking control of the base computer system. Because of this the computer systems were upgraded by Star and housed at the local star facility. They were isolated from all outside systems.

The system was of Alteran design like the Star mainframe with several of the computer entities like Alice. Harry would be very surprised if the Asgard could hijack the computer system now and the Tollan devices wouldn't penetrate the multidimensional iris.

The new system was easily able to shut off the gate and Alice informed him that the signal transmitted back carried a very sophisticated program similar to one of the consciousness programs like Alice herself, yet not quite as sophisticated. The other more sophisticated entities were able to subdue it and isolate it for further study.

That later study turned out to be rather short lived when it was discovered that radio waves killed the energy. This was most likely why the entity was transmitted in the first place. When Hammond was informed of the entity and what had killed it that planet was locked out of the dialing computer.

SG-1's next mission was to a planet they had already helped to liberate from the Goauld. It had apparently been reclaimed by Cronus. SG-1's mission was to liberate the planet once again. This time Harry was going for a more stable situation for the planet. The team snuck onto the planet and made it to the ring platform that would take them to the Hatac in orbit. Harry had his PJ in orbit, cloaked; to provide support should it be needed.

They managed to get up to the Hatac after Harry activated the rings. The ease with which they were able to gain access to the rings was facilitated by the fact that the team was invisible thanks to Harry saying he had miniaturized the cloaking generator when in reality he just used an EM on the team members.

Harry convinced the team to let him sneak to Cronus' personal chambers alone which he did. Once there he stunned the Goauld and replaced him with a golem to impersonate the system lord. Harry made the unconscious Goauld invisible with an EM and floated him back to the others using telekinesis. He told the others the telekinesis was actually an antigravity field he could generate using some technology he carried on his person (they learned to just go with it).

He told them he had replaced Cronus with an android double that was under Harry's control, which was made with the help of Harlan. In this way the people of the planet Juna, the planet they were on, and countless others under Cronus rule would suddenly find their "god" rather benevolent. With the territory Scara now controlled for them under Chlorel's name and the new territory they gained from Cronus the SGC now controlled a rather large portion of the formerly Goauld controlled galaxy.

There was still no guarantee of victory if the other system lords united against them and in that case there would be many deaths. This likely outcome led to the SGC continuing in its current practices for the foreseeable future. It also led to Cronus sharing a cell block with the other former system lords. Teal'c took particular pleasure in spending his free time verbally tormenting Cronus. Apparently he murdered Teal'c's father. Harry may have given Teal'c a torture stick that generated something similar to a cruciatus curse for his next birthday. None of the guards had any problem leaving Teal'c alone during his frequent visits with Cronus. After those visits a very rare grin could be seen on the normally stoic Jaffa's face.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 14- 2001 Season 5

On their next mission SG-1 was exploring the ruins of a civilization that appeared to be on par as far as technology goes with earth, except for one piece of technology. It was a rather old Alteran designed energy cannon. Somebody had removed the power core of the device probably thinking that would disable it permanently. This showed the typical arrogance of more advanced races, underestimating all others.

Harry stepped out of the room that he and Sam were in working on the device to go have a word with the rest of the team. He was trying to decide how to destroy the device permanently without arousing suspicions. Alteran technology such as this shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. As far as Harry was concerned any but Alteran hands was considered the wrong hands, at least for the moment.

It was during the middle of the conversation that the pnet satellite detected a massive zpe burst coming from the room Sam was in and he heard her mentally cry out as her shield flared. Harry raced into the room and threw up a ward at the door, quickly, to keep the others out. Anything involving zpe would just get them hurt.

He arrived to see Sam staring at what appeared to be an energy being. Alice's first scan of the being instantly alarmed Harry. Harry was probably the most powerful EA. On a scale measured by the energy contained within one zpm Harry contained about 1/4th of the energy in a zpm in his core. When he used the techniques taught to him by the founder's portraits to draw energy from the surrounding environment he could reach control of about ½ of a zpm.

This being contained such a high energy density that it had the energy of a whole zpm and that was without it drawing energy from the surrounding environment, which Harry assumed it could do. Harry was considering his options. In a fight the best he could hope for was to stall the being by himself while the others made for the gate.

Another option was to have Alice send the panic signal back to Star. The panic signal was a measure that any Star employee could call upon. Depending upon the degree of emergency sent by the signal more or less help was sent. One of the truly great things about the panic signal was the response time. Using PJs and the short term time travel fields (a week) they were capable of generating the team could arrive anywhere in the galaxy the instant the signal was sent.

Harry suspected that to take down this being it would require at least 5-10 Star EAs. The Star Enterprises EAs had the best equipment available and the best training, including the techniques taught by the founders. Most of them were about 1/5th of a zpm core density and 2/5th of a zpm when using the founder's techniques. Granted power wasn't everything but in this case it certainly was a big advantage when there was this much of a discrepancy.

Harry didn't want to think of what he would do if this thing had friends. Since the possibility was real and the being had shown no further signs of aggression Harry decided to try talking first. Besides, if the being had really wanted to attack Sam Harry doubted that shield would hold for long (in which case it would have portkeyed Sam away).

"What and who are you?" Harry picked up the emotion of shock with his empathy emanating from the being.

The being winked into visibility and replied, "You can see me?"

"Yes I can see you perfectly well as well as your zero point energy density."

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked that you could detect me. Very few races could ever detect my kind."

"Yes, probably only the Alterans, the Nox, and a few others," was Harry's reply.

The being who finally identified himself as Orlin showed more surprise but not as much shock anymore.

"You know of the Alterans," Orlin questioned.

"Yes I am quite intimately aware of a great many things about the Alterans up until they disappeared a few million years ago. The real question is why were you attacking my wife?"

Orlin looked both surprised and dismayed. "I am sorry if that is how it appeared but I was attempting to perform a sharing of essence. I had not realized she was your wife."

Harry was both relieved and pissed. A sharing of essence was something very intimate and something only done between lovers. "You know that performing that without knowledge on another being is tantamount to rape. In fact it was illegal without consent by the Alterans."

Orlin again looked ashamed. "I apologize to both of you, I've been alone on this planet for the last several hundred years."

Harry and Sam both accepted the apology realizing that they would be slightly crazy alone by themselves for that long.

"I'm curious as to how you know about that rather obscure Alteran law," Orlin asked.

"Well I happen to have one of the knowledge repositories left behind by that race downloaded into my mind."

Again Orlin seemed surprised by that statement. Harry figured he could share a few secrets with this being in the interest of peace and friendship. Harry had been able to sense Orlin's telepathy but was not offended. It didn't bypass his illusion ward and he did the same thing on most planets they visited.

"I sense you are telling the truth but how is it that I sense no hint of that knowledge in you?"

"Like you I have learned what to allow others to see." Harry dropped just enough of the illusion ward to show he possessed the knowledge but nothing else.

"To answer your original question as to what I am I'm an ascended being." Orlin then went on a little bit to explain what an ascended being was but didn't go into too much detail.

"You said you shed your physical body and became pure energy. My question is what were you before," Harry asked Orlin.

Sam was sitting by listening to the entire conversation with rapt attention.

"Well since you possess a good deal of information about our race I suppose I can tell you I am Alteran." At this proclamation Harry got really excited.

He let the illusion ward drop enough to show his zpe core. Orlin again appeared to be struck dumb. "That shouldn't be possible," Orlin stated.

"What shouldn't be possible," Harry asked in response.

"During our research into ascension we discovered that our brains could either be devoted to retaining our fantastic mental abilities, which included the knowledge you possess, or to developing zpe manipulation powers that you also possess but not both in the strength you possess."

"I'm assuming you know something about soul energies?" Orlin asked.

At Harry's nod Orlin continued, "Well simply put our souls weren't big enough to contain a balance between both quantities. To figure out a balance we would have needed to experiment with a living beings soul, which would have horrible errors along the way. The cost was deemed too high and the research was abandoned. What I don't understand is how you could have achieved that balance. To get to the point where we could maintain power and the knowledge we had to shed our physical bodies. We could not keep our bodies, power, and mental abilities contained in the flesh."

Harry then explained about Voldemort and his Horcrux that Harry was able to erase and absorb into his body. Orlin was horrified that such an event occurred and then stated, "Then it is a complete accident that you are alive and the way you are. I doubt it could be replicated without the research I mentioned before. I also suspect that it has something to do with the fact that you were so young when it happened."

Harry learned about the others and their restrictive rules. Apparently Orlin wasn't allowed to say much more at all. The only reason he was allowed to interact to this point was because Harry revealed that he was Alteran. Harry could understand the others rules even if other races couldn't. With that kind of power they had to have strict laws or they could have Goauld mentality ascended beings.

When Harry questioned Orlin about the whereabouts of Atlantis Orlin apologized but said he wasn't allowed to say. Harry was able to get some useful information out of Orlin. He learned that Atlantis was in the Pegasus galaxy. He did this by asking if Atlantis was in this galaxy or that galaxy. He went through a list of local galaxies. Even though Harry couldn't use telepathy on Orlin he could still sense the being's emotions. This was how he determined the galaxy Atlantis was in.

Another useful bit of information that Harry obtained was that the Alterans did eventually discover a cure for the plague that drove them from the Milky Way. Orlin said he was pushing it but he did give him the method to make the cure. Or rather he programmed it into Harry's healing bracelet. This was a sort of loophole, because he didn't give the knowledge directly to Harry. Orlin doubted he could get away with it again but would do it to make sure the plague never returned. Harry could duplicate the cure in other Alteran healing devices should the plague ever reemerge.

Their discussion turned back to the planet they were on. Apparently Orlin's sentence of exile was just about up. He would be able to return to the others soon but Harry made him promise to completely destroy the weapon before he left. Since he was going to do it after they left they wouldn't be implicated in doing it.

When Harry and Sam got back to Star he informed the other employees of what he had learned. Just because the others had laws against interfering in the lower planes, as Orlin had called them, that didn't mean individuals like Orlin didn't break those laws. Harry would need to find a means of combating rogue ascended beings if possible.

The problem is that he would need an ascended being to experiment on if he hoped to be able to destroy them in large numbers. From the scans he was able to tell that the energy became different between an Ascended being and a flesh and blood Alteran. It apparently became more complex. Harry doubted the connections between the soul "components" could be severed without some serious research and study on an actual ascended, which he doubted he'd ever get to do.

Harry had other ideas that he would explore to combat the ascended. He doubted that they would be ready to take on the others in the near future but one or two rogue ascended should be doable. It was a priority research project for Star.

He also sent out several probes with cloaking generators to the Pegasus galaxy to scan planets in the Pegasus galaxy to search for Atlantis. Harry suspected this method would take many years unless he got lucky but didn't have an alternative method right now. Besides, everybody important to him was immortal. They had the time to wait.

On their next mission to a planet designated P7S-441 SG-1 encountered a being that was apparently something of a shape shifter with the ability to alter short term memories with pheromones it emitted. The shape shifting ability was the only thing that worked against SG-1 thanks to the infection wards. The pheromones were filtered out thanks to the wards. When he tried to impersonate an officer he was promptly stunned and tied up.

Harry used telepathy to discover the being was being hunted by the Goauld because of his abilities. The Goauld considered them a threat and therefore wanted them eliminated. He admitted this fact when he was awakened and told the story of his race being hunted. Teal'c was able to confirm the story. Harry offered the being sanctuary on one of Stars offworld bases to which he gladly accepted. This would keep the NID from trying to get their hands on him, be it the legal faction or not so legal.

On their next planned mission the gate would not dial because of the Alteran dialing protocols. It appeared that they would pass through a star, which could end up destroying the civilization they were traveling to if the wormhole picked up something that would destabilize the star. That mission was scratched for a different time when the star was out of the way. A DHD would have bent the wormhole around the star but Harry hadn't put all of the dialing protocols into the earth gate dialing system and didn't feel it was worth it for this one mission.

The next big event that occurred at the SGC was Cassandra collapsing from an experiment that Nirrti had been performing on Cassandra's village before she wiped them out. She was apparently developing telekinetic abilities that utilized electromagnetic fields that she could manipulate. Luckily the medical beds were able to get rid of the retrovirus that was used because the virus was harmful. They didn't want to travel to Cassandra's old planet because it was very likely that Nirrti had sensors in her territory to alert her to the presence of intruders.

It was another reason for Harry and the others to hate Nirrti a great deal. Her penchant for experimenting on children was second to none among the Goauld. If there was one thing that pissed the usually calm Harry off it was messing with children. This reaction to child abuse was attributed to the fact that he had been abused himself as a child and wanted to protect others from it at all costs.

In recent years the wolf pack security team that monitored EA criminals had branched out to monitor mundane criminal rings. They employed the help of Alteran computer systems and golems with EM generators. They were still only able to deal with the biggest criminal threats but the world's severe crime rates had gone down significantly. The number of child offender rings that were out there sickened the Star employees and were dealt with rather harshly.

Child sex offenders were castrated on the spot as soon as their crimes were discovered from their minds. Because Harry's fortune was so vast and using the confiscated moneys from the criminals he was able to help the victims in a monetary way. Any type of human trafficking was dealt with very harshly.

Daniel had been keeping in contact with his unas friend Chaka and slowly learning their language. When it was discovered that Chaka was taken prisoner close to the gate when he came to get one of Daniel's overtures (a chocolate bar) Hammond authorized a rescue mission. The video camera that recorded the capture also recorded the address the kidnappers went to.

When they got there they discovered a pre industrial civilization that employed unas as domesticated slaves. When the team observed the locals killing an unas with a staff weapon because they couldn't break its spirit the team took action. Harry made them all invisible and then started stunning all of the villagers. When they were all stunned all of the unas were freed and led back through the gate to the world Chaka was from.

Harry woke the villagers and warned them that should they ever enslave another being again Harry would destroy their village. He demonstrated his sincerity by detonating an explosive he had placed in the distance that was big enough to destroy their village at the push of a button if it was placed right. He then simply disappeared from sight to further put the fear into them. Harry returned to Chaka's world with the others and erected wards that would launch anybody back through the still active wormhole should they exit the gate with the intent to harm the unas.

AN: The episode "The Tomb" will not involve a Russian team because the Russians do not know about the stargate yet.

On their next mission SG-1 was exploring a 4000 year old Babylonian temple. Harry had gotten tired pretty quickly waiting outside for Daniel to figure out how to open the door so he used a silent Alohomora EM discretely to facilitate the process. They ended up finding another sarcophagus. This one had a creature in it that was apparently placed in the sarcophagus to torture the Goauld that was placed inside. Daniel deciphered this much from the writing.

Apparently the Goauld was still alive and had taken over the creature. Harry was able to detect this much with Alice's sensors. Harry was able to temporarily modify the sarcophagus settings to kill the Goauld and creature inside before they opened it. They would send a retrieval team to return for the sarcophagus when they got back to the SGC now that it was safe.

It came as a surprise that the Tollans sent a message to earth requesting that SG-1 come to Tollana to discuss trade agreements. The Tollans had always refused to share technology before but now they were offering ion cannons. Harry's suspicions were aroused so he used telepathy on High Chancellor Travell. What he found pissed him off to no end.

The Goauld had developed a shield to block against the Tokra ion cannon. They were being forced to build weapons of mass destruction (WMDs) that could pass through solid matter, like the iris (if Harry hadn't taken precautions to prevent that). What was even more disturbing was that it took a while for the pnet satellite in orbit to detect the upgraded Hatac vessel. When it finally did he understood why.

The shield design was similar to an Alteran design which is what allowed it to remain undetected from the satellite for so long. If the Goauld had somehow gotten access to Alteran technology then it would mean big trouble for the galaxy. When Harry used telepathy on Nareem he was able to tell that only the high council knew about the Goauld in orbit and the weapons construction.

When Harry informed Nareem of what was going on he was horrified. The high councilors had murdered Omak, Nareem's mentor and the biggest opposition to sharing technology, to keep him silenced. Harry ordered five PJs to orbit the planet, cloaked, and to destroy the ship. It appeared that although the Goauld knew about some Alteran technology he didn't know how to shield against all of it. The drone weapons penetrated the ship undetected and unopposed.

Nareem took charge and had the high council as well as the Goauld representative on the planet arrested. Harry provided the Tollan with a habitable world that was off the known gate network (because he just put one of his spare gates there). The Tollan people started evacuating through the stargate. Harry kept the PJs in orbit until all of the Tollans were gone along with their technology.

He then beamed the stargate and DHD into PDS (pocket dimensional storage) and left orbit. Harry knew that the Goauld would have never let the Tollan live for long unless they were sure they were always going to be more powerful than them or they really needed them. Harry hoped it was because they really needed them.

The most excitement that happened for SG-1 for the next several weeks was training some new recruits for placement on SG teams. They ended up passing their tests with flying colors.

AN: Episode 2001 didn't happen in my AU because the Aschen were already dealt with. Neither did desperate measures because the medical beds are capable of curing Adrian Conrad. The ship was already parked out in the Kuiper belt by Harry so Wormhole X-treme didn't take place because Martin is being watched. The episode 48 hours didn't happen for several reasons but mainly because Tanith is still being watched by the Tokra and used as a misinformation conduit and also because the Russians still don't know about the stargate.

The next mission for SG-1 arose when a Tokra arrived through the stargate to brief SG-1 on the summit the Goauld were holding to discuss a new order for the Goauld. The Tokra believed that this is the perfect chance to strike all of the Goauld down at once. Harry had to laugh, internally of course, when O'Neill asked the Tokra, Renal, about the defenses on the space station where the summit would take place. Her reply had been "impenetrable."

Harry's definition of impenetrable was much different than that of the Goauld or Tokra. He could probably blow up the station with a single out of phase, cloaked, PJ but that would tip his hand to other threats. Their plan was to have Daniel go in as the human lotar (highest ranking human slave) of lord Yu. The Tokra had yet to be informed of the replacement of Cronus because it was one of the best kept secrets of earth.

Chlorel was never powerful enough to be considered a system lord. Cronus on the other hand was one of the higher ranking system lords. Through the Cronus golem who was being controlled by the Star mainframe Harry had already learned of the summit. Harry decided to see how much he could shock Renal. He informed her about the replacement of Cronus and then proceeded to tell her about his plan.

He would go in as Cronus, using a proprietary illusion field (metamorphagi ability), and dispatch all of the system lords while there. Harry then morphed into Cronus, shocking Renal. To simulate the naquadah in the blood all Harry had to do was generate the field with his illusion ward. Renal informed Harry that he would be able to use a new poison that killed all symbiotes and symbiotes only.

Harry probably wouldn't bother to use it when he got there. He would feel much better ripping them all apart with his bare hands, or sword. The rest of SG-1 was going to wait on Ravenna, a Tokra world, while the mission was in progress. Harry left from there in a cargo ship, which was actually a PJ with a hard light illusion field on it to look like a cargo ship. For his lotar he took along Nym, simply because backup was always appreciated and it was easiest for her to be disguised.

The Goauld mostly sat around discussing losses they had suffered at the hands of a mysterious enemy that attacked from anonymity. Harry was willing to bet that it was the same Goauld that had attacked the Tollan. During a break with the summit Harry and Nym went around casting the spells that were cast on DEs that allowed them to execute them on command on the system lords. This would be easier than the symbiote poison.

They were apparently waiting for an extra guest to arrive. Harry had just received word via Sam, who was monitoring the pnet satellite on Ravenna, that Ravenna was about to be attacked by a fleet of Hatac and Alkesh. Harry immediately dispatched all nine PJs that weren't in use to orbit around the planet to defend it.

When the summit resumed the guest finally arrived. It was Tanith; apparently he had escaped in the confusion that ensued from the impending attack. Tanith finally revealed that the mystery Goauld was Anubis. Wherever Anubis had been the last 1000 years he had apparently discovered some Alteran technology. Harry hoped he wasn't able to manipulate zpe with technology.

Harry had placed the same observation runes in every room of the space station that he placed on the worlds he traveled to. This enabled him to pick up an interesting deal Tanith was trying to make with Yu. He apparently promised that if Anubis was voted back into the ranks of system lord that he would destroy earth before he came back to circumvent the Asgard treaty. This conversation would definitely get some laughs when he sent it to Thor.

During the second break Harry was able to learn that the PJ fleet was dispatching Anubis' fleet that was attacking Ravenna while the Tokra were moving their base to another planet, this time in "Cronus'" territory. When news of the defeat of Anubis' attack fleet reached the ears of the other system lords they would probably come to regret the decision they made to vote him back into system lord status.

When the time came for the system lords to eat Goauld symbiotes Harry was starting to regret not going with the Tokra's plan, which didn't involve eating symbiotes, but a little wandless EM manipulation and the illusion of him eating the symbiote was projected while the real thing was vanished.

A few weeks later after that relatively successful summit mission the Tokra were settled on their new world without any loss of life except for the Tokra spy captured and interrogated by Anubis. Apparently Anubis used one of the early Alteran mind probes that were used before telepathy was available to extract information out of the Tokra operative. The Tokra council had decided that executing the other system lords would be a bad idea now that Anubis was back among them. Harry was using the EMs he placed on each system lord to track them down one by one and replace them with a golem copy. He was careful to make them as realistic as possible in case one of them came into contact with Anubis and he was able to sense EMs.

In this case most of these golems were actually mindless clones (no soul) who were being controlled by old Alteran mind control technology. It was similar to the tech Anubis used on the Tokra operative. Harry made sure no zpe was used in the tech.

About a year ago Harry started a new project in the Tauri sol system. Harry started terraforming Mars into an environment similar to earth. Galactic engineering wasn't too uncommon in the history of the Alterans. They could do some pretty fantastic large scale jobs. Harry created an illusion ward on a planetary scale that should prevent detection of what he was doing by just about any means. It was powered by multiple ZPMs spread evenly over the planet.

At the same time he began the terraforming project he created an extension of the pnet that created a perimeter net around the solar system which would detect any suspicious activity or traffic entering into the sol system. Harry was really glad he took this precaution because the net just informed him that a massive asteroid was heading toward the sol system. The satellites calculated the trajectory as earth.

Scans for the composition of the asteroid revealed that this was a deliberate attack on earth. Apparently Anubis was going to try the subtle approach at destroying earth first. There was no way a naquadah core asteroid would be in the sol system. Anubis probably dragged the asteroid in the hyperspace field of several Hatac vessels onto its current trajectory.

Harry saw this as a good opportunity for a naquadah deposit to mine. Harry placed a cloaking generator on the asteroid to render it invisible to detection. He had his ten PJ fleet surround the asteroid and drag it into a stable orbit around mars. Harry would now easily be able to begin mining the asteroid without anybody ever knowing it was there (thanks Anubis).

Since Harry decided to terraform Mars he was thinking about changing the name. He thought about the name Lily but it would get confusing if it was the same name as the Alteran battle cruiser that was currently under construction. The terraformed Mars/nameless planet would be a complete paradise by the end of the year.

When the team next went through the gate SG-1 went to meet the Jaffa leader Kytano whose charisma and leadership skills had Teal'c and Bratac practically drooling. Alice had taken to scanning just about everybody Harry met to determine their threat level (it was a lot easier than using telepathy on everyone unless they were deemed suspicious). When Kytano was being introduced to Harry and he went to do the Jaffa forearm clasp gesture that is the equivalent of a handshake Harry stunned the man in the face with his stun gauntlet.

Alice had informed him that Kytano was not Jaffa but a Goauld. When the Jaffa rebels that Kytano was leading saw him go down they all reached for their staffs but Harry just calmly lifted the goauld's shirt to show them the absence of a symbiote pouch. From that day forward a new custom was developed among the Jaffa rebels to lift your shirt and show your pouch when you greeted somebody.

On their next journey through the gate SG-1 found what appeared to be a formerly advanced world but was now decimated. They followed an energy signature to a lab that appeared to have a fairly advanced dormant artificial life form. They wanted to bring it back through the gate but Harry convinced the team that one of the offworld Star facilities would be a better choice, citing the potential risk of the orb incident.

The PM and President knew about the offworld star facilities and allowed them because of who Harry was. They logically knew that the Stargate program would be at serious risk and only a small fraction of what it was without Harry's help. Plus Harry had saved earth's ass a lot of times.

When they started examining the life form Harry discovered that he was right in his assessment. At the SGC they would have likely turned it on to see if it could help them understand its design. But there were some major flaws in the programming of the AI. Its hardware was based on some pretty advanced nanotechnology but its programming seemed to be based off of a very nasty six year old when it didn't get what it wanted.

The SGC didn't have any Alice class computers capable of examining the AI before it was turned on. Then Harry discovered why the civilization was decimated. This being's creator (who she called father) had given her the replicator schematics as a toy.

The reason most cultures that were more advanced than earth became advanced more quickly but were originally from earth is because they discovered some remnant of technology left over by a more advanced race. If the earth scientific community had known about the stargate years ago they would have advanced much faster. This civilization apparently had found a constructor left behind in an Alteran lab. It must have been missed by an Alteran scientist when they took all of their technology with them. The power core on the remnant was depleted and therefore would have been less detectable.

This android, who called herself Reese, had gone through the constructor programming and stripped out what she considered boring and added fun bits (like replicate at all costs and protect Reese). Without the safeguards in place she had lost control and destroyed her entire civilization.

Then an Asgard research vessel which had been exploring something in the Milky Way came across one of the replicators and decided to study it. When it was beamed up it was quickly able to take over the ship and discover the Asgard civilization in the Ida Galaxy. The replicators used that ship to replicate and build up their numbers before they lay siege to the Ida Galaxy.

It was actually a godsend that the Asgard didn't know more about the Alterans, especially where any of their technology is. The replicators would have gone for the more advanced technology, which would have been Alteran. Harry informed the others of his discovery and that Reese had created the replicator problem by copying an older technology and stripping it of its safety protocols. He didn't mention that the older technology was Alteran.

He forbade anybody from activating the AI and in fact took its power crystal with him. Harry contacted the Asgard and took the android on a grav pad to the Ida Galaxy with him. He didn't think they would get too far with the programming but he would let them try anyway. In this way he could still avoid them finding out he is Alteran.

The next time through the gate was one where Harry went with his wives as back up. Apparently the rogue NID operation that was stealing alien tech shut down a defensive weapon that protected a technologically regressed civilization. The reason Harry knew about it was because the golem that replaced the system lord Swarog informed Harry.

They located the weapon easily enough by the energy it gave off. They had to bypass a force field with a harmonic key that Alice was easily able to override. When Alice finished her examination of the device she discovered that it utilized the zpe contained within a person's soul for power. It was basically an overpowered version of the transporter technology that the Alterans and Asgard used. It targeted the enemy that the operator who sacrificed their soul concentrated on.

The soul would eventually coalesce back together but it would be wiped blank like Harry did with Riddle's soul. So essentially a person was sacrificing whatever existence was beyond the veil as the EAs said. There was actually nothing wrong with the device. It just required an operator. Harry and the girls shadow traveled to the capital city to the office of the civilization's leader as indicated from SGC mission reports.

Using telepathy Harry determined that the device always had a chosen operator that was selected when the previous one died, called the caretaker. The death was indicated when the flame on the leader's desk went out. The flame was tied to a dead man's switch band on the caretaker's wrist. The group traced the signal using the ptel satellite until they found the dead caretaker and a rigged band. They transported the caretaker's body back to the sentinel (the defensive weapon) and fixed the band. Their work done they left the planet wondering if the caretakers ever realized how much they were sacrificing.

On their next trip through the gate SG-1 was working on negotiations with the people on the planet Kalona. They were currently researching techniques to build a bomb that would be a WMD. Harry's scans of their current process told him they were a long way off from a working model. The isotope of naquadah called naquadria that a Goauld had managed to discover millennia ago looked interesting. Harry would have to send a team in a PJ to discretely mine some at a later date.

They were taking a tour of the city while Daniel stayed behind to discuss the weapons project with one of the scientists, a Jonas Quinn. Rather abruptly during the middle of their tour the pnet satellite detected a massive burst of energy coming from where the research was being done. They hurried back to the site where they found that an accident had occurred and the scientists in the testing chamber had been exposed to a massive burst of radiation. Daniel's infection ward had kept him safe.

Harry quickly started injecting the scientists with ptel injections and used his healing band to further heal any damage that the ptel struggled against. When the scientists started accusing Daniel of sabotaging their research Harry extracted memories of the incident into a disposable pensieve device that would holographically project the recorded memory. Harry gave the device to Jonas Quinn and told him that relations wouldn't be possible with cowards and liars.

When they got back to earth Dr. Lupin's (Janet is married to Remus) examination showed that there were no adverse effects to Daniel. When Harry examined the data from the accident he was very interested in the energy output of the element. He immediately sent a team to retrieve samples that the Kalonans would never have been able to reach with their level of technology.

Back at the SGC Hammond ordered an attempt be made by O'Neill to trade for the Naquadria. Apparently the attempt was unsuccessful in some aspects but successful in others. O'Neill's talk with Jonas while he was on the planet apparently left a mark because the man sent the holographic projector to the leader of one of the rival nations and stole as much of the naquadria as he could.

He was allowed sanctuary at the SGC for his actions. He sure as hell wouldn't be allowed back in his nation for a while. He would probably be charged with treason as a spy. Harry set him up with an apartment close to base. It was ok with Hammond as long as Jonas was watched which was easily accomplished through technological means by Star.

The results of testing the naquadria were promising. It wasn't anywhere near the energy levels a zpm was capable of but would be a serious threat to the Goauld. The problem was that only Alteran and possibly Asgard or Nox computers would be capable of utilizing the power because of the elements inherit instability. It would require a superfast computer to be able to counter the fluctuations in the material's stability. The earth level of understanding of nuclear physics wouldn't cut it either. An Alteran time dilation computer core would be able to counter the fluctuations as soon as they occur.

Harry decided that this would provide him with the opportunity to provide earth with more advanced weapons without revealing zpe technology. Harry developed an energy based weapon that fired a narrow beam laser shot that would punch holes clean through Jaffa armor. It was powered by naquadria which Harry was easily able to obtain from converting some naquadah from his various mines and asteroid operation on and around mars.

The mars operation was running on progress. The constructors were very good at terraforming the planet. He was running most of his offworld operations out of the mars facilities. Harry made use of the Alteran transporter room technology that didn't have the telltale white flash of light that the remote transporters did. Employees of Star could step into a room at any Star facility on earth and end up at the facilities on mars.

Harry was also able to develop a personal shield based off of the Goauld design but didn't allow lower kinetic energy objects to penetrate thanks to the extra power from naquadria. When Harry presented a model of each of these units to all offworld SGC personnel they were very grateful. Harry figured this would require less work for the revival teams.

The laser weapons Harry decided to call a lance while the shields would just be called a shield. Both devices were keyed to their user and could only be used by them. If anybody else tried to figure out how they worked or use them for the wrong purposes they contained the same safety features of disintegration that all of Harry's technology did.

Soon after the technology was presented the Asgard Freyr showed up on earth through the gate. Apparently an incident had just occurred where Thor had been killed while engaged against three Goauld vessels. The Asgard were unable to retrieve one of their scientists doing important research in the Milky Way because their ships were either destroyed or engaged fighting the replicators.

The Asgard wanted SG-1 to mount a rescue because they were unable. SG-1 set off for the planet in Harry's PJ. When they arrived in orbit cloaked there was a Goauld Hatac present. Harry located the lab with his scans and proceeded to contact the scientist, Heimdal, over secure communications. To avoid letting the Asgard know that he was capable of transporting down there with his own transporters he dropped the shields enough for Heimdal to get a lock but not scan anything else.

Heimdal informed them that they couldn't leave because they had to mount a rescue mission for Thor. Apparently the Goauld had picked up his life pod before Heimdal could. They contacted Thor who informed them that Anubis was soon to arrive. They developed the plan for Harry, Jack, and Teal'c to ring aboard the ship when Anubis did and take down the shield generator. At that point Sam and Heimdal could transport them all out with Thor.

When the time came SG-1 transported aboard the ship. The pnet satellite in orbit was giving Harry some disturbing readings. There was an ascended being on board the ship. Harry realized he couldn't perform any EMs or it would give him away. When Anubis walked by in the halls where the trio was hiding Harry suddenly realized how Anubis got access to Alteran technology, Anubis was ascended.

The power readings were a lot lower than an Ascended. His readings indicated about ½ a zpm. This could mean he was stuck somewhere in between Ascension and corporeal form. The Goauld had apparently detected their intrusion because they attempted to knock the intruders out with coolant gas from the hyperdrive. The infection wards filtered out the gas and the trio proceeded to the shield generator room unopposed.

They proceeded to blow the shield generator without any problem. They were promptly beamed out along with Thor. Harry had used his hard light generator to disguise the interior of the PJ to look anything but Alteran. Harry helped Heimdal hook up the stasis pod with the Asgard ancestor which was shown to them earlier to the power of the PJ.

Alice's scan of Thor showed an Alteran interrogation probe, the same one Harry assumed was used on the Tokra spy with the Ravenna attack. The probe had managed to download a significant amount of Thor's technical memories but had yet to get to his consciousness. Harry generated a distortion field that would block the link, so that it could be severed later.

Harry was half attempted to destroy Anubis ship but even though he would have the satisfaction it wouldn't kill Anubis and it would tip his hand too soon. Anubis would take measures to block the multiphase drones. Harry took off and headed back to earth.

When Harry learned about the Asgard's little cloning problem he decided that he would only step in when the Asgard were in danger of dying. If they didn't fix the situation themselves then they wouldn't learn as much from it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 15- 2002 Season 6

AN: In the original episode Drayac dies in this episode but because she is on earth in a healthy environment with an infection ward and age band she doesn't get sick. Also the episode descent doesn't occur because Thor's mind was never fully downloaded into Anubis' Hatac computer.

Jonas was settling into the base studying as much of Daniel's archeological books, engineering texts, and physics books as he could. He seemed to have a particular penchant for the weather channel.

SG-1 along with Jonas went to see the new X-302 fighter/interceptor. The only difference was that it had lancer cannons built in as well as a shield that was powered by the naquadria core that Star developed. It performed brilliantly when it was taken for a test flight by Harry and Sam; Jack refused to test it for some strange reason.

When they got back to base after the test it wasn't long before an incoming wormhole was established. Nothing was scheduled and when the wormhole stayed open for longer than 38 minutes Harry had a suspicion about the cause. Sure enough the gate computer in Star detected a low powered energy signal coming through the gate. It appeared Anubis was using another old Alteran weapon to try to destroy earth again.

There was a defense against it of course but this gave Harry the opportunity to test out a theory he had thought up long ago. Harry informed Hammond of the situation and recommended that the gate be taken to the outer edge of the solar system, temporarily. Hammond approved and the gate was fastened to the bottom of a PJ and flown out of the mountain. Harry extended the cloaking field around the active stargate and proceeded to speed to the outer edge of the system. Once there he deposited the gate and took off for the planet that the Star computer informed him the wormhole originated from.

When Harry got to the planet he was relieved to see that it was unpopulated except for Anubis' Jaffa, it was off of the portion of the gate network that the other Goauld knew about. He had theorized that putting up an anti-apparition field around a stargate will cause the energy designed to be channeled into the wormhole to feed back into the gate, which would explode with the force of a several hundred megaton nuclear blast, much like the weapon Anubis was using was designed to do only much faster.

Harry placed the field around the gate and then turned the PJ shields on full, went out of phase, and watched from a high orbit as after barely a minute the stargate exploded and lit the planet's atmosphere on fire while destroying the weapon. Anubis wouldn't bother building another one when it was countered so easily. He would probably think it was a flaw in his weapon that caused a malfunction.

When Harry got back to the sol system the gate he left in space was shut off and fine. He picked it up and delivered it back to the SGC. The young genius just told Hammond that he had taken care of the problem and the General just shook his head with an amused smile. Harry was starting to wonder if there was a point where SGC personnel would ever bother questioning him. They seemed to just have gotten used to the fact that he was an eccentric genius.

A few weeks later Sam informed Harry that one of the research scientists that she oversaw in Antarctica reported that they had found someone buried in the ice that appeared to be millions of years old. After finding the gate there Harry had financed a research project to see what else they could dig up. Apparently his investment had paid off.

It was during some SG-1 down time so Harry decided to take Janet (since she was in the know because of Remus being an EA), Sam, Nym, Fleur, and Hermione. They took a PJ up to the research camp. The clothes they wore were actually just a hard light illusion because they all wore temperature regulation fields. Harry knew that since the person they found was likely Alteran based upon her age she could be carrying the Alteran plague.

The three doctors that worked at the station; Michaels, Woods, and Osbourne weren't in the know about Star's true secrets. They were all three mundanes that worked for the company but didn't know much about it besides the fact that Star pays their bills and they have to report to it. They seemed quite nervous to meet their famous boss, James Evans, but they greeted the team warmly.

Michaels had named the frozen woman Ayiana, which Harry found he liked. As soon as the new arrivals settled into the complex Harry's infection ward confirmed his suspicions regarding the presence of the Alteran plague. Ayiana did indeed carry the plague. All of the new arrivals were immune thanks to their wards but the three doctors were most certainly infected. Harry decided it was time the three were briefed on the true nature of the company they worked for. He had Nym go brief them and EM them for secrecy.

All of his wives had an Alteran wrist healing device like Helga left behind for him. Nym would take care of healing the doctors. The rest of the group went into where Ayiana was still frozen in the ice. They started using heat EMs to melt the ice until she was soon completely thawed out. Harry immediately started in with the healing device while Fleur slipped an age band onto Ayiana's arm.

The formerly frozen Alteran responded immediately and started waking up. She would have probably come out of it on her own but this would help speed up the process. When she was fully conscious and rid of the plague Harry started talking to her soothingly in Alteran. She was amazed that she was with Alterans and alive. She started crying happily when she was informed that she was free of the plague. Harry had to use a calming EM when she was informed that roughly 5 million years had passed since she went to sleep.

Ayiana was introduced to Harry's wives who she hit it off with instantly. They all had learned to speak fluent Alteran when they learned of their heritage. Harry suspected the girls were planning ways to seduce Ayiana already because she was quite beautiful. Soon the three scientists came back amazed at what they had heard as well as seeing Ayiana up walking around. They were given all of the standard Star equipment (age band which was now standard for all star employees, infection ward, and temperature regulation field). Harry decided to get them better scanning equipment for when they came back next season.

They all ended up traveling back to Star in the PJ. Ayiana was very happy to see the PJ because she never thought she would see Alteran technology again when she was left behind with the other infected. Her memories were a little fragmented but Harry was sure they could help her get them back and organized. The other Alterans that left in Atlantis didn't tell any of the infected where they were going for fear that they would follow and bring the plague with them.

Ayiana was very pleased with the facilities at Star after her tour. She was settling in fine with the population there. She was even more taken when Harry showed her the facilities on Mars or as Harry had renamed it Altera Prime (AP). Ayiana approved of the name. The only people with access to AP were Star employees and their families.

In the event of an attack on earth the new procedure was for everybody to be evacuated to AP until the situation was resolved. The transporter rooms were the best method to get to AP but portkeys worked too if the rooms weren't able to be reached. All of the people who had access had emergency portkeys to take them to AP.

The field that hid what was truly going on from outside observers also regulated the radiation that was allowed to reach the surface and the climate. Mars was actually starting to look a lot like earth but with a much higher density of greenery and tropical spots. There was no pollution to mar the beautiful landscape. Harry was turning it into a perfect vacation place and a refuge for those who were persecuted.

The best part is that Harry could fly freely without having to be invisible or worry about being seen, whether with his flight harness or his dragon form. The flight harness was one of the preferred methods of travel on Altera Prime. There was a modified version that drew zpe from the environment instead of the user's zpe core so that it was capable of being used by mundanes.

This model also had to include a small inertial dampening field to compensate for the EAs instinctual inertial manipulation. It rather amazed Harry that the EAs didn't realize sooner that it would have killed a lot more mundanes before with the way EAs zipped around on brooms or sometimes fell off. Their instinctual inertial manipulation helped them a lot more than they realized.

AN: The episodes Nightwalkers and Abyss never happened because Adrian Conrad never needed to clone a symbiote and O'Neill was never a host to a Tokra because he wasn't infected with the Alteran Plague.

After everything was settled into the SGC with business as usual efficiency one of Jonas' old professors came through the gate spouting stories of conspiracy by the government on his world. Apparently he wanted SG-1's help to stage a coup to stop a civil war from breaking out.

Harry sensed the dementia from the man's emotions and used telepathy on him. They got him into a medical bed and found that he was suffering from dementia because of his research with naquadria. The medical bed would be able to repair the damage after a while.

Jonas' relationship with his home world was on much better terms. This could have been because of his message to the other foreign powers on his world where he informed them of the naquadria bomb research and the stargate. It could have also been because Harry threatened to take their stargate and give it to the other foreign powers. The risk that Harry would give their rival nations dominant weapons technology was too great so they shaped up very quickly.

It was decided that Jonas would help Daniel out and would learn from him. On their next mission SG-1 was to allow themselves be captured to gain information from a deep cover Tokra operative in Anubis' ranks. The mission went south really fast when two of the scientists they were babysitting when the faked capture took place followed them onto the ship they were taken to. The two were taken to a hiding spot by one of the free Jaffa loyal to the Tokra operative after they revealed their presence to SG-1.

When they arrived on the planet where they were to meet the Tokra operative they were brought before the head Jaffa only to learn that he killed the Tokra because he knew of the operative's true allegiance. Jack made a token effort of resistance at the news and got hit with a torture weapon for his effort. When they were back in their cell Harry disabled the force field by having Alice interface with the ships computer.

Harry told the others where the two bumbling scientists were by tracking their life signs through Alice (her sensors weren't as far reaching as a satellite but they would cover a good bit of distance). Sam and Harry went after the body of the Tokra operative while the others went for the scientists. When they found the body Harry used the new method of revival that he had thought up recently.

When he activated the revival method the first thing that happened was a signal was sent to a recovery team that was always waiting at Star for this purpose. Thanks to his research in the AR into time travel the PJs could go back in time further and further. The current limit was at just over a year. Consecutive jumps were not a good idea at all with the current level of knowledge Harry had in time travel.

The signaled team received the information they needed about the subject they were to recover from Alice and they traveled back to the correct time. They recovered their subject either by reviving them immediately with Necromancy or replaced them with a golem right before they were killed which was the preferred method, depending upon the method of death.

They kept the subject unconscious and then traveled back to the correct time just before Harry sent out the signal. Harry then completed the revival by casting a strong enough lumos EM to block out the switching EM performed by the recovery team which replaced the golem body with the real unharmed subject. So Harry only had to send a signal through Alice and cast a light EM for the whole revival. This method allowed him to revive people that he couldn't before (or at least reveal that they were revived to those not in the know about Harry's true might) because of secrecy concerns and people who had been dead too long for conventional means.

With the two scientists and the Tokra recovered the team was able to make it to the gate by using their lancers and shields to take out the Jaffa in the way very quickly. Those two scientists would be on probation as far as going offworld was concerned for disobeying direct orders and almost compromising a mission.

The next time SG-1 went through the gate it was to help the Tokra when they came through to the Alpha site gate. The alpha site was on a planet that was unknown to the Goauld, at least ones who didn't possess all of the Alteran knowledge. Harry assumed Anubis didn't have all of the Alteran knowledge but only some of it. The alpha site gate had the same protection wards to launch beings who meant harm to earth or its allies back through the still open wormhole. Apparently one such being tried to follow the Tokra through.

Harry felt the wards flare alerting him to the now deceased spy among the Tokra. After the Tokra did a count, confirming that all were accounted for, Harry concluded that Anubis must be giving cloaking technology to his assassins and spies. There were several dead Tokra brought through which Harry revived. The Tokra were amazed that their formerly dead members were returned to them.

Harry didn't know all of the Tokra base locations for security reasons so he could not ward all of their gates, so attacks were likely to still happen. Tension was a little high between the newly arrived Tokra and rebel Jaffa who had been at the base a while. To resolve the tension Harry relocated the Tokra to a world he had recently terraformed and installed a gate at.

Harry had started sending out teams of golems and constructors to start terraforming different planets that were previously uninhabitable. They installed the same protection field that Altera Prime had around it. They also had the added benefit of having the entire planet under the fidelus charm with any Star employee being in the secret keeper group. The ward scheme was powered by multiple ZPMs hidden in multiple secure and well concealed locations on the planet. The newly installed gates were specially warded for maximum security.

These worlds were inaccessible by ship unless it was made by Star. One of Harry's newest security features for these planets was a sort of call forwarding system on the gates. If the correct code wasn't sent through when the gate was connected any matter would be directed to another gate. This made it so an iris was unnecessary. It was one of these worlds that the new Tokra base was relocated to. They were very grateful for the amazing security features. Harry didn't tell them about terraforming the planet because that level of technology would be difficult for even the Asgard or Nox to replicate if they could even do it at all.

The next mission through the gate for the front line team was to a planet called Pangar on a diplomatic mission to introduce the Pangarans to the galactic playing field. The civilization was about 1940's earth level of technology over all but with very advanced biochemistry techniques. They showed SG-1 a drug they developed called Tritonin, which they claimed kept them disease and illness free.

When they wanted to trade it for gate addresses to known Goauld strongholds Harry knew something was suspicious here. It appeared that the drug was manufactured from symbiotes which they obtained from a queen they found in stasis. Apparently she was dying and they needed another queen or the 20% of their population on the drug would die because of their dependence.

Daniel, Jonas, and Teal'c were off in the ruins of a Goauld temple helping the archeologists decipher the Goauld writings. Harry informed Jack and the others about the drugs origins which then prompted them to confront the Pangarans. They admitted to wanting to obtain another queen. It was eventually decided to call in the Tokra to see if they could come up with an antidote.

Harry knew he could synthesize the drug from the scans Alice took of it with an e to m converter but didn't want to intervene until it was the last resort. Having to provide 20% of their population with synthesizer bracelets like what was used for the age bands wasn't an enticing proposition. It would increase the chances of his true tech level being discovered by an advanced race.

Not long after the Tokra had hit a stonewall with their work on an antidote, because of something Harry was sure the queen had done intentionally to her young, Daniel and the others brought a startling discovery to their attention. The queen was Egeria, the queen of all Tokra. This would go very badly once the Tokra were informed. They immediately demanded she be released once they found out. The problem was she would die anyway without some extraordinary intervention (intervention the Tokra and earth were not advanced enough to provide) and her freedom would cause the death of 20% of the population. Right when Harry was about to make the offer with the synthesizer bracelets Alice informed him of zat gun fire going off nearby.

The pnet in orbit showed him that one of the Tokra was making her way to the queen, probably in some vain attempt to save her. She would just be sacrificing her life because the queen couldn't be saved through that method. Harry knew of only one quickly accessible way to save the queen with any chance of her ever recovering enough to spawn more Tokra.

He shadow traveled to her before the Tokra could reach her and took Egeria into himself. An age band in a new host would probably keep Egeria alive but she would never be able to reverse the damage enough to spawn again. Harry could probably clone her body and transfer her consciousness but that would require quite a bit of research to adapt the technology (it would also reveal that he could clone beings). Harry had been experimenting with his ability to change his age at will with his metamorphic abilities. He had yet to discover how to replicate the process into another being that wasn't in his body but he was pretty sure he could do it with a symbiote.

Harry would have to do it slowly over a long period but he was pretty sure he could reverse the damage and Egeria's physical age. When he came to after Egeria entered him it was to see the Tokra who tried to free Egeria kneeling before him. Harry allowed Egeria to take control upon which she told the Tokra to rise because she was not her servant.

Harry conjured a fake dead symbiote body to simulate Egeria's death. It would pass for a dead Egeria. He then modified the guards that had been stunned memories to not remember the attack. Harry and the Tokra went and told the other Tokra scientist what happened. Egeria ordered them to tell no one while she recovered. If it was known that Egeria was alive and on earth the full force of the system lords would come for her (which was mostly just Anubis and minor Goauld because the rest were replaced by golems).

SG-1 was also left uninformed as to Egeria being alive and in Harry. This would keep the NID or other similar factions from trying to abduct Harry. Egeria was amazed at the changes earth had gone through. She was even more amazed at Star, and it was a little unnerving at her excitement in having a host that is a gate builder as they referred to the Alterans.

Harry found that he could completely control a symbiote with his zpe core if he wanted to. She could not take control of him or do anything against his will. He found that he was also able to hide information from her as where she was not able to keep anything from him. He kept all of the technical aspects of Star from her but she knew his general abilities, of which she was amazed. He did upgrade her general understanding of science quite a bit. It would make it a lot easier if the leader of the Tokra race understood things a bit better.

The only other Tokra that knew about Egeria being in Harry were Selmak and Anise. The first time Anise visited for sex was a little awkward but they both soon got over it. The Tokra symbiotes didn't hold familial conventions like humans or other similar races did. They only had one parent which was Egeria and all of the other Tokra were their brothers and sisters.

The only familial conventions they held were between their hosts if they had any (and those taboos weren't really followed away from earth), because if they did otherwise they would probably never have sex. It wasn't often Tokra could have sex with normal humans on worlds where they were trying to hide unless they went in disguise as a human. This probably had something to do with the reason Anise visited Star so frequently.

Not too long after their return to earth Sam was approached while leaving work by a reporter who was trying to get a statement out of her about the Prometheus project. She had a sample of tritium and a source that leaked information about the ships construction. Hammond and the president asked Harry to investigate since he had such success in finding and plugging leaks in the past.

Using telepathy and a healthy dose of his veela charm, which just made women more susceptible to telepathy, Harry found out the source of the leak. It turns out more rogue NID elements were trying to get aboard the ship in order to commandeer it. They had a copy of the ships plans and wanted to use it to acquire technology offworld. Harry spelled the reporter to prevent her from revealing anything she learned about the stargate or Prometheus projects in any form.

He was able to plug up her sources and prevent the attempted hijacking. Harry had been helping the Prometheus engineers at area 51 since the project started. They incorporated all of the technology that the X-302 does but with stronger shields. He couldn't give them the best Alteran shields because those required one zpm at the very least for power (Anubis' shields were not the best Alteran shields ever designed). They employed anti grav engines so no thrusters were needed.

Harry helped them with designing a much faster hyperdrive than what the engineers originally were able to design. The shields were at least as strong as the Asgard shields. Originally they had the bridge raised up out of the top of the ship but that just left it vulnerable to attack. Harry convinced them to put it in the center of the ship with its own shield around it. The hull of the ship was riddled with sensors so that the walls of the bridge showed a 360 degree view but could also be rotated to show a sphere around the ship to see in three dimensions.

Harry had designed the guidance system (using Alteran star maps of the Milky Way) and communications system so the ship should be able to navigate and communicate from anywhere in the Milky Way. The ship also had a cloaking generator and an illusion generator (not a hard light type). The illusion generator created a field that when looked upon or scanned told the scanners that the ship was much more inferior than it really was. It would let their enemies get overconfident and let their guard down. The X-303 was the most advanced ship the mundanes of earth could manage.

Around the same time that the X-303 project was started Harry started building his own ship. He named it the Lily. It was a modified Aurora class Alteran battleship. The ship had everything the Prometheus did except better. It did employ the best Alteran shield possible with two backup generation systems. The hyperdrive was of the fastest design the Alterans were capable of building before they left the Milky Way.

Along with its cloaking generator it carried its own illusion generator. The one on the Prometheus was just a scan proof hologram. The one on the Lily was a hard light generator that would withstand physical touch exactly like on the PJs. The ship could go out of phase as well as place itself in a fidelus (artificial pocket dimension). The best part about the pocket dimension was that the opening could be made wide enough for drones to be fired out of or a beam weapon but would be very hard to shoot through for the enemy.

The weapons just didn't include the multiphase drones but also several beam energy weapons that put the lancers to shame. They could be focused to multiple widths to hit different targets. The Lily was powered by three ZPMs that worked in tandem to provide power greater than the sum of their parts. The backup power generation included ten neutrino-ion generators that Harry managed to replicate based off of his scans of Asgard generators. The Lily also had the same remote transporter systems that the Asgard currently used (which the Alterans gave them).

The ship included the technology to travel to ARs and travel through time up to the current one year capability that Harry could manage. The ships shields were also multiphase to prevent weapons like his drones getting through. The ship was about 1.5 kilometers in length and would carry all of the EAs in pocket dimensional storage if needed (about 3 million EAs). The computer system was one massive Alice class computer controlling many watch type Alice computers which controlled the various systems.

If any one of the computers were to go down the others would be there to take over. The multiple consciousnesses employed in all of the systems should make hacking the ship's computer impossible (there is no such thing but it would be damn near impossible). As far as repair went in case of damage there was a battalion of constructors ready to take on repairs at a moments notice. The medical facilities were the best that Star could offer even though all Star employees wore age bands that would repair most damage (except that done to the soul which the medical facilities could in most cases).

The fighter bay was filled with a second fleet of 10 PJs that Harry had constructed just for this ship. The ship could be controlled by an Alteran control chair that allowed mental interface with all of the ships systems by a single user or Harry could interface through Alice. The ship truly was one of the most impressive things Harry had ever created. It was a predator among ships and was built to be able to carry the entire population of corporeal Earth born Alterans through just about any scenario. Its true power could not be revealed until he was ready to announce to the local galaxies (Ida and a Milky Way) that Alterans were back among the stars.

For this reason the ship would stay docked on the surface of Altera Prime until it was needed. The PJs should suffice for all other needs. It was not long after the reporter incident that the Asgard came calling. They apparently lured the replicators to their old home world in the Ida galaxy as a trap using a command code found in the android Reese.

They wanted SG-1 to go fix the trap that they set for the replicators because it didn't work. Apparently they tried to trap them in a time dilation field. Harry knew that it was only a temporary measure because the constructors would eventually overcome such a measure as they were designed to do, but there was no way around it.

The Asgard were watching the planet like hawks so would detect if he used a disruptor weapon to destroy all of the replicators. The team would have to go fix the time dilation field device. It was kind of funny because the Asgard plan hinged on the Prometheus and it being an inferior ship so that the replicators didn't want to integrate its technology into their own. Apparently the illusion generator worked with the Asgard sensors too, which meant it would most likely work with the replicators as well since their technology wasn't much more advanced than the Asgard.

When they got to the planet on which the replicators were located Thor told them his people had modified the ships systems to their maximum potential. In reality the Asgard scientists had modified the illusion field to its maximum because their scanners never penetrated it. Harry diverted all of the Asgard e to m converter beams, which were being used for the modifications, to an artificial pocket dimension. When they entered the time dilation field they were scanned by a replicator controlled ship. They got through but if anything funny would have occurred Harry had loaded multiple rounds of the anti replicator torpedo system he gave to the Asgard into the ship's arsenal.

When they landed on the planet they discovered that the entire planet's surface was covered in a several miles thick layers of replicator blocks, which Alice's scans revealed the true extent of. This also shot down the plan of detonating the planet because the replicators would absorb anything short of a zpm implosion (which would serve to reveal Alteran technology was at work, the Asgard were not present for the destruction of the Natu system). When they got inside the only structure on the planet that they could detect Harry and Sam went straight for the device.

It would take them quite a while to interface with the device using methods known to most of earth or the Asgard because the control mechanism had been reengineered but it would only take about 30 seconds for Alice or Harry himself to do. It was about that time that several beings approached and attempted to stop them from tampering with the device. When they revealed they were human form replicators Harry knew it was time to act.

Harry instructed Alice to begin altering the device to its maximum potential time slowing capability (they could tell the Asgard the replicators enhanced the device). He then had her generate an anti replicator field at the human form replicators and the conventional ones around them. Luckily the Asgard wouldn't be able to detect such a small field because of the interference the time dilation field would cause for their sensors. Harry simultaneously hit the rest of the team except for Sam with a mild confundus spell so they wouldn't understand what was going on.

Harry threw up a ward that would prevent the rest of the replicators from reaching the device until it was activated. They would be able to overcome anything else and learn about zpe in the process if he made it last longer. The team made it back to the ship and blasted their way out of there at full sublight (thank god for the awesome inertial dampeners Harry installed). They made it out without interference thanks to the cloaking field.

Once they made it outside the radius of the field Alice sent a command to activate it. They were met by Thor who congratulated them on a mission accomplished. He agreed that as a small repayment for their invaluable help Asgard transporter technology would immediately be installed on the Prometheus. Harry modified the illusion field enough to guide where the transporter systems were beamed to (a cargo hold) and he installed them himself on the trip back to earth, so that he never had to reveal the true capabilities of the ship to the Asgard.

The Asgard were still battling their cloning problem but had a few more years thanks to Heimdal's work. The replicator problem still needed to be dealt with but now the Asgard would hopefully have the time to rebuild their civilization enough to deal with the threat on a more effective level.

On their next mission SG-1 came across a device built by the Alterans that was meant to allow the user to see creatures in an AR, but only a specific one. They followed protocol and diverted it to one of the off world research bases. They activated the device but when it started showing the rather gruesome creatures that inhabited the targeted AR Harry shut it down for them. It was rather harmless so he left them to study it.

AN: Smoke and Mirrors never occurred because Kinsey is still in jail.

Jack got word that Maybourne had something to offer in exchange for a presidential pardon. Harry decided to go with him to see if the man was being truthful. The man wanted to string them along on a tail about a weapons cake so that he could get offworld to what was actually supposed to be a paradise and safe haven. The man had a key to activate a transporter arch.

Harry had one of his teams retrieve the key from where Maybourne stashed it. Harry told Jack and the others Maybourne was lying but he did convince them to give the man a commuted sentence in exchange for other information he provided about his former contacts. In exchange he would be moved offworld to keep his former colleagues from exacting revenge.

Harry sent a team from Star to examine the arch. It was discovered that the arch was built by the Furlings. Harry didn't know much about their technology but he was able to figure it out fairly easily with Alice's help. It appeared to be of completely solid state design. They employed fake circuit patterns on the surface to keep people from discovering the actual circuit designs. Eventually Harry was able to discover that the arch transported the user to a nearby moon. Scans with a jumper revealed no life signs and no technology, just dead Goauld symbiotes, so they headed back to earth.

A few days later an SG team came across an apparent victim of Nirrti's latest experiments after she let him go for questioning her methods. He apparently returned to his village to find everyone dead. The team took him to an offworld base, as was protocol. Unfortunately it appeared that he died from her experiments by turning to liquid in a rather violent death.

Harry had a revival team retrieve him where they placed him in stasis and kept him unconscious. Scans showed that his DNA had been altered to a point where it was unstable. That wasn't the most disturbing part; it appeared that he was advanced enough to where he had a small zpe core. If Niirti was able to discover zpe it would be disastrous.

The SGC was organizing a mission to the planet Niirti was said to be conducting the experiments but when they tried to dial the planet their computer told them the destination world's gate wasn't working. Harry had shut down the earth gate after ordering three cloaked jumpers into orbit around the planet the experiments were being performed on to wait for Niirti's arrival. Sensor scans showed that almost all of the people in Niirti's base had small zpe cores.

As soon as Niirti's Hatac came into orbit and she transported down with rings Harry took off with his strike team. They went in invisible and in full stealth mode (EMs to silence their movements and mask their smells). All of the experimented upon people, Niirti, and Jaffa were unconscious and subdued before they knew there were intruders. Harry examined the machine Niirti was using to conduct her experiments and just as he suspected from the description of the experiments it was Alteran.

The problem with rogue scientists with secret labs is that they tended to leave their equipment lying around when they had to leave in a hurry. That was most likely the source of all of the Alteran technology lying around the galaxy because the Alterans would have removed all the technology that the ruling council knew of when they left except the earth outpost and the Stargates.

Niirti may have been an unethical scientist but she was at least good enough to take detailed recordings of all of the changes she made with the machine. The machine also kept a record of its recent changes. Using this information the villagers were reverted back to their pre-Niirti days one by one until they were whole again. They were transported back to their village still unconscious where they would wake up in their own beds. When they regained consciousness again they would find the supplies they needed to survive comfortably in storage throughout their village (it would be enough to live off of until the SGC sent somebody to follow up on what happened to Niirti and helped the villagers out).

Niirti and the device were transported back to Star where she would be used for experimentation after a lengthy interrogation. Harry had been harboring a grudge against the Goauld ever since the Cassandra incident. Niirti's ship was captured without much trouble by a strike team which ringed aboard. It would be taken to one of the planets Harry owned and upgraded as part of the growing fleet Harry controlled.

A few weeks after the Niirti incident Harry and the rest of SG-1 were attending a very important meeting. The attendees of the meeting were SG-1, Major Davis, General Hammond, and the ambassadors to Russia, Britain, China, and France. The purpose of this meeting was to disclose the stargate and the galactic situation in general to those who didn't know. It was a pretty good time to do it because earth controlled the combined fleet of the Goauld system lords, except Anubis. So there was no imminent threat of attack to blame on the governments of the United States and Britain.

At first Major Davis was going to be the one giving the briefing but it soon became apparent that he was inadequate for the job. Simply put, they didn't believe him. It took James Evans (Harry), a man they all knew quite well, bringing out a hologram projector with memories of several situations SG-1 had found themselves in over the last few years to convince them. After that Harry took them to the bridge of the Lily in orbit with a PJ. Of course, the hard light projectors showed only a small fraction of the Lily's true size and its features once on the bridge.

At first the Chinese ambassador refused to keep the secret from his people but Harry was able to persuade him to do so by making his own proposal. Harry currently had 10 worlds terraformed and cloaked so that they were unable to be found by ship without being in the know. He revealed to the ambassadors that he had three such worlds that he wanted to colonize with earth's population. He told them that he was currently capable of transporting 1000 people a month through a secondary stargate while still maintaining stargate operations at the SGC.

Thanks to the technology that Star was putting out the world population was at the point where it was not required to work very hard to maintain a comfortable life style. This meant fewer hours had to be worked by the general population so that nearly everybody who wanted a job had one. All of the basic necessities were either provided for free or at extremely low cost. Housing, food, and medical care were among these extremely low cost necessities (they were completely free if you couldn't afford them).

On the three terraformed worlds houses were already built to house the population by the constructors. They would easily be able to keep up with increased population growth. It was suggested to do it this way because they would only have to inform 1000 people a month of the stargate program over the period of many years so that mass panic was not started when the news was revealed to the world at large. The first couple years of transplanting could be done for orphans and other small families and groups with no ties to very many people.

When the ambassadors expressed disbelief that the world wouldn't notice large groups of people disappearing and the secret being kept Harry assured them he could accomplish it. Twelve thousand people a year wasn't very many compared to six billion and Harry was reasonably sure his people could handle secrecy EMs on that many people.

Harry pointed out to the group that this would also provide a contingency plan to preserve mankind should something unforeseen happen to earth. He quoted the old saying that it was best not to keep all your money in one bank or something like that. James Evans (or more precisely his golem) knew every single one of these dignitaries and their presidents quite well. James Evans had developed a reputation that he was somebody you never wanted to go up against.

The reason for this was because he could read your mind and emotions. If something was important enough and it would save lives or better humanity Harry wasn't above using his powers to influence politicians. He figured he couldn't do any worse than Riddle or any other EA would have done to them. He wanted to better mankind and prevent suffering if he could. That was one of the biggest goals behind Star (and if he just happened to make a hefty profit along the way so be it).

This reputation really showed when the ambassadors quickly agreed with trying his proposal. The governments on the planets in question would be made up of a combined government between the member nations of the new stargate over sight committee. The laws would be enforced by Star Enterprises (just like they were in secret on earth now).

The SGC would receive many new teams made up of the new member nations. The new international committee (IOC) would have their own armed forces to enforce their laws on earth and defend the planet. The IOC forces would use the X-series spacecraft to defend the planet, but they would still be kept secret until a significant portion of the planet knew about them. Harry decided to tell the ambassadors about his capability of only allowing those in the know to discuss or disclose their knowledge about the particular secret to others in the know. He explained it as a technology he invented that was proprietary to Star.

This allowed him to have a Star representative on hand to EM everybody who found out about the program to silence. The planets would receive an even distribution of the transplanted group. Upon their arrival each family would be assigned an adequate house that would be theirs to keep. Homes big enough for single individuals as well as couples and groups of various sizes were being built by constructors. The constructors worked at night and with invisibility cloaking fields so they would not be observed.

On their next trip through the gate SG-1 was doing standard recon when they came across a downed ship. It appeared to be rather small from outside appearances, no larger than an Alkesh. They soon were interrupted in their observations by three of the apparent survivors. When they identified themselves Harry became rather suspicious by their emotions and used telepathy on them. He discovered that they were escaped convicts who had killed most of the ship's crew in their escape. When they dropped their weapons from pointing at SG-1 Harry quickly stunned the three convicts.

He walked over to the edge of the woods and addressed the real ship's crew by calling out and telling them that SG-1 meant no harm and knew that the three he just stunned weren't the ship's real crew. The two surviving crew members stepped out of the woods and a first contact was established with the planet Hebridan. The captain, Warrick, gladly accepted Harry's offer to repair his ship, the Sebrus.

The ship was easily repaired with a naquadah generator and Warrick left for his planet with his prisoners. Harry had given Warrick a subspace communicator to contact him if he wanted a Stargate brought to their planet. It appeared that they didn't have faster than light (FTL) capabilities but were sufficiently fast with sublight speeds and stasis technology to make interplanetary travel within their system feasible.

A few days after that mission SG-1 had some downtime. Teal'c was offworld going to a rebel Jaffa meeting with Bratac (which was never ambushed because it was done so by a Goauld that is now a golem), Jonas and Daniel were researching in their lab, while Jack was fishing. Harry and his wives were about to perform something a lot more important than any of these activities.

The device recovered from Niirti's planet was one not in the Alteran database because it was specially created by the Alteran who ran the lab it was found in by Niirti. That was all they could tell because nothing else had survived from that time. It was mainly used to correct genetic defects and research genetics but the device was capable of something much more significant.

From all of the tests Harry had done with the device Harry figured out that it could turn a mundane into an Alteran. The Alterans had to choose between power or the ability to keep the entire Alteran knowledge repository in their minds at all times but not both without sacrificing physical bodies. As far as they knew Harry was the only one capable of doing both while in a physical body because of a lucky fluke.

Harry was going to take Ayiana's genetic structure and activate the genes that his other wives had that allowed them to have such massive zpe cores and have such versatile control over said cores. In his wives he was going to activate the genes that enabled the strong control that Alterans had over the few abilities they manifested (touch healing and increased brain power without storing mass knowledge banks). They would become full Alterans like himself and Ayiana instead of the part Alterans they were now (which Harry labeled EAs).

Sam would now have her own powers instead of using a spell generator in her computer watch unless she wanted to. The procedure was successful so they decided to do the same for immediate family that was in the know, like Hermione's parents.

During their downtime Harry and his wives (and their various lovers, Ayiana now included) preferred to stay on Altera Prime in their home. Almost all of the structures on AP were built after the design of Atlantis with massive spires that were simply beautiful and awe inspiring in their magnificence. Harry had built a home for his wives and lovers that was the size of a castle out in the wilderness of the planet. It was quite beautiful.

The air was clean and the surrounding forests were quite green. They were starting to thrive with a carefully selected wildlife population that Harry had transplanted from various planets or revived from their genetic structure stored in the Alteran database.

As far as Harry's research into reversing aging went it became unnecessary when he decided to use Alteran cloning technology. Alteran cloning technology didn't have the flaw that the Asgard equivalent did. All of the species that were recorded in the Alteran database that had been able to manipulate zpe had only been able to do so after they evolved to a point that they could manipulate it with their bodies first, before their technology.

It was a very difficult type of energy to detect without being able to study its effects first. The Asgard race had chosen to achieve immortality through cloning, but started doing so without knowing about the soul. Their technology did not take into account that the new body that was cloned from an old design that never grew wasn't "synchronized" with the soul which grew as a person aged.

Over the course of the many millennia that the Asgard cloned themselves the "errors" that resulted in that soul as a result of the incompatibility started to manifest itself in the breakdown of the clones genetic structure at a faster rate. Eventually it would get bad enough that a virus of the soul would manifest similar to what had almost wiped out the Alterans. The difference is that the Alterans eventually found a cure once their research into the soul was advanced enough.

When the situation got bad enough that Asgard would start dying and there was no other alternative Harry was prepared to step in and fix their cloning technology as well as repair the damage done to their souls. If he did it too soon they would not learn from their mistakes as well as reveal himself as Alteran, because the Alterans and the Nox were the only races that revealed themselves as being zpe capable to a non zpe capable race in the GRA (Great Races Alliance if you have forgotten by now). Harry was clearly not a Nox, so the Asgard would assume Alteran.

AN: Episode 20 Memento never occurred because Harry had given the ships technology to compensate for the naquadria instability.

On their next mission SG-1 came across a planet that apparently was forced into mining by one of Baal's subordinate Goauld. The problem with this was that Baal didn't know about it. It was becoming obvious that the minor Goauld never told their masters everything. This was one of the reasons why the SG team's exploration of the galaxy was very beneficial. Harry had the Baal golem take care of the minor Goauld and stop the forced labor of the people who were very poor.

Aid would soon be sent to these people to help them rebuild their lives as well as receive an education equivalent to high school on earth. Jonas became ill while on the mission and passed out. He didn't appear to be in too dire a situation so he was taken back to the SGC for treatment. He apparently had a brain tumor that allowed him some minor seer abilities. He was healed in a medical bed without problems. It was either because of something Niirti had done to Jonas or as a result of him being from a different planet that the tumor developed. Harry suspected it was exposure to minor levels of naquadria radiation before joining the SGC.

About a week after that mission Harry got an alert from his pnet satellite over Abydos that Anubis was in orbit in his mother ship. Harry decided to make this an official mission in case any part of the situation got back to the SGC through the Abydonians. When they got to the planet they were approached by an ascended being named Oma Da Sala. She informed them that Anubis was after a device called the Eye of Ra which was hidden within the pyramid they were currently in.

Harry had informed the SGC of the major history of the universe, like Ascended beings and the GRA and such. He explained his knowledge off as archeological digs, his contacts throughout the galaxy, and other similar sources. When Harry asked Oma why an ascended being like Anubis was allowed to rampage around the galaxy her emotions spiked to extreme guilt. That was more than enough answer in itself for Harry's empathic abilities.

Apparently the others didn't descend Anubis all the way but he wasn't allowed to use his ascended powers or any knowledge he gained while ascended (which he was obviously pushing). Apparently they had stripped him of much of his ascended knowledge but not all. Harry had done a great deal of research on the ascended in his quest to find a defense against them.

They gave off the appearance of being all powerful and all seeing but they were no such thing. Their "higher planes of existence" were nothing more than the natural higher dimensions of this universe than those which mundanes could perceive. It was like a three dimensional being stepping into a two dimensional world. The two dimensional beings could perceive a cross section of the three dimensional being but when the three dimensional being moved in the third dimension that the two dimensional beings couldn't perceive it appeared as if they vanished by magic.

The ascended could move into the higher dimensions (there are 11 in each reality or universe). Mundanes couldn't perceive higher dimensions at this stage in their evolution and could only travel through them with the aid of technology (stargate, hyperspace, etc.). EA or physically bound Alterans could only access them through apparition, shadow travel, portkey, the previously mentioned technologies, etc. EAs also could use their extra dimensional senses to detect things in higher dimensions.

The ascended Alterans could move in these dimensions and explore them for longer periods of time. As far as their power goes they were not infinite in their power, even though it was quite large. Harry had managed to come up with a defense against them. Without serious research with actual subjects Harry didn't know how to kill them outright but could do so through a process.

Harry had developed a suit that fit over his skin and conformed to it with color and texture identical to normal skin. This suit allowed the wearer to channel zpe from a zpm that was stored in Alice's artificial pocket dimension in her watch. This ability would only put him on par with an ascended opponent, power was not everything. An ascended being was basically power and will.

As Harry had learned during his time of fighting DEs and other EAs a stronger opponent can be taken out by superior numbers or superior strategy. Harry now had matched power and his new system allowed him to match or surpass in the will department. If Harry was to get in a fight with an ascended he could detach the zpm from his watch. Unlike normal ZPMs these ones had a few modifications with them. They had a version of an Alice class computer tailored to specifically fight Ascended beings. This is where the superior numbers came into effect to surpass the ascended opponent in the will department.

Alice class computers had multiple consciousnesses built in. These multiple opponents that could counteract any situation nearly instantly thanks to time dilation field cores would distract the ascended being by engaging them in battle while the last component of the system kicked in. The last component was based off of the tech Harry had used to wipe the Horcrux fragments blank, only it worked much faster thanks to more advanced computers.

Once the ascended was wiped they would not remember anything and therefore would not know how to use their powers or be a threat. They were the equivalent of brain dead. The downside to the system is that the suit couldn't be used by anybody who didn't have at least Harry's power without them being burnt out. But the ascended defense system could be used because it could be separated from the suit. In this mode the person wouldn't be able to actively combat an ascended on their own. They would need to either activate the defense feature or get help.

Harry carried three ZPMs around in Alice for this purpose but could only use one through the suit at a time. Each of Harry's wives also carried three systems around. Harry had decided that the suit would be worn anytime he left the house, just in case. It was funny about the legends of Moody's paranoia. He didn't hold a candle to Harry in that department. If Moody was so paranoid he wouldn't allow anybody to know that he was prepared because that would cause people to be prepared for him. In Harry's opinion secrecy was a better approach.

From Oma's emotions when asked about why she was helping Harry concluded that she was one of those renegade type ascended that didn't follow the other's laws to the letter. She had probably been tricked into helping Anubis ascend and the others left him halfway as punishment. Harry felt even more vindicated in creating his anti ascended being system (AABS) if punishing an entire galaxy for one person's mistake was the other's idea of justice.

Harry thought it wouldn't be a good idea to get in a fight with Anubis over Abydos unless he had to so he would wait for another day if possible to try out the AABS. He and the rest of the team went down into the passageways in the base of the pyramid to search for the Eye. Using Alice's scanners he was able to locate a section of wall that had a hidden chamber behind it. She located the lock to access the door. It was an infrared mechanism. Instead of wasting time with it Alice just overrode the mechanism while Harry pretended to play with that section of the wall and his diversionary pad computer.

The door opened and revealed a hidden chamber. While the others continued to look around inside the hidden chamber for the Eye Harry just used Alice's sensors. He found another chamber which didn't appear to have any ready opening mechanisms. Harry just walked up to the wall when Daniel called everybody's attention to a tablet he found and threw up a notice me not field while he phased his hand through the wall and grabbed the Eye.

Harry tore down the field and walked back to the others with the Eye. Apparently Daniel had found a tablet that referred to Atlantis and got the others all excited. Harry had long ago taught Daniel Alteran (or ancient as he knew it), Asgard, and Goauld. It didn't make any reference to an address but it did serve to excite the others.

When they left the room they were confronted by Anubis' Jaffa. There were a great many Jaffa but SG-1 probably could have fought their way out. Harry signaled them to stop. The Jaffa leader demanded the Eye. Harry quickly had Alice materialize a duplicate eye that wouldn't work but would put off the fields the regular eye would to Anubis' scanners. He would have to actually try it out to find out it was fake. Harry showed the others the two Eyes behind the wall where the Jaffa couldn't see it. They gave the Jaffa the fake Eye with a block of C4 strapped to it with instructions not to remove it until SG-1 was through the gate or they would blow the Eye to pieces.

They got to the other side of the gate back at the SGC and they all just broke out laughing at the stupidity of the Jaffa. The Eye was actually an Alteran focusing crystal for a beam weapon (it was very difficult to make). It was part of a set, so Harry wasn't worried about any SGC scientists or those at area 51 making it work so he gladly handed it over for them to study.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 16- 2003 Season 7

AN: The first 2 episodes of Season 7 don't happen in my AU because Daniel never ascended and Jonas was never captured.

A very interesting incident occurred a few weeks after getting back from Abydos. A young man tried getting into the base by claiming to be Jack. It didn't take too much for Harry's scans to show that the teenager was in fact a clone of Jack. Apparently an Asgard scientist named Loki cloned Jack in order to figure out if he was an advanced enough human to give the Asgard clues into figuring out their own genetic problem.

They found this all out when they contacted Thor. Harry didn't detect the ship right away because the Asgard had been experimenting with new cloaking fields after Thor's defeat by several of Anubis' ships. The problem with the clone was caused because Jack is of squib descent. With another generation or two the Alteran genes would probably reemerge. The Asgard cloning technology didn't take into account Jack's very small zpe core (not enough to do anything beyond controlling Alteran mind interface technology and being extremely lucky in bad situations because of accidental usage of small abilities in times of extreme distress).

This made the clone, who they decided to call Jon, unstable. Thor attributed the clone's instability to a genetic marker that the Asgard placed into Jack to prevent cloning but Harry knew he was just saying that to cover up for the fact that he didn't understand completely why the cloning didn't work properly. Loki would have detected a genetic marker if there was one; he was a geneticist after all.

Thor "corrected" the instability at Jack's request, as far as he could tell. After Harry managed to convince the air force to let him take care of setting up Jon with a new life he EMed him to secrecy and took him to AP. He used his technology to fix the defect that Thor could not detect. While he was at it Harry reactivated the dormant Alteran genes to make Jon full Alteran. After he was done with school (which wouldn't take him long at all thanks to his Alteran genes) Jon would probably become a Star employee.

Devices like the one used to implant the knowledge of the Alteran repository directly into the brain were used in Alteran schooling so that all Alteran citizens had at the very least the equivalent of a masters degree in all of the basic subjects that earth taught. They began with the first subject at age six, which was just above the minimum safe age to use the device, and continued from there subject by subject.

The device could not be used by full humans without some serious modifications and then only to a very limited extent. It would be uncontrolled and dump the entire database into the human's brain if they tried because it was controlled by the user's zpe core. If a squib tried using the device the knowledge would still be dumped but because they have a small zpe core they would survive a lot longer than a full human, probably long enough to get help.

AN: Orpheus will be slightly different because all of SG-1 is wearing the age band so if they were wounded it would heal pretty damn quick, Bratac is also wearing the band. Ryac is still on earth living with his mother and Teal'c.

A few days after the cloning incident Harry got a communication from Bratac, saying that he had been captured and sent to a naquadah mine operated by Anubis. Apparently the stubborn old Jaffa waited until he was completely sure he couldn't escape himself to contact his Tauri friends for help (Jaffa and their pride). The gate on the planet in question was protected by a force field that Harry was confident he could penetrate if required but that was unnecessary.

SG-1 traveled to the planet by PJ and assaulted the mine after warning the slave Jaffa. Armed with shields and lancers the guards were dead before they knew what hit them. Any slaves killed or injured in the siege were quickly revived and healed by Harry. The ship that was being built was destroyed by a quick shot from a drone to the power core.

On their next mission through the gate SG-1 encountered the remnants from a once thriving civilization that destroyed itself by pollution when their technology outpaced what their environment could handle. The surface of the planet was toxic to any human life. There were just over a 1000 survivors living in a dome that filtered the atmosphere and gave the illusion of normality.

Sam and Harry were able to gain access to their technical knowledge by working with the villager who was in charge of maintaining it. They started to notice weird things when said villager couldn't notice a discrepancy in the power output by their thermal vents. The villagers were able to access the entire repository of their knowledge through an electronic interface between their brains and the computer they called the link.

Harry had Alice interface with the link and discovered that the program was forcing the survivors to walk to their deaths outside of the dome one by one because there wasn't enough power to maintain the dome. The link was compensating by shrinking the dome and killing people. It was also directly modifying their memories. Harry was able to stop it before it killed one of the village council members. He made all of the villagers aware of what the link had been doing using the connection itself.

They agreed to the modifications that Harry made to the programming of the link which forced the link to let the villagers decide what to do if a situation such as this arose again and would never directly control any of the villagers. Harry hooked them up with a power source that would be sufficient to power the dome in exchange for a copy of their repository. Harry had been expanding the Alteran repository at Star with the technologies he gathered from other worlds. Harry liked the idea that you can never have too much knowledge. If the link was very carefully monitored it could have great potential for education since it was compatible with normal humans, but there was great potential for abuse.

On their next planet they came across a downed ship that had a great many stasis pods in it. Jack ordered a head count but Harry vetoed that idea when Harry pointed out that it wasn't a good idea to wonder around an alien spacecraft by yourself. They all agreed and made their way to the bridge in a group. On the way Harry pointed out the fact that if this many stasis pods were in use that this ship likely didn't have FTL capabilities.

It would be foolish to put the entire ships crew and passengers in stasis without leaving automatic defenses in place. When they got to the bridge Harry interfaced with the computer and found that the power was failing on several of the stasis pods. It turned out that there was a rather nasty defense system that transferred the consciousness of any of the pods with dead bodies in them to whoever the defense mechanism was used on. If they had gone wondering the ship they would have likely triggered it.

Harry was pretty sure their personal shields would have stopped them but didn't want to put it to the test. Harry disabled the defense system and set about examining the ships logs. It appeared that their stasis technology stored the consciousness of the pod user into a computer system. It was a rather unusual design for stasis technology. They were apparently transferring survivors of a cataclysm on their home planet to a new habitable world.

Harry had Alice send a team out in a PJ with a gate to the coordinates he retrieved from the ship's computer for the location of their new home world. Once Harry and Sam got a new power system hooked up they started reviving the crash survivors. Harry was able to revive all of the dead passengers and crew by cloning their bodies from their remains and transferring their consciousness back into the cloned body. He didn't need to explain the cloning tech to the team members not in the know because he just used his normal flash of bright light to block the switching spell as a revival team cloned the dead bodies for him. The survivors were very grateful and soon sent onto their new world through the gate.

AN: I'm just writing the next paragraph to mention what happened with the episode Enemy Mine.

One of the new mining operations that Star was running for the SGC was on a planet with a very large Unas population. Harry was able to adapt the standard mundane repelling wards to work on Unas physiology. He ordered his people to use illusion fields to mask their comings and goings. They were also ordered to use EMs which masked their scent. Harry didn't want any of the Unas to know that they were there so that no trouble was caused (and there wasn't).

The next bit of excitement for SG-1 came when the Serakkin named Warrick, the captain of the Sebrus, whom SG-1 rescued a while back came to earth to request that Sam and Harry join him in a space race. Their reward would be the designs for the Sebrus and an ion drive. Harry decided that it sounded like fun while Sam was chomping at the bit for a good race.

Apparently the race was at sublight speeds. Harry had to suppress a smirk when he heard the speeds Warrick said that the Sebrus was capable of with pride in his voice. The Alteran Aurora class vessel was capable of speeds 99.999999999987% the speed of light with a single ZPM powering it. That speed would cause time dilation so severe that if traveled at for ten years to the crew of the ship 10,000 years would pass for the rest of the universe. That was with only one ZPM, with a smaller ship and more ZPMs even higher percentages of c (the speed of light) could be achieved.

Harry and Sam helped Warrick modify a tri core (three cores) naquadria reactor, which Warrick could keep, to power the Sebrus. Harry also went over all of the ships systems with Alice, optimizing every system beyond levels that Warrick's people understood. When it came time for the race Alice checked the circuit paths again and discovered a device that was intended to sabotage the ship. They removed the device and went on with the race. They ended beating all of the competition with a lot of time to spare.

Harry realized that these people wouldn't stand a chance against the Goauld of modern day except maybe against the minor ones. While they were competing in the race Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c (Jonas had returned home at the request of his government) uncovered the saboteur with Warrick's brother. It was the same old story just a different planet, discrimination and prejudice.

One of the Doctors that were on probation after the incident where they disobeyed orders to "rescue" SG-1, a Dr. Felger, presented Sam and Harry (who oversaw the SGC related science projects) with his latest project. Felger called it Avenger 2.0. It was a virus that was supposed to be capable of disabling select stargates. Harry took one look at the program and told him no. Harry was already capable of doing the same thing with his Alteran knowledge (not that he would tell them that).

What Felger wanted to do was like taking a hammer to one of the most sophisticated pieces of technology in several galaxies. It would be an extremely bad idea that Harry put a stop to. The only reason Felger was still working at the SGC is that he amused Harry slightly. Also the man was intelligent; he just had little common sense. Harry decided to assign Felger's projects from now on instead of letting him come up with his own ideas. The scientist could probably work a lot better on making something Harry thought up work than something he could come up with on his own.

On their next mission SG-1 came across a group of rebel Jaffa that was comprised entirely of women. The leader of the Jaffa group, Ishta, wanted to form an alliance between her group and earth. They had to kill Jaffa loyal to Moloc, a minor Goauld lord, in order to procure symbiotes for their young. Moloc had ordered all female Jaffa under his rule killed at birth, which is why the group formed.

Ishta and several other high priestesses under Moloc's rule stole the baby girls away at birth to save their lives. Harry offered the group a new band for each of them that he had been working on for the purpose of freeing the rebel Jaffa from Goauld enslavement. He called it the Jaffa band (I know a lame name). It had infection wards built in along with a Tritonin synthesizer. The last feature the band offered was a ptel synthesizer that made up for the healing powers of a Goauld symbiote (even though ptel was much more potent).

To prove to them that the band worked Teal'c removed his symbiote and placed a modified version of the band on his arm (it only had the Tritonin upgrade from the band he already wore but there was no need to tell the other Jaffa that). The ptel kicked in and he was immediately back to full strength. Teal'c allowed himself to be shot in the shoulder and the Jaffa women watched in amazement as he was healed very quickly, before their eyes. After seeing the effects they all accepted the bands. As for Moloc, Harry personally went on the Star strike team to replace him with a golem.

They gave the real Goauld to Ishta and her people to do with as they wished. The golem immediately changed the laws ordering the death of girls. Harry actually gave partial control of the golem to Ishta because she would have a better idea of the needs of her people. The education of the Jaffa under Moloc's domain was begun just as it had been with each of the former system lord's domain, except Anubis.

It wasn't too long after getting back from the first meeting with Ishta and her people that Bratac and Teal'c went to find out how a meeting went between two minor Goauld. They were going to spy by hiding nearby and listen in but when they got there they found one of the Goauld and a whole lot of Jaffa dead. They also encountered the being that killed all of the deceased as well. They brought the creature back to the SGC after it had died when it was trying to kill them. Their staffs, zat guns, and lancers had been ineffective against it until it finally succumbed.

The Tokra were called in as an extra set of scientist eyes to help analyze this new threat. It was found that Teal'c and Bratac didn't actually kill the thing, but that it died of a heart attack. Thankfully the shields that Harry had provided the two Jaffa weren't so ineffective. It appeared that Anubis had been busy.

The being appeared to have been genetically engineered in a very unstable attempt at the perfect athlete, as Jacob put it. It showed residual radiation of necromantic EMs, which the Tokra detected in the physical body as a weird type of radiation. The Tokra had previously only encountered this type of energy when dealing with sarcophagus technology. What they needed was a method to defeat the warrior's shields and the location where they were being manufactured.

Harry could help them with the first need because he knew exactly how the creatures were made. Harry went back to his lab at Star after telling the others he would come up with a solution. His solution was constructed quickly in a time dilation field. It was a new version of the lancer gauntlet model that Harry provided all of the offworld SGC personnel. This model had three different outputs. The first was a stun nozzle, the second a kill nozzle (that was used for non shielded targets so that energy could be conserved unless the target was shielded), and the third was for the new Anubis warrior that killed the new type of soldier even when shielded.

The weapon for the Anubis warrior was designed to counteract the necromantic energy that was used to animate them and penetrate their shields by a focused beam that was sustained for about one second (which was all the time required to penetrate their shields). Harry also brought back to the SGC an arm band for each offworld member. After Harry started to distribute the bands to the rebel Jaffa Harry very well couldn't leave his own people out of the loop. These bands served to provide Harry's allies with the infection ward and the ptel synthesizer for wounds.

The people at the SGC were surprised that Harry returned so soon but he just said it was an upgrade that he had been working on for some time. Anise and Sam had to feign surprise but they really weren't. Now they had to devise a plan to capture one of the new warriors alive for interrogation. Their first idea was a tritium tipped dart with a tranquilizer solution but Harry vetoed that by pointing out they had no idea of the dosage to use for this new physiology.

Sam came up with the idea to use a cargo ship to ring the warrior aboard and vent the cargo hold of life support until the warrior passed out. Harry supported her idea with the addition that he would go make some modifications to one of their cargo ships. The cargo ships were all silent and cloaked but Harry reinforced the walls of the cargo bay to withstand the weapons fire and the warrior's strength. He put up internal force fields to snap in place in case it somehow did manage to penetrate the reinforced walls.

Harry made it so the door closed faster and put a zpe ward over the door. Its armor may have made it possible to walk through most force fields but Harry seriously doubted it could walk through a zpe based ward. When he was done SG-1 along with Bratac, Jacob, and Anise set off for the planet controlled by the Goauld who escaped the recent massacre because they figured Anubis wouldn't want to look weak by letting an adversary get away.

They waited in comfort, thanks to the upgraded ship, for the warrior to arrive but they didn't have to wait long. Harry's sensors alerted him to the warrior's approach. They flew silently and invisibly over him until they activated the rings and transported him into the cargo hold. Everybody listened from the front of the cloaked ship as the warrior pounded on the walls but they held just fine thanks to Harry's enhancements.

When they got him back to earth he confirmed their assumption that he served Anubis. Jacob and Anise eventually hooked him up with the Tokra memory recall device and got him to give away the location to Anubis' base through the picture of the night sky above the base. The place was called Tartarus and was protected by a force field over the gate. The warriors could pass through with their armor without harm. When the mission was being organized Jacob volunteered to go through the gate in the warrior's armor but Harry vetoed him and said he would go.

Jacob wouldn't object to Harry doing it because Egeria would have helped Harry make that decision. None of the others objected either because Harry had eventually revealed that he was host to Egeria, to Hammond and SG-1 alone, and that she was being healed by some Star technology. Harry donned the armor and walked through the gate to Tartarus while the others flew there in a PJ piloted by Sam. They would wait until Harry disabled the sensor array just in case Anubis had sensors that could detect the PJ even through the cloak.

Harry got detained for a short period of time by one of the minor Goauld serving Anubis who wanted to check him over for damage, thinking he was a normal warrior. Harry was glad that he was the one who came when the sensors started scanning him, because he was able to use his illusion ward to mask that he wasn't one of the genetically engineered warriors. He was even more satisfied with his presence when Anubis walked in and set the minor Goauld to a new task. Harry wasn't about to get into a fight here unless absolutely necessary. He wanted to test his AABS out under as controlled conditions as possible.

Harry had Alice disable the sensor array while he opened the exhaust port for the others to enter through. Once they were all inside Harry and the others made their way to a room Harry thought would be a good diversion in case they were discovered. Alice found it on the base schematics. Inside they found a Goauld queen that was in league with Anubis. She was making her offspring intentionally blank for his warriors so that Anubis could make them the perfect foot soldiers. They planted C4 and snuck onto what appeared to be a balcony overlooking a mass assembly of the warriors with Anubis addressing them at the head.

There appeared to be thousands of them. Harry sensed the minor Goauld approaching them from behind and before he could raise the alarm Harry spun and leapt at him quicker than he could react, snapping the goauld's neck. Harry told the others it was time to go after he placed a device in a concealed location by the balcony (under an invisibility ward). They quickly made their way off the base without raising the alarm (they disposed of the dead goauld's body with a zat gun).

Once they were a good distance from the planet Harry detonated the small device he had placed. It was a small nuclear bomb about the size of a grenade that was enhanced with naquadria. The resulting blast blew half the planet apart (it used dimensional technology to make it so compact). The others were amazed at the blast, even after seeing Harry blow up the Natu star system.

Harry knew it wouldn't kill Anubis but it would take care of most of his new warriors for a time and cause him to have to find a new vessel to contain himself in. It would also serve to piss him off which was always fun. Maybe Anubis would be stupid enough to attack earth in his rage.

AN: The Prometheus engines never overloaded so grace never happened.

SG-1's next mission turned out to be on Kellowana when Jonas came back to the SGC to tell them that the naquadria deposits weren't native to their planet (which Harry and Sam knew). He explained about the Goauld that used to work on the planet thousands of years ago discovering the process to convert naquadah into naquadria. He also explained that a very large deposit of naquadah was being converted right now and would eventually explode, killing everybody on the planet.

Sam and Harry went to Langara (as they had renamed their planet) to help figure out a solution. There they met Jonas' girlfriend, Kyana, who Harry could tell Jonas loved from his emotions. She felt the same way about him from her emotions. Harry explained to them a little bit about how the conversion process worked without going into too much detail. They determined that it was the naquadria bomb test the Kellowanans performed a few years ago that started the conversion process of this largest vein.

They came up with a plan to stop it by detonating a nuclear device at a fault line just above the large vein. Jonas and Kyana showed them a tunneling machine that they had just finished construction on. While looking over the systems to see what needed to be upgraded Harry and Sam discovered that several of the systems were based off of Goauld designs. When Jonas told them that Kyana had designed the systems they told him of their suspicions that Kyana was a Goauld.

When they confronted her they discovered that she was indeed a Goauld, working as a spy for the minor Goauld lords that had recently found some other research records of the Goauld who had first discovered the naquadria isotope thousands of years ago. She was sent to find out more about the process and elements involved. What Harry was having a hard time figuring out was the fact that he had felt genuine love for Jonas from Kyana and the symbiote.

Harry convinced Jonas to let him be alone with Kyana for a little while. He told her that if she wanted to prove that she wasn't out to destroy Langara to not fight what he was about to do. He used telepathy on her to figure out where her loyalties lie and what her intentions were. He was surprised to find that she originally had set out to be a spy and maybe claim Langara as her own but after working with Jonas and getting to know him had really fallen in love with him.

She even blended with her host Kyana who also came to love Jonas. Blending with the host was something only the Tokra were known to do. The Goauld suppressed their hosts without truly blending, in an attempt to let their host's consciousness die out over time. Blending was a melding of the minds. Before the melding it was very difficult for the symbiote to suppress the genetic information that caused all Goauld to have a tendency towards doing evil. After the blending it got easier, with Kyana's help, but it was still very difficult.

She had been trying to figure out a way to get the minor Goauld she had decided not to serve to leave Langara alone but had been unsuccessful so far. All she had managed to do was stall them. With Egeria's consent Harry told her that he was the host to Egeria. Harry transported the two of them up to his personal PJ where he used the genetic manipulation machine he kept in PDS (pocket dimensional storage in case you forgot) to eliminate the harmful parts of the genetic memory, with Egeria's help.

When they transported back down to the room they had been in Kyana was very thankful. Harry called Jonas and Sam back into the room and explained what he had done and why. He explained that Kyana was now Tokra and that both host and symbiote were in love with Jonas. Harry EMed Jonas and Kyana to secrecy about all that he had revealed today. He just altered the guards' memories that had helped them search Kyana's room.

If anybody else ever found out about what Kyana was she would be arrested or never trusted so they would keep it between themselves. Egeria had officially declared Kyana Tokra. Harry would have strike teams take care of the minor Goauld that she had worked for. With a much happier Jonas and Kyana they were able to detonate the device at the fault line using a very enhanced drill machine and save Langara.

AN: Chimera and Death Knell never happened with my AU story line. Heroes part 1 and 2 didn't have Janet dying because of all the shields and age band she was wearing. The documentary was still made but that's not worth mentioning.

Harry's luck had finally paid off, he found Atlantis. His probes that he sent to Pegasus to search for the Alteran city ship finally discovered it at the bottom of an ocean on one of the planets. From the scans that he could make out the ZPMs were almost completely depleted, which was to be expected. They would have maybe a few minutes max once they got through the gate to replace the depleted ZPMs (it would take too long to reset them) before the shield collapsed completely.

For this reason Harry decided that when they went to Atlantis they wouldn't go through the gate. They would go by ship and phase through the shields so they didn't activate any of the systems to start draining power.

Before Harry could start seriously planning out the expedition SG-1 was called to a newly discovered NID lab to help deal with an issue. When they got there the issue turned out to be over 30 NID scientists killed by one girl. They had the only surviving scientist in custody, a Dr. Keffler. Daniel and Teal'c started going through some of the Goauld artifacts in storage in the building's basement while Harry, Sam, and Agent Barret (the NSA agent in charge of the operation to track down rogue NID elements) examined the lab where the genetic experiments were carried out.

Harry just smirked at Barret when he said that they would need a data retrieval team to crack the lab's computer system. Harry just sat down and began typing, mostly just for show, while Alice cracked the computer system. She went through the data at a much faster pace and gave him the highlights.

The girl, Anna, was a human Goauld hybrid. They had tortured the girl to get access to her genetic memory. The way they created her she would die within a few years in a horribly painful manor if there was not some serious intervention done, intervention that only a great race was likely able to provide. Harry told the others the highlights. Keffler was a real nasty piece of work. Harry went immediately into Anna's cell and stunned her while doing the same to Keffler. They had all of the information they needed.

Apparently Daniel and Teal'c found an arc that belonged to the Goauld that Anna's Goauld DNA was copied from. Alice's scans showed that there was an active bomb inside with a ten pound block of naquadah. He immediately erected a shield generator around the bomb powered by a zpm to contain the blast should it go off in the near future. Harry told Barret and the others that he would deal with the bomb and Anna. He gave Barret a detailed list of Keffler's crimes and recommended the man be executed.

Harry had everybody but Sam evacuate from the room while he dealt with the bomb. He used his personal PJ's transporter to beam the explosive device to the edge of the solar system where it could safely detonate. The only reason he had the others leave the room is so they wouldn't see the telltale flash of what they thought were Asgard built transporters. He then transported Sam, Anna, and himself up to the PJ and flew over to AP.

The work they performed on Anna with the genetic manipulator took more time and concentration than what was done on Kyana, mostly because the scientists did such a poor job at blending the goauld and human DNA. The NID scientists were literally butchering her genome and didn't realize the full effects it would have on the being, not that they cared. Harry and Egeria were able to remove all Goauld genes from Anna, but they didn't make her human. This girl had suffered in horrendous ways all of her life, the year or so that it was, so far. Harry decided that he would try to provide a very good life for her from here on out.

They made her into an Alteran so that she could live on AP or any other Alteran planet she wished so that she could get help from the best mind healers in the galaxy. If she chose to she could forget everything that has happened to her while in that cell or just select parts. Harry's inventions even allowed the memories to be removed from her soul. She would no longer have the genetic memories of the Goauld bothering her. Harry also removed the capsule of bio toxin that Keffler had installed at the base of her brain.

When she was awoken and told what happened along with her possible future she was very grateful and accepted Harry's offer to allow her to live with the Alterans on AP. Harry had teams of people that were trained to deal with situations like these. They took Anna to get her settled in and help her in any way they could. She may be matured physically because of the nanites that were used to artificially age her but she wasn't completely there mentally. That's what happens when scientists experiment with technology they don't understand.

Harry's next task of business was to brief the newly inaugurated President Henry Hayes on the stargate program with General Francis Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Hayes was disbelieving about the seriousness of the briefing until Harry led the General and the President to the roof of the white house where they climbed into his personal PJ that was using a hard light generator to look like a regular grav car. Harry took them up into orbit where he flew them in an orbit around earth while they watched a holographic debriefing that Harry had asked his people to make with the memories from SG-1's missions.

It could be put out on DVD and showed the highlights of all of SG-1's missions that Harry had been on, leaving out parts that told the true extent of Harry's power. The president and General, who had never watched the missions in action, watched in rapt attention at all of the major exploits that SG-1 went on over the years. Each report was only about an hour but Harry still used a time dilation field to allow them to watch all of the debriefing in one go. The president and general never asked, probably because they knew he wouldn't tell them how time seemed to move faster in his ship.

By the time the debriefing was finished the president was a believer and singing the praises of SG-1 and the SGC. He still wanted to promote Hammond and move a new leader into the SGC at least temporarily but he was convinced by Harry not to suspend SGC operations while the review was in progress. The president wanted to borrow the services of Elizabeth Weir from Harry, who had hired her years ago to negotiate deals for his company in various countries. He agreed to it, if only on a temporary basis because he had need of her in the near future.

SG-1 had a little bit of down time for a few days so Harry along with his wives and Ayiana decided now was a good time to go to Atlantis. Before they left Harry gently persuaded Daniel to work on translating the recent find of SG-2 on the planet they just explored. Fleur and Nym had easily translated the Alteran texts which told that there was another Alteran repository within the monument there. It gave Harry the idea that he could get O'Neill to use the device and provide the Asgard with the design for the Alteran anti replicator device without exposing his Alteran nature. Harry or the Asgard could easily remove the knowledge from O'Neill's mind before it does any permanent damage.

It would take about two hours to get to the planet Atlantis was located on without straining the engines. Harry decided it would be a good idea to take the Lily just in case. They had no idea why the Alterans had left Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy but they didn't want to take their chances. When they arrived, cloaked, the group took a PJ down and landed in the city. They quickly made their way to the power room and replaced the three nearly depleted ZPMs with three they had brought with them.

The group made their way up to the control tower where they engaged the lockout command so that only one of the members of the group that was there with Harry now could engage any of the major city systems. Harry hooked up a link between the city's computer mainframe and Alice and the mainframe back on AP. It would take extra power to reach back to AP but it would allow easier communication. Harry had also upgraded Alice's memory so that she could download a copy of the database. Harry now had the upgraded information that he had missed in the last 5 million years since the Alterans left Pegasus.

The group locked out access to all of the labs until they got time to go through them to make sure they were safe. They set a group of constructors to begin repairs to all of the cities systems that were damaged or in disrepair from the 10,000 years of neglect. One of the constructors alerted Harry to an unfamiliar system in one of the PJs the city contained. He went to check it out and what he found made him very happy.

The PJ was capable of time travel. It had a generator that created the same fields Harry had been working on in the AR to travel through time. This generator apparently allowed the ship to travel back thousands of years in a single jump. Harry immediately had Alice pilot the ship up to the Lily. He would work with it later, but he did set a constructor team to start integrating the design into his own PJ.

Then Ayiana sent Harry a message that was really unexpected. Apparently the reactivation of Atlantis caused the ship recall system to activate the emergency beacon on a derelict Aurora class ship. He told the girls he was going to go check it out and Nym and Hermione decided to come with him while Ayiana and Fleur stayed with the city.

When they arrived at the sight of the ship they were approached by what Alice informed him was a wraith dart, from the newly acquired database she held. They were the enemy that drove the Alterans back to earth. Harry destroyed the ship and started scanning the derelict Aurora and found to his and the girl's surprise that close to five hundred life signs were registering in stasis within the oxygen void ship. One life sign, which matched the signature type of the wraith pilot for the dart that was just destroyed, made Harry worry when he saw that it too was in stasis.

Harry beamed aboard the ship to the location of the wraith in stasis. Harry had long ago developed a modification to his infection ward which allowed it to create an atmosphere within the field so that the wearer could use it as a space suit. The temperature regulation field kept Harry at a nice cozy temperature. He walked up and examined the wraith tech that allowed the creature to hijack the virtual reality that the Alteran crew was in, as Alice informed him. He had Alice deactivate the wraith modifications. When the wraith slid outside of the stasis pod Harry shot it in the head until it was dead. According to the Alteran database these things were very hard to kill because of their regenerative abilities. Apparently a few shots from the Anubis warrior function of his gauntlet put a wraith down for good.

Alice accessed the ships computers to find the information they needed on the ship. The ship's mission was to relay a communication to Atlantis from an intelligence gathering ship deep in wraith territory. The wraith had apparently deleted the intelligence, which Harry could retrieve later through time travel. Harry started reinforcing the structural integrity of the ship using EMs where Alice indicated that it was needed so that he could use the Lily to tow the ship back to Atlantis.

By the time he was done Harry was certain that he could awaken all of the crew in stasis even though their physical bodies were far too old to support them. He would use his cloning technology to place them in younger bodies. While his wives started towing the ship back Harry piloted his now upgraded PJ back to the site where the ship lay for the last 10,000 years. There were two wraith cruisers approaching on long range sensors. They wouldn't bother Harry because he was cloaked.

He activated the new time traveling engine (TTE) and traveled, while cloaked and out of phase, back until he saw the wraith cruiser approaching the ship. He watched on sensors as the wraith dart erased the intelligence and then interfaced his technology to the stasis pod so that he could take over the virtual environment. Instead of using an empty pod he drained the life from the first officer, Trebal as Alice informed him her name was, and infiltrated the system portraying Trebal. Harry made sure that Alice scanned the exact chemicals the wraith sucked out of the first officer during the process. He then went to work making a golem that would simulate the first officer long enough to fool the wraith and the other time's Harry as well as long as he didn't actually scan her, which the current time's Harry knew his other self wouldn't.

Golems that were meant to simulate dying were only given enough memories to complete their purpose and no emotions or feelings whatsoever, because that would be cruel. Harry then traveled back about a week and replaced Trebal with the golem. He had to immediately place her in a cloned body so that she would survive. Harry kept the most useful technology that he would need stored in PDS on his PJs and the PJ itself was capable of expanding the interior space of the ship using space expansion EMs.

While he was reviving Arista Trebal Alice retrieved the intelligence from the ship's computer while being careful to erase her tracks so her future or past self didn't discover them. When Arista was conscious Harry was able to calm her down and explained the basics of what happened. Harry decided to use some of the time until he could return to Atlantis to learn more about the wraith threat and to get to know Arista. The 10,000 year old Alteran was quite beautiful and Harry knew his wives would want him to try to seduce her. Their standing order was that if he came across a beautiful woman that he thought was attractive that he should seduce her so they could enjoy her too.

Harry was pretty sure that the advanced Alteran physiology made all of the women of that species beautiful. Fat was pretty much eliminated except in minor quantities. Seducing her turned out to be not that difficult. Being trapped in stasis for 10,000 years must do hell on sexual tension even if she did have a new body and was in a VR (virtual reality). Harry was slow in letting her know about the time travel technology he possessed.

Judging from the fact that the ship's design wasn't in the main database it was done by a private scientist. Harry examined the data from the ships computer that the constructors had uploaded into his PJ's computer and was surprised to find that he knew of the time travel technology's creator. Harry's grandfather Merlin or Myrrdin Emrs, as he went by in Alteran, changed his name when he traveled to earth from Atlantis. His original name was Janus. That was what Harry could decipher from the extremely edited journals that were left in Myrrdin's vault.

The journals were edited to leave out anything about advanced technology or alien origins. The journals only said that he went by Janus in his youth. Harry asked Arista if she had ever heard of Janus and her enthusiastic reply was that he was one of their greatest scientists. When Harry informed her that he was Janus' great grandson eight times over she was shocked again. Janus had a lab that was registered in Atlantis' database and then there were the many labs that were speculated about that he kept in secret.

The intel that the Alteran crew had been carrying turned out to be the wraith hyperdrive frequencies that would allow the Atlantians the ability to track wraith movements. They would also allow for the jamming of the wraith movements by use of an anti apparition field. Myrrdin was credited in EA history as the inventor of modern EM theory and especially the anti apparition ward. It looked like he had been experimenting with it before reaching earth.

Harry gave Arista a set of the standard protection bands that all of his lovers wore. It turns out that she wasn't as opposed to the time travel technology as some Alterans would be. She did agree that it should be kept secret because it had great potential for misuse. When they got back to Atlantis, about the same time as the Lily and the Aurora it was towing, they began reviving all of the crew while the constructors began repairs on the ship. The constructors would integrate upgrades into the ship as it went.

The crew was overjoyed to be rescued but saddened at the loss of the war with the wraith. They agreed that Ayiana, Harry, and his wives should govern Atlantis because they found it and rescued them. Harry's plans were to bring an expedition from earth to Atlantis to allow them to study technologies under a controlled environment. The other Alterans agreed to pose as Star employees so that they weren't constantly besieged with questions and expected to solve all of the problems of the galaxy.

They still wanted to let earth evolve at a slightly accelerated rate instead of just giving them super advanced technology; Harry was already pushing it there. Harry and Sam returned to earth with the Lily while the others stayed behind to bring the city back to its former glory.

When they got back they went on the mission to the planet where Daniel had finally figured out the repository was located. Harry activated the symbols on the wall which made the repository appear. Jack unwittingly activated the device itself when he walked close enough to allow it to sense his Alteran genes. He stuck his head up close and the device dumped the entire repository into his head. They made it back to earth without fuss (because they did it much faster than in the original episode).

The next day after Jack was checked out they were informed about the change in leadership at the SGC. Then they were informed by Bratac that Anubis was bringing his full fleet to attack earth a few days later. Harry had his people set into motion the plans he had been making for this situation for quite some time. The fleet of system lord/golem ships that had been seriously upgraded by Star employees over the last few years would wait, cloaked, at the edge of the solar system in case they were needed.

The main defense fleet would consist of five of the X-303 class ships (representing each of the IOC member nations), many squads of X-302s, the ten strong PJ fleet which the SGC knew about, and the Lily (with its own ten strong PJ complement) as backup. This fleet should be able to handle anything Anubis was capable of throwing at earth. The drone launch platforms at the Antarctic outpost and the Star facility on earth would also count as backup. Harry had constructed the same defense platforms on the surface of AP.

Anubis had no idea of what force awaited him. The former Goauld attack fleet that was waiting as backup had held off Anubis' forces from incursions into their territory by themselves, a feat which probably frustrated Anubis to no end.

Harry explained to the rest of SG-1 and the newly instated Dr. Weir about what was happening to O'Neill. He told them he could remove the knowledge but wanted to use him first to see if he knew a way to defeat the replicators. He took O'Neill to Star where he just removed the knowledge, he already had the ARG (anti replicator generator) technology incorporated into his ships.

The next day Anubis arrived in the solar system. He sent three Hatac to assess if earth had any serious defenses. Harry wanted to lure the half ascended bastard's entire fleet into the trap that was set but didn't want anybody on earth to get hurt. Harry had been planning for this scenario ever since finding out about the stargate and his technical capabilities. In place within the pnet satellite system was an illusion generator field. This illusion field worked two ways. On either side it showed whatever Harry wanted it to independent of the other side.

The field would also fool Anubis' sensors. Basically whenever Anubis fired on earth it would show as hitting and destroying the target to Anubis when it was actually stopped by a shield layer sandwiched between the two illusion fields. The inner side of the illusion field was actually about a 50 foot smaller radius below the shield to mask the blocked fire. This would show the normal sky for whatever part of the world you were in. This system was designed to keep the population of earth ignorant of fighting going on in orbit.

The three advance ships fired on several naval aircraft carriers and were met with no resistance. The earth defense fleet (EDF) was laying cloaked, waiting for the main fleet. Soon the main fleet arrived after Anubis tried to threaten the president into surrendering and the president told him to go to hell. There were a little over 30 ships of the Hatac class, various Alkesh and gliders, and lastly Anubis' mother ship.

The 302s began taking out the Alkesh, gliders, and helped the 303s take out some of the Hatac. The PJ fleet began taking out the Hatac vessels while still cloaked. Apparently multiphase shielding was not something the others had left Anubis with the knowledge of how to construct because the multiphase drones penetrated right to the power rooms. The Hatac just started exploding without any sign of an opponent, because the entire EDF was still cloaked. The only reason Anubis knew he was fighting anybody was because of the weapons from the 302s and 303s.

Harry took on Anubis' ship himself in the Lily. The entire fight took less than ten minutes with Anubis' entire fleet being destroyed with only minimal damage being done to the earth fleet. There were no casualties thanks to every ship being equipped with a shield. The second Anubis' ship blew up the PJ fleet took formation around Harry and he began to use the AABS from their ships on the non corporeal Goauld while he was trying to collect himself from having his vessel, both ship and body, destroyed.

He probably wouldn't have been able to win against one PJ equipped with the system but with ten plus PJs and the Lily working in conjunction he was fighting over 40 consciousnesses at once with the power of over ten ascended beings. His soul was quickly erased to the point where it was a collection of pure super high energy density zpe. The Lily collected it up into a dimensional storage capsule that had been constructed for this purpose.

Later that day after everything was calmed down Harry took Anubis' energy and channeled it into the Lily's e to m converter which was in an orbit on the opposite side of AP. He converted the energy into a sphere of pure naquadah a few miles in diameter that could later be converted into naquadria or used as naquadah. Anubis' remains would now be used to fight other would be tyrants like himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 17- 2004 SG-1 Season 8 Atlantis Season 1

AN: Between the last chapter and this one this story is really going to start to diverge from canon Stargate Universe.

Now that Anubis was eliminated the last of the powerful Goauld had been defeated. All that was left of the Goauld were the minor Goauld which the golem system lords kept from trying to dominate the galaxy. There were still many of these minor Goauld that the system lords did not keep track of. They would have to be eliminated as they were discovered.

The Asgard had been out of contact for some time, probably dealing with the replicator problem and their genetic issues. SG-1 was authorized to go on a mission to the Ida galaxy in a PJ to deliver the ARG technology to help the Asgard deal with the replicators. While they were gone Dr. Weir would be preparing an expedition to Atlantis. Harry had approached the IOC with the proposal that they form an expedition that he would allow to study on Atlantis.

It was rather funny when he told them that he was claiming Atlantis as his. They wouldn't even be able to find it if it wasn't for Harry. To get there they would have to travel for three months in their fastest 303. Harry still controlled the power supplied to the SGC and could simply not allow them enough to gate to Pegasus. The fact was that every piece of technology that Harry had ever provided to earth he had built overrides into that would allow him to take control anytime he wanted.

This meant all of earth's defense fleet would be incapable of moving. The IOC had no choice but to obey his wishes in this matter. Dr. Weir would run the expedition while an air force officer named John Sheppard, who Harry had personally chosen because of his record, would run the small military contingent allowed by Harry under the command of Dr. Weir. The expedition was informed of the wraith threat that drove the Alterans from Pegasus but they all still agreed to go. Apparently Harry's wives insisted that Elizabeth choose a young Dr. Jennifer Keller as well as a Dr. Carson Becket as medical officers for the expedition.

The Doctors would be doing medical research more than anything else because every Alteran on Atlantis was provided all of the bands Harry had created so far, except for the earth expedition members. They were provided every band except the age band. Theirs still had the ptel synthesizer but not the straight elixir synthesizer that would make them immortal, except for Elizabeth (who the wives finally seduced). Harry suspected that the young Dr. Keller was going to be getting an upgrade soon too.

One of the first modifications besides the TTE technology that Harry made to his ships was a new drive that was discovered after Atlantis went to Pegasus. It was a drive that worked by wormhole travel without the use of stargates. It could literally take a ship from Pegasus to earth in less than a minute. It took a lot more power but was much faster than the two hours a normal intergalactic drive would take. Harry incorporated this tech into his PJs and Aurora class ships.

Harry used this new drive to take SG-1 from earth to the Ida Galaxy. He had to drop out a good distance from where the replicator infested planet used to be. Sensors now showed it was a black hole. Thor's ship hailed them and explained that the Asgard had collapsed Othala's sun in order to destroy the replicators. Harry explained that they had just acquired technology that should destroy the replicators for good from the Ancient repository.

They all watched as the replicators formed into a mass and began pulling away from the black hole. Once they were far enough away Harry fired the ARG and watched as the energy wave caused the replicators to disintegrate. Harry transmitted the designs for the ARG technology to Thor who gladly accepted them in case they encountered more replicators. The Asgard would be a long time in rebuilding and would still have to deal with their genetic issue. Harry got Thor to promise to keep them updated on the genetic issue and they headed back to earth.

The next day after they got back from the Ida Galaxy Harry went on a mission that he had been planning for ever since the mission where SG-1 ended up in 1969 and he had started his time research. He was going back to that night in 1981 that his parents were killed. He was also going to stop over and pick up Sam's mom. He wanted it to be a surprise for his wife so he took Arista instead. Harry had been updating the rescued Alteran's genome at a steady pace to allow them more versatile use of their abilities like his wives and lovers had. He had also converted Freya (Anise's host) over to an Alteran. He decided that if they wanted it he would be converting all of his lovers to the newest version of Alteran (none of them ever turned him down).

When they arrived back in 81' Harry replaced his parents with golems with spell generators. He watched as Riddle deactivated the golems and was ejected from his body. Harry's parents were amazed when he explained who he was. It was a tearful reunion; his mother wouldn't stop hugging him. It was rather weird because he was now older than his parents by quite a bit, due to time travel and time dilation. Harry just went with it as the craziness that was his life.

They traveled up to the day Sam's mom was killed in a car crash. They replaced her with a golem and watched as it was deactivated in the car accident. Harry made sure they all watched the golem's deactivation so they knew to avoid that fate. When Sam's mother, Karen, was introduced as one of Harry's mother in laws they were all first dumbstruck and then shocked at his use of the words one of. James couldn't take the grin off his face. Harry just looked at them and said, "What, you guys left me the heir to six lordship titles."

There was again shock when they were informed that Arista was over 10,000 years old. Harry took the resurrected parents back to AP where he offered to upgrade their genome to new Alteran (it's what I'm going to call it). When Karen saw the powers Harry had she accepted. Harry had Alice send Jacob a message to come to earth (he wasn't currently on any missions). He told Sam to bring her father over to AP in one of the transporters when he arrived.

Up until now Jacob hadn't been told of the full Alteran Empire that Harry and his people were rebuilding but Harry decided it was time. Harry explained to Karen and his parents about the Tokra so that they understood about Jacob and himself. Karen asked the question that Harry had half been hoping to hear her say. She asked if it was possible for her to become a Tokra so that she could be with her husband. Harry told her that she could and that he knew of the perfect symbiote for her.

Egeria had been healed enough to leave Harry for about a month now but hadn't yet because he would miss her. Karen would be the perfect host because she was now as important to Harry as Egeria was because she is Sam's mum. The group went over to see the Longbottoms. Alice totally flipped when she saw Lily. There was a lot of hugging, crying, and laughing. If Harry wasn't an empath he was sure he would have been as lost as the rest of the men looked at how to handle the emotional scene. Harry had gotten a lot of practice in over the years at dealing with emotions.

When Sam and Jacob arrived from earth the same incident ensued but was much stronger because it was caused by the return of family instead of best friends. When they were calm enough to speak again Harry explained what had happened and took the two couples (James and Lily and Jacob and Karen) on a tour of AP after he made some modifications to Jacob and gave them all copies of the bands. For Jacob he transferred his consciousness into a younger clone body and then Selmak into the new body. The genome of the new body was then updated to new Alteran. They decided to transfer Egeria to Karen at the same time. Harry made Egeria promise to block out the memories of Harry having sex with Sam from her new host (don't even think about the fact that Egeria is technically the mother of Selmak).

James went ecstatic when Harry showed them how to use the flight harnesses for their tour. He loved being able to fly without a broom. They all loved AP and their new residences even more so. Harry gave each couple a home next to his own. Harry also informed Egeria and Selmak that he was giving Dakara to them as the new Tokra home world as long as they promised to make sure the Alteran wave generator device there was taken care of and kept from being misused, which the Tokra Alterans gladly agreed to.

The planet was rendered invisible to all but Alteran ships and terraformed to be as lush as AP. The Tokra would be safe and thrive there now that Egeria was returned to them. When Harry went to bed that night with Arista, Sam, and Hermione (the others were staying in Atlantis) he thanked god that he was part veela or he wouldn't survive his reward for what he did for Sam.

The next day Harry took the opportunity to go to Gringotts and reestablish accounts for his parents. While he was there he checked out Myrrdin's vault to see if there was anything he missed because he hadn't been to the vault since he found out about the stargates. He was surprised that once he was granted entrance after a mental examination that the interior of the vault looked bigger. He was even more shocked when he was greeted by a hologram of his ancestor.

His grandfather (going to leave out the 8 times part but it's implied) told him that he was now ready for some more heirlooms now that he knew about the stargate and his Alteran heritage. The vault gave him a location where some of the things were kept and told him that more would be revealed later. It was located in Glastonbury. Harry decided to bring the rest of SG-1 and make it an official exploratory mission, Teal'c was always good to have around in a fight as backup. If there was anything he didn't care for them to see he could easily enough confound the rest of the team.

Now that Dr. Weir was on Atlantis Jack had been promoted to general and was in charge of the SGC. Sam was promoted to Lt. Colonel (she had already been promoted a few years back) and put in charge of SG-1. They picked up a new guy as another member named Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He had been a very good 302 pilot during the recent Anubis incident.

They rode a 303 over the site and used the ring transporter to get into it because there was an energy distortion field to prevent other means of transportation. One of the first defenses they encountered was a hard light projected hologram that took the form of the legendary black knight. Harry pulled the sword out of the stone (he was tempted to try using his Gryffindor blade) and fought the knight. Alice told him the emitters weren't in the walls so he told her to focus her scans on the knight. Sure enough there was a tiny anti grav powered mobile emitter in the knight's chest where its heart would be.

Harry handily stabbed the hard light projection in the chest and watched it dissipate. When Cameron asked him where he learned to fight like that he replied, "I'm a British lord." The group stuck together and encountered a test with numbers, which were mirrors of the numbers they were used to, that they had to sort in order. Once they got past that test they encountered a room that beamed in artifacts and treasure. Harry picked up stones that he vaguely recognized as telepathic communication stones and set them down to go examine a device he had never run across before.

Harry was examining the device with Alice. It was apparently a dimensional phase device. Harry activated it and was transported to the dimension the device was designed for. He didn't notice Daniel and Cam picking up the stones he had just set down and placing them in a device and collapsing. Harry was examining the readout of the device which was in a separate part of the chamber from the cavern the rest of the team was in. It apparently was a device which allowed Merlin to do research on a weapon to destroy ascended beings because of the Ori threat. It gave a gate address to a planet where the research was conducted.

When Harry shifted back over to his normal dimension he was surprised to find the cavern empty. He accessed the pnet and found that the Prometheus was over the SGC and that the others were in the infirmary of the base. He guessed that the others had left when he disappeared because he had spent several hours examining Merlin's research notes. What he didn't understand was why they were in the infirmary. He understood when he examined the weird energy readings that the pnet was getting from Cam and Daniels life signs.

Harry shadow traveled (which Merlin didn't block since he was the only other one that could do it) directly to the empty corridor (he checked the pnet satellite) outside of the infirmary and ran inside. They had activated a communications terminal that was from the original Ori controlled galaxy. Harry interfaced with the device and turned it off. When Daniel and Cam came back he asked them what they had experienced.

They apparently had told the Ori all about the humans of this galaxy and brought the promise of their wrath down upon the Milky Way. Harry was really starting to regret bringing the rest of the team. Apparently Daniel had found a book on Alteran history and had become excited about meeting the people in their home galaxy. He had tried to greet them and become friends with them.

Harry immediately left for the Pegasus to discuss this new development with the other Alterans. The next day, while Harry was in Pegasus, the Prometheus left earth under Hammond's command for Pegasus to try out the newly upgraded Asgard hyperdrive. Daniel was going along for the ride. Harry insisted that they take Sirius along for the ride as extra security. His godfather still hadn't calmed down but he was becoming much more laid back now that his best friend had seemingly returned from the dead.

As Harry later found out the Prometheus deviated from its flight path to assist a ship that was sending out a distress call. They were tricked and got boarded by an Anubis warrior. As soon as the incident started Sirius went invisible just like Harry taught him. Apparently Daniel, Hammond, and any other SGC personnel that had a shield had felt safe enough not to wear their shields which Harry provided them and all of them got stunned and ringed off the ship for it.

Harry had trained Sirius in combat himself. Sirius used his personal computer watch to scan the warrior and detected that it was in fact a woman with naquadah in her blood but no active symbiote. Sirius apparently wanted to figure out what was going on since she hadn't killed anybody yet. He had detected that she wore an additional shield that would block a shot that would normally kill an Anubis warrior from his gauntlet so he made himself visible and attempted it.

She turned around and stunned him with a zat gun, or she would have if he hadn't had his shield at skin level. He pretended to be stunned and watched as she tied him up on the ship's command chair. When he woke up he got her to talk a bit and she came on to him. The effect was lost with the fact she was still wearing the voice synthesizer that the suit came with. When she did remove her helmet Sirius later told Harry it was love at first sight, or in Sirius' case lust at first sight.

She apparently tried a unique version of torture for the command codes of the ship. She shot him in the shoulder and then healed him. Sirius used the control that Harry taught him over the bands to make the shield allow the shot past his shield into his shoulder and to make his band not heal the wound. Harry taught Sirius one of his rules to survive by. What's a little pain when it makes your enemy underestimate you?

At this point they ended up getting in a physical fight where she started losing so she slipped an armband of some sort onto Sirius. She then apparently tried to seduce Sirius at which point he made sure that his shield was on full at the surface of his skin and went with it. They ended up having sex (only Sirius would have sex in a situation like that Harry later mused) after which she tried to stun him. He just laughed and kissed her shocked face. Sirius took back control of the ship with his computer watch and piloted it back to the Alkesh where the crew was.

Vala Maldoran, as she later identified herself, revealed that the band she used on Sirius was used in a marriage ritual so that if she and Sirius were separated by too much distance they would pass out and then eventually die. The funny thing was that Sirius used telepathy on her to figure out how to get it off, just in case (he wanted it left on), and she didn't know how to remove it correctly. She had apparently trusted the instructions of somebody she stole the devices off of.

So Vala had to spend the whole trip to Pegasus in Sirius' quarters, which Sirius really enjoyed. They apparently were so much alike it was scary. They had both suffered horribly traumatic experiences in their life (Goauld and Dementors). When Harry examined the arm bands when they got to Pegasus he knew he could remove them easily but Sirius begged him not too. Harry acquiesced but did give Sirius' computer watch the deactivation procedure as well as a nullification field that would cancel out the residual effect that would last a while after the bracelets were removed in case he changed his mind.

Harry was busy running back and forth between Atlantis and Pegasus to go on missions at both Atlantis and the SGC. Harry slept in a time dilation field and traveled back in time whenever he needed to be in two places at once (he didn't want to use a golem for active missions). He decided to take Vala and Sirius with him on his SG-1 missions so that Sirius could get experience and Harry could keep an eye on Vala.

The two were getting quite close. O'Neill wanted to send them on a mission to find out how to remove the bands when it became apparent that the method she knew was incorrect but Vala was very tight lipped when it came to the address she got them from. She apparently had been growing very fond of Sirius. Harry was very careful about being pranked now that his father was back with Sirius, Vala apparently enjoyed the past time greatly. He generally had Alice scanning all around him for the hidden pranks at all times. Sirius was subtle in his use of his powers, explaining it off as Star tech so that Vala never found out about him being Alteran.

AN: I'm pretty much skipping the rest of the SG-1 episodes for season 8 and skipping directly to season 9 since those episodes can all be easily dealt with and are immaterial to the Ori. A great many of the Atlantis episodes from season 1 will be gone too. Rising has already been explained as well as Hide and Seek. The labs were sealed so the Athosian children (which I'm about to bring to Atlantis) never got in.

When Harry got back to Atlantis he went out with the first team to get some intel on how the situation in the galaxy was since their last intel was 10,000 years out of date. The first planet they visited they encountered a nomadic people called the Athosians. Their leader, Teyla Emagan, was very friendly and very beautiful. They had tea with the locals while running scans of the old Alteran outpost that was next to the Athosian village. There was nothing substantial left in the outpost.

While they were there three wraith darts came through the gate to apparently cull the locals as Teyla had explained it. She and John were off in a cave somewhere looking at cave paintings. Harry had Alice disable the gate so the darts couldn't get away and sent the PJ that was doing the scans after them. All offworld teams were to take one of the newly upgraded PJs with them as well as a Star employee (an Alteran) on any mission through the gate. Harry was the Alteran for this team.

The PJ shot down two of the darts while still cloaked and Harry took out the third with his gauntlet. The Athosians were a mixture of amazed and shaken up. Harry invited them back to Atlantis to live on the mainland. When he explained that it was unlikely that the wraith would be able to find the planet since he had put countermeasures preventing it they gladly accepted. Harry noticed that Teyla was wearing a necklace that she hadn't worn before. Alice informed him it was giving off a subspace signal.

From using telepathy Harry determined that Teyla had no clue about the necklace. He had Alice interface with the device and permanently disable it so that it was just the piece of jewelry that Teyla thought it was.

AN: 38 minutes didn't happen because the jumpers have shields and so do the personnel so it would never have been damaged and John's infection wards as well as shields would have blocked the bug.

On the next planet that the team, which now consisted of Teyla, Sheppard, Harry, Lt. Aiden Ford, and Rodney McKay went to they encountered a civilization of young people that committed ritual suicide because they thought that was what kept the wraith away. What really kept them away was a zpe field that nullified all electronics, except ones that were specially shielded against said field. Harry had shielded the jumper knowing about the field from the database. Alice and all of his technology was shielded as well.

It took some work but they finally managed to convince the locals that the suicide wasn't what kept the wraith away. Harry checked the shield generator and made sure it was working properly. The zpm was nearly depleted so Harry recharged it when the others weren't around. Harry gave the local leader a subspace communicator in case they ever wanted to expand their population. He could always install another field generator.

On their second mission through the gate (38 minutes) they had encountered several wraith that tried attacking them. The team managed to fight them off thanks to their gauntlets and shields. One of them got close enough that Harry was able to fight him hand to hand and knock him unconscious. Harry called the cloaked PJ to kill the rest. They managed to get the captured wraith back to Atlantis. Sheppard named him Steve. He was kept in a force field protected cell. Harry kept him alive on the same chemicals he had the golem synthesize when he rescued Arista but it wouldn't last for long. They apparently weren't sustaining enough for more than trickery with a golem or short durations. Harry suspected there might be a little more to the wraith feeding process than his initial scans on the derelict Aurora ship picked up.

On the next planet they came to they met a civilization called the Hoffans. The Hoffans were developing a drug to keep a wraith from being able to feed on a person. Sheppard volunteered Becket to help speed up the development. Harry managed to acquire samples and copies of all of their research which he took back to Atlantis. He put a team of Alteran scientists on making the drug work. They worked under a time dilation field to speed up their progress.

They used advanced modeling software that Becket didn't have access to which allowed them to predict that the drug in its current form would kill roughly 50% of the population. They ended up testing the drug on their wraith Steve and found out it killed him. The man they used to test was terminally ill. He ended up dying after the test but Harry revived him by having the revival team render him unconscious when they retrieved him and transferring him to a healthy clone body. The Hoffans were amazed at the display of power.

Another team of Alteran scientists had worked under time dilation field to develop a transporter that worked off of the wormhole drive technology. It basically broke down the objects molecules and transported it through a wormhole. It didn't have the white flash that the previous technology did and Harry knew of only one way to jam it, an anti apparition field. Unlike with a stargate the transporter wouldn't be able to get a lock instead of blowing up if it was being blocked.

Harry's retrieval team used this method of extraction now. Thanks to the wormhole drive and TTE the extraction teams could work in Pegasus just fine, and still be based out of the Milky Way. When the Hoffans began distribution of the drug against Beckett's advice Harry was glad of his revival teams' enhanced abilities. A flood of ptel into their system flushed the drug out of the bodies of the still living Hoffans but Harry had to use the revival techniques on the dead ones. Luckily it was around that time that the Alteran team had perfected the drug to the point that it didn't kill any of the people who were inoculated with it.

Harry and the other Alterans could see the advantage in the drug if they could inoculate everybody in the galaxy at once. Harry immediately ordered construction begun of the probes with hyperspace capabilities to do so. It would take many months at the least, if not years, to construct enough to do so but would be worth it. Once all of the Hoffan people were well again and inoculated with the Alteran version of the drug the team left to head back to Atlantis. Harry left a pnet satellite in orbit around all of the Pegasus gates he went to.

This would allow him to know if the wraith traveled there so that he could defend the planet in question with his forces. He also gave the Hoffans a remote that deactivated or reactivated their stargate, so that they and the Alterans were the only ones that could allow their gate to work. The wraith would have to come by ship and that way Harry would be able to defend them in minutes.

Harry's forces currently consisted of forty upgraded PJs, two upgraded Aurora class ships, and all of the upgraded former Goauld Hatac vessels. When Harry got back to Atlantis he concentrated on finding one of Janus' labs. It turned out he found the reference for the location in the database. Janus was observed walking down a dead end corridor many times. When Harry checked the wall sconces on that hallway he discovered that three of them in a row generated a tone when touched.

He had Alice record the tones and generate them in all of the possible patterns until she got the right one while he leaned against the wall. His hunch was right. Janus did use a harmonic resonance wall. When the lab was powered up Harry started going through the database. He found all kinds of interesting experiments, including the original research notes on ascension.

Finally Harry found the notes he was looking for on a device called the Attero device by the Alterans. The Alterans Harry rescued on the ship had apparently been in stasis quite a bit before the war ended. There must not have been any Alterans left in the city to monitor the emergency beacons, so nobody knew they needed rescued. Apparently Janus got the wraith hyperdrive frequencies from another source because he was able to make the device work. Unfortunately the device, which was essentially a galaxy wide anti apparition ward, destabilized wormhole subspace frequencies too.

It destroyed all active stargates in the galaxy. Janus had never had time before the end of the war to come up with a solution to the problem so he had to abandon the project. Harry now had the location of the device. Before Harry could go any further with the project Alice informed him that an unknown ship was exiting hyperspace within the planets atmosphere and heading their way.

Harry shadow traveled to the city's control room and checked the shield generators. Harry had seriously overhauled the cities shields when he arrived in Pegasus. They were still at the bottom of one of the oceans but Harry could be called a paranoid bastard. The shields were present in all 11 dimensions and included an anti apparition ward which was only turned off when the stargate was dialed. It was like the iris on earth in that a GDO signal had to be sent through subspace or the wormhole wouldn't even establish because the field would remain up.

Harry even developed a shield that would prevent reality travel within the space the shield encompassed. All of Harry's measures apparently paid off when the ship tried to phase through their shields. It would take a special code to drop the phase shield for any one of the 11 dimensions, all of which Harry had updated himself. The ship must have had very good inertial dampeners because it didn't explode upon impact with the shield, it just bounced off.

Harry had three PJs dispatched, which quickly surrounded the ship with weapons armed. The unidentified vessel quickly hailed the armed ships surrounding it, identifying itself as Asgard. The Asgard crew eventually gave the story that they got stranded here during the Alteran wraith war and were trying to activate the Attero device to get rid of the wraith before they emerged into the galaxy. They had managed to better their cloning techniques a little more than their brethren, giving themselves more time to fix the problem.

Harry informed them that he was planning to activate the device himself very soon here. He told them to return to the planet the device was on and he would meet them there in about 12 hours (he would finish his plans under time dilation field). Under time dilation field Harry and a team of Alterans constructed a device that they would send through all of the stargates in the Pegasus galaxy at the same time by dialing all of the gates at the same time.

The device was rather simple in what it was designed to do. The Pegasus Alterans had become very good at nanotechnology when they tried to use it to make a weapon against the wraith. The device was a sphere that was about five inches in diameter. It would float through the gate using an anti grav drive and inject a nanite filled fluid into the gate itself. This fluid would not allow the gate to turn on until it received a subspace encrypted password from Atlantis and would turn off again if the correct password was sent.

This allowed them to activate the Attero device without the nasty side effect of stargates blowing up. The downside was that the wormhole drive could not function within the Pegasus galaxy, nor could the new transporter tech. Harry considered it worth the inconvenience to have to use conventional hyperdrive and transporter technology. It would just add an extra ten minutes on his journey to travel to the edge of Pegasus, outside the anti apparition field, and then travel the rest of the way on wormhole drive.

Luckily the TTE drive still functioned because it differed enough to not be affected. Harry and the Alterans sent all of the devices, which they decided to call the gate remote, through the stargate as soon as all of the offworld teams they sent out got back from the recall. They would disable the gates right before they activated the Attero device the next day so as not to give the wraith any advanced warning.

Luckily it appeared that the wraith hibernated on worlds that didn't contain any humans. This was probably because they didn't want to run the risk of being attacked by the locals in their sleep. This meant that it was unlikely that any of the hive ships would be stranded close to a planet with humans on it. Very few of the hives appeared to be active yet.

When they activated the device the next day it went off without a hitch. The Asgard agreed to stand watch over the device to make sure no wraith came after it. Harry gave these Asgard help with their cloning technology because he felt it wouldn't look any more suspicious that he could be Alteran than it already did. They didn't keep in contact with their Ida counterparts so there wasn't much danger of it getting back to earth.

He didn't completely perfect it for them but he did show them how to draw their original genetic structure out of their soul so they would have a few more years before the errors in their soul mutated into a virus. He would eventually help them all the way if it proved necessary but the new techniques should help them figure it out for themselves.

AN: The episode underground where the Atlantians first encountered the Genii never happened because they never had a food shortage problem, so Teyla never mentioned them. The episode home never occurred because Harry understood that the energy on the planet was living so never tried, or needed to try. The storm and the eye never occurred either because Atlantis is still at the bottom of the ocean. The defiant one didn't take place because Harry and the other Alterans are very restrictive in what technology they allow the humans from earth to see. Weapons and zpm technology are very strictly monitored. The satellite was repaired by constructors when Harry first arrived in Pegasus. For the same reason the lab that was opened during Hot Zone was kept sealed. The humans aren't just allowed to go wondering Atlantis when they like. They are assigned off limits sections and places they are allowed to work in and live.

On their next mission through the gate Harry was piloting the team in his PJ as was the usual for most missions. This mission was the first one where they used the hyperdrive instead of the gate, which they couldn't. When Harry launched the pnet satellite he detected a very powerful zpe source on the planet's surface. He flew the cloaked jumper directly down near it. Judging by the fact that it was moving he was guessing it was an ascended being. Harry hit everybody else on the jumper with a sleep charm so he could go have a chat with the ascended being.

When Harry saw her he had Alice run her image through the database and she quickly came up with the name Chaya Athar. Harry approached her and greeted her, "Hello Chaya Athar." She seemed shocked that he knew her name. "Judging by the fact that I can detect you so easily I'm guessing that the others punished you for defending the people of this planet," Harry stated. Again she appeared shocked at how much he knew. Like when he met Orlin, Harry didn't use telepathy but his empathic abilities to read her.

"How do you know so much of ascended matters," Chaya asked Harry.

"Well considering I've known quite a few, including a few that have been in similar situations to you I should. I am also the leader of the Alteran people currently in corporeal form. I have access to my grandfather's original notes from when he discovered ascension. I've killed an ascended being before. Take your pick as to how I know so much."

After those statements Harry and Chaya had a nice long discussion about their lives. Chaya confirmed to Harry that his assumptions had been right. Harry asked Chaya why she didn't simply descend. Her reply was that she would be mortal and subject to disease and death not to mention that the others wouldn't allow her to keep very many memories if any at all. Harry smirked and explained to her about his band technology. She was amazed because all of the major theory behind the band technology was research that Janus never published. As far as her memories were concerned Harry simply helped her to back them up in a computer watch which was completely shielded against an ascended because it contained an AABS.

As things usually went with Harry and beautiful woman Chaya asked Harry if he would like to share himself and he agreed. Normally Chaya would have to do all of the work if she did this with a corporeal being but Harry had done something similar with his wives whenever they made love. With his wives he had to hold back his true power lest he burn them out or hurt them. Now he could really use his true power and even use some from one of his ZPMs to match her own so that it was enjoyable for her too.

Chaya agreed to come back to Atlantis with Harry when he asked her. She was nervous about leaving her people until Harry told her about activating the Attero device and disabling the stargates. Just in case he had the pnet in orbit to alert them to trouble. The others slept all the way back to Atlantis. Harry beamed Chaya down to his quarters before waking the others up and dropping them off.

When Harry got back to his quarters he found Arista talking with Chaya who turned out to be an old friend. From there it devolved into a very nice threesome where Harry was the only one under 10,000 years old involved.

Chaya descended the next day after which Harry set her up with a full arm band set. She lost the full Alteran repository from her mind but Harry fixed that by giving her a copy in the computer watch he previously backed her memories up in. Harry just told the human members of the expedition that Chaya was a new Star employee that just transferred to Pegasus, not that they saw her much. The sections that the humans from earth were allowed to go were not where Chaya usually was, except for the gate room and control tower.

Vala somehow convinced Sirius to talk to Harry about going on a mission to a planet that Katesh, the Goauld who inhabited her, used to rule over. Harry and Sirius would never walk into such a situation without knowing why they were going, well at least Harry wouldn't. When the team got to the planet they made their way into the nearby pyramid. While Vala and Sirius were in another room adjoining the one the rest of the team was in (probably having sex again) a group of the locals came in bearing staff weapons.

While they weren't in any real danger from the staffs thanks to their shields Vala came out wearing her Katesh get up with a voice synthesizer to call off the locals. After she played the part for a bit and the locals were gone Daniel had a really stupid idea. He wanted Vala to come clean about her not being a god. Daniel had been known to have a stupid idea now and then but telling a band of rather primitive villagers that they were tricked into being ruled by a false god was pretty stupid, especially if you were associated with that false god like the team currently was.

Harry brought out his newest toy which he decided to show the team. It was actually a fake remote control that did absolutely nothing but allowed Harry to cast a silencing EM at whoever he pointed it at without revealing his powers. Harry used his new toy to shut Daniel up, stating that stupid people shouldn't speak at the moment. Unfortunately for their luck a prior of the Ori showed up through the gate to try to convert the locals.

The very unfortunate aspect of the Ori was that they potentially had the powers and technology that Harry himself possessed. The truth was that Harry and the Alterans didn't have a clue what the Ori were capable of because the Ori and Alterans split millions of years ago. Unfortunately, with the return of Katesh, the villagers refused to bow to the Ori using the excuse that Katesh would defeat the Ori. Harry was using very passive methods of determining more about the prior. Anything non passive would most likely be detected by the prior.

Using mostly his energy sight Harry found that the priors had no actual powers themselves besides the ability to control the power in their staff. The staff contained the power of about half a zpm. It appeared that there was some kind of summoning rune engraved on the prior himself along with his staff. It was probably to allow the prior to call his staff to him should he get separated from it. Harry was pretty confident he could take a prior in a fight but that would be a last resort, otherwise he would reveal himself.

The really interesting thing was that the prior's powers seemed to have an EM on them that constantly required a zpe input or the prior would be incinerated from the loss of control of the power staff. After the prior left the planet once he delivered his message people began to fall ill very quickly. Harry started scanning them with Alice's help and determined that the illness was very similar to the Alteran plague. It appeared to be able to be controlled by zpe manipulation that only the priors or the Ori would know the specifics of. Harry started healing the locals, putting them in a clean area warded to keep out the infection so they wouldn't get recontaminated.

When Harry finished with curing the locals he went immediately to the gate and erected the standard wards that he used on every world he went to. The difference is that he tied them to his power when he was on this planet. They had gotten reports of over forty priors visiting on various planets. When a prior visited a world where Harry had wards they were able to overcome them. Harry would bet that this prior wouldn't be able to overcome him. Sure enough, Harry felt the wards activate and draw power from him.

Harry slammed his power into the wards launching the prior back into the wormhole the wrong way. Harry would later get a laugh out of watching the surprised look on the prior's face from the pnet satellite in orbit. Harry gave the locals a remote that turned their gate on and off when they were leaving. They did leave a golem behind to reveal that Katesh was not a god and to help them build up a more advanced society with at least a basic understanding of the universe.

It wasn't even a week later that the SGC received a message from a minor Goauld that claimed he had information of vital importance to the fight against the Ori. Against Vala's rather dramatic warnings about letting the Goauld, Nerus, into the SGC Jack granted Nerus passage. After feeding the gluttonous Goauld's massive appetite he revealed a hologram showing a force field apparently erected by a prior on a Jaffa world.

SG-1 traveled to the planet in the Prometheus, with the Lily trailing along cloaked. When they got there none of them could figure out what the prior was doing but they decided blowing him up was the best option. They were able to beam down a naquadria enhanced warhead that they called a gate buster using their rather new transporters the Asgard gifted them with.

It turned out that was a rather bad idea because the shield expanded to encompass the entire planet once the warhead went off. Apparently the Ori had learned some new tricks. Harry still couldn't tell what the Ori's ultimate plan was when objects started shooting out of the stargate. They started forming a massive stargate. The others were deciding what to do about it while Harry decided to transport over to the Lily to use its much better sensors to figure out the Ori's plan to power the massive stargate.

Apparently Harry took too long for Vala and Sirius' liking because they grabbed the spare Goauld cargo ship, which the Prometheus kept in its hangar bay in case they needed to go undercover in certain territories, and flew it into the space the last stargate link was supposed to occupy. Harry's sensors wouldn't allow him to get a lock on them to transport them out with all of the energy fluctuations. Then he figured out why when the planet started shrinking and a singularity formed.

They apparently tried to transport out with the rings at the last second but the matter stream was drawn into the singularity. This was actually the best move they could have made because the matter stream would have been shunted to the nearest normal gate by the super gate on the other side. Harry was glad Sirius was with Vala because this was one of the scenarios that was planned for. If an Alteran was ever transported into the Ori galaxy they were to lay low and not perform any active EMs.

He could perform EMs inside his computer watch artificial dimension but nothing that would leave his personal illusion ward. The Ori would be able to detect it otherwise. Harry would have to rescue his godfather after he dealt with the Ori. James had to be restrained from charging into the Ori galaxy when he heard the news.

AN: Ba'al is imprisoned on earth so Ex Deus Machina is not being discussed. As far as Babylon goes suffice it to say that the team's shields stopped the attack on them and Harry took out the enemy because he could see through their Alteran cloaking devices. They left the planet and declared it hostile. I'm going to mention The Fourth Horseman but not talk majorly about it. The reason Harry hasn't gone to the Camelot planet yet is because he has been searching all of the information available to him about Janus/Myrrdin so that he doesn't walk into a trap, and that's a lot of information (Atlantis database, journals, research notes, private lab notes, etc.).

The next planet the team traveled to was one where they could observe a black hole that they wanted to check to see if the Ori were using it to power a super gate. Using the planet instead of a ship allowed the SGC to observe unnoticed from a distance without traveling a good distance by ship. The SGC ships were very fast but it would still take a few days to get to the black hole by ship (Harry was trying to let them become self sufficient instead of relying on him all the time).

What was interesting was that the gate they traveled to wasn't the one they were supposed to be at. They went back to the SGC and redialed the planet. There seemed to be a device connected to the other gate that required a password. Apparently the person that was hiding something didn't expect Alteran level technology to be used against them because Alice was easily able to disable the device.

When they got to the planet the second team started setting up the sensors while SG-1 discovered a lab hidden underground. When they got into the lab Harry immediately went over to the computer console. They discovered a device similar to the DNA manipulation machine Harry got from Niirti (although the others didn't know that). The presence of the device itself made Harry suspect who the lab belonged to.

He was proven right when he started reading the files. It belonged to Anubis. He gained access to knowledge about the device Harry recovered when he ascended. Cam accidently released Anubis' project from stasis while Harry was reading the data from the console. He had the others set the Anubis' project, a clone of his host before he ascended (with some obvious genetic enhancements), on the ground and back away. He used his zat gun on the clone until he disintegrated before he could regain his senses. Harry explained to the others exactly what the being they just discovered was. He explained the dangers of this lab getting out.

With Sam's support the others agreed. They agreed never to speak of what they found here to anybody. They left the lab with a block of C4 behind, which they detonated when they got back to the surface. It turned out that the black hole was not being used by the Ori and they left back for earth after removing the forwarding device.

The next mission that the team went on was to a civilization that was somewhat advanced. They weren't like the average world the SGC came across but nowhere near earth. They did have memory manipulation technology. This fact was very heavily emphasized when the Doctor that Cam managed to hook up with was murdered during the night and Cam was framed for it.

The machine had been used on Cam to give him the memories of himself killing her by the real murderer. Harry revived the doctor and she revealed her true killer to be her ex-husband, Dr. Marell. Marell had removed the memory of murdering his ex after he killed her and framed Cam. Dr. Reya Varrick, the formerly dead doctor, was sickened by her government's response to the incident. They removed the memories of the whole incident from her ex husband's mind so that he could continue to work on the memory device. They expected her to work with him after he killed her. Understandably, she asked for sanctuary on earth and was granted it. She was settled into a home in CS and started dating Cam.

About a week later there was a weird crash and energy pulse that hit the iris, as Jack described it, during an unscheduled incoming wormhole. The even weirder part was that SG-1 then walked through the gate after the iris was opened. The strangeness continued when they did so without Harry. When Jack asked them where James was (they all still knew him as James) they were confused and had no idea who Jack was talking about. Jack had been in enough weird situations to know that something was up so had them detained.

Soon Harry and the rest of the team arrived back on earth at the time they were originally scheduled to return. When they went to interrogate their new guests Harry used telepathy on them. He discovered their intentions to steal the zpm they assumed was on Atlantis in this reality to power their chair in Antarctica. Harry actually agreed that he too would do just about anything to save his earth if the situation was reversed. In the grand scheme of things there were an infinite number of realities so if somebody did something to alter another reality it didn't matter too much. He told them all they had to do was ask and gave them three ZPMs. They already had a method to get back home that Harry helped them out with.

He gave them an inter reality communicator and told them to give him a call if they ever needed help again. He made sure they understood not to tell any of the SGC personnel in his reality what had transpired. It was rather simple to collapse the bridge between realities which they had created to get here.

SG-1's next mission was scrubbed in order for them to complete a mission that the brass considered more important, babysitting IOC representatives while they took an offworld tour of the gamma site. All offworld bases had been put under strict regulations for their operation which Harry managed to convince the world leaders to enact. A few of these ended up being very beneficial in this incident.

A bug that was suspected of being engineered by the Ori codenamed R75 was being researched at the gamma site. One of the researchers apparently fed the specimens meatloaf after a long starvation cycle. The bugs apparently mutated into being carnivorous and completely filled up their containment unit by going through a rapid reproduction cycle. These containment units were one of the things Harry made the president and other IOC officials agree to.

They were made out of one of the hardest polymers that the Alterans could manufacture (could resist a nuke); while the exterior was reinforced with a shield generator should the casing fail. In case of situations where the specimens became hostile and tried to breach containment the unit was flooded with fire close to the temperature of Fiendyfire. The R75 specimens were vaporized without a trace left as soon as they tried to breach the containment unit.

Any research that was suspected of having Ori origins was copied and conducted by Star employees (Alterans) on Atlantis and similar research facilities spread throughout two galaxies. These Alteran research teams had already provided earth and other races with a drug that cured the prior plague. This R75 was the Ori's response. It didn't take the Alteran researchers long to come up with a chemical capable of wiping out the bugs but not harming anything else thanks to time dilation fields. The fields weren't so easy to generate before EM theory (spell theory) was develop by Janus after he returned to earth but were now quite easy to produce if the method was known, which it was among the Alteran people. Harry had no problem with letting his people know about time dilation fields, because they only had trouble with time travel.

They also weren't used in the distant past because significant time spent inside would cause faster aging and a shorter life span relative to the time outside the field. In the past the Alterans could transfer themselves to clone bodies but most considered it unnatural and would never do it more than once. Now with the age bands that Harry created it wasn't a problem to spend long periods of time within the fields, after all every Alteran on Atlantis was immortal.

AN: Crusade is being left out because Vala and Sirius are lying low and are under careful scrutiny from the Ori because Vala is carrying the Orici.

Harry finally felt he was ready to face whatever his grandfather set up for traps, so SG-1 set off for the planet specified in Myrrdin's notes. When they got there it looked like they had stepped back into the middle ages. If Harry didn't know better he would have gone back to check to make sure they didn't pass through any solar flares on their trip through the wormhole. The village leader soon came to greet them and told them they were now in Camelot.

It turned out the locals didn't particularly like Merlin. They didn't even like to talk about him. They did finally admit to him having a library in their town. Cam got one of the local teenagers to show them where it was located. The local historian had a key that disabled the wards on the door. Harry figured he could probably tear down the wards but there was a good chance that whatever was inside would be destroyed or not revealed if entry was forced.

To solve their problem and not alert the villagers that the fabled curse that they had informed SG-1 would be activated should the library be opened was actually unleashed Harry had Alice conjure a fake key using her scans of the original, which was around the local historian's neck. He then performed a switching spell to replace the duplicate key with the original. The historian never knew that he was no longer carrying the original key. Once they were inside they started searching the many books for reference to the weapon. A few hours into their search they heard a scream from the village and went to check it out.

Apparently the curse was another hard light black night which had killed the historian. The village leader got really pissed off when he found out the library had been opened and was going to demand that SG-1 leave but Harry used his remote to silence the man. He then walked over to the dead historian and revived the man so that all of the villagers in the room could see. They didn't bother SG-1 much after that display of powerful "magic." When they got back to their reading Cam stumbled onto a secret passage that led into a hidden basement in the library.

Myrrdin wasn't as stupid as Anubis and had taken into account advanced beings searching for his weapon. The entire library was shielded against scanning. They found another chamber with a control pedestal like that which controlled the Alteran device on Dakara. It was an old Alteran design that Harry never really cared for. Right when they were about to get started searching this new chamber and the console the Odyssey, a new 303 class ship, showed up and beamed the team aboard to inform them that the Ori had established a second super gate.

Daniel and Harry asked to stay behind so that they could continue searching. Harry told the captain he would meet them at the fight in his ship after a little longer spent searching. The captain beamed them back to the entrance of the library (couldn't beam into the library through the shielding without a strong locator beacon already inside of the shielded area, one of which SG-1 all carried). Alice interfaced with the console but Myrrdin put some pretty advanced encryptions on the console, even for Alice.

Alice finally got through the encryptions and activated a hologram. Apparently it also triggered the black night on the surface again because there was more screaming, so Harry quickly got Alice to shut down the holographic program for the knight. They saw the device that was called the Sangral on the hologram of Myrrdin's neck. The village leader came down to see what was going on and told them that Arthur left to quest for the Sangral years ago on three planets. The three planets were Castiana, Zahal, and Vegunbrae.

Knowing that the weapon wasn't present Harry transported himself and Daniel aboard the Lily. He jumped close to the super gate using the wormhole drive. There was a vast fleet of war ships arrayed around the gate. Unfortunately that included one lower class Asgard science vessel. It being a science vessel meant that its sensors would be top notch. Harry had to be careful not to reveal too much at this skirmish. He transported Daniel aboard the Odyssey and Sam aboard the Lily.

A lot of Harry's PJ fleet was currently busy in Pegasus protecting planets where the wraith were stranded without hyperdrive. A good portion of the golem Hatac fleet was here as well as the earth 303s. The gate was already active when Harry got there and eight ships came through (it's an AU and the Ori considered a larger threat since one of their priors was already killed).

Harry's scans told him that they were in big trouble. The power sources for the ships were equal to at least three ZPMs. Either the devices were in some sort of PDS matrix or the Ori had managed to solve the problems the Alterans had when they tried to create more powerful ZPMs. Harry was willing to bet that the second scenario was the actual case because the Ori were not opposed to progress at high costs. They would commence with experimentation that the Alterans considered too unethical or dangerous.

Unfortunately the Ori ships were very well shielded. They were multiphase shields as well as shielding against reality travel and wormholes through a type of anti apparition field. Harry was watching the scene with his energy sight and could see zpe coming through the gate. The ascended Ori were boosting the ships capabilities through the active gate. There was no way the Milky Way fleet was going to win against this fleet near that open gate. Harry picked up Vala and Sirius' life signs on one of the ships but he could not transport them. Harry ordered the fleet to concentrate fire on one ship at a time and the battle was on.

The combined power of the Milky Way fleet managed to bring down two of the ships but it was at a very high cost. A good deal of the Hatac fleet was destroyed as well as two of the 303s (Russia and China), luckily they were able to use their transporters to beam over to their sister ships before their destruction. It was one of the protocols that Harry was able to modify the transporters to be capable of should the vessel be about to be destroyed. The Asgard vessel was severely damaged and had to withdraw. None of the Alteran built ships were damaged because their energy and cloaking shielding was on full as well as their fidelus shields that kept them in a pocket dimension.

Harry ordered a retreat of the fleet because the rest of the non-Alteran designed ships would start to get destroyed since they were so close to the gate. The Ori power was augmenting their ships too greatly to win at this time.

AN: I am making the Ori ships more powerful in this story because they were on an equal level with the Alterans. The Alterans were millions of years old. They were so old and knowledgeable that the Asgard studied 15% of their repository for millennia and still barely scratched the surface. I realize that the writers of Stargate had to give earth a way to counter the Ori ships but I just don't see it being the Asgard like in the episode unending. The Asgard were a much younger race. Also I'm writing it like this because I don't like bouncing back and forth between episodes for Atlantis and SG-1 in my writing so I'll break it up into chunks of Atlantis and chunks of SG-1 but realize the episodes happened in an alternating fashion.

Back In Pegasus:

AN: In Atlantis I last left off with the episode Sanctuary. The episode Before I Sleep did not occur in my AU (alternate universe in case you didn't know or forgot) because Harry came through with ZPMs and didn't need to travel back in the time ship to alert Janus to the problems. The episode Brotherhood was based off of addresses Janus gave to the Alternate Reality Weir (the one stuck in the stasis pod), so that episode doesn't exist.

Because the Ori attackers were powered by extremely powerful zpe sources Harry ordered that the Trinity power source research be resumed. Harry erected a time dilation field that encompassed all 11 dimensions on the research station so that it wouldn't interfere with the research. Several things that Janus developed after he left Pegasus or research he never incorporated into the general public knowledge was used.

Janus was a lot more of a risk taker than the average Alteran scientist. It was probably this fact that made him so much better at making ground breaking discoveries. The method that Janus used to access pocket dimensions allowed for PDs (pocket dimensions) inside of PDs because the "connection" or "address" between two separate dimensions was "fluid" enough to shift to another dimension whenever one went inside of the other.

Most of the PJ fleet was out protecting as many worlds as possible from the wraith. It was probably only a matter of time until the wraith were smart enough to alter their hyperspace frequencies enough to be able to travel again. For this reason every world they defended the Hoffan drug was deployed in aerosol form to the entire population so that they would be immune against feeding.

A pnet satellite was left in orbit to alert the Alterans to the presence of more wraith on any planet they visited. The Alterans were constructing more PJs with the same design Harry provided minus the TTE. It was discovered that Teyla's ancestors had been experimented on by a rogue wraith many years ago. It was discovered when she began exhibiting nightmares of the wraith and of being a wraith.

Harry checked her with telepathy and discovered that she had the ability herself. The wraith gained telepathic abilities because they evolved from Eratis bugs (the bug that tried to attack Sheppard on the planet they captured Steve) that had fed off of Alterans. The wraith got some of the Alteran intelligence (luckily not all of it) along with their healing abilities to complement the bugs own as well as the Alteran telepathy. Harry suspected that Teyla's fighting abilities were augmented by her wraith DNA.

The Trinity power source was finally a success with the improvements to zpe theory Janus discovered at the time when he became Myrrdin. The problem before was that the zpe brought with it exotic particles when too much of it was drawn in one dimension. It either shunted the exotic particles into an AR causing the eventual destruction of the AR or into real space, which was even worse. If the exotic particles were drawn into real space (our dimensional space) it would cause the destruction of our reality if enough were collected.

The new PD accessing methods allowed for the exotic particles to be filtered in extra dimensional space before they reached the dimension that humans and most beings they interacted with exist in. The exotic particles were distributed through several higher dimensions instead of being built up in one. They were then allowed to flow back into their normal dimensions and states. This allowed for the drawing of power levels of zpe consistent with what was detected on the Ori ships, at least three times an old zpm in each new one. Harry ordered the new designs to be integrated into all current ships and the weapons upgraded to handle the power.

The data from the Ori battle showed that the Ori fleet used a main beam weapon that Harry calculated could only be fired in one second pulses and had to cool down every two seconds. Harry designed his new ships with the same system but with three beam weapons, conduits, and power sources so that he could fire one while the other two were cooling down. With this method he would be able to fire a continuous beam that would overload most shields very quickly. Harry powered this system with four of the new super ZPMs.

This was equivalent to twelve of the old kind of zpm. The shield that prevented the flow of zpe from one area to the next that Harry incorporated into much of his technology was used so that the super ZPMs (they are going to be referred to as Trinity ZPMs from now on) didn't interfere with each other. Each one would draw from one of the four corners of a cube of space with the way they were positioned (even though higher dimensional space acted differently for some of its geometrical configurations). The 4th super ZPM was used for the ships shields and other systems. This configuration could only be used for the aurora class ships.

Harry figured out that it wasn't very safe to store the hardware for the beam weapon in a PD. Harry was able to make a scaled down version of the hardware for his PJs but with only one canon (so it fired like the Ori ships). It did allow for the Trinity ZPMs to be stored in PDs, so the PJ had one for the weapon and one for the shield and other systems. After the upgrade Harry thought that he could seriously take on the Ori and the wraith, who weren't able to seriously fight the Alterans 10,000 years ago without vastly superior numbers let alone after all of these upgrades.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 18- 2005 SG-1 Season 10 and Atlantis Season 2

Thanks to creative use of his TTE Harry was able to take the Lily to Pegasus to be upgraded with the new super ZPM designs and be back right after he left. The Trinity project had been under some serious time compression since Harry started fighting the Ori. He was able to take as much time as needed in Pegasus because as soon as he was done with the upgrades he jumped back to the time he left and traveled back to the Milky Way to help coordinate the fleet.

Luckily most of the Hatac vessels were only staffed by minimal crews, which in this case was none. The Hatac vessels were being controlled by Alice class computers that were in turn controlled by Alice herself. This meant that only the golems were lost when the ships were destroyed. The Asgard scientist had beamed over to the Odyssey before his ship was destroyed.

They received word from Chulak that the Ori fleet was attacking there. The Hatac vessels that were defending Chulak were similarly unmanned. Bratac wanted to take vessels to defend Chulak but Harry convinced them that doing so would probably result in the destruction of the planet. A fight in space with such forces was one thing but fighting near a populated planet would probably destroy said planet.

All the Ori wanted to do was preach origin to the populace for now so they would let them. The Goauld were a much higher educated people than they were 10 years ago. Harry's mass education campaign had paid off greatly. The Jaffa were already starting to question Goauld "magic" once they learned the sciences. They would not be so quick to believe in origin. Harry would have to make sure that the ones who went to talk with Ori leaders were provided mind wards that would project the thoughts of believing in origin.

This handy defeat of the Goauld/golems would prove to the Jaffa that the Goauld were not all powerful gods once and for all. Harry sent a couple of PJs to Chulak to retrieve Sirius and Vala from the Ori ship with the transporters when they lowered their shields enough, which they would do when they set down on the planet's surface.

It turned out the next day when the team was being debriefed that Sirius and Vala had been through a lot in their time in the Ori galaxy. They had landed on a planet filled with rather primitive villagers that were devoted followers of origin. They claimed to be husband and wife, which proved to be useful when Vala became pregnant (Sirius swore he used protection).

Sirius had to pretend to be an Ori warrior when the army was called to fight. It turned out that Vala went into labor on one of the ships during the battle. When the child was born the midwife carried her away. Vala was informed by a prior that her daughter was Orici, the leader of the Ori armies. The Ori genetically imbued her with all of their knowledge and advanced her as much as they could without ascending her.

They sped up her aging to the point that she was now a full grown adult or very soon would be. Vala had named her Adria. Sirius later confided in Harry that he didn't know if Adria was of his DNA or the Ori completely took over his part but he suspected since he used protection that they took over his part. He had used the energy sight that Harry taught him along with some very passive scans with his watch and discovered that her core was about ¾ of an old zpm.

This didn't surprise Harry because it meant that the Ori had found the balance between power, intelligence, and a corporeal existence. They had perfected the process by doing the experiments that the Alterans found too unethical to carry out. Sirius had convinced Vala to give him her band systems and any technology that would link her to Alterans for safe keeping while they were in the Ori galaxy.

Sirius told Harry that he discovered that he could be a one woman man as long as that woman was Vala. He and Vala were going to go to AP and get married that weekend. Sirius had informed Vala that he was Alteran and she gladly accepted his offer to become one too. Harry made sure that Vala was EMed so she couldn't accidentally blab what she was to an outsider.

Harry consulted the Alteran database from Atlantis. Alice had access to every language on the planet earth through the pnet and used it to translate the words Castiana, Zahal, and Vegunbrae into every known language. She cross referenced these with the Alteran planetary designations from all of the planets they visited in the Milky Way and found matches. What she also noticed was that by combining portions of the addresses from all 3 planets they formed a 4th gate address.

The 3 gate addresses formed a perfect equilateral triangle in space. There was a fourth planet that formed a perfect pyramid with the other 3. This was the visual representation of 3 into 1, which was proof that the 4th gate address was what they were looking for. Harry jumped to the planets addresses in a PJ and found that he could only find the 3 planets of which he obtained the addresses from Camelot. The fourth planet wasn't where the Alteran database knew it to be. This meant that it was cloaked and wouldn't be able to be found from space. They would need to go through the gate.

After Sirius and Vala's wedding that weekend the team set off to check the other 3 planets in a PJ to make sure they didn't miss anything. They found nothing useful on 2 of the planets but on the third they did find references to Morgan Le Fey or Ganus Lou as she was known by the Alteran database. That planet contained a parasite that killed the infected in their sleep; it made the team really thankful for their infection wards.

The 4th planet was proven even more correct when Vala seemed to figure out the clues one night in her sleep. They checked her newly installed illusion ward the next morning and found that Adria had sent her telepathic images to answer the clues. It looked like they would have company while they quested for the Sangral. Harry suspected that Morgan had put up protections to prevent an Ori from finding the weapon. They had discovered from the records in the dead village that Ganus Lou had likely stolen the weapon from Merlin and hid it away.

Adria had been busy leading the armies of the Ori into converting a great many worlds in the Milky Way to Origin. The really funny part is that they hadn't converted very many worlds at all. Most of the worlds that the Ori armies thought they converted were in fact worlds where Harry had a pnet satellite around and had significant contact with. The leaders of these worlds were provided with mental illusion bands that allowed them to fool any Ori telepaths. They were just playing along to give SG-1 time to defeat the Ori so that no one was killed (that way Harry wouldn't have to revive them).

This trickery wouldn't last for much longer because the Ori would notice the distinct lack of energy from their new followers but it should be enough time for SG-1 to deal with the Ori threat. The team decided that they wouldn't bring a PJ along because it was likely they were prevented from finding the planet from space for a reason. When they got to the village on the planet they were warned to not go questing for the Sangral because no seeker had ever returned.

They consulted the village library where they found a map that the librarian wouldn't let them take because he didn't trust them. They were eating in the local tavern when the Ori soldiers showed up. They started burning the books from the library and started trying to convert the village. Adria was at the lead followed by a prior. This was the first time most of the team saw Adria in real life (hologram from Sirius memories). She was quite beautiful. Harry figured the best way to stop her would be to seduce her (hey it's always worked for him before).

There were 2 kinds of charms that a veela possessed. The first was a zpe EM charm that attracted the potential mate and worked more on those of weak will. This kind was out because Adria would most certainly detect it. The second kind was much harder to detect because it worked by the release of potent pheromones that could be targeted at the person the veela desired. This method would most likely work on Adria.

Adria disappeared into the library and the others started to discuss options. Not long after that the local librarian (an old man) hurried into the tavern asking for SG-1's help because the Ori army was trying to find him. He told them they burned the map but he still had a copy in his head. He offered to lead them on their quest and they accepted. All of a sudden some of the soldiers burst into the tavern looking for the old man and SG-1 gunned them down with their lancers. They were then quickly shown to a concealed passage by the tavern owner, which led them out of the tavern.

Harry wasn't able to notice before with all of the scents in the tavern but he now noticed that the old librarian was definitely not old or a man. It appeared that Adria was also a metamorphagus. Harry's draconic senses picked it up easily. It was either arrogance or a rookie mistake that caused her to not mask her scent, probably a mixture of both.

Harry took the opportunity to start directing his pheromones at the Orici. It was easy to tell that it was having an effect because Harry's draconic and veela nature could pick up on the subtle blush and the smell of her arousal. Harry was using his very strong mental bond with Sam to converse what was going on. It would be unlikely to be detectable to Adria even with energy sight. Even if it was that bond was common for normal married couples, they just didn't know how to use it to converse on a conscious level.

Sam definitely approved of Adria's seduction after seeing her earlier in the village and told him the other girls would too. Harry was glad that he had provided all team members with an illusion ward band so that all of their zpe based shields and technology was masked from Adria's detection.

They encountered their first obstacle, which turned out to be a time dilation field. It had a path through it of normal time that SG-1 could navigate through. Harry pretended to use a palm computer to sense the path while Alice guided him through with the others following. Harry was able to sense the building pressure of the suppression wards.

As the old EAs would call them, magic suppression wards came in many different varieties. There were two very common types, the first of which were ones that suppressed a zpe user from being able to cast any EMs from their body. This didn't prohibit the use of internal energy, which Harry was quite proficient at. The second most common type was one that prohibited all use of zpe, in any form. Luckily they seemed to be dealing with the first type, probably because zpe would be one of the only types of power sources that could power the suppression wards for as long as these ones have been around. The second type was usually used for shorter terms wards so that a special shielding room didn't have to be constructed so a zpm could power the wards. Both types of wards were only effective against biological beings and certain types of zpe based technology (like ZPMs without shielding). Luckily for Harry Alice and her spell generator still functioned perfectly.

Alice also had access to the new super zpm Harry carried in PDS. She couldn't control it as well as Harry could, who could only control a third of it at one time without burning out his suit, but it would do in a pinch. This also meant that all of the members of the group were equipped with functioning shields.

The next obstacle they came across was a shield trap that lured the seeker into looking in a chest for treasure. To bypass it they used the instructions that came with the map for a clue. They each ended up putting a possession into the chest and escaped the trap. On the long walk between obstacles Adria gave away that she wasn't who she appeared to be to the group by paraphrasing the book of origin, but Harry signaled the rest not to do anything yet.

They finally arrived at the base of a mountain that began the entrance to the underground part of the obstacles. The group confronted Adria and after much posturing they proceeded on their way. Adria was definitely showing a lot of blushing now that she was in her natural form. Harry was hitting Adria with pheromones at a much higher rate now that she was showing her true form. Adria seemed to be walking very close to him, which amused Sam quite a bit.

The next obstacle they came to was a hard light projection of a little boy trapped behind a gate. Adria thought it might be a trap but seemed to not object too much as long as she was close to Harry. They got her to help lift the gate with her powers. That confirmed for Harry that she did know some internal energy techniques to at least enhance her strength, because Alice detected no telekinesis while she was lifting the gate. They proceeded on through several obstacles that both Harry and Adria answered faster than the others because it was their language and their brains were more advanced (Although Sam, Vala, and Sirius weren't far behind).

The last obstacle they came up against was a wall of fire. While the others just watched Harry just walked through, knowing that fire didn't affect him. Harry was pleased to note Adria's shouted objection to him walking through with concern in her voice, he was cracking her. The wall of fire disappeared without harming him (it was probably just an illusion with a temperature field like those used in the temperature regulation bands that were Star standard issue). They saw a long narrow walkway with a dais at the end. The Sangral appeared to be on top of the dais.

Adria only wanted herself and Harry to walk out to it. They bantered for a little bit with Harry calling her on her inability to use her powers and she teasingly replied asking him if he wanted to test her. He again continued to call her bluff and stepped up to her. She was flushed and Harry could smell the arousal rolling off of her. He leaned into her and started French kissing her while tipping her back and grabbing her ass. When he let up she was really flustered from what Harry was sure was her first kiss. He just gave her what his lovers called the most charming smile in the 4 galaxies known to them (the ones they knew some history of at least) and passed his hand through the Sangral that Alice had informed him earlier was a hologram.

They walked back over to the others, all of whom were shocked, except for the Alterans in the group. Sirius looked so proud that Harry just had to snicker internally. The guardian, which took the shape of a dragon, chose that moment to rise up from the depths of the cavern the group was in and breathed fire at them. Unfortunately the entrance had sealed up after the group entered this chamber. Adria extended her shield to protect the group, mistakenly thinking they had no protection. They then ducked as the dragon/hard light projection swung it's tale at the group, breaking back open the previously sealed passage.

They all started running back towards the entrance of the mountain with a wall of fire following them. When they made it out of the mountain the dragon followed them by breaking out of the top. They opened fire on it with their gauntlets which were powered by naquadria. When that didn't appear to damage it too badly they ran for the tree line. Harry was tempted to transform into his dragon form or pull out his Gryffindor blade but refrained for secrecies sake.

He was pretty sure Adria would be finding out his heritage very soon but wanted to wait until he was ready to fight her if the need arose. It wouldn't be such a good idea with the guardian around to be injured in a fight. That thought gave Harry the answer to their problems. The instructions said that the Sangral would belong to whoever spoke the guardian's name. The guardian was actually Morgan or Ganus Lao. Harry ran out to the dragon while the others were discussing the situation and shouted Ganus Lao.

The projection disappeared and Harry made his way back over to the others. He could have sworn he heard the even more concerned cry from Adria than when he ran into the wall of fire. They walked back into the dais where the holographic Sangral still was. Harry activated what he knew to be a transporter from Alice's scans by passing his hand through the hologram. The entire group except Adria was then transported through the gate. When they arrived at their destination it was to find a cave that looked like an Alteran work station.

Harry saw something he never even suspected he would have observed, his great grandfather Myrrdin in a stasis pod. He no longer cared about the others finding out his Alteran heritage, he ran over and activated the revival field on the pod while summoning an age band from his trunk. Myrrdin's body would be quite old from the thousand years of stasis. Sure enough he appeared to be dazed but perked right up with the band on his arm.

He asked where he was and Harry's answer shocked half the group. "We're in your lab grandfather." Merlin focused on Harry when Harry called him his grandfather.

"You're my grandson?"

"Yes, I am your great grandson eight times over and the current leader of the corporeal Alteran people."

Harry flicked his wrist to summon his grandfather's wand from the holster he still kept it in and flicked it to conjure chairs for the rest of the group.

Harry ignored the completely shocked looks of Daniel, Tealc, and Cam to levitate the wand back to it's rightful owner.

"Ah, I have not held this particular focus in my hand in many years," Myrrdin said with a look of happiness.

"The Alteran people are currently engaged in a war with the wraith and the Ori grandfather Janus, and would appreciate any help you could give us," Harry replied.

At the mention of the Ori Myrrdin focused intently on Harry and asked him to tell him more. So Harry sat there with a captive audience while he told Merlin a brief synopsis of events for the last several years, including some Alteran events that 3 of the group didn't previously know.

When he was finished Merlin commented, "You truly are my heir with the amount of excitement you have managed to get yourself into and the amount of women too."

Merlin telepathically passed Harry the knowledge of how to construct a Sangral, which was copied into Alice's memory. Harry had Alice disable the automatic dialing program that was shifting the cave they were in between worlds so that Adria could catch up with them.

He stood up and waved his hand which caused his chair to vanish back into the energy it was constructed from.

"Now I do believe that one of my future lovers will be arriving soon."

Daniel replied, "Well a lot of events you have been involved in and actions you've taken over the years now make more sense."

Tealc chose that moment to comment, "Indeed."

Cam still appeared to be speechless. They would construct the Sangral back on AP, when they all traveled back there in a little while.

Sure enough Adria used the obelisk to transport herself directly into the cave where she was met by the group. Harry used the power of the trinity zpm to direct a high powered concentrated stunner at her, which was able to overwhelm her shield without harming her. He caught her with his telekinesis before she could hit the floor. He picked her up and proceeded to walk out of the cave with the others following. He had Alice activate the gate while he waved his hand again. The result of this bit of wandless magic was to send a massive stunning field over the Ori troops that were blocking the gate, after which the entire group walked through the gate to Altera Prime.

Those that hadn't known about Harry's abilities before were staring at him in awe, but their attention was quickly diverted to the view of earth from AP. They could obviously see earth and Daniel couldn't help but ask, "Are we on mars?" Harry briefly explained how he had terraformed the planet and claimed it as the Alteran home world for the Milky Way. Harry and the others were transported to his home where he was met by his wives and various lovers (the house was huge). Harry excused himself and proceeded up to his bedroom, followed by Sam.

They proceeded to wake Adria up in the nicest way possible with lots of kissing and touching. She didn't even resist what they were doing. They both completely dropped their illusion wards and banished their clothes to the vacuum of subspace. They proceeded to relieve Adria of her virginity while using the Alteran sharing technique that showed Adria both of their lives as well as hers to them.

After they were finished and were lying in post coital bliss with Harry lying in between the two naked beauties Harry asked Adria, "Did you really think you were the only one?" Her nod of yes was all the explanation Harry needed. After the first few months of her life Adria followed along with the Ori because she was lead to believe that she was the only corporeal being of her kind. It hadn't taken her long to realize that there was something wrong with killing millions for their beliefs, but with her being the only corporeal one of her kind she couldn't see a way out.

They were brainwashing her from her birth, which was difficult to overcome. Her crimes were even less severe than Tealc's because at least he had had his younger years free and wasn't fighting genetic knowledge. When they were all rested up Harry took Adria to his genetic manipulation machine and with his grandfather's help rid her of the brainwashing aspect of the genetic knowledge that forced her to think with the Ori viewpoint. Luckily the knowledge wasn't integrated with their philosophy, so she was still left with a complete copy of the Ori knowledge repository.

Harry gifted her with all of the devices he usually gave his lovers. She used her watch to update the Alteran knowledge database, which was accessible through the pnet and for the first time in millions of years the Alteran and Ori repository became one.

Merlin and Harry constructed the Sangral that day and sent it through to the Ori galaxy, set to go off as soon as the gate disengaged on the other side. It was under an invisibility cloak along with a masking ward. They sent it through a regular sized stargate so the Ori would be less likely to detect it. Adria was able to confirm the death of the ascended Ori as soon as it happened. She immediately sent word to her prior's to stop the attacks and conversion process. She was very relieved when Harry informed her that she had never actually killed anyone thanks to his reviving them.

The process used to increase a being to Adria's level of physiology was now known through the database. It began to quickly be instated, although it seemed to work much better for those who it was done for at birth. No one was ever able to become as powerful as Harry and Adria, because their souls weren't as "absorbent" as a being's who started at a very young age.

Over the course of the next few years Harry with the aid of the Ori fleet, which Adria now controlled, the Alterans, or the Asurans as they had once again taken to calling themselves, lay siege to the remaining wraith in the Pegasus galaxy. They completely eradicated them from existence without a single Asuran casualty.

Unlike the past war, where the Alterans let down their guard when it appeared they were winning the war against the wraith, Harry and his lovers put in place fail safes should the wraith return or another hostile race attack their people. This included placing the 10 hour time reversal device (code named Timex satellites) in the required places all over all 3 galaxies (Milky Way, Pegasus, and Ori) like Harry had planned upon discovering the device. This allowed any major disaster to be reversed and up to 6 months for the rest of the galaxy to prepare for it. Another failsafe that was put in place was Harry placing vast stores of supplies and ships in deserted realities like the one where he did his time travel research. Harry was pretty sure that he was about as paranoid or prepared as anyone in several galaxies.

The Asuran race announced their return to the Milky Way galaxy when they uncloaked Altera Prime's new appearance, much to the shock of earth. Harry decided to help earth when he revealed the existence of the galactic situation to the population not in the know. He used his resources on the planets surface as well as an upgraded pnet satellite system that had each satellite equipped with a massive area effect spell generator. Generating the calming EM to the entire planet when the news was broken kept anybody from panicking.

The now free Jaffa nation was getting a lot of help from the Tokra and Asurans in establishing a stable government with support systems. The Jaffa people were completely freed of their dependence of symbiotes with the massive distribution of the Jaffa band. Harry and his grandfather figured out in the years to come how to modify the Jaffa bands to make them reestablish an immune system in subsequent generations.

The Asgard were given the plans for the technology that would correct their genetic problems as well as a fully functioning cloning machine, for which they were very grateful. Harry also informed Thor about the Asgard element in Pegasus of which he was very surprised.

The SGC was ecstatic to learn that all of the personnel that they thought they had lost were actually still alive and quite healthy as well as happy. The reunion was quite enthusiastic and involved a lot of drinking. Over the next few years Harry got to know his parents and grandfather who decided to remain in the new Asuran form that was a very good balance between power, intelligence, and corporeality.

Harry experimented on many projects with his grandfather. One of his greatest projects was to copy his entire personal PJ with a complete copy of the entire Asuran repository and send it on a trip with a special copy of his consciousness. This copy had a full soul that would travel from alternate reality to alternate reality or stay in one if it chose while sending an identical copy on to the next. The purpose was for both science and entertainment (if you're going to live for an eternity you need to keep yourself entertained).

The complete experiences of the traveling consciousness would be transmitted back to recording equipment in the original reality where it could be watched at leisure. Harry copied all of the things he carried on his person as well for his alter ego to use in his adventures. The consciousness would suppress the consciousness of the body it was currently traveling through until they were going to leave but could blend with them if they chose to stay (it could be fought off if it was really desired so by the owner of the body in which case the consciousness would just move on to the next reality). Alter Harry, as he chose to call the consciousness, would still have complete access to the memories and reactions to every situation of the person's body he inhabited throughout the various realities and there was also some degree of communication between the two (so it was by no means one way). Harry imagined that it was a lot like being a Tokra.

The Tokra were thriving on their home world now that the Pegasus, Ida, Ori, and Milky Way galaxies were pretty much at peace. There were always small skirmishes going on somewhere or other but for the most part it was a pretty peaceful and prosperous time.

Harry and Janus finally did work out Harry's idea for a modification of the Horcrux device. Using the knowledge Adria provided from the Ori they were able to completely copy a soul and keep it in an unconscious state while updating it with new information from the original. They were able to make it so that should the original stop transmitting updates for a certain period of time the consciousness would be downloaded into a new cloned body. Harry did this for all of his loved ones (which was quite a few people because it included close friends).

Instead of making one copy Harry made several, stashing them in several galaxies throughout several realities. He found some nice realities devoid of any life so that the facilities shouldn't be tampered with, even through he did leave protection systems. In ARs time didn't always move at the same rate. He stored copies in a much younger reality that would last a lot longer than his home universe so that when one ended he and his loved ones would live on in another reality. In this method Harry achieved an immortality and invulnerability that would have boggled the mind and made old Tom Riddle green with envy.

While exploring the Pegasus Harry and his family did come upon the replicators that the Alterans had constructed as a weapon during their first war with the wraith and thought destroyed. The replicators seemed to have survived, rebuilt, and taken on the name of Asurans after their creator's original and now reclaimed name. These constructs were deemed too dangerous during the last war and were thought destroyed. The Alterans back then had thought that physical destruction would suffice.

Harry and Janus took no chances and used the ARG technology on the entire planet and used deep scans afterwards to make sure there were no intact nanites. They did claim the planet the replicators had built upon. The planet was very similar to Altera Prime in the Milky Way. They named it Asura Prime and made it the Pegasus capital. Atlantis was moved back to the Milky Way to Altera Prime because Asura Prime had an identical copy of it.

Harry did manage to pick up another few lovers in the form of Dr. Jennifer Keller (who he finally did seduce) and Larrin, the leader of a nomadic people who traveled Pegasus in ships. His seduction of Larrin began when he allowed himself to be captured by her out of curiosity in his personal PJ when he was making sure all of the Pegasus gates were functioning correctly after their reactivation.

She wanted his help in activating some systems on a damaged Aurora class ship she was trying to salvage. Harry did her one better and fully repaired the ship for her using a swarm of constructors kept in PDS in his PJ. After seducing her and making her his lover he eventually turned her into a new Asuran with her consent. Her people eventually settled onto planets now that the wraith threat was over. She was rather anxious to settle down with her new lovers (Harry and all of his other lovers, yay for veela nature!).

The new Asurans discovered another ship of fellow Asurans in trouble in the void between Pegasus and Milky Way, after they set up a powerful sensor array to monitor the void for signs of trouble. They discovered an Aurora whose hyperdrive had broken down and was traveling back to Pegasus at sublight speeds. They were traveling at such a high speed (look up the previous 99.999 % decimal because I'm not retyping it) that due to relativity they were undergoing severe time dilation for the last 10000 years outside time.

Harry's crazy life seemed to culminate to the description of fantastic life when he eventually added all of his lovers on as his wives after another marriage ceremony. All of the lovers agreed to the marriages, so it was that Harry got married to Arista, Jennifer, Elizabeth, Larrin, Anise/Freya, Ayiana, Chaya, and Adria (I'm sorry if I forgot one or two) along with a renewal of his vows to Fleur, Hermione, Sam, and Nym. Harry could not believe his luck, especially on his wedding night.

Harry ended up developing a massive bond with all of his wives which allowed them all to communicate through telepathy across almost any distance as well as to sense each other's emotions. Harry swore he would have gone insane had it not been for his previous empathic experience when that bond formed. Not much later the first truly Asuran child was born starting from Adria and continuing with all of his wives, and so it was that Harry lived in craziness and happiness with all of his wives, family, and friends as the ruler of his people.

AN: So finally finished with my first story. Let me know what you thought of it. I'm going to write an off shoot based off of the reality traveling consciousness, but am probably not going to post any of it until it's completely done.


End file.
